


Jimon One Shots

by Mazakeen, orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Simon Bromance, Fluff, Gay, Gayness, Immortality, Jace and Simon, M/M, Malec, Mother Magnus, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Sace - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, jimon, smut?, tmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 105,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazakeen/pseuds/Mazakeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the ultimate Jimon book for all the ideas I get that aren't quite long enough to be their own books.Requests are also accepted and encouraged,Enjoy Angels!this book is also uploaded on Wattpad.





	1. Because (Part 1)

It's too much. Holding up this mask before me, my friends, my family all believing I'm cocky, brave, I've got nerves of steel and nothing will stop me protecting others, I'm the selfless blonde that throws his life away to stop my family loosing theirs. I'm Jace Wayland. Jace Lightwood. Jace Morgenstern. Jace Herondale. I'm the flirt that swipes all the girls getting distracted from a mission but still saving the day. I'm the blonde everyone falls for...except the one person I want. I'm just Jace, without a family to know I belong to. I'm Jace that wants to throw my life away, not only to save another's, but to end my own. I'm Jace that hides all his fear and anxiety behind a shield of muscle. I'm Jace. No one knows me. No one sees me. It's too much. All of it.

\--------

Simon's POV

I was having a pretty bad day to say the least. Clary had declared to me that she was in love with Isabelle and broken things off. Though that wasn't what upset me really, not the fact she left me, I myself had begun to discover my feelings for a certain blonde that I will forever hide behind puns and comics. Clary had cheated on me. I didn't love her anymore and frankly was planning to break it off myself, it wasn't fair to keep it up when she was not the one I desired. But Clary had been secretly dating Isabelle for a while meaning she had done so behind my back, she hadn't considered my feelings. And so now, I am currently curled up at the end of the sofa staring blankly into the fire across from me that somehow Magnus had created to heat the large room in the institute all by itself. There were tears dripping from my chin as Clary looked over and reached out towards me only for me to flinch away, my voice strained and weak, "Don't. You lied to me Clary, you betrayed my trust, just leave." I didn't even look as she slowly got up and walked out of the room, the silence not present for long before Alec wandered into the room, freezing at the site of my shuddering form.

"Simon? Simon, what's wrong?" Alec jogged down the stairs and over to the sofa perching next to me and running a gentle hand through my hair a crease between his brows, his eyes filled with worry and slight anger probably his protective nature shining through. I sighed gently leaning into the hand.

"Clary cheated on me with Izzy, it's nothing to worry about Alec, I'll be fine." My eyes flicker over as I give a weak and wobbly sad smile only to be surprised at Alec's anger building. I let go of my knees quickly turning to him and scrubbling my tears away. "What's wrong Alec? It's nothing big I swear!" He growls under his breath before pulling me into a firm hug making me gasp softly before I give a small breathy laugh and circle my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his chest. 

"I swear I'll feed Isabelle her own cooking. Clary I'm so surprised by unfortunately, she's never been the most selfless with you letting you sit in her shadow like you mean nothing but I expect more from my sister, I'm sorry Simon." His voice is gravelly and low and I shake my head looking up at him and sighing. 

"It's alright Alec I swear, I guess I kind of expected it eventually, just with Jace not Izzy." I feel a small weight seems to have lifted after speaking like this with Alec, somehow he always seems to have a fatherly presence to him, which shouldn't surprise us considering we all practically work for him. It's always soothed me, and I think it does the same for Jace, whenever Jace has that look in his eyes like he's about to crumble, it's Alec that I think olds him together. When he has that look he always looks over at me like he's broken before Alec quickly is chatting to him along with Magnus too. I sigh gently looking up confused as Alec frowns and pulls away. 

"Jace? Why would you think that? Jace doesn't like Clary." My eyes blow slightly wide.

"He doesn't?" Alec scoffs.

"Simon, Jace is gay." I feel myself freeze. blinking up at him before my cheeks begin to flush in slight hope only for it to deflate as I realise, gay or not, Jace would never like me. The smirk that appears on Alec's face seems to tell me he recognised my look as I flush once more. "I knew you looked at each other differently than anything else." I stutter slightly, about to retort back before the phone suddenly starts ringing loudly beside me, Alec instantly reaching over to pick it up. "Hello?...Jace? Jace what's wrong?" He sighs and holds the phone out to me giving a gentle nod as I take it.

"Jace?"

"Hi Simon."

"Jace...why do you sound like you're crying? Why did you just call me Simon?" 

"That's because I am you dork." I hear a gentle sniffle and a bitter laugh.

"Jace what's wrong?" My heart slowly begins thrumming loudly, as if telling me something is about to happen, not even knowing what it is I rise and begin making my way to the front door of the institute. 

 

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just doing what I always do."

"What's that? Cracking your sarcasm out? It doesn't sound like something worth crying over." Jace chuckles weakly as I reach the front hall.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Simon, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I always did care for you more than I should have, all that time everyone thought I was staring at Clary, it was you Simon." My heart begins to pound faster as I hear the wind whistling in the speaker my breath getting harsh as I begin dashing out the door and down the street trying to find Jace. 

"J-Jace please...don't do this." My voice gets weak as my eyes go wide sprinting down the road as fast as my legs would carry me, not bothering with transport to get me there even as my legs burn with the force. 

"Why Simon? No one knows me, no one cares, I can't do this anymore, this should have happened a long time ago and yet no one has realised Simon!" His voice is weak yet getting louder, harsher as I see the bridge in the distance and pound my feet into the earth sprinting towards the lone figure stood at the edge, golden locks fluttering about in the harsh winds.

"That's not true Jace, I care, I know you Jace I can see it in your eyes everyday, just show me how to help, please Jace." Tears have begun streaming down my cheeks as I throw the phone away dashing towards Jace at full force seeing him turn around to look at me. His face wet with crying as his eyes look at me filled with pain and forgiveness. 

"Just give me a reason." His voice is a whisper on the breeze as he begins to fall and I scream leaping forward to catch him by his wrist hearing a loud pop as I tip over the side with him. 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" His eyes go wide in shock as we both begin to plummet towards the ocean far below. His heart racing. Pounding. His tears stream down his face faster as he clings to my hand chanting and shaking. 

"No, no, no, no, I didn't want this to happen, I love you Simon, Oh Angel no!" He cries out as I spin us around, his body above mine as the water comes up to meet my back, my arms pulling Jace tight against my chest as I scream, my mouth flooding with water. The last thing I remember is Jace's terrified expression and the feeling on his warm hands tugging my shirt.


	2. Because (Part 2)

As the darkness swirls around in my vision, the silence slowly begins to get louder. Louder, louder still till I can hear gentle murmurs around me. One gentle, broken voice juts out amongst the rest, hiccups in their voice as the others fall silent, footsteps echoing around my infinite space the lone voice shuddering in my ears. I cannot make out any words, only sniffles, sobs, and cursing like the voice is scolding itself for it's emotional state being exposed to the world. My mind begins to become more conscious but my eyes won't open. A hand in mine, clenching my fingers tightly yet trembling all the same. My fingers twitch. I hear a gentle intake of shuddering breath and a warmth spreads over my chest as a head lays apon it, long hair splaying around my skin, tickling me slightly. My fingers twitch again. It doesn't feel like I'm controlling it, yet all the same, I will it to happen, an unconscious part of my mind that recognises this person that rests on me. A part of my mind that knows why we would have happily died for that voice to keep being heard. 

A week passes. I think. In this darkness that swallows me whole the only way I can count is listening to that sweet voice that only seems to be getting weaker, giving up. Giving up on my eyes and their will to open, giving up on my hand and the tiny twitches that are all I can manage. Giving up on me. 

Another week. The voice straining, arguing weakly against others, refusing to leave my side even as I hear the scrap of a spoon around the edges of a bowl. A stronger voice appears. Something I feel the slowly building conscious in my mind recognises, the word 'brother' flashes through my thoughts. He begs. Pleads with the gentle voice to sleep, to shower, to eat, to live. Somehow, I know the gentle voice never wanted to live before this happened, why did that change? He argues with the stronger voice, the only strength he has left working into fighting to stay at my side. I tense my mind seeming as though it's splitting in two as I fight to move, anything to tell him it's okay. He gasps. My heart beats slightly faster. My hand that never left his squeezes as hard as I can before I must relax, slump, somehow in body though I know it is only in my mind I feel it. The voice shudders and arms wrap around me tightly, holding me close. Why am I so desperate to wake, just to return the gesture?

It must be only a few days later that I feel something change. My eyelids are beginning to feel lighter. My heart feels more steady. Names flash through my mind. My conscience has returned at last and the darkness begins to fade before flashing into sharp, blinding lights that piece through my eyes making me whimper. 

\--------

Jace's head shoots up at the slightest movement, his eyes scanning in terror, the bags under his eyes only heightening his paranoia before he's staring in shock as a whimper passes Simon's lips his eyes opening ever so slowly. Jace's eyes slowly begin to water, tears trickling down his cheeks in pure relief and hurt as he grips Simon's hand tightly to his chest scraping his chair forward to get as close as he possibly could to the boy. He doesn't pay mind to Alec and Magnus watching from the door with relief and happiness in their tired eyes. He doesn't pay mind to anything in that moment, his voice scratching through his throat. "Simon?" Simon's eyes flicker over to his, recognition flashing in his gaze as his lips part trying to speak before he begins coughing and spluttering whining softly as his throat throbs. Jace is already moving forward to turn Simon on his side and thump his back in attempts to help the coughing subside, ending up with Simon looking up at him with gratefulness, eyes bubbling over with joy as a trembling hand reaches out to touch Jace's cheek, engulfing it in boney fingers.

"Thank the Angels you're okay." Jace sniffles softly his lip trembling as he leans into the hand before surging forward to hold Simon to his chest with trembling arms.

"I'm so sorry Simon. I'm so sorry I did this to you." Simon makes a small grunt as he frowns pulling back as he shakes his head looking deep into Jace's eyes. 

"I believe I should be the one apologising Jace, if I'd pushed my stubbornness aside and proved to you I see you, I wouldn't have to of replaced you as the hero." Jace gives a wet laugh as he sobs against Simon shaking his head. 

"If I had pushed away my stubbornness and just let someone see me every now and then, this wouldn't have happened." Simon chuckled weakly his voice still slightly strained as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Jace's own, gazing into his eyes and running his fingers into Jace's golden hair. 

"I guess we're both a little to blame then?" Jace nods in agreement letting it rest at that knowing if they continued arguing they would be there a long time. He gives a wobbly smile glaring at Simon slightly. 

"I can't believe you made me drop my mask in front of other people so easily." He laughed a little bitter but looked back up at Simon and knew for this man he would do it over and over again. He looked at him a moment startled by Simon's question.

"Why? Why did I have that affect on you? Why did you stay by my side all this time?" Jace rolls his eyes playfully but leans forward, sealing his question into a kiss, their lips both moving slowly, sweetly. Partly the slow kiss was due to affection, partly due to the exhaustion both of them felt. Eventually Jace pulled back, his lips still a hair away from Simon's, his breath brushing over Simon's nose and cheeks as he whispered,

"Because, I love you."


	3. Monster

Simon was sick and tired of this abuse. He'd grown up being a bullied kid, thinking when he was turned into the blood enthusiast he is now, nothing could be worse that the bullies. Nothing could be worse that being beaten everyday simply for enjoying something, having a smile on his face and being gay. He believed when he was turned that he could smile through it all, because all they could do was call him names, and he wasn't a weak child that cried in the corner of a grey bathroom while the rain pattered against the window anymore, he was stronger now, he was braver now, all thanks to Jace Herondale.

When Simon had met Jace he'd seen straight away that he was confident, strong, he held himself like he believed he could do anything as long as he was brave. It wasn't what everyone else saw. Everyone else saw a flirt and a cocky bastard that was obnoxious, but not Simon. Though Simon could tell straight away from looking at himself in the mirror everyday that Jace was clearly holding a wall between himself and everyone else, he still believed the man was truly the peak of confidence, and he wanted that. Growing up with bullies didn't give you that, but growing into an adult with Jace around did. He learned that, despite the fact that his respect for Jace was never returned, Jace never bullied him, teased him, yes, like he did everyone else, but he wasn't a bully he didn't resort to violence in all forms against Simon simply because he didn't think the same way. He learned that there's no point relying on other people to believe in you, because half the time, they never trust you. From Jace, Simon learned that no matter how much people think bad of you, it's only your own perception of yourself that will get you to the next day. He was slowly getting there, growing his confidence in who he was, in the fact that no matter how people hurt him, he was Simon Lewis, and he wasn't going to crumble under their opinions, because at the end of the day, that's all they were, opinions.

However, there's only so much even the most confident person can take before it consumes them in doubt and most of all anger. 

Simon had been a vampire a while now, and it seemed to him that the glares and the accusations of being a monster were only growing worse and more frequent, like they were trying to break him, but that was where their plan went against them, monsters didn't feel, monsters didn't break. That thought burrowed deep in his mind is why. Why Simon decided when it finally crumbled, when he broke, he wasn't going to hide his humanity, he wasn't going to hide his broken state, he was going to prove himself worthy of something, maybe not love, maybe not friendship, but at least a little respect.

And break he did.

\--------

It was a day they were celebrating. Simon had recently completed a very big mission with his friends and they had gone out to celebrate the missions success. Clary wasn't there however. He knew why. his mind flashing back to an evening at the dining table when they'd been talking happily, Simon observing, for once not bursting out his thoughts as he simply enjoyed their company as he drank. Clary had been looking at him strangely all night, he thinks strangely because he doesn't want to admit that the look of disgust on Clary's innocent features was something he saw everyday. He remembered nerves building in his stomach as Clary had sighed harshly standing up and beginning to storm out. "Sorry everyone," She flashed a hiss in Simon's direction, "I don't know how you can eat happily with a monster at the table." 

Thinking back on it, Simon feels a small swell of not only sadness and anger, but betrayal. Cold, burning betrayal from his best friend of all people. He looks up to catch Jace's eye, the man looking at him and giving flash of a lop sided grin to cheer the vampire up only getting a twitch of a sad smile in return. Simon looked around giving a false smile to the rest as they continued their celebration until a shadow hunter came up behind Simon and thumped him on the back of the head. "The Lightwoods! You brought a vampire with you, are you planning on filling it up before you kill it? That's very weak of you, to pleasure a monster." Simon went tense, after the day before everyone at that table felt Simon's wall shatter into un-fixable fragments. Simon feels his heart in his throat wanting to just run away from it all, sink to the bottom of the ocean and simply let everyone exist without him, but he didn't. He rose a hand to stop his friends as they move to retort back and turned around, tears glistening in his eyes, his voice scratchy but strong. 

"Call me a monster all you like Sir, but don't bring my friends into this." The man scoffs and goes to speak before Simon growls, tears spilling down his cheeks, his voice getting louder. "My friends will make whatever choices they want, if they want a simply monster for a friend so be it, I will protect them till the day I am slain. But I am not that monster! I am not a monster!" He bellows the eyes that were once glaring at him from around the room looking in slight shock. He threw his arms wide giving a bitter laugh as tears continue to flow and his voice breaks slightly. "You broke me. You all did. Last time I checked monsters don't cry. Monsters don't feel! So look at me and call me a monster one more time, because you can't, because I am breaking into a million pieces in front of you, I am screaming in anger and doubt because I am not a monster! I am a person! I feel, I cry, I love, I shout because life isn't fair. Just like the rest of you do, and you're not monsters, monsters don't take their anger and fear out on someone they see as different, because monsters don't feel anger they don't feel fear, they don't feel love." He steps closer to the man as his chest heaves though he doesn't need to breath. His face is broken and he is getting weaker, wobbly as he looks the man straight in the eyes. "I am no monster, being a monster wouldn't break me like you just have." He turns, not even looking at what could be fear or shock on his friends faces before sprinting out of there towards the docks. He hears Jace shout after him but he keeps running eventually stopping at the end of the longest dock falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands, letting his confidence and broken form crumble into his palms like dust. He trembles and shudders letting out a primal scream of agony as he rips his shirt off and launches it into the sky his shaking hands resting over the tiny scars on his abdomen falling to land on a long scar that crosses his chest a memory of his days as a human, were the bullying was so much simpler. 

\--------

Jace is seething when the man speaks. His long time respect and love for the vampire burning as rage in his eyes, wanting to protect the man he had thought so fragile only for his respect to launch high into the sky as Simon defends himself, lets himself break, something Jace envies, Simon's acceptance of his emotions, and his willingness to display his heartbreak. Yet all the same it makes Jace's heart ache. 

As Simon sprints out of the building Jace calls out to him and sighs quickly spinning around to find pain but also shock and protectiveness flash in his sibling's and Magnus's eyes. Jace storms forward and grabs the collar of the man's shirt seething in his face. "You dare hurt my vampire!" He growls and throws him into a table looking back at a hitch of breath to see Magnus smirking. 

"Your Vampire?" Jace flushes slightly before making a face at Magnus and storming out whimpering slightly at Simon's scream and immediately dashing towards the docks Alec, Izzy and Magnus trailing behind slowly, knowing they will need some privacy. 

As Jace reaches the dock he slowly begins to walk towards the lone figure hunched over the water. He frowns seeing him so vulnerable yet so proud of him for face the man. He swallows his nerves praying Simon accepts him as he steps behind him and puts a gentle hand into Simon's hair making his breath hitch as he looks over before hanging his head. "Jace." Jace gives a sad smile and pulls Simon into his chest holding him gently and resting his chin on Simon's hair. 

"It's okay to break Simon." Simon huffs softly.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Nerves of Steel." Jace stops a moment before laughing softly and nodding. 

"I guess that makes me a hypocrite. But it doesn't make it less true Simon, I'm so proud of you for what you did in there, it's not something the human Simon would have done." Simon lets out a small weak laugh.

"You taught me that you know?" He peers up at Jace with a gentle flush and joyous eyes, displaying just how much Jace's pride in him meant. Jace looked down at him slightly confused. 

"Taught you what?"

"To be confident, to let people know that what they think of me doesn't affect me, and then to do the exact opposite too, I'm a braver person because of you Jace, and I never thanked you for it." A tear drips from his chin as Jace flushes shuffling nervously before swiping away the tear.

"How could I teach you that Si? I can't even get you to shut up." They both laugh softly before Simon leans up pressing a firm kiss to Jace's cheek. 

"Thank you, for everything you don't realise you've done, and everything you may already know you have." Jace feels his heart swell at those words and the heat spreading through his cheek. Before he realises what he's doing he's swooping down and capturing Simon's lips in a loving kiss, his hands moving to cup Simon's face before he pulls back with a grin. 

"I love you Simon." Simon flushes but grins wide.

"I love you too Jace." They press their foreheads together as Simon sniffles slightly before they both laugh quietly as they hear a distant squeal from Isabelle.


	4. Never Forget

For a while now, Simon has realised a very attractive, heavenly blonde has been waiting for him at the entrance to his university, every single day. He would dismiss it, brush off the fact that someone so beautiful would look at him let alone wait for him to finish his day just to get a glimpse. But he has been seeing this man, in his dreams that seem almost like memories. He's a vampire he has decided, in those dreams. He's stronger than he is now, paler, he'd drank the blood of that blonde man. The blonde was going to let him kill him in that dream, the one of them all that he remembered so vividly. He remembered waking up one morning with tears trickling down his cheeks, images of this blonde kissing a short and bossy redhead, this blonde of his sneering at him angrily and ignoring him, cursing at him. He had skipped university that day the dreams so vivid he had spent the better part of the morning sobbing into his pillow wondering why the man of his dreams wouldn't love him the way he loved the blonde. He had spent the afternoon staring blankly at the ceiling utterly confused, but feeling like somehow this was real, maybe in another life. He thinks and thinks wondering if there was a gap somewhere, anywhere. 

It's one day in class that his eyes suddenly blow wide and he swiftly excuses himself before sprinting out of the university, down the roads to a so familiar house he knew so well as his mother's. But she doesn't live there. He doesn't remember her moving, he doesn't remember signing up for university even. When he thinks about it he doesn't remember anything of where her mother lives now. Simon rubs his head wandering down the road searching his memory for anything but coming up blank. And yet...he remembers everything he did with this man he doesn't know, a fuzzy memory of a wedding flashes into mind, a fuzzy memory of being in a dark, gloomy castle in the depths of hell. But there's one flaw, in all of these dreams...only the blonde's face is clear, only the blonde's voice is clear and his laugh, his body, his hair, everything is perfectly clear, everything else is a blur of nothingness. He walks in a trance until he jumps as he turns to find himself in front of a tall gate, ruins behind it but something like heat in the air rippling before his eyes, he remembered this spot, why?

For the next month Simon continues to return to the spot, the tall gate where the air only seems less and less empty behind it with each new memory of this blonde, this angel of Simon's that could never return his love. Simon is walking home from his new spot by the gates one Sunday when he's walking past a club. Nothing special about it to Simon until the blonde strides out of the door, a redhead trailing behind him with a tall black haired man with a scowl. Simon looks at the blonde wide-eyed something familiar about all three of them as the red head keeps glancing over at the blonde. The blonde that seems so much more depressed than the man in his dreams. Simon doesn't even realise he's talking in a hushed voice as he watches them walk away from him but hears the words in his own ears like a ringing. "I thought I could make you love me." And as if in slow motion Simon stares in shock as the blonde goes completely tense swinging around to look Simon dead in the eyes his own filled with terror, shock, hope and tears as his lips part. The redhead continues walking away towards the central park with content but the black haired boy also glances over at the now still blonde before his eyes flick back and he goes completely still. 

They stare into each others eyes for a long time before Simon gasps stumbling as new memories flash through his mind in a blur and one name chokes past his lips. "Jace." The blonde, Jace, laughs at first a soft laugh of disbelief before his lips twitch stretching into a grin as he begins striding over, a tear trickling down his cheek as the black headed boy quickly follows after him still in a state of shock. Simon's head is throbbing but as the man walks straight up to him and pulls him into a tight hug, his fingers trembling as they cling to Simon's old flannel, Simon can't find it in him to care for the headache. Simon snakes his arms around the blonde's neck as he slowly begins to chant the name. "Jace...All this time I've been dreaming of you, I never thought I'd find out your name." Jace looks down at him with a grin searching his eyes. 

"Simon...You were supposed to forget me." Simon nods a little. 

"I had a feeling they weren't just dreams, the fact that I saw you every afternoon outside the university, and then you were in all of my dreams." He looked up at the blonde. "There's a gap in my memories...when I really think about it, is it all real Jace? Was I a vampire?" Jace laughs and nods resting a hand on Simon's cheek.

"All true Simon, I can't believe you remember me." Simon begins to smile feeling the love he felt in his dreams blossom in his heart as he looks up at the blonde he remembers so vividly, touching his hair gently in awe.

"I do, I don't understand the memories the dreams, everything is so unclear, but you're not, you're bright as day." Jace sucks in a breath touching his forehead to Simon's. "I remember one day when I didn't go to university because of those dreams. It was you and that redhead, I saw you kissing her, saw her fawning over you, gushing about it, what she was saying I don't know, when I woke up I felt like my heart had shattered to pieces. I spent my morning curled up, sobbing, wondering why you didn't love me." Jace's hands immediately engulf Simon's face as he looks into his eyes firmly.

"I love you Simon. For all those things that happened, I was trying to cover up my feeling for you. When you sacrificed your Vampirehood and your memories for me in hell, I broke, I thought I'd never get to tell you how much I love you." Simon sniffles and surges forward to kiss Jace pulling away only to breath as he hiccups and clings to the man. "I-I don't remember much and I still don't really know what's happening, but I've always known I love you Jace, will you help me get my memories back?" Jace grins in response his eyes overflowing with joy as he nods vigorously as he laughs softly kissing Simon repeatedly. 

"I'll never be letting you go again Simon, of course I'll help you."


	5. What if?

Simon had insisted on going to the Seelie court with Clary and Jace. He claimed it was to protect Clary and keep her company, believe only because Clary liked Jace and though Simon still liked her in the way he no longer did. Clary convinced Jace, a look in her eyes almost telling of how she was clinging to the love she was in belief Simon felt for her, it was like she was using it to ground herself with a mundane problem she could never have. So Simon went with them to the Seelie court, he didn't touch a thing, except for some gentle brushes of his fingertips over Jace's thigh, arm or hand, Jace not looking at him when he did but always returning the touch when he knew it was safe to do so. But somehow it couldn't go as smoothly as they hoped. As they were beginning to leave the Seelie court behind them there was a shout from Clary and Jace behind him, Alec and Isabelle spinning around simultaneously, the sight before them would surely get Clary lectured by Alec later. 

Simon fell into a bout of panic as he watched the vines cling to the bodies of Clary and Jace. The Seelie queen tilted her head with a twisted smirk upon her lips and hummed as he tipped her body back into the throne, towering over their constrained bodies. This was terrible. Clary had accidentally consumed some of the food, at least that's how she put it as she argued with the Seelie queen over the manner at which they had clearly tricked her into eating the deliciously tempting cakes. Simon couldn't hear it though. He was stood frozen his eyes fixed on Jace as the blonde looked back at him giving a firm look, telling his boyfriend it was going to be okay. Before Simon or the women could realise Simon was padding towards Jace, standing in front of him and looking at him with a sigh rubbing his arm slightly as he cast his eyes away. "I'm sorry." It was a mumbled apology, something that would usually merit him with a private smile or a finger to his chin from Jace, but in the confinements of the vines and the company of Clary, who still believed Simon was after her, Jace was left to duck his head whispering back. 

"Simon, you didn't do anything wrong, it was Clary who ate the food not you, the only reason I didn't want you here was because I knew they would try and do something to you, to trick you or something, I wanted you safe." Simon looked up at him swallowing thickly and twisting his lips with a sigh. Jace gave a fond look through his eyes though his face staying straight with Clary so close by. Simon was brought back from his thoughts as the Seelie queen called his title. 

"Vampire." He spun around to look up at her stepping closer to bow his head in respect, his kindness and polite manners would surely help somehow. "Clarissa has agreed that you will play a game to get her free." Simon's eyes flicker over to Clary, not an ounce of guilt in the girl's eyes for volunteering him to submit to something strange on her behalf. He sighs and tilts his head. 

"What kind of game?" The queen sits up straighter smirking gently and knowingly. 

"A kiss. To the one you most desire." Though Simon feels a swell of shock he does not protest, the place taken by Clary who shouts slightly before gritting her teeth. 

"Come on Simon, get it over with." For the first time in a long time, Simon feels a burst of irritation directed at his best friend, the anger swelling in his chest as he spins around, ignoring Clary's waiting expression and striding confidently right up to Jace, taking the blonde's face in his hands and kissing him hard and passionate. Though he knows Alec's mouth has parted in surprise and Clary has gasped, and he knows Isabelle has squealed behind him, all he can pay attention to is Jace sucking in a breath before there are hands in his hair and Jace is pressing back against him. Jace's body lined up against his as he loops his arms around the Shadowhunter's waist, his hand scrunching up Jace's shirt slightly as he tilts his head to slip his tongue past Jace's lips and twirl it with the blonde's Jace giving a purr only the vampire could hear. 

They pull away slowly, Jace huffing gently with a small grin and a glint in his eyes as Simon presses his forehead to Jace's, breath fluttering over the blonde's cheeks, "I love you Jace." The golden eyes looking back at him widen slightly before the grin is spreading wider and the few people around them are forgotten for Jace to bump his nose against Simon's. 

"I love you too Simon, it took a long time for me to realise, and you've been so patient with me these past few months, but I do, I really do, my bloodsucker." Simon and Jace both laugh gently against each other before there's a clearing of throat beside them and they glance over at Alec, his arms crossed and a small smirk that's forcing it's way onto his lips. 

"I hate to say it Lewis, but out of all the people it could have been that made Jace say those words, I'm glad it's someone like you, even if you are a bloodsucker." Simon grinned sticking out a hand to the older boy for a handshake that is firmly returned. 

"Thank you Alec, your blessing is the one I think is most important, it means a lot to me, even if you are a little grumpy." Jace chuckles softly moving forward to hug Alec not even glancing at the urked Clary and smirking Isabelle as they are quickly prodded out of the court and back to the outside world.


	6. Out Of Reach

It hurt. Like a burning in my chest, simply swelling, overflowing as I watched from the sidelines as Jace kissed her. Kissed Clary. I hadn't meant to see this. To stumble apon them, Clary pressing her lips hard against Jace's, Jace's hands so delicate against her waist. But it wasn't the first time I had seen this. I was still within my first human years of vampirism, young enough to be human, old enough to have found out Jace's angel blood made him immortal too. It seemed the world was against me, ever corner I rounded it was Clary clinging to Jace, Clary kissing him, hugging him, loving him, even as she got older now well into her late 20s, he stuck by her side. Seeing from my forgotten place in their lives as they were together, it was like being stabbed in the heart, like dying all over again. Yet it had never gotten this far. To the point where, Clary had forgotten I existed, she didn't glance twice at me on the street. Didn't smile when I was in her presence, no one had taken her memories of me, she'd just, given them up one day. I felt a sob rise in my throat, spinning around and speeding away blood trickling down my cheeks as I sobbed. I barged through the door of the apartment I shared with Alec and Magnus, two people I never thought would be my friends, but ended up becoming like brother, best friends, like family to me when I was forgotten by all who remembered me the way I used to be. 

As I burst through the doorway I darted into my room not even getting a glimpse of Magus's shocked face from his spot on the sofa, or hearing Alec's shout from the kitchen as I ended up, curled in a ball in the deepest corner of my closet. I was a mess. Sobbing into my hands, blood dripping between my fingers as I trembled and shook my eternity to come weighing down on my hunched shoulders. I gave a silent shout at a hand on my shoulder only to look up and find Alec kneeling beside me, his brows creased in concern as Magnus walked in, closing the door behind him and walking over to crouch handing me a mug of hot chocolate, the irony tang of blood wafted to my nose and I looked at him gratefully taking it from his hands and cupping it with both my shaking ones. Alec slid down to sit beside me, Magnus curling an arm around my shoulders as I sniffled looking at both of them before hanging my head. I knew I was causing them trouble. I knew I should apologise, but my voice would not work. It had been years since i last spoke to anyone, Magnus and Alec now the only ones able to understand me without pen and paper, purely because they had been there from the start of it all. My throat croaked as I swallowed thickly letting the hot chocolate sooth my aching throat as I leaned my head on Magnus's shoulder. He lifted a hand, creating a little floating image, it was a way we found to communicate. I could send images from memories to the small image and try to tell them how I'm feeling. I knew it was a burden on both of them, but I still didn't know how to tell them that.

I sighed softly concentrating on sending an image to the small screen showing what I saw of Clary kissing Jace and then a memory of when I became a vampire to signify my immortality. Alec whimpered a little in realisation holding my head to his chest and combing a hand through my hair. "You can't give up Simon. You won't feel like this for eternity I promise, he loves you I bloody know it." His voice growls at the end and I look up at him with tired eyes. Alec's face fell. "I know Simon, I know you're tired, it hurts us too you know? Seeing you go through all of this just because Jace is so damn stubborn and refuses to think about his own feelings." He presses a kiss to my head, the warmth spreading through me, desperate to warm my dead heart, but I can't do it anymore. I can't burden them, I can't pity myself for eternity, Jace will never love me, he'll find a way for Clary to be immortal too, and he'll be happy. I open my mouth a croak coming out my throat sending my into a coughing fit Magnus leaning over and handing my water that I guzzle down as Magnus grinned holding my chin with a smile. 

"You don't have to speak for us darling, we know what you're thinking, and you should never think we don't want or need you here." Alec nods and I sigh as Alec smiles softly. 

"Why don't we go watch that new Alien movie? I know we were going to wait until tomorrow to watch it, but I think you need it now." I nod vigorously letting them help me up.

\--------

Now, we are all three smushed up on the sofa with a blanket over us, Magnus's arm running through Alec's hair as Alec rests head head on his shoulder, his own hand pulling my curls gently as I lay across their laps only my head poking out of the blanket. As the movie is about half way through, Magnus's hand is now rubbing my hip gently before there is a knock on the door. I whine sitting up in Magnus's lap so Alec can get up before shuffling to sit beside Magnus sinking into his side as he watches Alec walk to the door and open it blinking in surprise to see Jace and Clary there Jace giving Alec a lopsided smile moving forward to give him a hug. "Izzy said you're watching the new Alien movie thought I'd come over and join you, it's been a while since we watched a movie together." Alec nods mutely welcoming him in, as Jace walks in I am immediately out of the seat and closing the door behind me as I dash into my room panting softly as I lean against the door closing my eyes and just listening. I hear Clary walk in and can practically feel Alec glaring at her. I imagine Jace turning to glare back only to hear him chuckle. "Protective as ever Alec." Alec grunts and curls back up in Magnus's lap and I know in that moment of silence he's looking around concerned before Jace's voice interrupts. "Where's Simon? I thought you were watching it because he was really excited for it?" I would say there was concern in his voice but I knew deep down, he couldn't care less for me. 

It was only when Clary spoke that tears began to trickle down my cheeks once more. "That mute room-mate of yours really needs to get his own place, and stop mopping it's like he's living with parents still while he's here interrupting your time together." In that moment I feel as if my heart could start up again, pounding in my chest as white noise fills my ears and my face freezes, the tears continuing to fall. I lose control. I don't know how it happens but as I think back on all Alec and Magnus have ever said to me I feel my sorrow turn to rage as I slam the door on my way out drawing all the eyes to me as I glare at Clary storming closer to look her straight in her disgusted eyes.

"Don't you ever dare tell my family what to do! Alec and Magnus have every right to kick me out if they so please and they know it, so don't assume they're so coldhearted as to simply abandon me and forget me like you did just because some whore said so!" I can feel my vision going red as the others simply stare in shock and she stands to talk back before I shake my head. "No! You have no right to talk to me or them like that! You have no right to just forget me like I meant nothing to you your whole life! You have no right to take Jace away from his family, his brothers just because you want to hog all his attention for yourself, it's almost like you think if he sees us you'll lose him!" She flinches but I continue to scream my voice croaking and aching, my throat raw from the sudden use. "I love them! You hear me? I love them all three on these wonderful men, I love them all but you suddenly feel you have the right to stop us from loving each other? You suddenly think you have the right to just tell us how he feels, how we feel about each other?! Perhaps at one point I though you were my best friend, but you were never a good friend let alone a best friend. You lay a finger on any of them and I will drink you dry and spit you back out!" I'm panting despite no need to as she looks at me in fear and horror and disgust storming out of the flat and slamming the door behind her. I stumble slightly Jace immediately there to catch me and hold me up as I slump a tear dripping from my eyes. 

In seconds Alec and Magnus are in front of me with giant grins on their faces. Magnus claps and dances around and Alec laughs pressing a slopping kiss to my forehead. "We love you too Simon, we're so proud of you." He gives me a small wink dragging Magnus away to the kitchen. I take a deep breath looking up at Jace who stood before me a lone tear trailing down his cheek as he swipes mine away cupping my cheeks. 

"Why did you never tell me before that you love me Si?" I swallowed thickly looking away only for him to hold my face firmly in place. "Don't look away like you're embarrassed, you have nothing to hide, I...I love you too Simon." I looked at him with wide eyes parting my lips to say something but I'm stopped by Jace laying a peck on my lips and pulling me into his chest. "I'm sorry for what happened all this time, I...I thought I had to be with Clary, because she won't live as long as us but, you were right, she's horrible, after everything she's done to the both of us, it's not worth trying to keep my hands off you for her sake." I laugh softly nuzzling into him as he grins. 

Finally, he's no longer out of reach.


	7. Home Again

Simon was pacing back and forth in his room in Magnus's flat. He was all alone, and he was bored. Magnus, Alec and Jace had all gone away for a trip to complete a process for Alec and Jace's immortality. Though Jace was doing it so that he'd never have to leave him brother and Alec wouldn't go through the pain of loosing a parabatai, Simon had felt some sort of happy swelling in his chest as he thought of being able to have Jace be his for all eternity, if he could get the courage to tell the man he loved him.  
He had become friends with Jace fast, after everything that happened, after coming back from his vampirism to become a shadowhunter, only to find out he was still immortal, Jace had helped him through it all, as had Alec and Magnus. Clary had abandoned them all though. After Jace confessed he no longer felt anything for her, and possibly hadn't truly felt love for her in the beginning she ran away to another part of America without a word, and never came back, never called or texted, nothing. Simon had hated it, having lost his best friend he stormed to Jace to find out why, only to find, he didn't feel all that angry at Jace, but at himself for not giving her a reason to stay. Jace had helped him through that too, giving him a simple reason everyday to feel confident in who he was. Every morning he'd get that text, he still did, two years later.   
Simon was beginning to chew on his lip as he paced around before sighing harshly and looking around the apartment for something to do. Magnus had texted to say it was all done they would be back later that day, and ever since Simon had been agitated in waiting. He bounced on his feet and twiddled his fingers, he knew this was the time if any to tell Jace, but in that moment after two weeks without the other three he just wanted to give them all a hug. Apparently Jace and Alec would have a mark a little like a warlock's to signal their immortality, Simon was almost a little envious at the fact wishing he could have a mark like they did.

Simon grunted as his phone buzzed before quickly scrambling to get it out of his pocket looking at the text from Magnus for nothing more than a moment before he was up and sprinting to the institute. He forgot that he was bare foot, that he was all rumpled from sleep and still hadn't brushed his hair. He completely forgot that he had contacts in for the first time in a while as his cheeks flushed and he grinned. The moment he burst through the institute doors he was dashing towards the library throwing the doors open with a crash and freezing in his spot as the three men looked up at him. Alec had a mark under his hair, like a tattoo that snaked down one side of his head and down his neck into the collar of his shirt, a pair of cat eyes peering from the center of one side if his head, the hair that would usually be there completely shaved away. Jace however, his mark was subtle, yet Simon couldn't help but stare at the slightly pointed teeth as Jace grinned up at him slowly stepping closer.   
Before Jace could walk much closer though Simon was launching himself forward and hugging Jace tightly, the blonde huffing out a low chuckle as he loops his arms around Simon's waist, his hands slipping into the pockets on the back of Simon's jeans as he smirked softly. "I missed you too Sunshine." Simon laughed softly squeezing him before pulling back to look at Jace's teeth. 

"You just liked my fangs so much you needed some for yourself huh?" He gave a cheeky grin, Jace rolling his eyes in return before snapping his teeth at Simon with a wink. 

"Careful what you say Sunshine, I'm the biter now." Simon flushed ever so slightly but only responded with a cocked brow before he bound over to hug Alec happily who tensed a moment before huffing and hugging Simon back gently. Simon grinned. 

"How to you keep looking more badass? It's not fair." Alec laughed a little at that and Magnus smirked, puffing his chest out in pride, before Simon pulled away to hug Magnus who blinked and rested his chin on Simon's hair rubbing his back as Simon spoke softly. "Thank you Magnus, I know this was because of you, and I know this was really so that you and Alec can spend eternity together but, I'm so happy I'm not going to loose any of you, at least, not to death." Magnus smiled softly squeezing him as Alec smiled softly looking at Jace and giving a wink making the blonde poke his tongue out as he moved to run a hand through Simon's hair letting Magnus speak. 

"It was my pleasure darling. And besides, none of us are leaving you behind, we're not Clary, and we're certainly not as dramatic as those damned women." Simon laughed pulling back but leaning into Jace's hand a little before biting his lip and taking a deep breath as he turned to Jace. 

"I kind of have all eternity to say this now but I don't think I'll have the courage later..." Jace blinks ruffling Simon's hair as the other two look both curious and slightly knowingly at them. Simon swallows and looks at Jace shyly. "I love you Jace. You brought me back, you saved me from things both mentally and physically destroying, and you've been the kindest, strangest, most cocky person I've ever met. You helped me find reason to want to live and keep going through this eternity, and I wouldn't be where I am now without you. W-would you maybe, celebrate your immortality with me over coffee?" He flushes looking down until he hears and slight chuckle and his chin is lifted to look at Jace's beaming smile. Jace presses a kiss to Simon's cheek and nods. 

"Of course I would you dork, I didn't do all those things for you for no reason. I love you too Simon." Simon grins and bounces slightly happily making Jace chuckle as he leans in to press his lips against Simon's softly looking at him with adoring eyes. 

"But don't forget, I'll bite you if you don't let me pay for our coffee." Simon laughs and nods as Magnus cheers quietly behind him.


	8. My Ghoul (AU)

I hurtle round the corner at high speed, Alec and Izzy on my tail as I pull my Kagune from it's case, the blood red devil's tail whipped out to snap at the air as we stand all back to back taking down new born ghouls full of lust left and right. The pitch black of my suit is soon speckled with foul blood soaking through a section of my crisp shirt. I hurtle round with a growl the hair tie falling free of my blonde hair, the strands whipping around me as I take down the final ghoul in the pack, all three of us panting softly.  
It's silent for a moment before the lights flare on and Magnus is stood on a platform above us that is slowly sinking, a smirk of pride tilted across his face and his hands clapping firmly. His heels click as he strides over his feline gaze flickering to Alec before nodding at us all. "Good as ever boys, and lady." He winks at Isabelle who rolls her eyes before nodding and moving to get herself cleaned up. I put my Kagune away bowing to Magnus who laughs softly waving me away to the showers. I cast a look over my shoulder at Alec who stays behind, flushing softly at my judging gaze before he looks away quickly playing with his fingers.

\--------

I sigh as I wander home, the darkness of the night surrounding me on all sides, my hands stuffed in my pocket, my hair damp and coiled up in a bun as I hum softly glancing around out of instinct. My gaze flickers around passing over a curled up figure before flashing back as a bright red eye flashes in the moonlight. My body stiffens, ridged as the ghoul curls in on itself on the abandoned tennis court and I'm immediately edging closer, hiding behind a lamp post to the ghoul's left as I peek at it. My breath hitches as I watch in confusion my hand stilling on it's movement towards my knife as I watch transfixed.  
The Ghoul has tousled brown curls fluffed atop it's head, pale, dead pale skin that seems to glow in the light of the full moon, and it's one eye is a pure chocolatey brown, the other a ghoulish eye I recognise so well. From it's stance I would say it was a new one, yet it wasn't out of control, running in circles, chasing it's tail chanting for food. It almost seemed...human.   
I blinked at the mask laying on the ground before it...him. An eyepatch on one side and a iron man like structure to the rest of the face making it seem only more human, vulnerable. I grit my teeth but can't help feeling a curiosity as tears stream down his flushed cheeks, his body trembling as he curls around himself, his voice sobbed and tortured, "Why...Why am I a monster?" I remain still. A monster. This boy didn't look like a monster-my breath hitches at my thoughts and my eyes widen only slightly as I frown at myself for such things. Yet as i look at him, he seems so sad, so tormented, he seems so emotional, not like the monsters I had hunted before. He was a ghoul, yet...he wasn't the same monster I saw when I looked at any other.

Before I know what's happening, I find myself walking towards the ghoul. He looks up at me with a start before scrambling away only for me to hold a hand out my voice firm. "I'm not going to hurt you, you look like you need some rest, I have a spare bed if you want it?" The boy looked up at him for a moment before nodding slightly, his eye had returned to the same shade of brown as the other as he slowly got up, picking up his mask as he trembled looking away seemingly ashamed of himself. I wanted to tell him not to be, that he could still be human but, I was too caught up in how this man existed I couldn't. I swallowed thickly flashing a smirk and beckoning him, his steps cautious as I lead him to my flat only a couple blocks away and let him inside. Now that i got a closer look at him in the light I could see he was covered in dirt, yet not blood. He'd been in the correct state for blood, but there was none, the dirt clung to his jumper in places that made it seem as though he'd forced himself away from flesh with such urgence he fell to the ground.

I looked him over making him squirm and me smirk before I gestured down the hall, "There's a bedroom and bathroom just down the end, call if you need anything." The boy nodded quickly scurrying off down the hall and closing the bathroom door softly behind him before I heard the shower pattering onto the tiles and wondered when I had stopped calling him 'it'.

\--------

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan, the smell wafting under my nose as I groaned softly scrubbing my eyes and looking over to turn off my alarm on the verge of blaring. I sighed slipping out of bed and tying my hair up messily padding down the stairs in my boxers only to freeze mid yawn to find the ghoul stood in the kitchen in shorts, cooking a full breakfast. I blinked a moment snapping my mouth shut as I padded over confused wondering if the ghoul could eat and then pondering on his one brown eye before I was sat down, and a plate was set down in front of me stacked high with food. I looked up at him to find him sitting opposite me playing with his fingers looking at me cautiously and pushing the fake glasses up his nose. "You cooked breakfast for me?" I was dumbfound as he nodded giving a shy smile.   
"I just figured I had to thank you for yesterday, and I know you hunt ghouls for a living so I have no idea why you're letting me stay here unless you didn't realise and know I've given it away and hopefully now the breakfast will stop you killing me straight away and-" I cut him short by laughing softly, him looking at me before flushing brightly and muttering an apology as I shake my head digging in.   
"Thank you, it's very kind of you, though I wonder how it must feel to be near food I know it's supposed to make you sick." He nods giving a small smile.   
"I made myself sick everyday trying to eat it after I changed." He gave a sad smile making me frown and lean over to lift his chin looking in his eyes before sighing softly and smiling at him gently ruffling his hair.   
"I don't know how you work so much differently to the rest of them, but I'm going to find out, so you're staying here from now on. I'm Jace by the way, Jace Herondale." He grinned softly nodding and saluting.  
"Simon Lewis, at your service."


	9. Alone Time

Simon twitches nervously as Clary, Izzy, Alec and Magnus all put their bags in the back of the van they're borrowing for a short holiday. They all deserved it really, and since Jace didn't want to go, Simon offered to stay and keep him company even though their alone time was the whole reason Jace didn't want to go. Simon hummed waving from the flat doorway as they shouted out goodbyes and drove off down the road away from Magnus's flat. They all deserved it, after all they'd been through they all deserved the holiday, at least, Simon thought so, and Jace and Simon definitely deserved some time alone since the others didn't know about their relationship yet. They had been together for nearly a year at this point, they wanted to wait until their one year anniversary to tell the others, it just so happened that that day was the day they all came back from the holiday.   
Simon's train of thought was interrupted by strong, tanned arms wrapping around his waist from behind, and a chin on his head, lips gently pressing to his hair, a low rumbling voice sounding from behind him, "Morning Gorgeous." Simon blushed softly turning around in the arms to smile up at Jace softly, looping his arms around his neck.  
"Morning yourself Handsome." Jace grinned a tired, lopsided grin and pressed a kiss to Simon's lips that he happily moved his own with running his fingers through the silky strands of Jace's blonde hair, smiling against his lips with a happy sigh. Jace chuckled a low rumble in his chest pulling back to look down at him and cock a brow.   
"What's got you so happy and dopey looking Si?" Simon hummed and shrugged.   
"Just...this, getting to kiss you good morning in the doorway without wondering if someone will walk in on us." Jace chuckled and scooped Simon up making him gasp and laugh as he ruffled Jace's hair. Jace carried him over to the kitchen with a grin and sat Simon down in a stool giving him a long kiss before moving to cook breakfast.   
"Now I can finally cook us both a nice breakfast without having to serve everyone." Simon laughed propping his chin on his palm as he watched Jace fondly, and of course the only time Jace looks back at him Simon is looking at his butt. Jace wiggles his eyebrows, "I know I have a great butt Si, all you have to do is come over here and you can touch it, you don't have to torture yourself." Simon pokes his tongue out at him but smiles none the less.   
When Jace finally finishes he piles a plate high with pancakes and bacon, drowning it all in maple syrup and placing it on the counter before lifting Simon once more to sit down letting him sit in his lap as he feeds them both Simon rolling his eyes but nuzzling Jace's cheek affectionately none the less. "And to think, if I told the others how cheesy and romantic and possessive you are they wouldn't believe me. Jace gave a loud, open laugh he never seemed to laugh around anyone else except Alec and stuffed pancakes in Simon's mouth.   
"Even if they saw it they wouldn't believe it." Simon giggled and nodded kissing Jace softly and touching his cheek with a loving gaze.  
"But that's okay, because I like keeping those sides of you all to myself." Jace raised a brow and nipping gently at Simon's nose.  
"And you call me possessive." Simon hummed softly and tapped a pair of dog tags Jace always wore with a hum.   
"There's a reason I got you these." The dog tags were a gift from Simon, one of which had the words, 'If found please return to Simon Lewis' written on the back. Jace hummed and nodded continuing to feed Simon large mouthfuls.

Eventually they ended up on the sofa after doing the dishes together and Jace getting bubbles all over Simon. The TV was on on a random rerun of something as Jace lay with Simon laying partially over him tracing the runes on his chest under his shirt without even having to look at them all, he knew exactly where they all were by now leaving a kiss on Jace's chest occasionally. Jace would hum in approval running his nails over Simon's scalp in encouragement as they simply lay content. Simon looked up at Jace with a small smile, "I love you Jace." Jace looked down at him his lips parted softly not expecting the words before he flipped them over hovering over Simon to push his hair back smiling down at him openly.  
"I love you too Simon." Simon grinned up at him leaning up to kiss his firmly, Jace rumbling softly against his lips as he kissed back with a big smile his hands running down Simon's sides making him giggle and Jace pull away to smirk. Simon's eyes widened as Jace gave an evil grin, neither noticing the front door opening as he tackled Simon out of his shirt sending Simon into fits of laughter and pleads for freedom as Jace tickled Simon mercilessly, laughing and grinning down at him as Simon gasped squeaking as Jace tickled up his neck. Simon tugged at Jace's shirt to get him to stop only to rip it in half, both watching in shock, blinking slowly as it fell to the floor. They were silent only a second before they both burst out laughing Jace resting his forehead against Simon's. "Damn Si, I think you're getting a little worked up there." Simon giggled leaning up to press his lips to Jace's both still chuckling softly as they kissed sweetly before Jace pulled back to give him an eskimo kiss. "You're so amazingly silly and smart and beautiful and funny and just....so amazingly you Si," He carded a hand through Simon's curls gently with a smile his eyes flickering over Simon's face, "I can't imagine anyone better to spend eternity with."   
Simon's eyes go wide as he swallows sitting up, ending up in Jace's lap as he gives him a big grin, "You mean-" Jace nods with a big smile,  
"Yes, I'll become immortal for you." Simon throws his arms around Jace's neck hugging him tightly and it's only then that they hear a cough and look up to see Alec stood by the door a soft smile on his face.   
"Sorry, I forgot something, I guess it's a good thing I did." He walks over Simon watching him in surprise and Jace a little nervous only for Alec to grin a soft grin and hug Simon pulling away to ruffle his hair. "Congrats you two, if it had to be anyone I thought would be good for Jace...I always knew it would be you Simon, welcome to the family." Simon grinned looking at Jace and fist pumping.   
"I have a family just as strange as me!" Both boys laughed and Jace slowly stood to hug Alec.  
"Sorry we didn't tell you, we just wanted some alone time before we did." Alec shook his head telling him it was fine and wandering off to find what he forgot Jace looking down at Simon with a smile. "I'm glad Al was the first to know." Simon simply nodded in agreement pulling Jace down for a gentle kiss.


	10. Sleepy Confessions

Simon had a habit of talking in his sleep. He didn't do much more than commentate on his dreams like the chatterbox he truly was, and no one was surprised if they ever came in to wake him and found him muttering about Captain America. The only person who hadn't walked in on him chattering away about the blonde American in his sleep yet was Jace, Simon expected exactly that because of course, Jace hated Simon, right? Why would Jace ever want to go near Simon's room let alone go into his room. So Simon was very happy for at least one part of Jace's hatred that stopped him walking in on Simon's romantical dreams about the blonde hero.   
It didn't however stop Izzy teasing him about it none stop during one training session, while Alec rolled his eyes at a very tense Jace who shot a strained smirk back. The strain didn't register to Alec in his state of listening which in turn gave Jace the advantage as he leapt at Alec knocking him down and giving a smirk of victory as he sat in Alec's legs looking over to glare at Isabelle playfully. "Leave the bloodsucker be Iz, you'll just make him depressed from realising he's got no chance with his imaginary love and then I won't have anyone to make fun of." He flashes a charming grin at her making her roll her eyes and poke her tongue out only to turn and find Simon gone. A breeze flutters as they look over at Magnus stood in the doorway glaring down Jace before striding to help Alec out from under him pulling the older shadowhunter along in a strangely quiet mood.

Simon also had a habit of getting in trouble. He hated it. How he could never keep himself safe and the others always had to come and save him. It was like trouble targeted him just so he could be hated and pitied, reminded of how useless he was amongst them only there because he had a friend he couldn't let go. That's why he had started training with the three of them, with Clary having gone on a long holiday with Jocelyn and Luke after their wedding and her 'mutual' breakup with Jace, they had a little time to spare training him, though you'd think they would be more interested in making him less useless, they weren't. Isabelle was happy to train him, telling him he actually had a fairly agile form when he put his mind to it, meaning if nothing else, he could dodge.   
Despite that however, trouble still searched him out, and there was no exception on this day when he had stormed out of the institute his whole body tense from Jace's words rolling around in his mind. He was right of course, the man he loved would never become his own, no matter what. Because Simon wouldn't change who he was for someone else, no matter how much it stabbed at him. So that is the distraction that lead to him walking down a dark alley to think and getting swiped up by a gaggle of vampires looking for his daylighter genes. 

 

\--------

 

When Simon awoke again he was in a cell, in the hotel Dumort with 5 vampires stood around him. The lack of sign from Raphael told Simon immediately that he wasn't in the know about this, that these were hungry vampires who only wanted to rip Simon apart for his secret. He was already covered in slashes that didn't heal, but he held his chin up at them, his lips sealed as they hissed, chanting, "What's the cure Daylighter? What did you do to become this way? Tell us, tell us, tell us." For once, his voice was firm in the face of danger and he knew Izzy at least would be proud of him.

"No. Not in all my eternal life." That took him straight to hell and back, and then back through hell once more as they tortured him, he screamed and shouted, roaring loudly but his answer remained the same. As the hours passed his body became weak. He was paler, his body slashed and covered in blood as he slumped his head hanging, his eyes shadowed with his deathly state. Yet give in he still would not. They got frustrated shouting and hissing loudly. And that's what Simon had been waiting for, for Raphael's keen hearing to pick up Simon's bloody stench and the cries of frustration from his clan. Within an hour there was shadowhunters he knew so well bursting through the door to the basement just in time for the torture to begin once more. The vampires hissing and seethed screaming in question as to why he would not give in. With the last of his strength as he peeked Jace storming towards them Simon roared his head shooting up his eyes blood red and his fangs seeming to elongate in the sharp light. "I WILL NOT BETRAY A THING FOR GREEDY MONSTERS THAT ARE TOO FAR GONE TO HELL!" The last thing he remembered seeing as he slumps and passes out is Jace's rage amping up a level, shock plastered on the faces of Alec and Isabelle.

As Simon slept once more a single pin was heard dropping as a second flashed past, Jace now stood before Simon's chained form, the bodies of five vampires scattered around him, stakes in their hearts. Alec and Izzy were still surprised rushing forward to help unlock Simon only for Jace to stride forward growling as they tried to lift Simon and leaning down to lift the vampire himself, his touch suddenly so delicate as he scooped up the fading vampire and beckoned them to run back to Magnus's flat.   
As Simon rested on Magnus's sofa, Izzy hugging Jace gently to walk home and Alec moving into the kitchen to cook food for the rest of them, Jace sat by Simon's side and Magnus took care of Simon gently, ensuring he would begin healing fast once more and he was full of blood ready to wake once his body caught up. It was fascinating for Jace to watch an hour later, with Magnus and Alec in the kitchen, as Simon's body gained colour, the cuts and bruises slowly fading and Simon softly beginning to murmur in his sleep, his mind at peace once more. Jace couldn't help but let his lips twitch at Simon's twitches, happy sighed and indistinguishable mutters until he heard a sentence that made some sense and he froze, "Love ya Captain America...you can't stop that, even I can't..." As Simon's mutters faded to mumbles of incoherent talk once more Jace felt his heart speed up a little looking down at the fluffy vampire and finding his mind in a swirl. 

 

\--------

 

Simon woke a day later to find Alec waving a bag of blood under his nose. He huffed his sore eyes flicking up to the shadowhunter before him as he mumbled. "I'm not a dog." Alec simply smirked slightly with a playful twinkle in his eye, in a good mood that morning.  
"You're not disproving that by waking from the smell of food." Simon chuckled softly and slowly sat up with a groan rubbing his eyes with his pale fists before taking the bag from Alec to drink slowly letting his energy return.   
"Thanks Alec. I know you don't like me much, I mean I don't think any of you do, and I promise I will pay more attention to my surrounding next time so I can run away....but thanks for still doing all this anyway." Alec blinks his eyes showing a hint of surprise before he grunts and shakes his head with a frown.   
"I don't know where you got the illusion that we dislike you Simon, but I think you'll find it's quite the opposite. Sure when we first met you we found your presence irritating because you were a mundane messing in shadowhunter business where it was dangerous and only gave us more to do. But you've become a good friend Simon, you always lighten the mood, even for me or Jace and your mundane attitude is a comfort a lot of the time." Alec's lips twitch softly in a small smile as Simon blinks at his astonished, the empty bag in his lap as Alec continues. "Perhaps you do get yourself into trouble a lot, but though it did annoy us, we had to realise that you're not trained, of course you're going to miss out on the habits we've grown up learning, you're training now, you'll get it, until then we're looking out for you, if anything good came out of Clary's arrival, it was a friend like you Simon." Simon feels his eyes well up slightly as he looks down at his hands blinking rapidly completely lost for words for the first time. His voice is barely a whisper when he finally does speak.   
"I didn't know you...I didn't even realise you could say such a long sentence Alec." Alec's short bout of laughter made Simon's head shoot up and a grin spread across his face as Alec shakes his head softly. The shadowhunter leans down to give Simon a quick hug before he stands.  
"Now, Magnus will be home soon, he had to go and get something for the large brand on your back since it's not healing, and Jace said he would come by for lunch and to check on you, so until then feel free to watch some movies, Magnus has them all downloaded okay?" Simon nods and smiles softly at Alec.  
"Sure thing. You could join me if you like? Maybe I'll watch suicide squad, seems to fit the situation." Alec rolls his eyes and hums before nodding.  
"I guess I can bring some of my paperwork in here to keep you company, don't think I'll do this all the time though, you're sick I have to be nice." But for once Simon notices the small glint of playfulness in Alec's eyes and gives a mock salute with a grin as Alec chucks him the remote, cocking a brow when Simon almost drops it, and walks away to grab his paperwork before sitting down on the same sofa as Simon leaning over the table to fill in paperwork as Simon finds and selects the movie, letting out his full stream of commentary once he sees Alec isn't that bothered.

As the credits are beginning to roll, the main door opens, revealing Magnus with Jace slipping in behind him. Magnus hums smiling at Alec who flushes before padding over to look over Simon and nod approvingly. "Looks like you're doing just fine other than the burn, they didn't poison you, though there is something I will need to talk to you about in private." Simon flinches knowing exactly what Magnus is talking about, not letting his eyes linger on Jace's cocked brow as he hangs his head slightly ashamed and nodded as Magnus walks away Alec standing to put his stuff away and help make lunch and the stuff for Simon's back.   
Jace walks over hesitantly sitting beside Simon and looking over at him. "How you feeling Daylighter?" He smirks softly though it's clear his mind isn't in it as Simon shrugs and looks up at Jace before leaning back into the sofa.   
"You don't have to pretend you care Jace, I know you're mad at me for getting into trouble again, just know..." He swallows thickly looking into Jace's eyes, "I would have let them torture me for the rest of my eternity if it meant they never found out it was your blood that made me this way." Jace wasn't expecting that. His lips parted softly, his half crumbled mask crumbling all the way as he looks at Simon slightly shocked frowning a little, his voice hushed.  
"You would give up an eternity to enjoy the world...just to stop one of the many things that are dangerous from hurting me?" Simon nodded firmly his face completely serious.   
"You are all my family now Jace, whether you like me or not, I will do anything I can to keep as many threats away from you as possible, after everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do." Jace huffs in amusement softly before shaking his head.   
"I don't hate you Lewis. I don't know where you get that image, but I don't. If anything...I feel the same way about you as you do about me." His lips twitch gently into a lop sided smile and Simon frowns a little shaking his head.   
"I don't think you realise what you're insinuating there." Jace flashes a grin. But not his usual flirting grin, something different, something private. He shuffled closer grabbing Simon's hand and giving it a squeeze, not noticing Alec watching from the doorway.  
"I know exactly how it is Simon. You mumble in your sleep, I heard you saying you love me." Simon froze flushing and shaking his head.  
"N-n-no Izzy, Alec and Clary all said I mumble about Captain America a-and..." Jace winks and huffs tilting his head.  
"Come on Simon, we both know that that is your nickname for me, I knew exactly who you were talking about. And it's okay Simon...I...I love you too."Simon's head snapped up looking at Jace as the blonde held his hands with a soft, caring smile and Simon couldn't help but launch forward to press his lips to Jace's both of them grinning against each other's lips as they embraced, Jace laughing softly and pulling back to peck Simon's nose. "Is that a yes to being my Buffy?" Simon clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the squeal at the reference before he nodded vigorously hugging Jace happily with a grin.  
And Alec simple smiled with a hum looking back at Magnus who stepped behind him and chuckled softly. "I never thought Jace would be the smart one."


	11. Rock On

Simon had dashed around the whole institute searching for anyone alive. But no one was around. Magnus and Alec were at the flat, Isabelle was out with a fairy and Jace was training, which was far enough away for Simon's satisfaction, Jace wouldn't come near him anyways. Clary, he knew was also out on a date like Isabelle and Simon grinned bounding into the library finally getting his hands on the record player and records stacked high in the shelves behind it. He clambered up the ladder humming as he searched the records, decade by decade before smiling as he tugged out a classic rock album from the 80s selection sliding down the ladder, almost tripping as he stumbled to the player and carefully began setting up the album.   
It took him a while to figure out how to work it before he was cranking up the volume as high as he could, dashing to close the doors, though one only slightly stayed cracked open as he tossed his shoes aside setting the needle on the track and grinning as Bon Jovi's 'Livin' on a Prayer' began blasting out.   
Simon was immediately singing along and bouncing around, dancing like crazy. As the song progressed he somehow went from his current state to being shirtless, his hair a mess as he danced around yelling out the lyrics with joy as he mimed a guitar solo. He laughed and grinned as this continued for what seemed to be at least an hour of Bon Jovi. He panted as he stopped his newly defined muscles glistening with sweat as he pushed his hair back skidding over to the record player to hum softly as he took the next record off and tap his chin before grabbing a vast selection of Queen, Spandeu Ballet and Wham and George Michelle.  
First up: Queen. As he danced and sang along Simon could feel all the pent up stress and tension, all the nerves and held back feelings simply realise into this pool of energy that burst out of him in joy. He was skidding around, falling over a couple times and bruising up his knees, but not finding a care in the world as he simply jumped back up. All his thoughts were freed into the world, all the pent up feeling for Jace, the new things he faced each day and the stress and anxiety of how he fit into this whole equation. This was why he loved music, it was his release, his escape from reality and the places he didn't fit, the friendships he could never hold. The bullies were the worse, leaving him with bruises that only got worse as Simon danced, but no longer cared about at that point. 

As he danced Jace did just the same while beating up a punching bag. All the energy expelling through anger as he pummelled the bag, though some tension and emotion never got released he could always rely on this to release his confusion, anger, sadness all of it. He gritted his teeth as he did so yelling his confusion out as his mind swelled with feelings he didn't recognise. His fist slammed into the bag once more, sending it flying off the hook and crashing to the ground. He huffed a piece of hair flying away from his face as he yanked off his shirt to wipe his face only then registering the music blasting from down the hall. He frowned slightly in curiosity as he recalled no one else being around the last time he checked. He hummed dropping the shirt and padding silently down the hall towards the library huffing softly in amusement hearing the starts of 'Careless Whisper'. He blinked as he heard a smooth voice join that of George Michael.   
Jace swallowed thickly stepping up to the crack in the door and peering in, cursing himself under his breath at seeing the shirtless and sweat soaked Simon, his hair pushed back, stood in the middle of the room singing along to the record and swinging his hips around in the most seductive yet heart broken manner.   
Jace was transfixed as he watched Simon's honest movements his eyes swelling with tears and his face pained yet enticing. Jace can't help but get closer knowing he couldn't in this moment suppress his love for the man before him. He felt his lip slip in between his teeth as he watched the door opening a little more as he watched Simon his cheeks flushing ever so slightly. 

It was only later, when Simon changed the track to 'True' by Spandeu Ballet that Jace could no longer hold back, slipping into the room and padding towards Simon singing the first line with a low rumbling voice. Simon span around looking at him wide eyed and blushing brightly as Jace flashed him a smirk, dancing smoothly holding out a hand. Simon hesitated before grinning and laughing under his breath taking Jace's hand, being immediately pulled closer as he sung alongside Jace dancing with him both smiling secret smiles and dancing around dramatically as Jace got more into it, letting himself go.   
When the song transitioned to 'Gold' Simon grinned knowing it was Jace's favourite song and moving away to dramatically serenade Jace before he built to the chorus grabbing Jace's hand as Jace laughed and Simon sung dramatically spinning Jace around and laughing forcing Jace to dance along with a roll of his eyes. 

As the track slowly faded away Simon and Jace were left panting, their hands gripped together Jace grinning a lop sided grin before smirking. They stared at each other a moment before Jace muttered softly, "Oh, fuck it." And yanked Simon forward holding the back of his head as he pressed his lips to Simon's the brunette sucking in a breath before relaxing against, his hands sliding around Jace's waist. They stood there as music played behind them, kissing slowly for a few minutes before Jace ever so slowly pulled back to look into Simon's eyes huffing and touching their noses together. "I don't know why you were dancing here Simon, but I'm glad you were." Simon grinned softly nodding.   
"I was trying to let go of my feelings for you, guess it didn't work." He laughed and Jace winked at him grinning.   
"Can't just let go of feeling for me Si, those are forever."  
"Good." Jace blinked flushed slightly and pecking Simon's lips gently once more.  
"Want to get a drink with me sometime Vampy?" Simon grinned nodding blushing.   
"Of course I will, what better way to show off my new boyfriend." He winked Jace blushing and laughing tugging Simon into him to kiss him softly before throwing back his head to sing along as a new song started playing Simon bursting into laughter and jumping into a dance playing air guitar as Jace grabbed his steele using it as a fake microphone, dancing around Simon.

Later, Alec would walk into the institute with Magnus only to freeze at the sight of Jace and Simon dancing around and singing loudly with big grins on their faces bursting out in laughter as Magus made signs with his hands shouting, "Rock on!"


	12. New Friends

When Jace had decided to go out for a small mission that evening with Alec and Izzy he hadn't expected sobbing, homeless vampires. We had gone out to the pandemonium to hunt down this demon, nothing special as per usual and as Izzy was strolling past the demon in her hugging white dress my gaze had flickered over what seemed like a couple arguing in the corner. It wouldn't have been anything worth watching or paying mind to amongst all these mundanes except that the brunette, nerdy boy was most certainly a vampire. Jace was immediately tapping Alec's shoulder for him to continue before weaving through the crowd to get closer. He drew a rune on his bare arm quickly to get a better listen from his distance freezing as he listened into the unexpected conversation.   
"I-I-I..."  
"Hey," the girl gently touched the vampire's arm, "Whatever it is you want to tell me Simon, I'm cool okay?"  
"I'm...I'm a vampire." Jace could already feel the blood rushing through his ears as his eyes flickered over the vampire's face, his heart pounding in some sort of need to comfort the downworlder despite having expected to need to kill him.   
The girl froze before laughing and shaking her head rolling her eyes. "Very funny Simon, I know you're pale and you've been throwing up your food recently but we both know you just got food poisoning." The brunette shakes his head vigorously before looking up at her, and as the vampire's lips part Jace can already tell what the vampire was doing as the girl stumbled back staring at him in horror her face slowly morphing to disgust. "You were going to use me for food weren't you?! That's disgusting, you monster!" Jace can almost see the vampire's world crumbling around him as the red head abruptly sprints out of the club.   
As he notices bloody tears beginning to trickle down the vampire's face he swiftly dashes over hauling the vampire out the back door of the club away from the curious eyes of mundanes. The vampire gasps pulling away but turning his head to the side without a thought his voice hoarse. "Please get it over and done with." At that Jace goes still frowning and looking down at the blade in his hand before shaking his head, letting it slip away into his belt as he tilts the vampire's head towards him.   
"Why would I kill you bloodsucker? You didn't drink from anyone." The vampire swallows thickly air puffing past his lips despite the lack of need for breath.  
"I was hoping you assumed I did or was going to." Jace scoffed but can't help but feel a swell of caring in his heart as he wipes away the boy's tears.   
"I've never seen a vampire cry before." He didn't know why he told him that but the vampire only laughed bitterly looking down as a tear dripped to the pavement.   
"That's because I'm a monster. I'm not supposed to cry." Jace grunted lifting the vampire's chin with a firm grip.   
"Just because that bitchy friend of yours said something vampy doesn't mean you have to agree with her." The boy looked up at him his eyes tired as he sighed leaning against the wall and tilting his head back to close his eyes.  
"You're a shadowhunter. Why are you talking like this to a downworlder?" Jace hesitated at that. Not really understanding himself what it was that he was doing.  
"I...I don't know." The vampire scoffed opening his eyes and laughing softly as Jace gave a small grin in response. "You intrigued me. You're a vampire yet you're still clinging to your humanity...I both respect that and think it makes you an idiot for trying." The vampire flashed a grin and looked at Jace with a raised brow.   
"You must be a drunk shadowhunter to be intrigued by a boring looking guy like myself, I'm flattered." They both laugh softly before Jace stepped closer looking over the vampire's face his smile softening.   
"What's your name?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because I only bother to learn the names of people I care about." A blush from the vampire.  
"Lewis, Simon Lewis." Jace chuckles and looks into his eyes admiring the gentle warmth there.   
"Well Simon, I'm Jace, and you don't need that bitch for a friend, I'll be your friend from now on." He smirked a charming smirk, Simon blushing in response before smiling up at him softly.  
"I'd like that Jace, thank you."


	13. Lonely Eternity

Simon had just watched Clary kiss Jace in the court. But he wasn't upset about Clary. Except for the fact that she had bothered to pretend to love him when it had been clear the whole time she was swooning over Jace. No, Simon was upset watching Jace kiss her back, though the vampire could never have Jace knowing it would break him to give him up once more for his lonely eternity. Simon loved Jace. It wasn't a secret to anyone but Clary and Jace. He would never let the boy know, he'd vowed that much to himself. He couldn't pull Jace into the mess that was his eternal doom, even for a fragment of it. He respected him too much to ruin his life in a way he didn't want Simon to.   
Simon was now walking through the forest slowly, his steps dancer-ly as he hummed softly, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, one hand playing with the warm metal of his phone as it purred. He had just received a text from Clary to break up that had sent him into a fit of snorting, sobbing, manic laughter. His cheeks were sore and his face had gone slack, his eyes dull. Usually that would have been good news, but the disrespect of doing it over text and the fact that she'd just confessed to Jace told him how little Clary came to care for him. All of this happening, it was like she'd realised what a stupid, clumsy, dorky, irritating best friend she had, and all it took was a pretty blonde to call him names.  
As he walked through the darkening forest he could feel the humming turn to muttering, the muttering evolving into gentle singing. He chuckled as he realised all the songs in his head were about death and found himself walking in time as he pulled out his headphones, plugging into his phone and switching on Queen's 'Another One Bites the Dust' singing along softly and giving little movements of his hands along to the music. It always cheered him up, music, even though perhaps he could relate his misery to a lot of it now, it still lifted his spirits. What he hadn't expected was for his headphone to get yanked out, and to spin around to come face to face with Jace. He would have blushed if he could watching the blonde cock a brow.   
"What is it with you and music?" Simon huffed through his nose softly turning away to keep walking.   
"Music is the only companion I can keep for eternity." He hummed softly ignoring the pang in his chest before blinking up at the blonde as he grabbed his wrist, spinning him round with slight confusion and pain in his eyes.  
"Listen, I know what happened in there wasn't what you wanted to see-"  
"You don't need to try and apologise for anything you're not sorry for, go tell Clary I'll live and you can leave me alone." He turned to walk away again only to grunt as he's pulled back, hard.   
"Clary didn't ask if you were okay." Simon looked away and nodded.   
"Figures." Jace sighs running a hand through his hair.  
"I wanted to know that you're okay bloodsucker." Simon chuckled.   
"He says while calling me names." Jace rolls his eyes slightly but chuckles a little as well, his lips twitching.   
"I know that wasn't something you wanted, but you need to know I'm not going to pursue Clary, I don't like her, I thought I did but I don't, she was just something new and different and I thought if I clung onto that I'd get somewhere." Simon looked up at him a little surprised seeing the vulnerability peeking through Jace's expression.  
"Why are you telling me this? Of all people, you hate me Jace why would you say that to me?" Jace frowned scoffing.   
"I don't hate you where'd you get that idea?"  
"Because of the names? You have never called me Simon, you hate talking to me and being left alone with me and you're always agitated with me." He spots Jace's cheeks flushing lightly as he rubbed that back of his neck.  
"Okay, so I'm not great at being nice to people I care about at first!" He throws his hands up and Simon's lips part softly in surprise.   
"You care about me?" Jace's golden gaze flickers up to meet Simon's and he nods with lips twitching softly.   
"Yeah. I care about you Simon. You're funny, and kind, and smart, you don't care what I call you or how much we push you away, you stick because you care. You're dorky and you've taught us things that though they aren't necessary to be learnt, they help. They help us cope with this and you always know just what comfort we need." Simon blushed brightly looking down and shrugging.   
"I just want you all to understand why I get so excited. I feel like an idiot when you don't get my references." Jace laughs softly and hesitates but reaches out to pat Simon's hair.  
"Come on Dork, I'll watch the new Star Wars movie with you." Simon grins bouncing slightly as Jace grabs his wrist and tugs him back towards the institute listening to Simon blurt out about how he won't forget Jace called him Simon finally. 

 

\--------

 

Alec had walked into the living room later a small smile tugging onto his lips. The credits to the movie were playing and Simon was curled up, tangled in a blanket leaning his head on Jace's shoulder. Jace himself had his arm around Simon's shoulders a sense of pride about him. He'd finally done for Simon what Simon did for everyone else. As he switched off the telly Jace glanced over and flashed Alec a wink the raven boy smiling softly and rolling his eyes as he held the door open with a cocked brow for Jace as he carried Simon out poking his tongue out at Alec at his suggestive stare.   
Jace slowly padded down the hall towards his bedroom not wanting to search for a cold bed to lay Simon in. The earlier comment of music for eternity stuck in his head, he wanted to be there for him for eternity, like Alec now would be for Magnus, he wanted that too. He didn't notice as Clary's door opposite his opened and she peeked out about to invite him in with a flirtatious look only to glare at Simon curled up in Jace's arms. He didn't notice, that is, until she cleared her throat and he looked over giving her a nod. "Need help with something?" He looked at her blankly completely ignoring the clothes she'd borrowed from Isabelle expecting a chat with Jace to go somewhere. She grit her teeth and nodded.   
"Yeah, can you come in a minute?" She smiled at him and he grunted shaking his head as he pushed the door open holding Simon gently.   
"Sorry, it'll have to wait till tomorrow, I've got to make sure Simon has a good nights sleep. He hasn't in a while." Clary scowled and huffed rolling her eyes and closing her door behind her with a mutter of.  
"So what? It's only Simon." Jace frowned at that glaring slightly at her door before padding into his room, kicking the door shut behind him and moving to lay Simon down on the bed gently. The boy purred softly rolling onto his side and curling into a ball making Jace smile softly at him as he pulled the covers over him and hesitated only a moment before kissing his head softly.   
"Goodnight Daylighter." He padded over to the sofa to sleep not wanting to upset the vampire as he quickly fell asleep. 

Jace was woken the next morning by a gentle shaking of his shoulders and he huffed swatting the hand away before blinking awake at a chuckle. He ended up looking straight into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and Simon flashed a grin waving slightly. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty. I made breakfast." Jace huffed sitting up to rub his eyes and look up at him confused but shrugging and following Simon into the kitchen where everyone was already sat eating. He grunted a rumbling 'morning' getting a chorus in return and sitting down looking up at Simon who sat beside him sipping a straw making Jace chuckle softly.   
"You're like the lady with the straw from Doctor Who Daylighter." Simon grinned and laughed nodding waving the straw towards Jace.   
"Careful boy or you're next." Jace rolled his eyes moving back to eating his breakfast his eyes skimming over Clary who was glaring at Simon her teeth clamped together. Jace sighed putting down his knife and fork and cocking a brow at her.   
"Is there a problem Clarissa? You glaring at my vampire is really an appetite killer." She looked at him and blushed blinking.   
"your vampire?" Jace realised what he said but quickly schooled his face and nodded.   
"That is what I said." Alec snickered as Magnus and Isabelle chanted softly, 'jimon, jimon, jimon.' Simon was simply sat sipping his drink and shrinking into himself as he watched his cheeks slightly flushed from the blood he just consumed. Clary huffed glaring at Jace.  
"So what? Yesterday when you kissed me you were just playing with me?" Jace blinked and frowned.   
"Clary I didn't kiss you. You kissed me and I didn't push you away because I was tied up by plants. If it had been me asked to play the game I would have kissed Simon." Isabelle and Magnus grinned high-fiving Alec rolling his eyes and taking away the plates ushering out the room to give Jace and Simon a moment. Simon sucked in a breath he didn't need looking at Jace his lips parted softly.   
"What?" Jace ignored Clary storming off childishly as he turned to Simon and smirked.   
"You heard me Simon~" He purred before gasping himself as Simon tugged him forward into a passionate kiss thinking to himself, screw my lonely eternity.


	14. The Wrong Idea

"Okay boys please try and get along for me will you, just at least come to an agreement, yeah?" Clary was stood besides Izzy in the hall before the main doors to the institute, looking at Simon and Jace pleadingly as she spoke with a patronising whine. Jace was stood with his arms crossed and grunted rolling his eyes.  
"Fine." He speaks curtly. As Clary seemed to perk up slightly flashing a smile over at Izzy, Jace peeked across at Simon stood a couple feet away, his posture slouchy. He bites his lip as he watched Simon straighten slightly when he catches Jace's gaze and smiles a little before they're immediately at attention once more as Clary looks back over.  
"I don't get it Clary why do I have to spend the day with your arrogant boyfriend?" Simon whined softly, pouting a lop-sided pout and huffing a piece of hair out of his face. Clary glares at him and Jace pouts dramatically back at Simon, Simon's face almost cracking into a smile as he notices before Jace looks away like it hadn't happened. Clary sighed and rolled her eyes at Simon grabbing Izzy's hand and tugging her away, waving at Jace quickly.  
"I'll see you later sweetheart." Jace clearly wrinkles his nose as they dash away towards the towering doors and Simon has to hide a snicker behind his hand Jace sending him a wink as he watches them go.  
The minute it takes for Clary and Isabelle to leave the institute pass like an eternity with silence echoing around the halls before the slamming of the doors barely has time to ring out as Simon launches himself at Jace. Simon's hands slide into Jace's hair and Jace's arms wrap tightly around Simon's waist as Simon presses their lips together passionately making a collective groan of relief leave them both. Their bodies press fully against each other as Simon tugs at Jace's hair, Jace slipping his tongue into Simon's mouth and swirled it around his mouth with a purr, missing the contact for them both.  
As the kiss continues it slowly softens from built up passion to eternal love. Jace's hold gets softer but is still possessively tight as Simon's arms drape around Jace's neck and they pull away slowly as they pant against each other, so Simon has no need to. Jace stares into Simon's eyes with a soft, private smile as he touches their foreheads together gently swaying them gently as though music were ringing around them in the background .  
"There's no need to mock my humanity Simon." Jace whispers with a light chuckle as Simon grins and rolls his eyes with a bright smile.  
"Jace?" Jace hummed softly nodding as Simon sighed a little.   
"When will you break up with her? I don't want to hide anymore." Jace nodded gently and bumped his nose with Simon's whispering to him.  
"Tonight, Si don't worry I have it all planned, then if all goes well it will be a night together watching movies" Jace gently pecks his lips before wiggling his eyebrows "or maybe not just movies." He says suggestively. Simon blushes brightly before he looks into Jace's eyes a twinge of worry in his voice.  
"What if it goes badly?"   
"Then you can be a lovely boyfriend and clean my wounds." Jace smirks softly and Simon huffs but nods taking the blonde's hand to pull him into the kitchen.

Simon pushes Jace down onto a stool at the breakfast bar before moving around the kitchen to begin making a nice tall stack of sandwiches for the both of them to share, of course stuffing them with piles of meat to satisfy Jace's tastes and drizzling a blood-infused sauce over half of them for himself. Jace chuckles softly and stands up rolling his eyes and moving behind Simon to loop his arms tightly around his waist, the action strangely possessive but Simon had confirmed many times he loved how possessive Jace was.   
"You're enjoying that sauce Magnus made then?" Jace muttered gently pressing a kiss into Simon's cheek as the vampire smiled softly.   
"Of course, I've been craving food for so long...Thank you for getting that for me." Simon turns around slowly looping his arms around Jace's neck and smiling brightly. "It means a lot to me that I can eat meals with you now." Jace grins proud of himself and kisses Simon's nose gently.  
"Anything for you Sunshine." Simon gives him a deadpan look but can't help but chuckle with Jace shoving a plate into his chest.  
"Come on, we've got a lot to do today, so eat up."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The whole day together went perfectly, just as we had planned. It wasn't anything extravagant and they didn't want to risk leaving the institute, but it was perfect for them, giving them both a chance to relax and shed off their facades. Simon walks into the living room holding Jace's hand and smiling softly as he hums happily. They had about half an hour until the girls got home and it was clear Jace was waiting for this moment as he pushed Simon down onto the sofa crawling on top of him and smirking down at him like a lion hunting his prey. Simon bites his lip letting out a puff of breath as Jace runs his hands down Simon's somehow bare chest before pressing their lips together hard.  
Jace is laying over Simon cupping his ass cheeks from under his boxers, both of their shirts and trousers having somehow vanished, but Jace didn't think over Simon's speed as he sucked on Simon's tongue drawing out a moan from him. Jace is pulling away too soon only for Simon's head to fling back as he groans dragging his nails down Jace's back as Jace sinks his teeth into Simon's neck. Their boxers are gone shortly after and Jace looks into Simon's eyes with burning passion as he presses his tip against Simon's entrance,  
"You ready Si?" Simon huffs softly nodding and wiggling as Jace slowly pushes into him groaning out.  
"I love you Simon." Simon grins happily his cheeks flushed as he moans high pitched.  
"I-I love you too Jace, please...take me hard." Jace growls happily before slamming all the way into Simon,  
"Your wish is my command Sunshine."  
They're so absorbed in each other that they don't hear the quiet gasps from the doorway as they mutter to each other looking into each other's eyes with love.   
"Jace...faster please."  
"Anything for you Simon."  
"Oh god Jace."  
"Your so tight Si."  
"I'm close Jace."  
"Me too come with me Simon!"  
There's a loud collective moan as they throw their heads back in pleasure shuddering and bucking against each other whispering hoarsely.  
"I love you Simon." A gentle peck on Jace's lips.  
"I love you too J-baby."  
It's short lived as thundering footsteps stride closer and Simon looks up gasping at seeing Clary's angry and tearstained face before him, Jace quickly pulling him into his chest with a growl through his teeth grabbing a blanket off the back on the sofa and wrapping Simon up in his lap. He looks over concerned as Simon winces at the sudden move and soothes a hand up and down his back Simon smiling reassuringly as Jace kisses his temple softly before his gaze averts back to Clary his eyes going cold.  
"Sorry you had to find out this way Clary I was planning on talking to you later, but we can't be together anymore, I don't love you." He doesn't sound apologetic and they all know Clary had changed for the worse since everything had happened becoming rather weak in emotions and violent in every other way.  
She scowls at him. "You don't love me?" Jace shakes his head and looks at the brunette in his lap.   
"I'm in love with Simon, always have been." She growls before he glares and sighs. "Sorry Clary, but this whole time you've just had the wrong idea."


	15. Sad Happy Birthday

Simon's wandering to his flat, biting his lip nervously as he grips his phone in a shakey hand. It was his birthday. He hadn't gone to the institute yet that day, thinking his boyfriend would want to spend the day with him, or take him on a date. His sister had taken him out for lunch, and still nothing from his boyfriend, he had gone shopping with Alec and Magnus...and nothing. He was heading home ready for a nice big dinner, but his body was trembling at the thought that perhaps his boyfriend had simply forgotten his birthday.   
Simon was taking deep breaths thoughts of all the surprises his boyfriend could have for him that were why he hasn't even wished him happy birthday, why he didn't even wake him to say good morning, or stay for breakfast. Simon gulped sliding his key into the lock, twisting slowly, as though afraid or waiting for the movie moment, his boyfriend jumping out with a big grin to tell him surprise. He had been patient with Simon, surely that meant he loved him? Because Simon had spent the first year of their relationship rejecting sexual encounters with him, afraid to lose his virginity after everything that had happened in the shadow world, that was still his fear. But today he was ready, he knew he could trust this man after he had been so patient.   
Simon took a deep breath ready to hand himself over to the surprise, to the man that loved him. He pushed the door open slowly and...no one was there waiting, the lights were all off, the house a mess and the only noise a squeaking from down the hall.  
Simon's breath hitched as he listened, his mind beginning to explode with thoughts and accusations, but he continued to pad down the hall after kicking off his shoes, his bare feet cold against the warm floors. His heart was thudding against his ribs as he moved to the bedroom door turning the handle slowly and peeking inside only to let out a weak whimper, covering his mouth as he stumbled back. it all happened at once, the lamp behind him fell, smashing into fragments, a piece flying up to slice across his cheek making him cry out as the squeaking stopped, a cursing started and Simon's bare feet were pounding into the floor as he threw his keys aside, darting out of the apartment. Simon's heart was in his throat, hot tears pouring down his face as a yell sounds from behind him and he's shaking his head frantically a chant of disbelief spilling from his lips as he sprints down the pavement, sharp stones sticking to his bare feet, bruising and cutting them, but he couldn't stop, the pain only proof it was no nightmare.

Simon didn't remember how long he ran for. All he knew was when he slowed to a walk, he was stood outside the institute sobbing and panting and hugging his trembling form, about to push the doors open when they swung inwards and he spilled into the arms of a strong, warm blonde. There were big hands holding him and a hushed voice muttering incoherent words in his ear and Simon just curled into Jace's chest gripping his t shirt in his fist and sobbing, not caring in that moment how Jace was perceive him and his retched form.   
The next thing Simon remembered was opening his dry, crusted eyes to Jace's bedroom. His body numb and his mind empty as he lay on the bed, his eyes flickering around, his face stiff and he held his hands up to scrub over it whimpering yet leaning into the soothing touch as Jace stood beside him helping him to sit up and handing him a warm bowl of porridge, sitting besides him, facing Simon and looking at him with concern, his hand on Simon's leg gently. "What happened Si?" Simon huffed and sighed looking over at Jace his eyes showing pain and the urge to just give up.   
"I walked in on him and Clary having sex." He heard more than saw Jace growl, his lips twitching and his fist clenching against Simon's thigh.  
"On your birthday?! And you were ready too!" He cursed loudly before yanking Simon into his chest like he was the one wounded. He buried a hand in Simon's hair shaking his head gently. "I'm so sorry Simon, I wish I could fix it, I do. He's such an ass he doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you Simon!" He sounded so passionate it startled Simon. Looking up at Jace confused before rolling his eyes.   
"For one, I'm not perfect, far from it. And for two, assholes deserve each other, so I guess it worked out for them." Jace let out a short bark of laughter but looked down at Simon kindly cupping his face and shaking his head.   
"You are perfect Simon...at least...to me you are." Jace flushed softly pressing their foreheads together and suddenly it all dawned on Simon, the reason he thought he loved that man. He laughed softly Jace cocking a brow at him.  
"I realised something. All the reasons I thought I liked him...He's blonde and taller than me and strong. He's a cocky bastard that's always complimenting himself and flirting and he loves the thrill of a fight. He's what I thought you were when I first met you Jace...I liked him because he reminded me of when I first met you..." He sniffled looking up at Jace who was looking down at him slightly shocked. "I liked him because he reminded me how much I love you." He didn't have time to think before warm, soft lips were pressed against his and his hands were holding onto Jace's shirt as Jace held his head in his hands, kissing him hard before pulling back slightly to hug Simon to his chest, rocking them slowly.   
"You don't know how much I've been hoping you'd break it off with him so I could take you." Simon laughed softly cuddling into Jace wondering if it was right for all of this to happen so fast but...maybe he'd thank the man later, for helping him realise who he really loved and he'd thank him for helping him stop wasting his time. "Happy Birthday Simon."


	16. Marry Me.

Jace stood, facing Clary in his pristine suit, his hair slicked back and his back straight as she smiled brightly at him. She was beaming, practically glowing in her golden dress, certainly beautiful, no one in the room could deny it. So then, why did Jace find himself uncaring? Stood facing a beautiful woman, a beautiful fiancee about to become wife, and find he could not find it in him to care for her, because his best man was missing. Sure, Alec and Magnus both stood besides him encouragingly, smiling softly at him with eyes bright as they held each other's hands and Isabelle smiled at him softly from the other side of Clary, but Simon was not there, his best man was not there. Most were surprised when he even asked Simon instead of Alec, but Alec was his parabatai, he already had a special place in Jace's heart, Simon was his friend, his colleague, and Jace realised, Simon was the reason he was doing this, marrying Clary. Because the image of Simon's smile when he spoke of how happy Jace and Clary were together, it was beautiful, more beautiful even than Clary in her gleaming gold wedding dress, more beautiful than anything, that smile. Jace was marrying Clary for that smile, not because he loved her, or even cared for her, but because that smile of Simon's was hypnotic, and he would do anything for Simon.

Jace sighed softly, and stepped back, the man between them looking up at them and Clary frowning slightly, worried. He gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Clary's face morphed into a deep frown as she stepped closer to touch his arm and he shook his head stepping back. She sighed softly,  
"Jace, what's wrong? We can change something if that's it?" He shook his head and gave a sad smile. 

"It's not the wedding Clary. I...Simon's not here." Clary blinks confused and surprised.  
"Simon? What's Simon got to do with this Jace?"   
"He's the reason I'm doing this, because whenever he talks about how happy I make you he gets this big smile that I can't resist, I'm sorry Clary but I don't lo-" Just as Jace was about to confess the doors slammed open, all heads spun to look to who may be at the door, only for Jace to suck in a breath and grin as Simon stands there all rumpled, in his grey suit and tie looking down the isle at them all.   
"You can't marry him!" His voice breaks but is firm in it's yell of desperation as Clary gawks at him before frowning and shouting back.  
"Why not? Hm?" Simon looks to Jace and smiles softly as Jace slowly steps down the marble stairs towards him.  
"Because all those times I smiled at the image of you two happily married...I was imagining me besides him, not you." Jace grinned and walked faster towards him, Simon beginning to walk closer as well, before Jace has Simon's face in his hands and his lips pressed firmly against Simon's. Clary whimpers behind him and he doesn't hear her, absorbed in the warmth of Simon pressed to him and the brunette's hand around his shoulders as he holds his hips against his own. Simon grins slightly against his lips and he can't help but grin back chuckling as their teeth clink against each other. Their laughter is broken though, by a loud clapping behind them and Simon looks up with a booming laugh as Magnus stands at the end of the isle clapping and whooping as Alec stands besides him smiling softly at them both and shaking his head softly. 

Magnus takes a step closer with a lop-sided smile, "How long, have we all been waiting for that?" The small crowd of family and friends whoop and cheer their agreement and Isabelle laughs softly. Clary looks over at them both with a small smile and huffs softly as she wipes the tears from her eyes and Jace looks surprised.   
"Even Clary?!" Clary laughed and nodded softly.   
"Simon confessed to me a little while ago, Jace, I love you, but not how marriage would make it seem, we all knew Simon was going to do that but...you were a little late." She tilted her head at Simon who huffed.   
"Sorry, I woke up late, I was having a good dream." She laughed and Jace snickered and wiggled his eyebrows and Simon giggles.   
"So, how about we start this again, this time, marry me."


	17. My Angel

When Simon had gotten into this beautiful relationship with Jace, he had not expected this. This different, wonderful thing he'd never thought of in all his fantasies. But suddenly, he was wondering, as his eyes pan over the large, hidden wall in Jace's bedroom, why had he never thought of this before? Why had this not been a fantasy in all the years he'd crushed on, and fallen in love with Jace? It was an amazing thing, not just the way it all sparkled and winked at him from it's organised panel of blackness, but the trust shining in Jace's eyes, in the eyes of the man that suddenly seemed so small and precious to Simon, Jace who he suddenly wanted to coddle and care for, to protect and love and pour all of his pride and happiness into. Because he was so proud of his boyfriend, for showing him this, for trusting him to see a side of him no one else would ever, and had ever seen.   
Jace stood with his hands folded neatly in front of him, his eyes downcast and nibbling his swollen lips from the kissing that had been done previously. And Simon changed. Not because he had to, or wanted to, because he saw his beautiful Jace so scared his trust would be betrayed that he knew he needed to care for him, to love him like the delicate thing he truly loved being.   
So Simon stepped closer and lifted Jace's chin with two fingers kissing him softly and muttering against his lips, "I'm so proud of you, my angel." The glimmer in the eyes of his love as he peered up at him was treasure in Simon's eyes. The way the blonde grinned at him and looked over his face with love and hope. Simon simply kissed along his cheekbones, kissing over his ears to the sensitive spot behind his ear. "So proud, that you would show this to me, would open up to me like this. So let me take care of you angel? Let me show you how much it means to me...pet." The last word is a breathless whisper, making Jace shudder and nod vigorously leaning into Simon's mouth as it suckles softly on the sensitive skin.   
"Please...Daddy please, I love you, take me however you want me." Simon grins slightly nipping once more before pulling his face back and lifting Jace's shirt over his head, his own following before he nudged Jace's cheek with his nose.   
"I will Angel, I love you too, and I will make sure you know just how much, in all your different ways, you are mine and I yours, let me reward you darling, you relax." He scoops Jace up in his arms, the blonde's breath hitching slightly before his arms slide around Simon's neck and he grins kissing all over Simon's neck in butterfly kisses as Simon grabs a couple toys from the wall, places them in Jace's lap and walks over to the bed to lay him down ever so delicately.   
Simon pulls down Jace's trousers, kissing over each toe on his foot softly and making his way up each leg to his boxers, dragging his nose over Jace's bulge before slipping the boxers down and continuing his journey up his boyfriend's body. Jace was mewling and squirming the whole time as Simon proceeded to take him in any and every way he could.   
The release, not only sexual but the release of the nerves and secrets was thrilling, coursing through their bodies as they made love in ways Simon had never imagined and was almost glad he hadn't not wanting to have ruined the surprise for himself. The toys a plenty made it only the more fun and the experience didn't go without a couple giggles and laughs here and there, messing around playfully as though it was truly just playing rather than the intimate act it was to both of them. Yet through it all, the love stayed burning in their eyes as they looked at each other with all of their passion pouring out and filling the room like smoke, they may drown in it, and someday the love they shared may kill them, but they knew even then they would regret nothing of each other and these moments of truth and trust they shared.


	18. Heartbreak (Part 1)

He had left him. 

It had happened so fast. Simon remembered standing there, facing his future husband, a bright smile on his face, Jace gnawing at his full lower lip like he was holding himself back from taking Simon into an impassioned embrace, his fingers twitching with excitement that looked as though it was rippling through his veins. His eyes were watery and full, shining and glimmering bright and gold, rich and priceless. The strands of sunlight manipulated to frame his face in all it's soul and joy, eyes unable to meet Simon's and his leg twitching as the man spoke besides them, spoke of promise and virtue, of life together for all eternity in soul and any many bodies they would possess. Simon's smile couldn't have stretched further, his cheeks ached with the most delightful pleasure and his eyes shone with joyous tears he never thought he'd have the honour of holding back from trickling down his pale cheeks.   
Simon's heart had been pounding, so strong and human in his chest as he kept his lips sealed, the man asking if trouble would hinder their union, his eyes flickering over Jace's face in admiration as the silence drew out. It was just as he parted his lips, the words 'I do' on his tongue his breath hushed and held throughout the room, that was the moment everything crashed.   
The doors slammed open wide, heads shooting up and a shout from the door, an objection. Their marriage, it could not happen. His heart was pounding more wildly, what was being said? 'Could not marry...belonged to her...affair...Jace...with her...Jace...Jace...JACE!' His eyes fell around the room slowly, scanning with wide terror before landing on Jace, his mouth open, still and silent, no words rung in Simon's ears. 1...2...3..4..5......10....60 seconds and Jace's voice was not heard, the woman kept screaming, red hair flashing in his mind as she yelled at Jace, 'how dare he...her for this pathetic man! How dare Jace...her...' What was it she was shouting at him? Did it matter? Did it ever matter when his world had been shattered around him?   
Simon's breath was coming out slow...too slow. His heart was beginning to slow down, down and down without stop or blip. He felt his legs moving stumbling down the isle, past the screaming girl, out the doors, the slamming of them still ringing in his ears as he stumbled down the steps his legs were picking up speed, a thundering sounding underneath his and a tear as he was pulled back. His eyes spinning to free his arms from the gold jacket that held him captive against a branch of a tree. He shook his head seeing a blonde figure running towards him, a matching gold suit and gold eyes, a yell passing the lips of the man. He didn't know this man. He turned continuing on his journey, running faster and faster till he was sprinting down the road cries behind him as tears poured down his cheek at last. But these tears burned. Searing his skin, cracking his face to shattered pieces of glass, his cheeks aching in blistering pain as he sobbed running and running.

Eventually, Simon had collapsed. Falling to his knees in the center of the road, toppling to his side and screaming out in pain as horns blared around him. His heart was cracking in two. There was more ringing, or perhaps that was a blaring whirring, surrounding him, blue and red flashing in his blurred vision as he lay, sprawled on his black, face wet, eyes leaking, empty, blank, filled with a void of nothing as they stared up at the sky. He felt himself lifted, felt himself carried somewhere, heard cries and shouts, everything becoming muffled as his eyes began to drift shut. His name was called, somewhere, a blonde man stood, watching the ambulance drive away, his hands blistered and his hair wild, his feet scuffed and his knees bleeding as he stood, watching the ambulance carry away his life in a coma. He stood watching with tears rolling down his cheek, his Simon, carried away to a hospital, dying of heartbreak.


	19. Heartbreak (Part 2)

A year. That's how long Simon had been in a coma now. His eyes having been forced shut like brushing down the eyelids of a deadman. But underneath his eyelids his stare was blank and empty, his mind swirling with nothingness as he spun, restless but completely still. For a year his head and heart throbbed in pain, slowly forgetting why he felt so tormented, why his heart felt like it was connected by a thread and why hot tears always streamed down his cheeks. 

And for a year, Jace had sat by his side. Everyday, every night, he sat by Simon's bedside, his facial hair growing as he refused to leave. Still in his gold suit, he refused to wear anything else but that, showering once a week for barely two minutes, eating only when he couldn't ignore his rumbling stomach anymore. Even when Alec shouted at him, begging him to come home, he would not leave, he had turned his head, looking Alec dead in the eyes, his own eyes dull, "And if it were Magnus?" He had whispered, Alec had let him stay after that. Even kept him company every Saturday, holding Simon's other hand and talking to them both softly like nothing was different from before. 

For a year, it was all still in there lives. Everything revolving around this, around holding his hand, muttering apologies and comforting each other through all times that came. The redheaded girl wasn't seen again, having screamed through his wedding, Jace had had no mercy in sending her away to jail for her 'crime'. It was all still, all quiet, all the same, until they asked the question. Jace hated the question. Such a simple question, "Shall we pull the plug?" In any other context, it would be a normal question, suddenly Jace realised the weight in that question. And every time they asked he scowled, shook his head and gripped Simon's hand, "He's just not ready yet." Even after leaving him alone, he defended Simon to the end. 

It was a years anniversary on that day. Jace had his forehead to Simon's cold hand, sniffling as tears finally spilled down his cheeks in time with Simon's own. "It would have been our anniversary today baby." He sniffled looking up at Simon's still form and sobbing softly into his hand reaching one out, trembling, hot and trembling as it lay on Simon's cheek and he mumbled softly, "My husband." As a tear dripped from Jace's cheek onto the back of Simon's hand, something in the air seemed to shift. Like the words, the hot tears of someone else, sparked something in Simon, for all at once he was gasping and arching off the bed. Jace shot up in alarm, his arms wide as he slammed the button for the nurse who sprinted in darting around to get a mask, pressing it to Simon's face, eventually calming his breathing, his heartbeat stronger than before and Jace looked at her a little stunned. The nurse simply grins back, her accent thick with her excitement, "You were right to put us off pulling it Sir, whatever you just did, he's waking up."

It was a couple hours later when Jace walked in to see Simon sitting up, Alec at his side ruffling his hair as Simon looks at him, exhausted. Jace had gone to freshen up, still in the suit but clean underneath after Alec had forced him away. The bag he had been holding dropped from his hands and Simon's head flashed up. The moment their eyes connected Jace felt his eyes well up, his lips parting in shock as he stood paralysed, Simon instantly looked away. His face going sad and stiff as he looked down at his hands, "What do you want?" His voice was scratchy and weak, almost a whisper as Jace stepped closer and huffed,   
"Simon, oh thank the angels." He darted forward sitting on the bed and reaching for Simon's hands that Simon instantly snatched away. He panted and looked up at Jace like he had burned him, shaking his head.   
"No. What are you doing here? You think I would just forget what you did earlier?! You have a girlfriend to go to!" He looked away and Alec stood giving him a soft smile before leaving them to it. Jace frowned softly and shook his head,   
"Simon, I don't have a girlfriend, and that was a year ago." Simon's head flashed up and he blinked,   
"A year ago? But you're still wearing the suit." Jace nodded and smiled sadly,   
"I haven't left your side since you got in here." Simon gulped before shaking his head,   
"You can't distract me! That woman ran in saying you belonged to her!" Jace frowned and shook his head,  
"Simon, I'm not with her, she was my girlfriend when I was trying to hide I was gay, she ended up fallnig for me despite me saying we weren't really together, I don't know how she found out about the wedding but I'm nothing to do with her anymore." Simon gulped and sniffled looking at him,   
"Really?" Jace nodded gently and reached out slowly, taking Simon's hand when he let him and lifting it to his lips, kissing his knuckles and slipping a ring onto Simon's finger with a smile, "Don't worry, you can still have this." Simon sniffled before launching forward and kissing Jace hard and long.


	20. Third Time's the Charm

Simon sat, curled up against Alec's side on the sofa. They were watching a movie of Alec's choosing, of course, and Simon was very content. He watched the screen lazily, Alec's hand on his spine drawing lazy circles soothing him, sending shivers down his body he hadn't felt in a while, and he was slowly falling asleep. He remembered months before, when he'd been in this same position with Alec, just after his boyfriend of three months had broken up with him. Except then, he had been tense, sobbing, broken hearted and angry. Now he was happy, finally here with Alec, relaxed, in and out of sleep in the most pleasant manner. He slowly turned his head to look up at Alec as the movie came to an end and Alec looked back at him and gave a smile ruffling his hair, "You alright Si?" He nodded and grinned softly at him stretching,   
"Very good." Alec chuckled softly and kissed Simon's cheek making Simon blush and think over how he felt with Alec now. It was clear Alec liked him, and he liked Alec too. They'd only been friends by label but Alec had been teasing him and flirting with him constantly, and he couldn't see a more perfect time to make a move, after all, his last boyfriend had left him because he never made a move, so he had to do it this time, to keep one. He gulped and leaned up pecking Alec's lips, expecting Alec to lean in and return it deeper, only for Alec to jolt away, yanking his arm back making Simon cry out and fall off the sofa, slamming his head on the hardwood floor and hissing softly.   
"What the hell Simon?" Alec was stood now, Simon thought, though he was a little blurry and Simon soon realised why as he heard the crunch of his glasses under Alec's foot. Alec crossing his arms, scowling, "What the hell would you kiss me for? You trying to get Magnus to think the wrong thing or something? To make him think I like you instead?!" Simon's heart fell and his blood pounded in his head as he slowly pulled himself up, Alec still shouting, but he started tuning it out the moment he realised his mistake, and the moment blood started trickling down the side of his face. He swayed as he got up, ignoring Alec as he stumbled towards the door, his eyes dull, tears slowly mixing with the blood running down his face and dripping onto his shirt. He almost bumped into the door, gripping it with a shaking hand and walking around it down the hall. His vision was useless, not only without his glasses, but with tears flooding out, everything was a blob and a blur. He finally reached the front doors, fumbling for a few minutes to get them to open before tripping and falling through, only staying standing straight, by large, callous hands catching him under the arms. His shaking hands thumped onto the shoulders of the person before him, and he lifted his head slightly, blinking and swaying, confused, not knowing who held him until he heard that voice,   
"Lewis? What the hell did you do to yourself?" Jace's voice ran in circles around his head and he grunted softly, leaning against the blonde's chest muttering,   
"Kissed Alec...Alec angry...Bad Simon." He could practically hear Jace cocking a brow at him and rolling his eyes. But then Jace scooped him up into his arms, carrying him back inside, cradling his head to his chest in that delicate manner only Simon knew Jace possessed (Possibly only from getting hurt in his presence so many times, Simon didn't know). Simon hummed softly, gripping Jace's shirt in his trembling fists and panting as Jace carried him,   
"You just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you Lewis? It's like you want me to carry you around everywhere." There was a sarcastic twang in Jace's voice, but Simon could only zone in on the slight softness there, and the slight edge of anger in the way Jace's arms twitched slightly, Jace was not happy. That was the last thing Simon thought before he finally passed out.

Simon woke again, a few hours later, to the sound of yelling in the corridor. His eyes flickered around, clearer now, though he wasn't wearing his glasses. He slowly pulled himself up, pushing the pillows up behind him and sitting back against them, scanning the infirmary where he lay. The voices outside were clearly Alec and Jace. Which only made Simon's throbbing head feel ten times worse. He'd made a mistake, and now he was making parabatai fight, just because he was naive. He sighed curling his knees up and propping his chin on them, staring blankly at the wall as his head pounded and more tears leaked down his cheeks. They didn't stop when the door slammed open, nor when he heard heavy footsteps that could only be Alec approaching. He didn't stop staring as Alec touched his shoulder, the shiver that had gone through him before, absent from the touch. "Simon?" He ignored him, continuing to stare at the wall, the tears continuing to trickle down his cheeks as Alec huffed and frowned besides him, "Come on Simon stop acting like such a wuss and a victim, how did you expect me to react when my friend tries to kiss me?" He hisses at him, Simon twitching, barely, only to shake Alec's hand off,  
"You lead me on." He croaked out, "How do you expect me to react when you lead me on?" Alec's silent for a moment. Like he's contemplating, before his voice comes out a whisper,  
"I was trying to take your mind off the break up Simon, nothing more, I don't like you that way." Simon huffed softly through his nose,  
"You did. Took my mind off one heartbreak by leading me to a second, thank you." Alec opened his mouth to talk and Simon shook his head, "Please...leave me alone." Alec snorted getting angry once more and throwing his hands in the air backing away,  
"If you're going to be such a child about it then I will, I tried to help you Simon, and I don't get a single thanks for it!" Simon hissed spinning his head around to glare at him,   
"I gave you my first kiss! I trusted you with that! GET OUT!" He yelled. His head bursting with pain, throbbing as he watched Alec spin around and storm out. He hiccuped with dry tears before he was suddenly curled into a ball on his side, sobbing softly into his knees. He fell asleep like that, crying himself to sleep.

When he woke once more, he could tell it was night time. The place was silent. Except for gentle, warm breathing over his hair and he realised he had turned over in the night, and ended up curled up against Jace's chest, his arms wound tightly around the blonde, their legs tangled together and the warmth he felt, it didn't send shivers down his spine, it was so much better. He sniffled and buried into Jace's chest, pressing against him as he subconsciously had in his sleep, and he closed his eyes, smiling slightly. This was what he wanted, what he'd been waiting for during those two times he felt he was liked, he was waiting for this, and it was right here, patiently waiting, in the man he'd been friends with long before either of the two tried to befriend him. He looked up at Jace's face, his eyes closed, his lips parted as he breath softly in his sleep, his hair a mess only Simon ever saw. And Simon smiled slightly, shuffling up a little and touching Jace's face, pushing back his hair and smoothing it out, their face's level. He looked at his face a moment, realising, how beautiful Jace was, not just in his annoyingly perfect face, but in the way he spoke, the way he cared, the way he took the time to get to know Simon, despite despising him when it all began. "That tickles Lewis." His voice grumbled, and Simon chuckled softly pulling his hand back,   
"Sorry." Jace shook his head, opening his eyes to look back at him,  
"I didn't say stop, it was a nice tickle." He huffed and Simon laughed wiggling his nose, and running his blunt nails over Jace's scalp like he would a cat. Jace hummed softly and patted Simon's butt half heartedly from where his hands rested loosely around Simon, "How you feeling?" Simon nodded gently looking down into his eyes,   
"Better, I'll try to be less naive from now on I think." Jace snorted and rolled his eyes,  
"You weren't being naive, Alec shouldn't have done what he did, and that dick you were with before had no right to shove you into doing something you didn't want to." Simon nodded gently, butting his nose against Jace's,   
"Still lost my first kiss to someone who gave me a headache in return." He pouted childishly and Jace laughed softly touching their foreheads together.   
"I'm sure fate will let you have another try." He wiggled his eyebrows and Simon giggled softly and cocked his brow,   
"Oh really? And who could I possibly trust to give me a better one?" Jace grinned cheekily and said nothing, leaning forward and kissing Simon softly. Simon smiled against his lips, his arms moving up to loop around Jace's neck as he kissed him back slowly. No questions had needed to be asked, no realisations stated aloud, Jace had been doing just what Alec had, except perhaps Simon was a little naive to that.   
"Third time's the charm."


	21. Make Us Happy (Requested On Wattpad)

Since drama had cooled in the Shadow world, Simon's own world had only gotten more filled with drama. The institute had begun to become less lonely and after the curse of Jace's fame as Valentine's child more and more young shadowhunters had stopped by in the New York institute, befriending the blonde, flirting with the ladies (and sometimes the men, until Magnus arrived) and overall it seemed that the social life of the small group was expanding rather quickly. Simon had found a friend and a family in the group of men and Isabelle, and things seemed to be going great for about a year, until a certain group of young, hot lads moved in and became Jace's new gaggle. Simon had thought they would be decent, friendly men, all rather loud and rowdy, over confident for the black boots they all wore, but otherwise regular teenage men. But Simon was wrong. Despite the way they magically accepted Alec and Magnus and their clear relationship, they always bullied Simon. Because he was gay, because he was a nerd, because he was skinny and frail. Of course, his nerdy nature was a topic of much of Jace's teasing, but this was not teasing. The men would kick him, punch him, pull his hair, they'd laugh and laugh and cackle like witches snapping the neck of a voodoo doll. He didn't understand, and he didn't think he ever would.

Magnus and Alec were the only ones who knew about the constant torment that haunted the corridors of the institute for Simon. They were often frequented with his presence, fresh bruises and cuts on his pale, gauntly skin, darkness in the hollows of his face and a pure sense of relief that he was away, not just from them, but from Jace. Magnus and Alec begged him, pleaded with him, "Please Simon, you have to tell Jace." But he could not, they told him he was hurt, he was killing himself this way, that he would sink into a deep depression and if he wasn't careful, there would be no way out of such dark places, only ways to burrow deeper inside. But he insisted, "I'm fine Al, Mags, really, I'm cool, I can deal with it, it's not like I've never been bullied before." He'd snort and roll his eyes, laugh and slap their back gently before moving to curl into an unconvincing ball in the corner of their sofa, and hide from Jace and his gaggle until the visible bruises faded and he could go back for more.  
It was clear Jace was worried too, missed calls stacking up on Simon's phone, Alec's phone, even Magnus's home telephone was called constantly in Simon's absence. But Jace's friends told him to chill, stop worrying about the curly fry, told him, perhaps he had just lost interest, there was no place for a man like Jace and a boy like Simon together, friends or more, it was wrong. He was beginning to believe it, until they all disappeared, all at once. 

It was about a year into the situation, all Simon remembered was going to sleep in the institute after a long week of silence from the men. And then the next morning, he woke, his breathing ragged and humid, battering into his face, a straw-like fabric scratching at his cheeks and darkness surrounding him. He'd faded in and out of consciousness for a long few hours that followed, his breathing getting more misty and stuffy and he felt like he may suffocate if it weren't for the glimmering holes in the woven bag around his head. He finally got a look at the world around him when the bag was ripped off his head. Except he was in the middle of someone's living room, tied up in a chair with the men that had tortured him for so long, in a ring around him, smirking. "Why?" His voice was scratchy and any drop of moisture in his throat was gone, the only thing he got was a punch to the face, and then the torture began. It was all beating, all at once, all of them getting in a kick, a punch bruises covering his skin as though he was becoming something else entirely, his skin and muscles morphing, swelling, aching, throbbing as he screamed through the gag in his mouth, crying and sobbing, he wished being near Jace hadn't gotten so painful, but he knew he'd take all of it if it meant Jace was happy.

Jace had noticed straight away something was wrong. Yes, Simon hadn't been around much recently, and he always seemed to be scared while walking through the halls, but not only was Simon missing, so were the new guys. That was something that was not familiar to Jace anymore, and it was then he knew something was wrong, not only had Simon been taken from him, but his friends too. He had fought off Alec and Magnus for an hour before storming out of the institute, they wanted to make a plan, and in future he knew he would agree, but he had to check all his obvious options first. So he stormed towards the house of the parents of one of his new friends, perhaps he was still around and searching too.  
It was only when Jace got closer, raising a slightly twitchy fist to pound on the door that he heard an all too familiar, blistering scream from inside. He didn't remember it happening, his side the only indication as it throbbed from him slamming the door down and sprinting into the living room. His veins began to glow, and his face morphed into a demonic rage as he saw Simon, curled into a ball on the floor, naked, as his supposed friends circled him, one with his cock pointing at Simon's ass, "You're gay aren't you? You should enjoy this faggot." Jace let out a roar, storming forward to slam his fist into the guy's face. The others around him, were on the floor, beaten and bruises within seconds, but he didn't look, didn't hesitate before scooping up Simon, ever so gently despite his cracked knuckles and body trembling with rage. He pulled his own shirt over Simon's head and was out of the house in a flash.

He doesn't remember the journey. Neither man does. Simon passed out and twitching, crying out in Jace's arms, and Jace filled with pure rage and sadness as he strides through the institute to his bedroom, slamming the door open and screaming out for Magnus. It's only a moment before Magnus is running in, kneeling besides Simon where he lays, and laying a smooth palm over his forehead, his manicured nails rubbing through his scalp softly as some of the bruising begins to fade, but the mental bruises, could never truly be healed for Simon, that they all knew.  
Jace ignored Magnus as he spoke to him, touched his shoulder, muttered softly in question. He ignored all he said, all he did, until he heard him closing the door softly behind him, and he perched on the edge of the bed by Simon's torso, his hand firm and strong over Simon's heart, feeling it beat and pound against his hand as he stared, waiting for him to wake.  
When he does, it's a few hours later, Simon's eyes peeling open, crusty and dry from crying his fear and terror away. He looks up at Jace and smiles slightly, "Hi." He croaks, Jace's head shooting up as he touches Simon's cheek,  
"Why did they do this to you? Why didn't you tell me?" He questions immediately, though his voice is smooth and calm, not wanting to startle or frighten the man. Simon gulps and shrugs,  
"Because I'm a gay nerd, and I didn't tell you, because they're your friends, I didn't want to take that away from you." Jace frowned standing and scoffing,  
"Take that away? You'd think I'd rather have friends than keep you safe Lewis?" Simon sighed slowly pushing himself up to sit,  
"No, but that's exactly why I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to lose the friends you had just because I'm weak and helpless." Jace scoffs and throws his arms out,  
"It's not your fucking choice whether I want friends or not! They weren't that great, I'd take you over them any day! And you are not weak." He yelled out in frustration and as Simon reaches to touch his hand Jace snatches it away twitching a moment before grabbing a lamp and launching it across the room into a wall, panting softly and walking to his dresser to create more havoc until Simon dashes up behind him, yanking him back.  
"Stop it! Please!" Jace spun around and growled,  
"Why Simon? Why should I stop? Those 'friends' of mine were about to rape you!" Simon sighed and blushed,  
Because..." He bit his lip looking up at him, "Because I love you, Jace. That's why I didn't tell you, because I wanted you to be happy, and I would endure anything for that to happen." Jace's face fell slack slightly and Simon backed away thinking it was his rejection, until there were warm lips pressed against his, callous hands on his cheeks, and a thumping heart pounding against his chest. He was about to kiss back, pulled from his shock before Jace slowly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together,  
"I love you too you dork, I'd do the same for you, but we can't both torture ourselves for that," He smirked, "Make it easier and let me make you happy?" Simon blushed and nodded gently,  
"Okay, make us happy Jace."


	22. Beauty and The Beast (Part 1) (Requested on Wattpad)

Simon smiled as he walked out of the house towards the local game store. The sun was beaming at him from it's place high in the sky, and his eyes were bright with innocent joy as he looked up at it, shielding his gaze with a hum. He continued onwards into the town, his bag bouncing against his hip and the cat mewling at him, weaving between his legs until he finally laughed and leaned down to pet it's warm, silky fur. "Good morning to you too Mrs Norris." He ruffled the long fur of the cat and moved on into the town, greeting those that glancing out the window and swinging into the shop.   
He let out a breath, glad to be in the shade as he waved to the shop owner looking through the games with a hum before picking one out. He took it to the counter and the man behind laughed, "You're obsessed with that series of games Simon, this is the twentieth in the series, are you not bored yet?" Simon snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up,   
"Please! I could never get tired of it, and you know I never will." The man chuckled and nodded in his only response, leaning over to drop the game into Simon's bag. Simon waved, walked out with a skip in his step waving to people, and walking back home again. As he walked past the local club, a red head that leaned against the wall waiting to go in, saw him, and immediately stood to walk up behind him thumping a hand onto his more delicate shoulder.   
"Simon! You look lovely today." The girl beamed at him and Simon simply rolled his eyes,  
"Not today Clary, I have to see my sister off to college, I can't miss saying goodbye." He gave a pleading look, the red head pouting slightly and throwing her hands up,  
"Must you always brush me off Simon? I just want to paint a portrait of that pretty face." He shook his head,  
"No, you don't, I'm not stupid like your flock Clary." He swiftly walked away rushing back home, Clary left with two men at her sides and a small girl called Maia. The men, Jordan and Bat scowled as they watched Simon go and snorted in a wolfish manner,  
"I don't know why you bother Clary, he's clearly a cruel hearted boy." Jordan growls in displeasure Bat nodding with a grunt in agreement as Maia rolls her eyes glaring at them both,  
"Says you brutes. Of course Clary wants him because he'd be a great house husband, girl power...duh." She shakes her head at them and turns to pull Clary along into the club to set up for a night of dancing. 

Simon opened the door slowly as he reached his home, peaking inside and sighing, saddened seeing his sister's suitcase at the door, ready to leave. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and walking into the kitchen, where the girl stood against the counter, the phone at her ear. He smiled and waved slightly moving to put his game on the shelf before she clicked the phone off and looked over, "Hey Si. The taxi will be here in five, you sure you'll be okay?" He looked back and laughed brightly though in his head he knew loneliness would get to him deeply,  
"I'll be fine! I promise, besides, it's not like you can change your mind now." She smiled softly, looking at him for a minute with a deep sigh moving closer slowly, and pulling him into a tight hug.  
"I love you bro." He grinned, rubbing her back,  
"I love you too sis," he heard a beep and pulled back, "That's your ride, go on I'll miss you." She gives a shaky nod and he trails behind to the front door, leaning in the doorway as she slips into the back of the taxi and grins, waving to him out the window as they slowly pull away. Simon waves for a solid minute till the taxi can no longer be seen and his smile becomes strained. He walks back into the house with a sigh, leaning against the door before moving to play his game.

It was about an hour later, Simon completely absorbed in his game that there was a loud pounding on the door. His first though was of Clary, his eyes rolling as he waved a hand in dismissal, ignoring it, until it returned again with a muffled shout, that of a man. He frowned, standing and setting his controller aside, the game paused for the moment as he edged towards the door and opened it with a groan form the hinges. The taxi driver stood there, his hair mused and his cab scratched and battered. Simon immediately fell into a panic questioning what the hell had happened to his sister before the taxi driver yelled over him to be quiet, "We went over a steep hill, I had turned down the wrong path and was turning around but the ground crumbled behind us. I must have been knocked unconscious but I remember seeing her go into the gates of what looked like an old ruin, but she vanished once she went inside, please, I don't know what happened to her." Simon frowned and for a moment was perfectly still before he was grabbing his coat, swinging it around himself and stepping outside, locking the door behind him,  
"Take me to her." He spoke firmly, a more dominating tone coming out in his voice as the taxi driver hesitated, only to scramble to the taxi as Simon glared.   
They were off at a high speed, definitely breaking the law as Simon watched their path closely, he needed to know how to get her home again. The darker the path got, the more worried he became, perhaps he shouldn't have trusted the driver's words, he could have been lying to lure Simon in. Just as he had decided diving out a moving car wouldn't hurt that much they pulled up to a stop before a towering pair of rusted gates, except, the moment they arrived the whole place turned to a gleaming mansion above them and Simon's eyes blew wide. He thanked the driver, stepping out and walking closer, this wasn't just a ruin, it was an institute. 

Simon gulped. He stood before the shining gates his dead heart heavy in his chest as he walked inside and stepped cautiously towards the doors. Surprisingly enough, they swung open to welcome him in and a muttering of male voices could be heard coming his way. He slipped behind a coat rack, watching a clock walk past a deep low voice coming out, scowling at the voice of a candlestick that walked behind him, glitter flying from the flames of the candle. He stared for a moment and frowned, why did they have candlesticks here? Did they not use lights? he shook his head slipping up the steps they had just come down from and ignoring the pattering of their footsteps, though not realising they were now following him.   
At the bottom he found a long corridor, somewhere seemingly heavier with the magic he felt in the air as he walked along towards the cages that lined one side. Once a cough was heard he was immediately darting for it, seeing his sister huddled on the other side and he crouched to rattle the bars yelping as it stung his hands. She looked up immediately and gasped darting closer, "Simon! What are you doing here?! You can't be here! He'll get you!" Simon scowled,   
"Who? The clock and the candlestick?" He snorted trying to get her out with no luck. She parted her lips to speak only for Simon to yelp as a clawed hand lifted him off the floor.  
"Vampire." A voice growled in his ear, "What are you doing in my institute?" The voice was cool and collected though clearly someone violent from how they lifted Simon off the ground. He turned his head getting a look of the clock on the corner, crossing it's arm, the candlestick rolling it's eyes and nuzzling him muttering, 'come on Alexander! I was only being friendly!'.   
Simon swiftly looked back to the dark behind him as the grip tightened and he hissed,   
"You have my sister, that's why!" He squirmed and the beast behind him growled again,  
"Then I guess i should let her go." He said matter-of-factly clicking, the cage springing open and he growled at Simon's sister to run. Only when he yelled a second time did she sprint for the door and out of the institute.

Simon let out a sigh of relief onto to yelp as he was dragged up the stairs, "Would you like to sleep in the cage or a bedroom, vampire?" The voice growled. Simon wasn't surprised, having accepted there would be some trade to get his sister safe, he shrugged,  
"I don't care." he muttered surprised then, to be tossed into a large bedroom. He spun around only getting a glimpse of a scarred and marked face surrounded by shaggy blonde hair before the door was slammed and locked behind him.

He didn't know how long he sat, his knees to his chest on the bed before he started hearing voices. He couldn't tell if they were real anymore. But he was certain it was that clock and the candlestick, outside the door and his head rose. His now bare feet slipped from the bed and he padded over to the door, placing his hand on the handle and pulling, finding it coming open easily despite being locked earlier that morning. He frowned looking down at them, the candlestick beaming up at him, glitter puffing up into Simon's face making him sneeze and bat it away, the clock smirking. He frowned and crouched down, "Are you supposed to be human?" The candlestick chuckled and nodded, 

"He's a smart one Alexander. I'm Magnus Bane and this is my beautiful accomplice Alexander." Simon gave a small wave,   
"Lewis, Simon Lewis." He stuck his hand out to shake theirs awkwardly as they explain to him the curse that was settled on the place, and on their master, Jonathan Herondale, or Jace, as Alexander put it. He ended up following them out the door and around the corridors only to get distracted and take a detour up a staircase into a dark room where a floating, throbbing heart was inside a glass jar, slowly withering.   
Simon had immediately stepped closer touching the glass, ready to lift it away only to yelp as he was spun around, the tall form of the master sneering at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing Vampire?! This is my private space!" He roared in Simon's face and Simon huffed crossing his arms,  
"Really? I didn't see a label or lock on the door stopping me!" The man growled,   
"It's my castle, have the decency to knock!" Simon snorted storming towards the door, only to be stopped by a large, clawed hand on his chest. He looked up at the man before him, the rugged blonde scowling at him, "You'll attend dinner with me tonight." Simon shook his head,  
"No. I don't dine with cold-hearted, bad-tempered men." He walked out Jace watching him leave. Yet despite the anger at the boy talking back, Jace couldn't help but feel his heart swell. Simon had no fear of Jace, he even called him a man, not a monster. Maybe he could be better, he didn't have much time left.


	23. Beauty and The Beast (Part 2)

Simon sat, a few hours later, still stewing over the fight he had had with Jace, curled up in the window seat, his head touched to the glass he sighed. This was not what he was expecting to happen today, though despite the bad situation he couldn't help but be curious about the master of the institute, what had happened to him was horrible, of course it was, but surely there were better ways to stop someone being a bastard, right? He felt his lips twist in thought a tune humming from between his lips as he looked over the vast garden outside, ignoring his stomach growling at him for food or blood, or both. He thought back to the heart, pulsing in the jar and he could almost feel the shudder of fear strike through him. If this man's curse wasn't lifted...would his heart die? 

Simon gulped. Looking back at the doors and chewing on his lip, he imagined what that man must be like under his clearly defensive nature. He couldn't be truly cruel, Simon could believe that, if the man was truly a horrible person he wouldn't be shouting at Simon, he would be trying to seduce him, or he'd at least only be angry over the fact that no one was falling in love with him when he was such a playboy before. Simon chuckled at the thought, catching his flutter in his heartbeat and sighing. "How to break his walls..." He muttered softly, looking back out the window for a long moment, jumping at a voice behind him.  
"You realise even if you get him to open up, unless you like what's underneath, he's doomed?" He turned to peer down at Alec, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Simon nodded and shrugged.  
"I know that, but I can't just let him die ,and if I don't try to get him to open up, then he's definitely doomed." Alec snorted but his lips twitched slightly.  
"You're very determind, why?" Simon shrugged and glanced back out the window before eventually moving to stand up and stretch.  
"Because I know what it feels like to be treated like a monster, and I know why he's getting defensive and shouting, but I didn't earn my respect in that town by hiding away, and he needs to realise that." Alec sighed, seeming to contemplate it a moment before nodding.  
"Alright, fine, I'll help you." Simon chuckled and nodded walking to the door.  
"Thank you Alexander, it's much appreciated, now er...could you show me to the dining room? I kinda forgot where it is." Alec gave him a deadpan look, rolling his eyes back before walking out ahead of him.  
"Of course he's going to fall in love with a ditz." Simon pouted as he darted off after him.  
"I'm not a ditz! I'm very smart thank you!"

When they reached the dining room, Simon took a deep breath before walking inside and bowing as he saw Jace at one end of the long table. Food was stacked high around him, Simon's side a little more scarce but with a wine cup filled to the brim with blood by his plate. Jace watched Simon like a hawk as the vampire walked to his chair and sat down, looking around at all the food curiously before glancing up at Jace. "I er...I'm sorry I went into your room earlier, I was taught better than to disturb other's privacy." He took a gulp of the blood and glanced up at Jace as the man seemed to freeze in his spot.  
The way Jace looked reminded Simon a little of a werewolf, but a werewolf who had been fighting in all the wars, and then tortured. His blonde hair was shaggy and long, he had a bit of stubble going for him, and his nose had slightly scrunched up and hooked over. He had a bit of an underbite, sharp teeth jutting out and scars all over him. He was hunched, his body hair thick and course and his knuckles bulging and crooked like the hands of an old man. His shirt was clearly old and torn slightly, showing his chest, where the skin had seemed to have been burned and stapled back onto his muscles that were thick and tense. All over his face were tiny scars, his eyes pitch black all over, the most prominent scar was a long one from one corner of his forehead to the opposite corner of his jaw, slashing through his eyebrow, missing his eye.   
Jace finally moved, sitting back slightly as Simon came out of his staring session to Jace snorting. "I know I'm a monster, you don't have to stare to get your point across." He growled out shoving food into his mouth swiftly only for Simon to shake his head.  
"You know if you eat that fast you won't get to taste the food for as long right? You should enjoy food while you can eat it." Jace glared at him, but seemed to flush, beginning to eat slower, savouring the taste of each mouthful, making Simon smile slightly as he finished his cup of blood. "I don't think you're a monster by the way." He said softly, looking straight into Jace's black eyes as he said it before standing up and bowing again. "I'll leave you in peace." 

Over the next week, Simon spent more and more time with Jace. The man didn't seem to change much, still cold and defensive through most of it, but talking more to Simon, telling him more about himself and what he was like as a human, or shadow-hunter as he put it. Simon could feel himself relaxing, actually beginning to enjoy his time with the man as it went on, and he knew, on the Sunday after he was captured, that he was definitely falling head over heels for this blonde. 

He was showing Jace a movie, having found an old TV in the library that was amazing, he turned it on and looked through the DVDs long forgotten, pulling out batman first. It was great, they sat together on the sofa, watching the movie until about half way through, Jace's head landed ontop of Simon's, and it was then, Simon realised how close to each other they were. He blinked, glancing over and humming. "Are you bored?" Jace only grunted, silence continuing for a few minutes before he grumbled.  
"No. It's good, and your company is nice." Simon could feel himself beam as he spun to look up at Jace, beginning to ramble instantly.  
"Really! Thank God! I was beginning to think you'd be looking forward to this all being over so you could get rid of me, I know I can be really annoying and loud and obnoxious but I can't help it! Others tell em to shut up but you haven't so I just keep going and going and going and rambling just like I am now! If you'd told me to shut up mind you, I probably wouldn't have because I like talking to you and your company makes me want to talk about everything! I don't know wh-mph!" He was stopped with a halt as Jace placed a hand over his mouth, a slightly stunned look on the blonde's face.  
"Hold on, you like talking to me?" He muttered, looking over Simon's face in disbelief. "Why?" Simon snorted and pushed Jace's hand away.  
"Cause I like you, it's a good balance really, I like to talk, you're okay to just let me, I've long since passed struggling to open up and when you do give input and open up to me a little, it makes me so happy, cause I want you to be able to open up, because I know how you feel." Jace frowned and scoffed growling out.  
"How can you possibly know how I feel?!" He stands ready to storm out before Simon grabs Jace's hand in his cold one, looking up at him with soft eyes.  
"Because being a vampire in a town of humans, even a half-vampire like me, people assume I'm some sort of heartless beast, I hid away and let it happen, not realising that by feeling upset about it, by being hurt by it, I was proving that I'm not heartless and I'm not a monster. When my sister finally helped me, I managed to get people's respect and trust, but if she hadn't gotten me to open up, I would still be huddled in the corner of my basement, crying because I didn't understand why people hated me so much." His voice trailed off to a whisper at the end and he could see Jace's face soften as he continued talking. It seemed to pass for a long hour of Simon's heart racing, before Jace sat back down, and hugged Simon tightly to his chest.  
"Why are you not scared of me vampire?" He whispered, the 'vampire' coming off more as a term of endearment.  
"Why should I be? You haven't hurt me, you were a little rough with me at the beginning, but I could see why. Besides I..." He stilled realising as he felt his heart pounding in his chest and his hands shaking. His eyes blew wide. "I love you." He whispered to himself, his eyes still wide in a trance, not thinking about what he'd just said, not in that moment for a second before a tingling beneath his fingers made him snap back to reality, jumping back as he watched Jace begin to glow before him. The blonde looked up at Simon his mouth agape as he began to change. Simon could only watch in a trance as Jace changed bit by bit into the gorgeous man Alec had described when the week began. It all changed, the glow beginning to fade at the end, but the long scar across Jace's face remained. Jace looked down at him muttering softly before grabbing Simon by his collar, the vampire yelping as he was yanked forward and Jace's chapped lips pressed firmly against his own. Simon shuddered, swinging his arms around Jace's neck, happily letting him in as he ended up in Jace's lap, both men pressed tightly against each other as they shared their passionate kiss before Jace finally pulled away and looked up at Simon.

"You meant all that." He muttered letting out a breath and pressing his face into Simon's neck. "I thought you were fucking with me." Simon nuzzled into Jace's hair with a smile.  
"We can do that too if you want." Jace laughed softly into Simon's neck, the vampire flushing with joy at hearing his laugh and sighing in relief. "I'm so glad your voice is still as deep as it was before, I love the way your laugh rumbles." He muttered, Jace looking up at him again with a cocked brow.  
"If you hadn't of known about the curse, would you still have fallen for me?" Simon laughed and shook his head.  
"I don't know if you realise this, but I fell in love with you, with no idea of how you really looked, and you can't force love, for all I knew, Alec was as cocky about how handsome you were as you were." Jace laughed, his grin slightly tilted like a smirk as he looked into Simon's eyes.  
"Do you prefer me like that then?" Simon smiled.  
"I mean, you were pretty werewolf sexy, but honestly, as long as I got you to smile, I didn't care about anything else." Jace's cheeks flushed as Simon traced the scar over his face and he suddenly stopped, looking at Jace with slightly worried eyes. "You haven't said it though. So...if it weren't for me turning you back, would you have kissed me?" Jace scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"I don't think you realise how adorable you are, I never thought I'd fall in love, but I couldn't stop myself, you're just so damned cute!" He grumble making Simon chuckle and kiss Jace's forehead.  
"Well you don't have to help it, in fact, I forbid you from helping it." They both laughed together, pressing into each other once more and closing there eyes, a soft smile appearing on their lips as they heard a commotion in the hall, Magnus forcefully kissing a once more human Alec.


	24. Made For Her, Meant For You

She looked stunning as she walked, one slow step at a time down the isle. The dress that adorned her petite figure swelling and cinching in harmony with her features, the sweetheart neckline made so tedious by others, suited her frame to a tee, and the pure gold, only making her even more angelic, than her confused blood already had her being. Everything about Clary in that moment was the image of a perfect wife and woman. As she walked down the isle towards me in my simple tailored tux, a sweetness in her expression when she looked up through the thin veil, and smiled at me. I was marrying this beautiful woman, destined to be my wife since the moment we were united at birth. Though despite her beauty anyone could see, my heart felt absent. It did not race at the sight of her, nor did my stomach flutter or my eyes well up, or my lips stretch into a uncontrolled grin. She was beautiful, I could see that, but she was not my wife by love, not my fiancee by devotion, not a girlfriend for even a moment.

When she finally reached me and stood facing me, our families united in a crowd in the pews, she mouthed to me, pulling me from my thoughts, 'smile Jace.' I nodded mechanically, forcing a smile. She smiled back in approval nodding her head once in satisfaction and the priest besides us began to speak. His voice echoed around the chamber, yet I didn't hear it, going in one ear and out the other before I could think on what he was saying. My gaze drifted up, over Clary's shoulder, to catch the eye of beauty that made me feel all the things my wife to be did not. 

It wasn't the same type of beauty, that much was for certain, the messy brown curls and speckled eyes. The ill fitted suit and wonky bowtie, the glasses perched on the end of a crooked nose. Simon stared back at me, the moment stopped for us, for us to speak to each other in silence, just for a moment, to give each other strength as the voice of the lord's follower boomed around the hall. Simon looked at me with a cocked head, and as the corner of his lip twitched upwards into a crooked smile, I felt my heart pick up, and an unconscious smile mirror his. I could feel my eyes welling up, his image taking a slight blur. My stomach twisted and my glance was captured as he swiped his tongue over his lips and mouthed to me, 'I love you.' I couldn't help but grin slightly and mouth back, 'I love you too.' 

My breath shuddered as I came back to my senses at the priest commanding my attention. "Do you take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I gulped, my eyes flicking over to him as I take a deep breath in.  
"I do."   
"And do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Clary straightened, her voice firm.  
"I do."   
"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Not a moment was silent before the roar of our families cheers began, I leaned down pecking Clary's cheek as she returned the gesture, whispering against my cheek.  
"I'm proud of you Jace, thank you for not making a fuss." Our eyes caught each other for a second, a certainty and gratefulness reflecting back and forth, before she was clasping my hand, and smiling to our parents as we walked to the doors of the church. I did not look back at Simon, my gaze fixed ahead, the urge to look at him strong, but held back, though I could feel him watching me as I walked out with Clary, and got into a car back to the institute.

When we reach the institute and I walk to my room to take off my tux, my bowtie off in my hands as I walk in and see Simon already sat on the bed, his tie and shirt on the floor, the blazer over his bare chest as he leans back on his hands and looks up at me with tussled hair. I still a moment before smirking at him, "Why hello." I stride over and toss my blazer and waistcoat aside, crawling over him and kissing up his neck. Simon chuckled, laying back and messing up my hair, tipping his head back.  
"I always hated when you gelled your hair back." He muttered as I kiss down his chest and look up at him with a smile.  
"Don't worry, for our wedding I'll let it hang loose." I winked and he laughed softly leaning down to kiss me and moan softly into my lips as I push him up the bed and pull off my shirt. He looks down and bites his lip sliding his hands up my chest. "I hope your wife doesn't get suspicious." He whispers playfully making me chuckle and nip at him earlobe muttering against the skin.  
"We'll have to be quiet then, she's only next door."   
"What'll you do if I'm too loud?" He asks huskily and I groan at his teasing gripping one of his asscheeks firmly.  
"I may have to punish you." I growl up at him making him moan and tip his head back biting his lip.  
"Sure would be a shame if you had to get divorced the same day you got married, but then again, I've always been too selfish to care." He winked and giggled as I trailed my fingers up his sides making him shiver. I lean up and peck his lips lovingly.  
"I love you Simon, I'm so glad you haven't left me." Simon shook his head fondly.  
"I love you Jace, why would I leave you just because of a business deal huh?" I grin and kiss him.  
"I guess you're right, you're so much more understanding than anyone else, it won't be for long anyway, then I we can divorce, she can be with someone she wants to, and I can make a husband of you." I suckle a mark onto his neck making him sigh in content.  
Maybe marrying Clary means Simon won't be my first partner in marriage, but he'll always be the only one I marry for love.


	25. Player

I sighed as I pulled the car up besides the restaurant, flicking through my music before stopping with a hum on the rock station. I glanced out the window, watching as Jace walked out onto the pavement a girl soon trailing after, storming up to him and grabbing his wrist. I leaned back in my seat then, folding my hands in my lap and muttering along to the words of the music as I watched the scene play out before me.

"You're an asshole!" She cried at him, scowling at the blonde as he tied his hair up out of his face and shrugged.  
"Say what you want, you're not going to guilt trip me into changing my mind." He said with a sigh, his gaze flickering around before he crossed his arms and looked back at her, only to still as she slapped him hard across the face, her face tear stained and angry.  
"I love you! How can you just do this to me like it meant nothing?!" She screamed at him, a few men walking down the street glancing over and raising their brows with a low whistle.  
"How you feel isn't my fault, I told you before we went on that first date that I was only looking for a casual relationship and a bit of fun." She scoffed and shook her head.

"That's what all guys say you ass! Guys never plan on falling in love that's why we put up with you idiots!" My brows shoot up at her blatant sexism and I snort and shake my head, I had thought Jace usually went for the quieter ones, but I guess it couldn't be helped, he couldn't have known before now. The girl glares at him waiting for him to reply, his cheek red slightly from her slap. When he gives no answer she shrieks and stomps her feet, storming off away from him. I watch a moment longer as Jace stands there before he walks over and climbs into the car while I flick the radio off.   
I wait for him to put on his seatbelt quickly before pulling away and driving down the road back towards the institute. I glance over at him a couple times and chuckle, "Got your hands full with that one, wasn't expecting her to be so sexist huh?" Jace looks over and rolls his eyes with a smirk.

"If she wasn't she wouldn't have gone out with me in the first place, they're all thinking what she said, the ones I go out with anyway, she was just brave enough to say it." I nod with a chuckle looking ahead again only looking back over when Jace called my name softly, a crease in his brows. "Why do you always agree to pick me up Simon? I thought you didn't like the kind of casual relationships I got into? Surely you should hate me for it right?" I laugh and shake my head with a cheeky smile.  
"Why should I hate you? Just because I don't want to have casual relationships, doesn't mean I should hate you for wanting that, I'm sure you have your reasons, and it's none of my business what they are. Besides, you're very nice despite it, you don't lead them on, you make it clear of your intentions at the start and you always take them out for a treat before breaking it off, plus, you're my friend Jace." I smile and he chuckles and nods.  
"Unexpected friends we are huh?" He snickers and reaches over to tussle my hair making me roll my eyes.  
"Yeah, you can say that again. I mean, I get it though." Jace cocks a brow in question. "I mean there are many reasons I can see for you to do it. For one, you may just not be ready for that responsibility, you may want to focus your serious energy on working, you may not be ready to trust other people yet, your parents are a little hot on the pressure for you to marry so it might make you feel normal to get out and just have fun with a girl for once, your last serious attempt with Clary, didn't really go in your favour too so." Jace laughed and punched my shoulder gently.  
"Cheers Simon, didn't have to shove it in my face." I smile and pull up in front of the institute looking over.  
"You get my point though, there are many reasons for you to want a casual relationship rather than a serious one, but like I said, it's none of my business and honestly, I don't care the reason, as long as you're happy and doing it for your reason not someone else's." I smile watching him knowing no matter how much I understood, Jace wouldn't go for me, and I wouldn't accept a casual relationship. He hummed and tilted his head before sighing.  
"I guess I can tell you." He muttered looking vulnerable for a moment. He had already begun to open up to me more recently, becoming more relaxed in my presence rather than always being so cold and sarcastic.   
"You don't have to." I said softly patting his knee and undoing my seatbelt.  
"I think I might like guys." I still and look over at him, scanning his face a moment before nodding.  
"Like being bisexual? Or do you think you like guys and not girls?" Jace shook his head.  
"I think I still like girls, that's why I was with the last girl, I wanted to figure out if I stilled liked girls or not, but I think I do, I mean not romantically but sexually I'm still attracted to them." I nod slowly and smile at him.  
"Well that's fine, makes sense to want to find out properly rather than just think about it, I'm certain now that I'm gay, but the thinking method is really bloody slow." Jace chuckled softly and looked up at me giving a half smile.  
"You can test on me if you like." He winked and I laughed getting out and closing the door behind me looking over as he got out of the car.  
"Thanks but I'm a little more patient than you, I don't mind waiting till I can find a serious guy." I laugh though my heart aches at the idea of not getting to be around Jace as much. I begin walking into the institute only to be pressed against the inside of the wall that wrapped around the tall structure. I look up at Jace as he holds me there and looks into my eyes before sighing.  
"I mean it you know? When I first found out I may like guys, it was because of you." He whispered making my lips part in surprise as I looked over his face for any signs of joking.

"Really?" He nodded and smiled pressing his body against mine firmly.  
"Yeah, I had realised when I was around you, I feel more relaxed than around everyone else, even around Alec and Isabelle I can still get serious and sarcastic sometimes, but around you, I don't feel the need to hide anything, and my heart gets faster, it's weird." I laugh breathlessly and shake my head.  
"When someone makes your heart beat faster, that's usually cause you have a crush on them Jace, I would know, you're making my heart run a marathon right now." He looked into my eyes and smirked.  
"You know if we try this, I'll have anything but casual intentions?" I look at him surprised a moment.

"You mean?..." He nods and touches our foreheads together.  
"I want to be serious with you Simon, I already trust you a lot, and you've never betrayed my trust, or hurt me, even when I first met you, you never hurt me or hated me. I've known you a while too, so I don't feel on edge about if I fuck something up, because you know I will, if I try to be serious." I nod and smile.  
"That's okay, we all make mistakes, but I don't want you to try too hard with me okay? I just want you to relax, do what you want and tell me how you feel if you want to, this isn't supposed to feel like work, that comes when you get married." He laughs and rolls his eyes, giving me a bright genuine smile.  
"Then Simon, would you like to be my, fun but serious boyfriend?" I gulp and nod with a grin.  
"I'd be honoured Jace Herondale." He chuckled and leaned all the way down, capturing my lips in a hesitant, gentle kiss. It didn't take long for both of us to sink into it, my arms looping around his neck, his hands sliding down my spine, pressing me close against him. He didn't try to deepen the sweet kiss, only holding it there for a few seconds before pulling away and chuckling.  
"I think learning patience will be the hardest part." I laugh and nod taking his hand and pulling him into the institute.  
"Come on, it's movie night, don't want to keep Malec waiting." He snorts.  
"I can't believe you and Izzy seriously named them that." I grin and look back at him.  
"Does that mean you don't want to be Jimon with me?" He laughs and wiggles his brows, pulling me into his side and slipping a hand around my waist.  
"Oh trust me," He purrs, "becoming Jimon is all I want right now."


	26. Reversing the Roles

The world was silent, until it wasn't. The whole of the city seemed frozen as the group of shadow-hunters stood in a circle, swords and bows at the ready as demons swarmed around them like moths to a flame. Alec stood his face a picture of seriousness, not an ounce of focus going array as he glared down the demons before him. Jace stood tall, his eyes sneering in challenge but glowing with power as he spun a sword in his right hand. Isabelle and clary both stood back to back with Alec and Jace, their swords and whips ready, their hair frozen in place atop their heads, scared to even make a whisper in the silence of the calm before the storm. Simon and Magnus were either side, the vampire baring his fangs like a cat, the warlocks feline gaze flashing as his hands were held before him beckoning the demons closer, ready to fight. Not a breath went across the group before the demons were screaming and launching themselves forward, the raging cries of battle sounding as they were cut down, one after another without time to breath in the rank odour of their blood. 

Alec's bow seemed to buzz and burn in his hands as he fired arrow after arrow, ducking and dodging all the while piercing each demon through the eyes, the sword at his hip silent and waiting as the quiver on his back got lighter and lighter. Jace's sword sliced through the air, singing as it connected with the grueling flesh of it's target, cutting one demon in half, slicing through another's brain, he spun the light in his hands, spinning with them like an acrobat, pouncing from one to the next without a hiccup.   
Magnus barely moved, his power easily manipulated around him with no more than a twitch of his finger, his gaze sharp and fleeting as he defended his small family of misfits, Isabelle and Clary either side of him calling out warnings and advice to each other as they sliced through the demons, Isabelle's whip slashing and twirling, hissing like the snake it imitated as she cut clean through each demon that got in her way.   
Simon, after many months of training, though the weakest of the group, was holding his end without fault, though fewer demons seemed to target the vampire his nails cut deep into the hearts of those that leapt at him, his hands bloody, his mouth stained as he ripped chunks from a demon's throat, slamming his small knife into the chest of another. 

The battle seemed endless, none of the group knew how long it took before the demons were all scattered on the ground, in a bloody ring around them like fallen soldiers. A collective breath passed through them, Alec's hands still stuck to his bow in a death-like grip, Magnus's eyes following every movement of each body as it slowly disintegrated. The girls, more carefree as they high fived and huffed out a laugh, looked around with hands on hips, a few tears visible in their shirts, blue blood splattered over their boots. It returned to silence once more, only soft pants going around as Jace pushed his hair back and Simon shook his head, sheathing his knife, about to make a comment to Jace's vanity, but the silence didn't stay long enough. Within a flash, a demon was leaping up, it's mouth gaping aiming straight for Jace's chest as the blonde had his eyes closed, breathing deeply to regain his composure. Simon didn't remember what happened, not really, the only thing he remembered was the clenching of his dead heart and the animalistic roar that tore past his lips as he dived forward before Jace his nails piercing deep into the grimy shoulders of the demon, his flesh tearing as it sunk it's teeth into his chest and he ripped it limb for limb, till it was nothing but tatters on the ground. 

In that moment, the silence was pierced by his ears ringing with a mass of sound, his chest torn open, borrowed blood gurgling from his wound as he sunk to the ground. His vision felt blurred but he didn't need to see as he felt strong arms catch him under his armpits, hauling him up over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he felt the jolt of a sprinting step forward, before everything went black.

\--------

"You think he's going to be okay?" Clary.  
"He will, I know he will." Jace?  
"He just needs some rest and lots of blood, that wound isn't going to heal though, it'll scar." Magnus's voice rings in Simon's ears as he begins to come to. A groan passing through his lips. His head throbs as he squeezes his eyes together with a hiss.   
"Fuck." He whispers hearing a soft chuckle to his left and feeling a shaking hand clasp onto his right hand.  
"Simon? You awake?" Jace's voice seems so clear in Simon's ears as he cracks his eyes open, and glances over. On his right is Jace, holding Simon's hand in both of his, on his right is Alec, checking his temperature and holding a glass of water.  
"Yeah." He croaks, Jace nodding and shaking his head, squeezing Simon's hand hard.

"You're an idiot vampire, you know that?" Simon snorts and looks over at the blonde.  
"And why's that?" He grumbled trying to sit up with the help of the two brother's that sat with him.   
"It's my job to act suicidal to protect you lot, not yours." Simon cocked a brow and shrugged.  
"You weren't paying attention, someone had to save you, and I'm immortal, if I died it'd be a release from a curse so either option was fine." Jace scoffed and tapped Simon's head with a frown.  
"Don't say things like that, you have us don't you? Being immortal doesn't mean being alone." Simon hummed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
"I'll have to watch you all die eventually, just let me save you all as long as possible alright?" He looked over at Jace before glancing down at his stitched up chest and frowning. "Why aren't I healing?" Alec looked at it and hummed.  
"Magnus thinks that drinking Jace's blood didn't just make you a Daylighter, but possibly had some sort of neutralising effect to your vampire abilities, so your healing isn't as strong." Simon blinked and looked over at Alec.  
"So in theory, if I kept drinking Jace's blood, would it eventually make me human again?" If he had it, his heart would have skipped at the idea of it and Alec hummed giving a shrug.  
"It's possible, either that or it would eventually turn you into a shadow-hunter if you drank too much." Simon nodded.  
"But I would be mortal?" Alec stilled realising Simon's thoughts and he nodded.

"Yes, you'd be mortal." Simon let out a breath as he sat there and Alec eventually got up and left the room. Jace watched Simon's face a while before patting his leg.  
"You miss being a mundy?" Simon looked over at the curious expression peaking through on Jace's usually stern face. He nodded.  
"Of course I do, why would I rather be a monster?" Jace scoffed and shook his head.  
"Please, even if you drink blood and have no heartbeat, you're still a mundane in your head, you couldn't be a monster if you tried." Simon blushed slightly and looked into Jace's eyes.  
"You mean it?" He muttered and Jace chuckled and nodded.  
"I do, you're crap at being a vampire." They both laughed and Simon let out a long breath.  
"Thanks Jace, you're better at comforting people than I think most expect." Jace shook his head.  
"Only you Si, and I only make the effort with you." They both seemed to blush at that, Jace leaning forward to pull Simon into a hug. "I think I've had this weird crush on you for a while you know, never thought I'd find myself admitting it though." Simon grinned and cuddled into Jace, gripping his shirt.  
"That's okay, I have a weird crush on you too."  
"Well duh, who wouldn't?" Simon pouted and looked up at him.  
"You gonna kiss me or not?" Jace laughed and smirked.  
"Eager." He muttered before leaning down and kissing Simon passionately, his lips moving swiftly against Simon's, the vampire moving a little more hesitantly, letting Jace guide him as they shared a comforting moment of silence together, knowing there was no storm to follow this one.


	27. Setting It Gay (Requested on Wattpad)

Simon was frozen. It seemed like time stopped around him, except for the scene in front of his gaze. He knew if his blood ran, it would be running cold in that moment, his eyes wide, his lips parted and bloody tears starting to trickle down his cheeks in hot flashes. He couldn't peel his eyes away as he watched Jace, sat at the bar, making out with a girl. He didn't know who the girl was, clearly human, but other that that, a girl he would have happily never set his eyes on, if it meant he didn't have to feel like that, like his heart had started beating again, just so it could be torn apart. 

The moment the haze ended, when Jace locked eyes with him as he pulled away from the girl's now smeared lips. He looked into Simon's eyes and nothing on his face changed, his expression straight and simple, 'this is what I think of you' is all Simon heard as he saw the expression written on Jace's face. He felt himself nod, looking back at Jace his gaze dulling as the reality hit him like a brick, his eyes felt puffy and the dried blood on his cheeks felt stiff, only a reminder, that this wasn't a nightmare. Simon's breath came out of him in a stunted puff of laughter and he snorted to himself, laughing as fresh tears flooded down his cheeks and he looked back at Jace, his lips cracking as he laughed but his eyes remained dull. He couldn't hold it in, the realisation tickling him as he nodded his head and turned around, walking out. 

Jace had wanted this. Is all Simon could think, when his hysteria faded away to his flow of tears as he walked through the night. Jace had called him there, had asked Simon to meet him at that bar at that exact time, so Simon would find him making out with some random human girl. The thoughts soon swirling in his head felt angry and he sniffled. "Coward." He muttered, his mouth tasting bitter as he spit out the word, without hesitation beginning to run through the quiet streets, his shoes slapping against the pavement, and before long he was bursting into Magnus's apartment, tears creeping down his neck and staining his shirt as three pairs of eyes looked up at him, and all three men froze.   
Alec was the first to stand, his face hard and tense as he walked over to the vampire and set a hand on his cheek, tilting Simon's face up towards him and looking into his eyes as he wiped his tears. "What's happened Si?" He muttered with a slight tilt of his head. Simon gulped glancing away as he responded.  
"Jace is a coward." He whispered and Alec frowned pulling the vampire over to the sofa where Magnus and Raphael sat, he pushed him to sit between them and kneeled in front of the vampire, placing his warm palms on Simon's knees and looking up at him. Raphael growled slightly.  
"What did that blondie do?" Simon shrugged looking down at Alec, refusing to look at the other two.  
"Tell me why he did it." He asked, desperately searching for a why as he saw Alec's eyes soften.  
"Did what Si?"  
"Tell me why he invited me out to the bar just so I'd see him kissing some random girl!" He choked out a sob soon following as he hunched over, touching his head to his knees, his body trembling with cries as he finally lets himself break down in front of them.  
"He did what?!" Alec grit his teeth and shook his head, Magnus leaning down to pull Simon into his chest and stroking his hair, shaking his head with a long sigh.  
"This is why I bloody hate shadow-hunters, so difficult." Alec cocked a brow and Magnus blew him a kiss. "Don't worry hun, I already sorted your difficulties out, you're safe with me." Alec rolled his eyes and leaned up to stroke Simon's hair, Raphael moving behind him to stroke his back before looking at Alec pointedly.  
"So why?" Alec sighed.  
"He was feeling scared." He muttered, Simon not seeming to hear as both of the other men cock their brows and Magnus mouths, 'not now.' 

It wasn't long before they had Simon in bed, curled into a shivering ball his sobs finally finished as he slept his face slightly flushed. They had tried to feed him and shower him, only getting so far with Simon twisting away from their care. At last they had simply let him sleep and the three men walked into the living room where Raphael shouted a curse and slammed his fist into a wall. Magnus snorted, "That's what I was thinking we should do." Alec rolled his eyes and sat down leaning into Magnus as Raphael walked over and sat at their feet, leaning against their legs.  
"He's such an idiot." Magnus nodded with a hum, kissing Alec's hair.  
"Yes, and Simon was right, he's a coward, not only did he not even have the gut to break up with Simon but he doesn't have the guts to tell him why." Alec sighed and rubbed his face.  
"I don't get why he has to make everything so difficult, I get that he's never loved someone before, but to go out of his way to hurt someone is something I never thought Jace would do." Raphael growled spinning to look up at them both.  
"Does it matter? He did it! I hope that girl gives him crabs." Alec snorted and couldn't help but laugh at that giving Raphael a playful shove with his foot.  
"I don't think he's actually going to sleep with her you ass, he was just trying to hurt Simon so he didn't have to face the fact that he's in love with him." Raphael scoffs and throws his hands up.  
"If he didn't know he was in love with him, why was he leading him on then?!" Magnus hummed and shook his head.  
"He wasn't I don't think, I think he was enjoying being with Simon and then when he realised it was love he felt, he panicked." Alec nodded and sighed.  
"We're going to sort this out tomorrow, Jace sure as hell won't do it, but for now, we need to take care of Simon and make sure he doesn't set himself on fire." Magnus nodded as all three got up. Magnus and Alec wandered to their bedroom to sleep and Raphael took a spare bedroom for the night to think and relax as the night went on.

Three times. Three times that following week Alec or Magnus had found Simon scratching at himself, watching a bead of blood fall and the wound heal then doing it again. Though they had planned to confront Jace the next day, they couldn't find him anywhere, clearly Jace didn't want to talk to any of them. Alec had said Jace felt almost as numb now as Simon looked, and on the last day of that week, the anger finally got to them all. Leaving Simon with the TV on an episode of Star Wars they snuck out of the house and finally tracked down Jace, to an alleyway next to the same bar Simon had left him at. They hadn't even hesitated before all three men cornered him, the blonde looking up at them with sad, tired eyes and letting out a sigh. "Go for it." He croaked Alec gritting his teeth and slamming his fist into Jace's stomach once. Jace groaned and hunched slightly, but seemed surprised as that was all he got. Magnus stepped forward and lifted Jace's face, frowning at him, his eyes flickering.  
"Do you think beating you up is going to solve this?" Jace looked between them and shrugged.  
"I'm a coward aren't I? Heard Simon say it himself." He whispered and Raphael snorted.  
"You are a coward blondie, don't even have the guts to give him a reason for leaving him." Magnus raised a hand to ask the other two to be quiet and he looked at Jace and cocked a brow.  
"You think we're stupid? We know why you really did it, and honestly Jace, I didn't know you had it in you." Jace cocked a brow at him.  
"Had what in me?"  
"The ability to hurt the people you love, not many people are capable of doing that, but you're not regular people, are you Jace?" Jace's eyes flashed with something for a moment and he gulped as Magnus let him go and crossed his arms, Alec glaring at Jace and stepping forward, only a breath away from Jace as he spoke in a hushed voice.  
"I get it Jace, 'to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed' that's been drilled in your head a long time. But when the fuck are you going to pull your head out of your ass and realised, your love was what kept Simon happy and alive. So if you think for a second that what you did was a good idea for either of you, you're an idiot. You're both in pain because you rejected love! Simon has been hurting himself, starving himself because you made him think that he can never be loved!" He shook his head as he looked at his parabatai fiercely and Jace looked back at him, his face starting to crack.  
"It's too late now anyway," He whispered, "Simon will never forgive me or take me back." Magnus rolled his eyes and shook his head, holding back a seething Raphael.  
"If you honestly think Simon wouldn't give you a second chance, you don't know him very well." Jace looked up at him and shifted uncomfortably.  
"How?" He croaked before clearing his throat, his eyes wet as he looked around them all, his schooled expression soon giving way to desperation. Alec hummed and nodded, smiling slightly and tugging Jace's wrist.  
"We've already set it all up, do as we say and-" Raphael butts in, getting in Jace's face with a hiss.  
"You better understand before you do this, you hurt Simon and you will have us to answer to again! He may give you a third chance if you fuck up again, but we won't." Jace reers back and nods.  
"I know, you have my permission to tear me apart if I make him hurt again."

Back at the apartment, Magnus burst through the door with a grin on his face. Simon looked up confused and blinked at him. "What's up Magnus?" He muttered as the warlock strode over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and out the apartment.  
"We have a surprise for you." He practically sang as he took him down to the park, pulling him through trees and down the paths towards a secluded clearing by a lake. Simon froze the moment they arrived.   
"You paid someone to dress as Captain America for me?" He frowned at Magnus before the warlock shook his head and pushed him forward running off to hide behind a tree with Alec and Raphael as they watched. Simon looked back at him as he stumbled forward. In the center of the clearing was a table set up like a classic date, a glass of blood on one side and a plate of food on the other. Simon gulped peering at the man with his back to him and he muttered.  
"U-um...h-hello?" He croaked, very confused for a long minute before the man turned around, a large bouquet of flowers in his hands that he shoved towards Simon making the vampire gape. He looked up only to stiffen further at seeing Jace's face, the blonde blushing slightly as he looked away.  
"Magnus made me wear it." He muttered and Simon looked at him then the flowers and couldn't help but to laugh softly, covering his mouth as a tear ran down his cheek. Jace looked at him a moment before moving forward to wipe the tear. "I'm so sorry Simon I-" Simon shook his head and looked up at him with a smile.  
"If you were scared, you only had to tell me Jace." Jace stiffened and looked at him in shock.  
"You knew?" Simon lunged forward to hug him tight.  
"I love you, you idiot, I know how scary feelings are to you, and doing this isn't something you'd do if you didn't want to, but your still an ass." Jace let out a long breath holding onto Simon tight, pressing his face into Simon's curls so satisfied to finally be able to hold him again.  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you." Simon nodded.  
"I know." He whispered, looking up at Jace.  
"I'm going to give you another chance, but it still really hurt to see you kiss her Jace, especially when you looked at me like that." Jace nodded rapidly and kissed Simon's cheek.  
"I'll do anything Si, anything you ask if it'll make it better, I don't want to lose you, being in love with you is nice." Simon laughed softly and nodded leaning up to kiss Jace before looking into his eyes.  
"Will you stay with me forever? And always tell me when you're scared?" Jace gulps, hesitating only a moment before nodding.  
"I promise." They shared another, long kiss both seeming to let out a sigh of content as they pressing against each other.   
Behind the tree, all three men tried not to laugh as Magnus muttered, "And that's what I call, setting it gay."


	28. Computer Warlock (Requested on Wattpad)

They had spent an hour, sat around the table in the weapons room polishing their weapons and discussing what the hell they should do for this next mission, and frankly, Jace was sick of it. He sighed as he rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair watching them fight over the best and safest way to do things, unfortunately the best way and the safest way were never the same thing. He looked over at the clock groaning as he realising it was only 6 am, they still had plenty of time to argue before going to this place to get this information, which meant he'd most likely still be there working through the whole morning, and definitely wouldn't be able to return to the comfort of his bed where he knew his vampire was curled up asleep, dead to the world. He could feel his mind drifting off as he sat there, knife in hand, the tip against one finger the handle twirling in his other hand. His lips were pursed slightly as he looked out the window rocking on his chair. 

He finally snapped back to reality when his chair tipped back too far, and he could feel himself lose balance perfectly in time with Simon striding into the room with his laptop propped open on one arm, his chest bare and his eyebrows lowered, he was clearly tired as he caught the back of Jace's chair and set him upright before setting the laptop down on the table. "I can hear you guys arguing from upstairs, so I thought I'd come put you out of your misery." He grumbled, bending over the laptop his fingers flying over the keys, his lips pursed like Jace's were moments before as he mumbles through his work. He only looks up once to demand the data they were looking for, getting a confused mutter from Alec as they all scowled and leaned over to see what the vampire was doing. Jace watched over Simon's shoulder as Simon flicked through documents and tabs before pulling one up and spinning the laptop around to the others. "That the file you're looking for?" Alec, Magnus and Izzy all look up at him, their eyes bugged in surprise before Alec nods and pulls the laptop closer to look over it.  
"Yeah, that's the one." He mutters. Besides him Clary smiles secretly to herself all of them speechless except her and Jace as Simon yawns and plops down in Jace's lap. Jace chuckles, beaming at them with his chest puffed in pride as he wraps his arms around Simon, pulling him against his chest.  
"Magnus, you may be the high warlock of Brooklyn but my boyfriend is the freaking high warlock of technology." Simon hummed, slinging his arms around Jace's neck and curling into his chest. He gives a yawn, closing his eyes as Jace looks down at him, ignoring the snort of amusement from Alec and the giggle from Clary as he pets Simon's hair and presses a tender kiss to his temple. "You're so smart Si." Simon peered up at him with a lazy smile.  
"I gotta have something to match how pretty you are." Jace chuckles and pecks his lips.  
"You're brain is pretty sexy." He mutters with a wink making Simon blush and press his face into Jace's chest.  
"That's not fair, you can't turn my jokes into flirting, I can't hide how much it affects me if you do that." He whines Jace laughing softly and letting out a long, satisfied breath as he buries his face in Simon's hair, closing his eyes.  
"I don't ever want you to hide that from me, I want to know how much my love for you affects you." he whispers, his eyes crinkled in his happiness as the words pass his lips, no sense of teasing or flirting there. Simon looks up at him slightly stunned.  
"You love me?" He scans Jace's face for any kind of joke, only seeing Jace stare back at him with loving eyes.  
"Every bit of you." He smiles and kisses Simon, taking it slow, no rush or hardness to it, so unlike any part of Jace anyone else saw before.   
"I love you too." Simon grinned up at him, neither of them aware of the others staring at them with surprise but tiny smiles on their lips at getting to witness this moment. Jace then slowly looks up at the others, and smirks his usual smirk at them.  
"That's right, I have the smartest and cutest boyfriend, y'all jealous?" At that Simon bursts out laughing, pressing a big wet kiss to Jace's cheek as the blonde stands, scooping him up and striding off glad he could now crawl back into bed with his boyfriend without a worry about the mission Simon solved in under 3 minutes.


	29. Number One

Simon yawned, letting his head plop onto Jace's shoulder as they sat in a corner of the library, scanning the books for something to do. Jace's arm was slung around Simon's shoulders, something Simon and Jace were now both used to, but Simon knew it was thanks to they're new found friendship that began only a year ago. He hummed, twisting his lips as he scanned the books and Jace glanced down at him, "If you're tired, sleep is a good fight for boredom you know?" He chuckled and ruffled Simon's curls. Simon simply shook his head and nudged him slightly.

"Then you'd be bored and lonely, who would you be sarcastic to to keep you sane?" Simon smirked as he heard Jace scoff and pout.  
"How did you figure out my weakness so much quicker than everyone else?" He faked a dramatic swoon and Simon laughed shoving him playfully and sitting back up, letting Jace's arm fall from his shoulders.  
"Cause it's my weakness too dumbass." Jace chuckled and nodded.  
"That is true, if you were alone you'd just ramble to yourself and then you would go crazy." Simon nodded and smiled looking around the library just as Clary walked in. It seemed like instinct, though they had broken up a while back after the drama calmed down, Jace's head snapped up the moment Clary walked into the room. It always seemed to happen, his gaze fixed on her and he watched her like a hawk as she walked to the sofa to sit down. 

Simon hated this. He was enjoying talking to Jace, but no one seemed to be more important than watching Clary, or helping Clary, or making sure Clary heard his jokes. Simon always felt himself tense, with a pang of jealousy as Jace watched her. Simon had had enough of it, he didn't understand what it was, but he knew he always seemed to come second to Clary or Jace when they were around each other. He sighed harshly and pushed Jace's hand off his knee where it had stilled. Simon got up and strode out the room, only then hearing Jace call behind him, "Where you going?" Simon scoffed and rolled his eyes his arms crossed.  
"To bed, I'll fight my boredom alone now you've fixed yours." He grumbled the last part though knew deep down he hoped Jace heard it. He didn't hear the footsteps trailing behind him as he stormed down the hall to his bedroom, walking in and pushing the door behind him. Jace slipped in behind him quickly letting it close as he watched Simon walk to his bed and lie down, his back to the door, his expression twisted as he huddled into a ball and grumbled to himself. "Stupid Jace, can't even pay me any attention when Clary comes in, what's so great about Clary that I don't have? Oh right, I'm not a girl, I'm not pretty, I'm not artistic." He mocked eventually giving up his rant to release a sniffle and scrub his face.

"Just want to be someone's number one." He whispered letting out a soft sob. Jace frowned as he listened, silently walking over to the bed as Simon continued. When he got there he waited a moment, his face holding a sad smile as he crawled onto the bed and slotted himself behind Simon, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist feeling the boy freeze under him.  
"You're my number one Simon." he whispered, touching his nose to Simon's neck, making the brunette shudder a moment before he snorted.  
"We both know that's a lie, you pay way more attention to Clary than anyone else." Jace shakes his head.  
"No, I'm always still thinking about you, even then, but when me and Clary broke up, I felt an obligation to still be nice and help her because I didn't want things to be awkward when we have to hang around each other a lot." Simon slowly turned over in Jace's arms, looking up at him with a gulp. His eyes fluttered shut as Jace swiped away his tears with his thumb before letting it rest on Simon's lower lip.  
"But you look so excited when she walks in and your head shoots up to watch her." Jace chuckles.  
"That's my instinct Simon, to make sure she isn't looking for my attention or listening in, I don't like sharing our moments together with others, it's funny, cause I used to hate being around you but...Now I just like keeping you to myself, you're so wonderfully energetic and happy Simon, it makes me feel calm, in a strange way." Simon blushes brightly, blinking to look up into Jace's eyes, his own wide and innocent as he visibly gulps.  
"really?" He asks uncertain and Jace nods, smirking slightly.  
"Really, but if you keep looking so damned adorable, I won't be very calm for long." He wiggles his eyebrows and winks making Simon laugh softly and lean up closer.  
"That's okay, you can lose all control with me, I'd love to know that's how I effect you." Simon smiles and Jace groans slightly, pulling Simon flush against him and touching their noses together, grinding his hips slowly, making Simon buck and blush.  
"You sure about that Si?" He growled, "Once I lose control, you won't be escaping this bed for a long time." His voice a seductive purr, making Simon chew on his lip and nod.  
"I'm all yours Jace, prove I'm your number one." He winks and Jace lunges forward.


	30. Sacrafice

"I'm sorry Simon, you're blind." 

Those words would never stop ringing in his head. Round and round in his mind, making him dizzy as he sat in the infirmary bed, the stale smell of chemicals wafting around him, and Magnus's voice booming in his head as the warlock got up from his chair, the wood groaning as he did, and walked out. The sound of the door closing behind him made Simon shudder. Every sound seemed to vibrate through him, his mind spinning, everything dark. A tear trickled down his cheek. "I'm blind." He whispered, but even that sounded too loud. His vampire hearing all the more painful as he sobbed into his knees. He trembled, hugging his knees tight to his chest, his heart pounding, trying to reach out for any sense of warmth, any sense of light. He only stopped when he heard the door groan and he stilled. 

"Simon." He heard the pitiful whisper of Clary across the room. Her footsteps pounded across the floor as she walked over and sat besides him taking his hand. "I'm so sorry Simon, it must be horrible." He nodded slowly, the tears making his cheeks stiff as he listened to his best friend ramble about how they would help him all the time, how terrified he must be. He felt bitterness rise in his throat. The smell of her blood wafted around him, haunting him even now when he wasn't hungry, his blackness was tainted slightly red and he shivered. 

Though all the sound echoed, all the smells hung around him, and all the things he touched seemed to make him tense, he couldn't seem to hear Clary as she spoke. His mind had drifted to another place, trapping himself away from them, though he could daydream and pretend the darkness was sleep. He silently lay back on the bed, feeling Clary go quiet and stare at him. A sigh fluttered over him. "I'll let you get some rest Simon, you must be exhausted." The pity in her voice made that bitter taste rise once more, but he only nodded, listening to the pounding of her footsteps as she left and the door slammed, making his ears ring.   
He closed his eyes. The sensation felt strange, though the red had left with Clary, there seemed to be a strange blink when he closed his eyes, like the thoughts in his head were staining his vision from the inside. He only got to lay in peaceful misery for another hour before the door crashed open once more, these footsteps were booming too, thundering towards him, he couldn't tell till a firm grip took his hand and a harsh sigh was sounded from besides him, that this must be Alec. "Hey Simon." He heard Alec grunt and Simon turned his head to the side, blinking his eyelids open though more for Alec's benefit than his own.  
"Alec?" He asked, his voice hushed, he wanted to be certain.  
"Yeah doof, who else?" Simon hummed.  
"I didn't think you were as loud as Clary." He heard and snort and only then noticed Alec's presence staining his black red.  
"I come over here to see how you are and you insult me, thanks Simon." Simon couldn't help but smile slightly, at least Alec didn't seem to change, though the amount of noise buzzing around him and the red only seemed to make Simon uneasy.  
"Hey, I'm disabled I'm allowed to be mean." Alec chuckled and squeezed Simon's hand.  
"That only works when you're not a vampire with super hearing." Simon pouted up at him jumping when he felt a pair of warm arms around his shoulders. "You're going to be alright Simon, I promise, I'll let you have some peace and find you something to drink." He didn't get to reply before Alec was stomping away and the door closed. Simon sighed, facing the ceiling again and closing his eye lids.

"What a pathetic vampire, weak, nerdy and now blind, it's like the universe is playing a joke on me."   
"Not quite." He heard jumping slightly and sitting up. He felt a lightness surround him, the blackness almost seeming to brighten as his head shot to face the door. He hadn't even heard them come in. He laughed softly.  
"Jace." He said, pushing himself to sit up, hearing a laugh.  
"Recognised me just from my handsome voice, I'm flattered." Simon heard a shuffle, like a whisper as Jace sat down and propped his feet up on Simon's bed, bumping their shoulders together. Simon hummed.  
"You sound different to everyone else." He felt a breathless laugh and almost heard Jace smirk at him.  
"I do, do I? What do I sound like?" Simon hummed and relaxed for the first time since he got his news.  
"Quiet, everyone else, when they come in it gives me a headache just hearing them walking around, but I didn't even hear you come in." He muttered and it was silent for a moment, just their breathing before Jace spoke, softer than usual.  
"I was intending to give you a fright with my stealth skills, didn't expect to help you relax." Simon laughed turning to face where he thought Jace was.  
"You did make me jump, next time I'll throw a tantrum at you, that better?" Jace snorted and Simon felt his cheeks warm as a hand took hold of his chin and turned his head slightly so Simon was facing him properly.  
"Yeah, thanks that'll be a real ego boost." Simon laughed brightly stilling when he felt a touch on his forehead.  
"The mark is gone, is that what happened?" Simon sighed and nodded.  
"These vampires wanted information out of me, I wanted this damn mark gone, I don't really know what happened, except a mutter that I had to give a sacrifice." he yelped as he felt Jace give Simon's curls a tug.  
"Idiot, I'm sure there was a better way than this." Simon shook his head and smiled reaching up to pat around and find Jace's hand on his head, pulling it down and feeling it with both of his hands, trying to remember what Jace's hands looked like.  
"They took away our secret too, no one will ever ask me how I became a Daylighter anymore, it wasn't just a sacrifice for me, it was for you too." Everything seemed to go silent for a long time. If Simon hadn't been holding Jace's hand between his, he would have thought Jace wasn't really there. That was until he felt Jace's fingers curl around his own, and hold his hand tight, a sigh fluttering over Simon's face.  
"Simon," Jace muttered, "You're such a mundie, even now. Why the hell do you think giving up your vision was worth it to save me from one threat?" Simon blushed and shrugged.  
"Because it means your 1% less likely to die? I'm already dead, what does my vision matter?" Jace grunted and Simon could imagine him rolling his eyes as he brought Simon's hands up, placing them on each of Jace's cheeks.  
"You're a fool." They both chuckled and Simon's hands slowly wandered, his fingers tracing Jace's face making him smile. "What you smiling about mundie? You're smug aren't you? Now you have an excuse to touch everyone up." Simon laughed brightly and shook his head.  
"No, I was just thinking, your face feels even more handsome than it looks." Simon could feel Jace's face start to burn up, matching his own still flushed cheeks and he heard Jace whine slightly, though in pain.  
"Why did going blind make you a smooth talker?" He muttered half heartedly and Simon hummed giving a shrug.  
"Because I never had an excuse to touch your face before Jace." Jace's forehead bumped against Simon's, and the vampire let his hands trail down to rest on Jace's neck, his fingertips tingling as the blonde's hair brushed against them. "You're bright." He whispered, the blackness seeming to turn grey, then a tinge of gold.  
"I know, I'm pretty smart." Jace chuckled and Simon shook his head.  
"No, I mean, when the others are here, the darkness goes red, but when you're here, it turns bright and gold, the darkness goes a way." He whispered, gulping knowing he was basically confessing his love to Jace in that moment.  
"Then I guess I'll just have to stick around, stay nearby, so you got a handsome face to touch and a nightlight to take away your nightmares, hm?" Simon felt his eyes well up at the gentle tone in Jace's usually hard voice.  
"I'd love that." He muttered and Jace chuckled once more before Simon felt soft lips pressed to his own in a chaste kiss.  
"Good, can't having you giving up anything else for me, gotta keep an eye on my dorky vampire." Simon blushed and chewed his lip.  
"Anything is worth giving up, if it's a sacrifice that keeps you safe and happy Jace."


	31. Guardian Vampire (Part 1)

"Hey Jace?" The blonde hummed in reply, his lips pressed to Simon's curls, his eyes shut and a soft smile on his relaxed features. "I know I'll never be as strong as you, but I'll always be with you, and I'll always protect you, I promise, okay?" Jace's eyes fluttered open as he looked down at the wide eyes of the vampire that lay on his chest. He pushed Simon's hair from his forehead and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

"Okay." He whispered with a smile, Simon grinning back and kissing him passionately.  
"Good, I could never imagine leaving you." Jace chuckled sinking down to face Simon and kiss him again.  
"Well that's good, because I'm never letting you leave me, you're all mine." Simon blushed, pressing into Jace's chest and pressing his nose to Jace's throat, breathing in the soothing scent of his boyfriend.   
"Always yours."  
"Like my guardian vampire." Simon laughed softly, Jace's eyes crinkling as he grinned at the brunette, kissing his nose. "I love you Simon."   
"I love you too Jace."

\--------

"Jace?" The blonde stopped in the doorway, his fists clenched. Simon looked up, his eyes red and dull and puffy, tears still streaming down his face as he croaked. "You asked me, if I could make one trip back in time, where would I go and what would I do," Simon looked down at his hands and practically heard Jace stiffen and gulp as Simon continued. "I have an answer now," He held back his sobs as he spoke, "I would go back a week, to the day after our anniversary, and murder myself, so I'd never have to find out anything was wrong."  
Jace was still, completely frozen in his spot, but he could only think that Simon was saying that, in that wretched, broken voice, to stop Jace leaving, Simon knew Jace was just protecting him, of course he did, he'd move on soon and be happy. With those thoughts in mind, Jace continued walking, each step feeling stiff and aching through to his core until he heard the door groan shut behind him. He walked down the hall swiftly, away from the library, away from his ex boyfriend, and now away from all that made him happy. His eyes only looked up when Clary came out of the kitchen and beamed and waved at him. He forced a smirk in reply, giving half a wave and following her down the hall.

Only once he finally heard Jace out of earshot did Simon truly break down. He felt himself shake as he sunk to the ground, sobbing hot tears of blood as he hunched over himself ,rocking back and forth, back and forth, his wailing echoing around the institute as Clary grabbed Jace's hand, pulling him down the street to the shopping centre.  
"What did you go to talk to Simon about?"  
"He tried to give me a pep talk on not hurting you again." He grunted out, Clary laughing and pressing into his side.  
"He's a sweetheart, always so selfless our vampire." Jace felt his lips twitch and his eyebrows lower for a moment, he wanted to correct her, 'my vampire' he wanted to say, unless his face went slack, no, not anymore.

\--------

Simon hummed as he sat atop the roof of the nearest flat building. His chin in his hand, his elbow on his knee as he crouched at the edge, watching Jace and Clary walk through the streets. Jace had only seemed to get more handsome with age, his face warmer, looking kinder with age and lop sided smile lines from his constant smirk. His hair had grown a lot in the past 15 years, Simon liked it, he decided, the blonde hair having darkened slightly, now wrapped up in a bun on his head, some stubble at his chin. Clary had clearly aged well too, though slightly more, her face lined with the joy she expressed each and every day without fail. Simon was glad she was happy, glad someone could be happy with Jace, that Jace could be happy with someone, even if that meant the permanent burning in Simon's chest that it wasn't him. 

His eyes caught on a puddle next to him from the previous rain, Simon looked no different. He still looked like the same dorky vampire he was 15 years ago, except the depth of the darkness around his eyes, and the empty look in his gaze. He sighed. Though he was brought out of his thoughts as he spotted a demon creeping through the shadows behind them and his eyes hardened. Slinking closer he made his way down the building silently, without a flutter, the pair didn't seem aware, and for that Simon was grateful, it meant they were too happy to focus so much energy on fighting, it also meant Simon could take it out without being noticed. Simon shuffled closer along the walls until his foot hit a can and he stiffened, cursing under his breath as the pair turned, he saw Jace's eye catch the demon the moment it lunged, Simon quickly jumping out and piercing his nails through it's chest, slamming it into the wall and ripping a chunk of flesh from it with his fangs, his eyes glowing bright as he heard Jace push Clary to go back to the institute before him while he helped whoever just saved their asses.   
Clary knew by now not to answer back, Jace did better when he knew he wasn't protecting anyone but himself. Jace reached for his sword but stopped as he saw the demon slump to the ground and dissolve before him, at the feet of this hooded figure. He sheathed his sword, tense, in stance ready to fight as he watched the figure turn their head to the side and spit out blue blood before turning away from Jace and beginning to walk away from him without a word. He frowned. "Oi." He called, but the figure didn't stop. Jace strode forward and grasped the stranger's wrist, yanking them around and brushing off their hood only to go still as he stared into the hollow eyes of Simon. "Simon." He whispered, feeling his face go pale.

"What?" Simon asked, watching Jace as the blonde stared at him.  
"Why are you here?" Simon snorted and pulled his wrist away harshly.  
"Because there was a demon after you, and you two are beginning to relax, as you should." Jace frowned, taking offense a moment.  
"We're not relaxing, there just haven't been many demons around lately, we have no reason to be tense when we haven't seen one unless looking for them!" Simon rolled his eyes and growled at Jace, backing up.  
"And why do you think that is Herondale? There are still plenty of demons out to get you two, they didn't just give up!" Jace's eyes go wide more a moment as he stared at Simon, his lips parting and he mutters.  
"You've been killing them." Simon nodded.  
"Nah shit." He grunted out backing up and beginning to turn away as Jace yanks him back again. "Why?" Jace hisses at him, pressing Simon to the wall. "Why are you protecting us?"   
"I don't go back on my promises Herondale, that's why." Jace frowned, his anger and confusion and sadness and love at seeing Simon all over again mixed in a bundle of hatred, not to Simon, but to himself.  
"What promise?" He asked, Simon smiled, an obviously fake smile, but he knew if he stopped smiling, the tears building in his eyes would fall.  
"I promised you I would always protect you, and always be with you." Jace felt a chill down his spine at Simon's soft tone, images flashing through his mind of that night on their anniversary, when Simon promised he'd always protect Jace. Jace shook his head.  
"But I broke up with you." Simon scoffed and shoved Jace away.  
"I know that dumbass, that promise wasn't a relationship exclusive promise! I said I would always protect you, so I will always protect you, whether you give a shit about me or not, I made that promise, I'm not taking it back, I'm your guardian vampire, remember?" His voice trailed to a hoarse whisper, and he felt that pain build, the worse pain he knew in all his life, having to smile, just to stop the tears from falling. But he couldn't smile anymore, so the tears poured down his cheeks, dripping onto Jace's hands where they clasped Simon's collar loosely. 

 

"I remember." Jace said, his head bowed, his own eyes welling up. "15 years Simon." He whispered, looking up at the vampire. "We were teenagers when you said that, we were only 18, I'm 32 now, and you're still holding that damned promise." he didn't know whether to be angry at himself or at Simon as he punched Simon's chest half heartedly and Simon shrugged.

"Teenage promises may just be silly to you, but when I make a promise I keep it, it doesn't matter why or when or to who, I said I would always be here, and I will, I will watch over you as you grow old and die, a happy old man with Clary, and then my promise will be done, and I'll leave, find something else to make me feel less lonely for a little while." Jace shook his head looking at Simon desperately.  
"Please stop." he muttered, growling as his fists shook and he pushed Simon hard against the wall. "Stop protecting me, I can't let you." Simon sighed and pushed away from Jace, beginning to walk down the alley once more.  
"You can't stop me either Jace, now go make sure Clary is alright and not worried about you, I don't want her to see me here." He pulled his hood up and Jace shook his head, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks, all his bottled emotions from the past 15 years welling over, bursting out all at once.  
"I love you Simon, I always have, I always will." Simon felt the pain return as he smiled sadly under his hood.  
"I love you too Jace." They both stilled as they heard Clary calling for Jace and Simon looked back at him with those empty eyes once more. "You should go, your fiance is getting worried." He jumped, pulling himself back up the building to the roof and vanishing into the evening air. Jace wiped his tears, his heart thundering in his chest for the first time in 15 years, and he rubbed it through his shirt, turning away from where his vampire had been.  
"My guardian vampire." He whispered, looking up as Clary came round the corner and he gave his always present smirk. "All dealt with, let's go."

Simon crouched on the rooftop once more as he watched them walk away, and began to slink through the night again as he watched over them. "Always yours, my angel."


	32. Guardian Vampire (Part 2)

Jace chewed on his lip, staring down at his phone. The encounter with Simon a week earlier was still sharp in his mind, when he slept he dreamt of the vampire, when he was awake he was always on his mind, he just couldn't shake it. He sighed looking at Simon's contact that he still had after all these years, the bright smile of Simon as a younger Jace kissed his cheek stared up from the screen, and Jace found himself smiling at the joy and love he felt swell in his heart. For the second time since they parted, he felt his heart thundering in his chest and he gulped. He still loved Simon as strongly as he did then, if anything, the time apart had made him want him more. He growled at himself and finally opened a chat sending Simon a quick message.  
'Clary and I are going shopping in Brooklyn, we'll be outside the institute in 5 minutes.' He felt his thumb twitch with nerves as he sent the message and he knew it was strange, that the idea of Simon watching over him all this time, made him feel so warm. 

He looked back down at his phone to see that Simon had read the message, but after waiting a minute Jace saw no reply nor typing, it didn't seem like Simon was going to answer, only turn up. Jace smiled slightly to himself only to catch himself as Clary walked in. "I'm ready, who you texting?" She cocked her head with a smile and Jace looked up at her giving a shrug and sliding his phone into his pocket to walk over, swinging his coat around his shoulders and sliding his arms in as they walked down the hall.  
"Just a friend." She chuckled and cocked a brow.  
"A secret friend? Didn't know you were one for those." She seemed un-phased despite her teasing, no sign of worry or jealousy that it might be a girl on her features, and he wondered if Clary was only in this relationship because it was comfortable and familiar, like it was for Jace. He knew he liked Clary, she was funny and kind and a great friend, but he knew he didn't love her, nor did he feel anything romantic for her, as they walked out of the institute he hoped, deep down, that she felt the same way, so he didn't eventually break her heart when she realised he didn't love her. 

"Jace?" He looked up and hummed and Clary rolled her eyes. "You've been very distracted lately, ever since that demon last week, I been thinking about that, that guy that helped us, it seemed awfully convenient that he was there, like he'd been waiting." Jace gulped and chuckled.  
"Must have been hunting the demon and was letting us be a distraction for it." Clary looked at him as they walked out the gates and she hummed, clearly not convinced.  
"Perhaps, except if that were the case, you wouldn't of looked like you'd seen a ghost afterwards." Jace stiffened slightly but the expression on his face didn't change.  
"I was a bit hungry, the food we had wasn't the best." She laughed and nodded, as she did Jace felt the presence follow nearby, and his shoulders relaxed without him even noticing.   
"Perhaps, but I know you well enough Jace to know when you talked to that guy, something he said or did confused you, is that the friend you were texting? Have you hired someone to protect us?" He snorted.  
"I'm not rich Clary." She laughed and nodded.  
"I know, but you can tell me Jace." He shook his head and sighed looking up, seeing a flash of red in an alley nearby, making his lip twitched. Clary watched him curiously, his expression had visibly softened and she followed his gaze, but saw nothing. 

When they eventually made it to the shopping center she pulled him to the food court first, as they sat and ate a greasy meal of chicken, chatting quietly Clary spotted a hooded figure over Jace's shoulder. She looked back at Jace and smiled kissing his cheek. "I'm just going to the loo." She said and the blonde nodded with a nod, taking a big bite of his meal as Clary walked past him, and sat down across from the hooded figure.  
"Are you following us?" She asked softly, not yet scared or worried, this man had protected them, if he wanted to kill them, he could've let the demon do it. The man seemed to shift and she got a grunt in reply and sighed. "Listen, I know you were the one that helped us last week, I just want to know why, were you hunting that demon? If you were why are you here now? It seems a bit lucky." There was a snort and a sigh before the figure leaned forward.  
"I am protecting you, that's all you need to know." The voice spoke quietly and Clary twisted her lips in frustration.  
"No. It's not, because you spooked Jace last week, he's been distracted the whole week and I want to know that you aren't going to hurt him." She said determined to find out what this man said to Jace that seemed to hit the blonde so hard, she knew Jace wasn't easily spooked. She heard a hiss from under the hood.  
"I would never hurt Jace, he's the reason I'm protecting you both, I'm protecting his happiness." She stilled and blinked in surprise at that.  
"His happiness? I think he's far from happy." There was a long silence for a moment before she got a hushed response.  
"He asked you to marry him, didn't he? I'd call that happiness." Clary shook her head with a smile.  
"He did, but he doesn't love me, I know he doesn't, and that's okay, I don't love him either, but we work well together and neither of us like being alone, if you wanted to protect his happiness, you should've forced him to confess to Simon before he disappeared." She smiled, her smiled was strangely sad and bright all at once, she knew he didn't love her, she knew he would always want Simon, and she knew if Simon came back, he'd leave her for that, but she also knew if Simon came back, she'd be the first to tell him to go for it. Clary sighed and stood up beginning to walk back to Jace where he sat, his chin in his palm. She stopped when she heard a faint voice behind her.  
"He'll never be with the vampire, he shouldn't be with that vampire, it'll only hurt him." She turned to retort back, a dash of anger flickering in her gaze, only to find the man wasn't there anymore. She grit her teeth and sighed, pinching her nose a moment before taking a deep breath and returning to Jace. She sat down across from him and looked at him with hard, forceful eyes. "We need to stop this before it goes too far Jace." The blonde looked up at her and cocked a brow.  
"I didn't eat that much." He snarked with a smirk before Clary shook her head.  
"No Jace, I mean this." She gestured between them and Jace went quiet, Clary finally continuing to speak, "I don't know who that man that's protecting you is, and I don't know why he got you so spooked, but I know that neither of us are in this relationship for the right reasons, and I know you need to go and fix whatever happened last week, and once you've done that, I'm going to help you find Simon." Jace went completely still, the blood seemed to drain from his face though he was expressionless.  
"Are you breaking up with me because you think I cheated on you?" Clary laughed and shook her head, giving a smile and taking Jace's hands.  
"Listen Jace, this may seem absurd and sudden, but I've known a long time you don't love me, and that's okay, I feel the same way you do, but we both know we're better friends than we are lovers, and I'm always going to be mad at you for not pursuing Simon like the idiot you are, so I'm fixing it before you take this denial of yours too far, I know it's been 15 years since we've seen that nerd, but he's a vampire, he's got to be alive, somewhere, I know Alec and Magnus are still in contact with him." Jace held a hand up to stop her quickly, frowning slightly.  
"How did you know I had feelings for Simon?" She scoffed and gave him a deadpan look.  
"Come on Jace, everyone could tell you were and still are in love with him, but for whatever reason you didn't want to do anything about it, now help me find that man again he was over there a minute ago." Jace sighed and gave in, he knew this was what he wanted truly, Clary was his friend, she didn't get broken hearted and he might get to talk to Simon again, but it all seemed so sudden.

Clary dragged him around, looking for the hooded figure, Jace typing swiftly on his phone for a while before he looked at her. "He's outside." He grunted and Clary smirked.  
"I knew you were texting him." She got a lazy roll of the eyes in reply and dashed outside, there the figure was, leaning against the wall in an alley, his hands in his pockets looking over at them.  
"Why are you coming to talk to me?" He said, standing up to face them. Clary crossed her arms.  
"We are resolving this now, I want to know how you upset Jace and then I want to know, since you've been following him, if you know where Simon Lewis is." The figure snorted and turned away, striding away. Jace could feel his eyes sting and without thinking moved forward to grab his wrist.  
"Please. I'll explain why I did it, just give me a chance." He said firmly, and the figure turned back around to invade Jace's personal space. Clary stepped back a little to watch, she knew she shouldn't intrude, but she was being nosy, she had to know who this was and why he followed Jace.  
"Go on then, why did you do it Jace? Why? What the hell excuses you doing that to me? And don't bloody tell me you were doing it to protect me or to let me be with someone better that would make me happy because I have not been happy for 15 years, and it's your damn fault!" Simon found himself panting, a tear falling from inside the hood to the ground. Jace gulped and felt guilt shudder through him.  
"I'm so sorry, I just...I don't deserve you dammit!" He grit his teeth, hanging his head. "I was trying to protect you, I was trying to protect you from having to watch me die, I was trying to protect you from getting hurt because of me and I was trying to give you a chance before we got old to find something better, is it really that hard to believe that's why I did it? That I loved you so much, I'd give up a lifetime of happiness, just to give you a chance at an eternal happiness?" Simon shook his head and sniffled gripping Jace's shirt as Jace reached up to cup his cheeks, barely visible under the hood.  
"You're such an idiot!" Simon whispered leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. "You actually thought, I'd find happiness anywhere but with you?" Jace gulped.  
"I was hoping so, I'm not the right person to make you happy, I'm so broken, and I have a god damn ponytail." Simon laughed softly pressing his chapped lips to Jace's in a butterfly kiss.  
"Jace, who I do and don't deserve, and who does and doesn't make me happy, that's not for you to decide okay? You can't do that to me, I decide who I deserve, I decide who I want, and I want you." Jace smiled slightly pressing a hard, short kiss to Simon's lips.  
"Then you can have me, I won't do something stupid again, I promise." Simon chuckled.  
"You have to keep that promise you know? Considering I kept mine." Jace laughed and nodded hugging Simon to him tight, pressing his face to Simon's shoulder.

"Jace?" Clary spoke softly behind them and Jace looked up at her realising how utterly confused the girl must be. "Jace you gotta tell me what's going on here, you're killing me!" She pouted and he sighed with a roll of his eyes, leaning back and grasping the hood, looking at Simon.  
"May I? She deserves to know?" Simon chewed his lip before taking a breath and nodding.  
"It's the least I can do after disappearing like that." He whispered and Clary stepped closer, looking at then excitedly, like a child shaking her presents to figure out what was inside. The moment the hood came off, Clary's eyes blew comically wide.  
"SIMON?!" She shrieked as Simon looked at her, dried blood on his cheeks from crying. He nodded slowly.  
"Hey Clary." He muttered with an awkward wave. Jace was simply staring at him, and as Clary dashed forward to hug Simon and laugh happily as she rambled to him in scolding, Jace couldn't force away the smile on his lips as he simply stared at the man he loved, his guardian vampire.


	33. Guardian Vampire (Part 3 - Alternative Ending)

Jace chewed on his lip, staring down at his phone. The encounter with Simon a week earlier was still sharp in his mind, when he slept he dreamt of the vampire, when he was awake he was always on his mind, he just couldn't shake it. He sighed looking at Simon's contact that he still had after all these years, the bright smile of Simon as a younger Jace kissed his cheek stared up from the screen, and Jace found himself smiling at the joy and love he felt swell in his heart. For the second time since they parted, he felt his heart thundering in his chest and he gulped. He still loved Simon as strongly as he did then, if anything, the time apart had made him want him more. He growled at himself and finally opened a chat sending Simon a quick message.  
'Clary and I are going shopping in Brooklyn, we'll be outside the institute in 5 minutes.' He felt his thumb twitch with nerves as he sent the message and he knew it was strange, that the idea of Simon watching over him all this time, made him feel so warm.

He looked back down at his phone to see that Simon had read the message, but after waiting a minute Jace saw no reply nor typing, it didn't seem like Simon was going to answer, only turn up. Jace smiled slightly to himself only to catch himself as Clary walked in. "I'm ready, who you texting?" She cocked her head with a smile and Jace looked up at her giving a shrug and sliding his phone into his pocket to walk over, swinging his coat around his shoulders and sliding his arms in as they walked down the hall.  
"Just a friend." She chuckled and cocked a brow.  
"A secret friend? Didn't know you were one for those." She seemed un-phased despite her teasing, no sign of worry or jealousy that it might be a girl on her features, and he wondered if Clary was only in this relationship because it was comfortable and familiar, like it was for Jace. He knew he liked Clary, she was funny and kind and a great friend, but he knew he didn't love her, nor did he feel anything romantic for her, as they walked out of the institute he hoped, deep down, that she felt the same way, so he didn't eventually break her heart when she realised he didn't love her.

"Jace?" He looked up and hummed and Clary rolled her eyes. "You've been very distracted lately, ever since that demon last week, I been thinking about that, that guy that helped us, it seemed awfully convenient that he was there, like he'd been waiting." Jace gulped and chuckled.  
"Must have been hunting the demon and was letting us be a distraction for it." Clary looked at him as they walked out the gates and she hummed, clearly not convinced.  
"Perhaps, except if that were the case, you wouldn't of looked like you'd seen a ghost afterwards." Jace stiffened slightly but the expression on his face didn't change.  
"I was a bit hungry, the food we had wasn't the best." She laughed and nodded, as she did Jace felt the presence follow nearby, and his shoulders relaxed without him even noticing.   
"Perhaps, but I know you well enough Jace to know when you talked to that guy, something he said or did confused you, is that the friend you were texting? Have you hired someone to protect us?" He snorted.  
"I'm not rich Clary." She laughed and nodded.  
"I know, but you can tell me Jace." He shook his head and sighed looking up, seeing a flash of red in an alley nearby, making his lip twitched. Clary watched him curiously, his expression had visibly softened and she followed his gaze, but saw nothing.

When they eventually made it to the shopping center she pulled him to the food court first, as they sat and ate a greasy meal of chicken, chatting quietly Clary spotted a hooded figure over Jace's shoulder. She looked back at Jace and smiled kissing his cheek. "I'm just going to the loo." She said and the blonde nodded with a nod, taking a big bite of his meal as Clary walked past him, and sat down across from the hooded figure.  
"Are you following us?" She asked softly, not yet scared or worried, this man had protected them, if he wanted to kill them, he could've let the demon do it. The man seemed to shift and she got a grunt in reply and sighed. "Listen, I know you were the one that helped us last week, I just want to know why, were you hunting that demon? If you were why are you here now? It seems a bit lucky." There was a snort and a sigh before the figure leaned forward.  
"I am protecting you, that's all you need to know." The voice spoke quietly and Clary twisted her lips in frustration.  
"No. It's not, because you spooked Jace last week, he's been distracted the whole week and I want to know that you aren't going to hurt him." She said determined to find out what this man said to Jace that seemed to hit the blonde so hard, she knew Jace wasn't easily spooked. She heard a hiss from under the hood.  
"I would never hurt Jace, he's the reason I'm protecting you both, I'm protecting his happiness." She stilled and blinked in surprise at that.  
"His happiness? I think he's far from happy." There was a long silence for a moment before she got a hushed response.  
"He asked you to marry him, didn't he? I'd call that happiness." Clary shook her head with a smile.  
"He did, but he doesn't love me, I know he doesn't, and that's okay, I don't love him either, but we work well together and neither of us like being alone, if you wanted to protect his happiness, you should've forced him to confess to Simon before he disappeared." She smiled, her smiled was strangely sad and bright all at once, she knew he didn't love her, she knew he would always want Simon, and she knew if Simon came back, he'd leave her for that, but she also knew if Simon came back, she'd be the first to tell him to go for it. Clary sighed and stood up beginning to walk back to Jace where he sat, his chin in his palm. She stopped when she heard a faint voice behind her.

(Where the alternative ending starts)

"He should have never met that vampire, his life would have been better off without him." Clary spun around with a scowl to answer him back as she saw the figure stand and begin walking away, only for a strong voice to speak out before she could.  
"I don't think that's your choice to make." Clary stepped back, looking up in surprise as Jace strode past her, grabbing the arm of the man and spinning him around, a firm look in Jace's eyes. The man scoffed and yanked his arm from Jace's glaring up at him.  
"And I don't think it was your choice whether I deserved you or not, whether I was safer with or without you, whether I could be with someone better, love someone better, but here we are, and you made that decision all on your own!" He yelled, spreading his arms wide as he began to back away. All around them, people turned to stare in shock, Clary herself felt paralysed as she watched and could only wonder who this man really was if he obviously felt such a hatred for Jace, yet protected him for all this time. 

Jace scoffed and stepped forward yanking the man closer. "I was trying to give you a chance to be happy! As far as I was concerned I'm just a mortal man that will only break your heart eventually! I know if it were the other way around, the moment I started ageing you would have broken it off so you wouldn't have to remind me too so don't act so innocent!" They were both silent and panting for a moment before Jace tugged him forward by his collar and pressed a searing kiss to his lips, moving his hands up to push the hood back and tangle his fingers in Simon's curls.   
Simon kissed back immediately, the force bruising to them both, but neither seemed to care as his arms looped around Jace's waist, pressing as close as they could to each other, Simon's leg between Jace's, his hands trembling as they fisted in Jace's jacket. 

When they eventually pulled back, their foreheads pressed together, tears trickling down both their cheeks and Jace panting, Simon looked into his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe I would have thought the same, back then." He whispered as they clung to each other. "But now?" He gulped, "I couldn't imagine going so long without you, just because your life shows on your face and mine doesn't." Jace nodded slowly, yanking Simon down to hug him tight, Simon's face pressed into Jace's shoulder and Jace clinging onto him as he rested his chin on Simon's broader shoulder squeezing his eyes shut.   
"I fucking love you Simon, please, if you're going to protect me, at least do it by my side, rather than behind my back?" Simon lifted his head to look down at Jace, chewing his lip as he contemplated it a moment before nodding slowly and smiling a bright smile that Jace couldn't help but return.  
"Okay, maybe for your next birthday I can buy you some anti-ageing cream." He muttered and Jace laughed happily, not caring how he looked in that moment as he kissed Simon, their smiles big as they did. Jace only pulled back when he heard someone give a wolf whistle across the room and he looked over at a man cheering making a few other people laugh. Jace simply flipped him off with a chuckle before hearing Clary clear her throat behind them. He froze and Simon gulped, both looking over at her, letting out a sigh of relief as she grinned at them and held out the ring that had previously been on her finger.  
"I think this belongs on Simon's hand, not mine, don't you Jace?" Jace pulled away from Simon to take it from her and look at her slowly.  
"You're really okay with this?" He asked softly and she cocked a brow.  
"Will my answer change your mind?" Jace shook his head with a smirk making her roll her eyes and chuckle.  
"Then don't ask stupid questions, you two need time to catch up, and after that I need to have a word with my disappearing best friend over there, I'll see you at the institute." She turned away, walking away from them both as they seemed to watch, the events of the past morning seeming to wash over them all at once. Simon took Jace's hand, turning him around and smiling at him making Jace smile back and hug him tight.  
"So, you know how Alec is immortal?" Simon whispered and Jace grinned, squeezing Simon tight with a content sigh. He had his guardian vampire back, at last.


	34. Always Here

Simon stood at the back of the crowd at the funeral. Watching over the older faces of his friends, the aged but still handsome Alec now locked in his 30s for eternity with Magnus, stood proud besides him in a sparkling black suit. His gaze flickered over to Clary, her hair tied back, looking so much like her mother as she held a small boy in her arms. She'd ended up going travelling a while after the drama, coming back with a man she'd met in another state, another Shadow-hunter who'd always been dying to see New York and meet the famous Lightwood trio. She'd married him later that year, the happiness in her eyes shining so brightly to him, he died in a fight shortly after their child turned 3, but Clary didn't break, she smiled, told everyone she would keep going so he'd be proud of her. Of course, that was the risk all Shadow-hunter couples took.   
Isabelle stood by Clary's side, their parabatai marks evident under the straps of their dresses as they watched the ceremony take place. So many others crowded their, to watch, to mourn, to cry and weep for another soldier lost, all of them Simon could remember seeing so much younger, now all in their forties and fifties, he found it funny, how Alec, being the oldest Lightwood, looked the youngest of them all, but of course, that was Magnus's doing. 

Simon remained hidden in the back. Watching silently, tears trickling down his cheeks un-noticed as he stood at the fence of the graveyard, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He knew it would happen, ultimately, he knew Jace would be the first to die. Of course he did. Jace was always there to save the day, and even in his last moments, as Simon cradled Jace in his arms as his heart slowed to a stood in the center of a ring of their friends, he smiled up at the vampire and pulled him down into a long kiss. Still so brave, even as he died, even as he looked up at his Simon and knew he wouldn't see that immortal face again. 

But Jace had never been one to complain, never in the years they were together did he complain about a bit of pain. The only time something came close, the first time Simon remembered finding Jace in the bathroom, looking at the lines beginning to form on his face, the signs of age beginning to show. Simon had walked in and curled his arms around the blonde from behind, pulled him back into his chest and kissed up his neck with a smile. But for once Jace didn't smile back in the mirror, only chewed his lip. "I'm getting old Si, I'm not going to be young and beautiful anymore." He whispered. Simon had shaken his head with a chuckle and turned Jace to him, cupping his face with a smile, tracing a line on his face.  
"These are lines of life Jace, they only make you more beautiful to me." Jace had blushed in one of those rare moments, and leaned up to press his lips to Simon's.  
"You won't stop loving me, will you?" Simon had scoffed and shaken his head, scooping Jace up.  
"That's a stupid question and you know it, I'll never stop loving you, not now, not when you've passed from this life to the next, not in the next life or the many after that, I will always love you, and I will always be here, waiting." 

Simon smiled at the memory, reaching up to touch his lips where Jace's kisses still lingered. He wiped the tears, gripping the bars of the fence as he watched over them all, Clary turned her head a moment, spotting Simon in the shadows and smiling at him, giving a wave, to which the vampire waved back. Clary turned away again and half an hour later, it was all over. Simon still sniffled, wiping his eyes with a tissue and gulping back his sadness. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up at Alec, who brought him into a hug, swaying with him slightly.  
"Come on, we've got popcorn at home, let's watch some shit action movies all night like Jace would do." Simon chuckled and nodded looking up at Magnus who ruffled his hair and took Alec's hand.  
"Don't worry Sunshine, there are enough action movies in the world to fill the years you have to wait till he comes back." Simon nodded and walked alongside them back to their home.  
"Maybe I'll learn some cool moves to impress him." He chuckled and Alec snorted.  
"You could just ask us to teach you that dork." Simon poked his tongue out, bounding alongside them as they walked back home. He turned his head once as they got past the graveyard, and he blew a kiss, "See you soon Angel." He whispered before dashing after Alec and Magnus as they called back to him that they would start without him.

\--------

20 Years Later

Simon groaned as he stretched and slipped out of his bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Magnus and Alec were arguing again over whether the new Terminator movie was shit or not. Simon snorted as he walked in, grabbing a cup of blood from the fridge and sitting down.  
"Come on Magnus, you know that movie is shit, you just like it because the new Terminator is hot." Simon grumbled and Alec smirked and nodded.  
"Exactly! Thank you Simon!" He outstretched a hand, Simon reaching up to give him a high five as Magnus pouted.  
"Well duh, did you see him!" Alec laughed and rolled his eyes, kissing Magnus's cheek and serving up breakfast.  
"Yes Mag, I did, he's much hotter and younger than you or I." Simon snickered and Magnus gave them both playful glares before huffing.  
"Okay fine! You win, it was shit." Alec gave himself a small pat on the back as they chatted over breakfast before getting up and pecking Magnus on the lips before heading off to the institute. Simon glanced over at Magnus and hummed as Magnus smirked at him.  
"What you smirking at Sparkles?" He huffed and Magnus chuckled leaning back in his chair.  
"I just have a feeling you're gonna get laid today." Simon spluttered, almost spitting out his last sip of blood before he got up to wash up and rolled his eyes.  
"Please, Jace will only have just turned 18, I'm not going to steal his innocence that quickly, that's just cruel." He smiled despite himself and Magnus snorted.  
"Please, he's probably already had plenty of girls and guys by now, it'll be more like he'll be taking your innocence considering you haven't even kissed anyone in two decades." He teased, giving a dramatic swoon and Simon poked his tongue out.  
"You'd wait for Alec if the positions were switched." Magnus's face softened and he nodded.  
"Yeah, I would." 

Simon walked out of the house with a hum, walking towards the graveyard. It was the anniversary of Jace's death, and he knew soon he'd be able to find the boy again without it seeming a little stalker. He walked in and set down a pot of daffodils at the headstone, sitting and crossing his legs with a smile. "Hey Angel, Happy Anniversary." He chuckled, he always found it ridiculous saying that about Jace's death date, but he knew Jace would laugh if he heard him.   
As if on queue a soft chuckle came from behind him, "Happy Anniversary? That's cruel, are you the one that killed him or something?" Simon looked up about to retort only for his breath to hitch as he looked up into the golden eyes he knew and loved. Everything else seemed to have shifted, though Jace was still as gorgeous as before, his hair wasn't nearly as long, his face was different, yet still just as perfect and easy to stare at, he was taller than he had been in the last life, but Simon didn't mind that a bit.  
"Hello Jonathan." He said softly with a smile looking back to the grave as he heard a scoff.  
"How you know my name vampire?" Simon laughed and patted the ground besides him.  
"A shadow-hunter again, you were never one for change, were you?" he muttered as the kid moved to sit down besides him, clearly his curiosity was peaked.  
"So? How'd you kill the poor sod?" Simon rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please! He was always throwing himself in the way of someone else's bullet, he died on a demon hunt, keeping his friends safe, like he wanted." The kid looked over at him, watching Simon's face as he stared lovingly at the grave.  
"Usually when people visit their loved one's graves they don't look so happy." Simon looked over and smiled nodding his head and looking down at his hands.  
"Yeah, I guess it does seem strange, but I have no reason to be sad, I knew I would see him again in his next life, I made a promise." The kid snorted and cocked a brow.  
"A promise?" Simon nodded.  
"Yeah, I promised him, no matter what, I would always love him, in every life, and I would always be here, waiting for him to come back." The boy was silent a while and Simon looked over to see a strange look in his eyes before he seemed to come back to his senses, and look at Simon, but this time, truly look at Simon.  
"It's Simon, right?" the vampire slowly let a smile curl onto his lips and he nodded as the kid shuffled closer.  
"Is that how you know my name? You looked at me all funny when I first got here, like you'd seen God, do I remind you of him?" Simon watched him and blushed, nodding slowly.  
"Yeah. That's because I have never, in the 20 years I've waited, seen those eyes. There's no doubt in my mind when I look at them, no one's eyes were ever quite as gold as his, but yours...they're the exact same." He muttered and the kid blushed, looking away with a huff.  
"God, he had a romantic on his hands." Simon blushed further and looked away with a chuckle.  
"Sorry, it was always so hard to make him blush, I'd take any chance I could." The boy looked back at the gravestone.  
"Jace Herondale, huh?" Simon shivered as he heard the name, this kids voice sounded so much like Jace's, when he was soft, lying in bed besides Simon, whispering his 'I love you's' in the most tender way Simon ever knew. He looked up again when a hand pressed into his and the kid winked at him. "here, my phone number, you'll need it when I take you on your first date in twenty years." Simon laughed brightly and nodded slipping the paper into his pocket as Jonathan flashed him a grin and leaned over to kiss Simon's cheek. "I never thought I'd see my future standing in front of my own grave, but here you are, still waiting, just for me." Simon's breath hitched, and as he looked up into those golden eyes he loved, he didn't see a new person, he saw his Jace, grinning back at him in that lop sided way, as though he had been waiting for Simon to walk into his new life.   
"I'll always be waiting, and even if you don't love me in this life, I'll be there in the next."


	35. Daylighter

"Choose." Simon's head was spinning, he raised his gaze from the ground, his battered body slouched against the wall as he tipped his head back. His eyelids hung halfway closed as he looked up to see two men holding Jace and Alec before him. He hissed weakly. His head was yanked back and slammed into the wall and he coughed looking up at them with an empty gaze. "I said choose! Tell me which of these shadow hunters made you a Daylighter?!" The head of the clan shrieked at him, getting into his face only for Simon to laugh softly and look up at him with a mocking smile.  
"Why the fuck would it be one of them?" He hissed, tilting his head to the side, "You really think I would get such great power, from a measly shadow hunter?" He scoffed and could see the frustration building in the clan master's gaze as he tossed Simon at the feet of his two friends.   
"Then I guess you're getting dinner tonight after all, Daylighter, choose one to be your meal." He sneered down at the brunette and Simon glanced back at him before shaking his head.  
"Fuck off!" He croaked onto to receive another whipping to his bare back making him hiss as pain slashed through the numbness of his back.   
"I said pick one."   
"No, starve me." He growled cursing at another whipping and the man growled.  
"Do you think I'm that stupid?! That I would fall for that and let you die when I need that information out of you?" Simon cocked a brow and glared up at him.  
"You were fool enough to fall for this." He sneered back, the head of the clan frowning for a moment before a seraph blade stabbed through his head, Alec stood behind him as Jace darted over to help up Simon, giving him a wink and muttering.  
"Good job staling Vampy." Simon grunted weakly in reply as he got to his feet with Jace's aid, the blonde practically carrying him out as Simon leaned on him, his wounds not healing as quickly as they should have been. Alec dashed out after them, scooping up Simon's other arm over his own shoulder, both carrying him out between them, Simon's feet barely brushing the ground. 

On the floor of the cell behind them, lay three dead vampires. Fresh ruins glowing on Jace and Alec, runes that silenced them completely, specifically made of Clary's doing for them to fight off the vampires that held them while Simon acted as a distraction. Once they were out of there Magnus appeared, making a portal back to the institute and all four of them slipping through. But Jace didn't stop, bending down to scoop Simon into his arms he dashed out of the library into the infirmary where Izzy and Clary were rushing around. Jace lay him down and looked over.  
"He's not healing, he needs blood." He said yanking off his jacket and tossing it aside to hold out his arm to Izzy as she set up a drip. They would have fed it to Simon, had he been conscious, but the moment Simon and Jace had lifted him off the ground he had passed out, so Jace sat on the edge of the bed, letting them pump his blood from his arm to Simon's and letting out a breath of relief as some colour came to Simon's face, and the smallest of his wounds began to heal over.  
"It went smoothly then?" Clary said, looking over at an unscathed Jace who nodded.  
"Yep, went as we planned, we didn't even have to give Simon a signal to tell him what to do once they got us in there." She nodded, satisfied as she watched him before pulling out the tube from both men.  
"Good, he's gonna be fine." Jace nodded and squeezed her in a side hug.  
"Of course he is, he's got me protecting him after all." He gave a smirk and Clary laughed softly, rolling her eyes and walking away as Izzy came back in from checking on Alec.  
"Uh huh, now you just have to tell him that." She called back with a smirk of her own, making Jace pout and roll his eyes as his gaze settled back on Simon, and he gave the vampire's hand a squeeze.  
"Not yet, I'll just be selfish a little longer." He muttered, leaning over to kiss Simon's forehead before Izzy pulled him up and into the library so they could fill the girls in on what happened and tell if any secrets were revealed.

Simon woke a few hours later with a soft groan. The wounds were almost completely healed over by now, the only one left was the freshest whip slash on his back that ached when he sat up. He glanced around, but finding no one there he slipped out of the bed, and pulled on the lounge pants left folded neatly on the table for him. Pushing his hair from his face, he trudged out of the infirmary, down the hall towards the living room where he could hear the voices of the girls and Alec and Magnus. Before he could get to the door though, a hand took his wrist, making him look over in surprise to find Jace behind him, the blonde giving him a smile and cocking a brow.  
"What are you doing out of bed Lewis?" He asked, Simon giving a shrug in reply and pulling his wrist back to turn and face Jace.  
"I woke up and there was no one around, so I came to see where you all were." Jace chuckled and ruffled Simon's hair.  
"Aw was our baby vampire lonely?" He teased making Simon huff before crossing his arms and pouting like a child giving a firm nod and rather intense puppy eyes, letting a soft 'uh huh' slip from his lips. Jace stilled, looking at the look on Simon's face and feeling himself blush slightly from how adorable he couldn't help but think Simon looked like that. though as soon as that sound came from his mouth Jace laughed brightly and rolled his eyes, pulling Simon into a hug and ruffling his hair with a baby voice.  
"Aw, poor little baby, it's okay, Jace is here." Simon snickered against his chest mumbling back sarcastically.  
"Oh boy it's Jace, every kids favourite cocky son of a bitch." Jace gave a fake hurt gasp and touched his chest.  
"Who taught my baby to speak such foul words?!" he cried dramatically making Simon laugh and cock a brow up at him.  
"Oh so I've gone from our baby to just yours have I? That's a little selfish off you, hogging all the vampire for yourself." Jace smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I'm not one for sharing and you know it." Simon nodded, his arms ending up around Jace's neck as he leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"I know." He said pulling back to walk down the hall back to the infirmary. Jace was flushed for a moment, the kiss on his cheek still tingling and hot before he whined and dashed after Simon, grabbing his hand and spinning him round to slam their lips together. He backed Simon up till he had him pressed against the wall, linking his fingers with Simon's as he held them over his head. Simon didn't hesitate to respond, opening his mouth for Jace to explore his mouth as he pressed back against him, heat flushing through his body. 

Jace was panting when they pulled apart and Simon laughed softly. "Oh so I'm thaaaaat kind of baby." The faked dumb tone making Jace burst out laughing and claim Simon's lips once more for a softer kiss.  
"Yeah, you're that kind of baby, and you're all mine."


	36. Stolen Heart

Simon stood at the edge. Looking down at the depth of the ocean he felt his eyes spill over with tears. They dripped into the sea, drifting away as he lowered to a crouch at the edge of the dock, looking into his pitiful reflection. He could feel the tightness in his throat, raising a shaking hand to scratch at it, as though he could peel away the skin and he would be able to breath again, though he didn't need to. 

The ocean seemed mesmerising, from his angle, the depth was uncertain, eventually being consumed by blackness that Simon could feel himself drifting to, he shook his head leaning down to touch the water as a heavy flood of tears poured down his skin, plinking into the water, staining it pink for a flash before it was gone, like it was never there at all. He sniffled and scrubbed his eyes with a fist, only smearing the blood around his face as he looked into the reflection. He hadn't slept in a week, hadn't fed in a week, hadn't seen his friends for a week. Not since that night.  
Simon remembered it so vividly, perhaps that was the problem. The way Jace's tanned skin felt under his cold palms, the ache of need building in his belly as the blonde pressed him into the mattress. Submitting to him was so simple, so easy, so pleasurable, just doing as told and taking the fun as he went, there was no pressure to be something, nothing to live up to, only him and Jace and their moans that echoed in Simon's head every minute of every hour. 

Simon looked up slowly, watching the sun as it began to set. The sun that couldn't hurt him. The easiest way for a vampire to go, and he had to be the one cursed vampire that wanted to burn. He move closer to the edge, letting his legs hand, his bare feet brushing the water's surface as he sat there looking around him. He knew he couldn't stand this any longer. the memories of that night burned into his vision forever, ringing in his ears whenever he thought of Jace, that beautiful, tormented shadow-hunter that stole his heart without even looking around to see if taking his heart would break him or not.   
He found himself shaking his head slowly. Looking at the water and cursing under his breath. Stupid Jace. Stupid love. Stupid vampire. Stupid heart. If Jace was going to steal his heart, why did he have to leave it still beating? Simon smeared the bloody tears across his face and neck, move his hand over his skin and looking back at the now bloodied reflection. His hand fell into his lap, Simon looking down at his palms and mumbling softly. It would have been less painful if Jace hadn't labeled it so bluntly, and disappeared so quickly after they finished. One night stand, no strings attached, don't tell Clary. 

Simon felt the anger building as he let out a choked yell and kicked up the water, watching it splash and ripple as he sobbed into his knees. Why did he have to fall for the one man he knew from the start he could never have? The one man he hated for so long, but suddenly was there, in his head and heart, unmoving. The one man his best friend had also fallen in love with, except she had managed to get the man. Simon sniffled and his mouth gaped through his sobs, fangs out cutting his own lip as he sat there, completely broken down.   
He should've known! He should've seen it coming! Of course the man fell for Clary, Clary always got what she wanted. Simon always came second, Clary and Simon had fallen for the same person before throughout school and college, and Clary always won over their hearts. Simon felt a bitter taste rise in his throat. He stared at his bloodied hands and shook his head.  
"I'm not unlucky, I'm just unwanted." He whispered to himself, eyes crinkling as the realisation dawned on him. All this time he had just assumed it was bad luck when he fell for the straight guy, the player guy, the guy in a relationship, it wasn't that he had bad luck, it was just that no one wanted to love him. 

Simon's tears had calmed as his thoughts did. His hunger throbbed in his veins, and he looked around him once more. It was the dead of night now, no one around to see him. He gulped looking at his reflection and tapping it with a toe. He knew this wouldn't hurt him, that without walking to Jace himself and asking him to kill Simon, which Clary would not allow, there was no easy way to die for him. He sniffled and sighed, taking a breath he didn't need and slipping into the water. He kept his eyes closed, letting himself sink down and down and down into the darkness. He wrapped his arms around his knees, feeling the water slamming against his ears, filling his nose and ears and mouth with water as his lips parted and he opened his eyes.

He expected the darkness to look how the surface did from the dock, a glimmering pale blue, like the water, but the darkness stayed dark, if at all, it seemed to get darker and darker the further down Simon sunk. It felt never ending, swallowing him up as he watched the pale blue fo the surface slowly disappear from sight until he was just floating in a sea of black. His eyes flickered around, but there was nothing to see, nothing to touch or hear or smell, just the ocean, all around him, and the darkness.   
As he finally felt a surface underneath him, he let himself uncurl, laying back on the bottom of the ocean, and staring up, his arms spread wide. It felt strange, the pressure all around him, the water lapping against him when he moved, but it also felt great, to take all the weight off of himself, to hear nothing and see nothing, to feel like he was nothing and no one could see what he'd become. Maybe he would stay there, forever, spend his eternity like a penny dropped in the water, forgotten but always there.   
He would have, he thinks. He couldn't remember how long he'd been lying there when something suddenly shifted nearby. His head turned to the side, his eyes flickering around confused but still there was only the darkness around him. It must have been half a day, he believed, that he had laid there at rock bottom. But now he could hear something, splashing, bubbles rising somewhere nearby, then all of a sudden there were arms under his back and his knees and he was being propelled up towards the surface. He realised as they got closer, and the light began to come back, shouts coming down from the surface, that the shadow hunters must have come to find and save him. He gave a strangled cry, thrashing in the arms, clawing at them, trying to swim away but they only gripped onto him tighter. As the light finally hit them, he squinted and hissed looking down at the arms that held him to see the beautiful tanned skin that got him here in the first place.

Simon's head burst from above water and he yelled out, immediately squirming and shoving Jace away from him, trying to get away from them and the land. He heard a growl and Jace's arms coil around his waist as he yanked him up onto the dock. "Angels Simon! Stop it! I'm trying to help you!" Simon growled loudly standing and stumbling as he got up and spun around to hiss at him.  
"If you wanted to help me you wouldn't have brought be back from the dead! You're all selfish assholes!" He cried looking around at Jace and Clary and Alec and Magnus who stood around him. He heard Jace step forward but he had already turned around and ran away, pumping his arms, running as though for his life, which seemed strangely ironic when he thought of it.   
He didn't get far, slipping down into an alley only to get slammed against a wall, Jace's rageful face glaring down at him.  
"You're such an ungrateful bastard, you know that vampire?" He growled quietly in Simon's face. Simon glared back at him.  
"I never asked you to bring me back to life, I never asked you to take advantage of me, I never asked you to rip my heart to shreds, and I sure as hell never asked you to try and save me!" He thrashed but Jace's hold got stronger as he looked at Simon in disbelief.  
"Take advantage of you? That's what you think I did?" He whispered, "Simon you were as much a part of that decision as I was, I didn't do anything without you saying it was okay first!" Simon scoffed and looked at him bitterly.  
"And you think just the words from my mouth make it okay?" Jace snorted.  
"Simon, you weren't drunk, you hadn't just gone through a break up and you weren't traumatised or bribed, as far as I knew the okay from your lips was as much as I should need, so please, enlighten me on how I took advantage of you!" Simon growled back, snatching his wrists away, pressing back against the wall.  
"You took advantage of my loneliness and you know it Jace. You needed to get away from Clary and figure things out, I'm her best friend who would never tell her something like that because I hate making her cry, and I'm also the most lonely being you know. Don't lie and act like you didn't know all that time that I had feelings for you, because I could tell you knew, you knew when you came to me that night, that I'm so pathetically alone that I would do anything for company, or to be able to spend some time with you, even if it tore me apart." His voice trailed off to a whisper as the tears returned and he thumped his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing a fist against Jace's chest.   
"And now it's all my fault, my best friend's going to lose the man she loves because of me being so pathetic, and even though I feel so fucking guilty, I still can't get rid of my feelings for you, I can't get those images out of my head, and I hate it!" He punched Jace's chest, but Jace didn't move. It was silent other than Simon's sobs for a moment, before Jace's arms curled around Simon's shoulders and pulled him into his chest, pressing his face into his wet curls. "Please Jace." He whispered looking up at him as Jace looked down at him with a straight face but pained, sorrowful eyes. "Please just kill me." 

Simon felt a rush and sucked in a breath as a loud growl sounded from Jace's lips and a warmth was pressed to Simon's own lips. Feeling Jace's lips on his again only brought those images back all the more vividly and he felt the tears spill over once more as he clutched Jace's shirt and kissed him back desperately. "Never." He heard a whisper, looking up into Jace's eyes as they pulled apart and Jace shook his head, tangling his fingers into Simon's hair.  
"Simon, I've been trying, all week, to find you and tell you I figured out the problem with me and Clary, but you wouldn't let me near you." He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically making Simon smile shyly as Jace continued. "Something always felt off with me and Clary, and I always wondered why it did, I didn't come to you because I wanted to take advantage of you, I came to you because there was a nagging in my head that maybe you were the problem." Simon frowned slightly, glancing away.  
"I'm so-" A finger pressed over Simon's lips to silence him and Jace shook his head.  
"Don't apologise, let me finish. After that night, I realised what it was that felt off with Clary, all that time I thought I was in love with her, I always felt so relaxed and happy when she was in the room, except, up until recently, I haven't spent much time alone with Clary. I thought maybe I was confused, but, all those times I felt that way thinking it was because Clary was there, you were always there too. After that night, I realised what I felt with you was all the things I thought I had felt with Clary." Jace chuckled softly and pecked Simon's lips.  
"I felt so stupid when I realised, that all this time I was chasing after her, when it was actually you I'd fallen in love with." Simon stared up at him in shock and stuttered some incoherent words before Jace laughed and leaned down to kiss him more firmly, cupping his cheeks.  
"Did I leave our chatterbox speechless?" He teased with a glimmer in his eye as he smirked, Simon pouting and hiding his face in Jace's shoulder.  
"Now I feel like the idiot." He grumbled but he couldn't keep the pout up for long as he heard the beautiful laugh ring out above him and a pair of warm lips against his temple.  
"I love you Simon." He heard a whisper.  
"I love you too Jace, oh and, you can keep my heart, I don't think I'll be wanting it back."


	37. Silly Thoughts

"Simon?" Jace called through the flat as he shut the door behind him. He peered into the kitchen and the living room, finding it all empty and realising as he glanced at the time, Simon was most likely still asleep. Jace chuckled, running a hand through his hair, feeling how soft it was from the surprise haircut he'd just gotten. He took his shoes off and set them aside, walking into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and make them both some tea, something that had become a guilty pleasure for both of them that no one else knew about. He looked in the cupboard at their growing collection and pulled out the mint tea they both enjoyed in the morning. 

Humming to himself he made the tea and left it on the counter to brew before walking into the bedroom and chuckling as he sees Simon splayed out over the bed, the duvet tangled in his legs, his boxers riding down from all his shuffling about and Jace's shirt rumbled up around his chest. Jace walked over and crouched down to run a hand over Simon's cheek. "Simon~" He cooed, hearing his boyfriend groan, his brows furrowing as he began to wake. "Come on Sunshine, time to wake up, I made peppermint tea." He smiled as Simon's eyes fluttered open and wandered for a moment before landing on Jace's face, a lazy smile crossing his lips.  
"J-baby." He grumbled and Jace laughed with a nod.  
"That's me." He said and leaned down to peck Simon's cheek making his boyfriend smile and blush looking up at Jace. Simon's eyes seemed to widen and he sat up to rub them with his fists, Jace's shirt slipping off one shoulder before Simon looked him over in more detail.   
"You got a haircut." He mumbled, Jace nodded and straddled Simon's lap with a smirk.  
"You can touch it, no need to be shy." He purred and Simon rolled his eyes before reaching a hand up to run over Jace's new, shorter hair.  
"It's so short, it was so long before." Jace nodded and looked into Simon's eyes, biting his lip a little nervous over whether Simon would like it or not, though he'd changed it for a change of pace and so he wasn't just the same and boring all the time, Simon's opinion was the only one he truly cared about. "It looks good." Simon said smiling at him with a yawn before hugging Jace around the waist and pressing his face into his chest. Simon always had this thing with pressing his face to Jace's chest to feel his heartbeat, ever since he'd stopped being a vampire it seemed to comfort him and make him happy.

Jace ran a hand through Simon's hair and kissed his temple. "I'm glad you like it, I can't change it back if you didn't." Simon laughed with a shake of his head in agreement.  
"You mentioned tea." He muttered and Jace snorted before nodding and standing, pulling Simon up and walking out to the kitchen to take the teabags out and add a spoonful of honey into his own tea. Simon took his mug and walked over to the sofa, sitting down and crossing his legs, turning on the tv to the next episode of the show they'd started watching in the mornings. 

"How far are we now?" Jace asked, walked over to sit besides Simon and curl a leg up taking a slurp of his tea.  
"We're almost at the end of series five, he's just found out his daughter is still alive and he's about to go look for her, but I imagine he'll only find her grave." He said and Jace cocked a brow.  
"But they just told him she's still alive." Jace mused setting his mug down on the table.  
"Yes, but that's what they want you to believe, in a lot of cases like this, they find out they're still alive then go looking for them, and just when they find them it's too late and they've recently died or been taken, or saying they were alive was just a distraction." Jace pouted and twisted his lips sliding a hand around the back of Simon's shoulders.  
"How do you always know this stuff?" He muttered and Simon laughed.  
"Because I'm a dork and I've watched enough TV shows over my lifetime to be able to predict what's gonna happen, there are never any original ideas anymore it makes it really hard to find anything that surprises me." Jace nodded and kissed Simon's cheek.  
"Fair enough, we'll just have to keep searching once we finish this one." Simon nodded with a hum, sinking into Jace's side.

Once the episode was finished, Jace walked out to the kitchen to wash up their mugs and make some proper breakfast now they were both completely awake. Simon had gone to get dressed but as Jace was turning over the bacon he realised Simon had been in there a while. He cocked a brow and hummed, leaving it alone a moment to go to the bedroom. He peered inside to find Simon still in his pyjamas, stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at himself and biting his lip as he pulled on a strand of his hair. Jace frowned about to speak up when he heard Simon mutter to himself. "Do I need to change to stay attractive?" He mumbled his voice edged with worry as he frowned at himself moving to go to the bathroom only to turn and see Jace stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and a cocked brow.  
"What are you doing Simon?" He asked sternly making Simon blush. Simon shook his head and smiled walking over to loop his arms around Jace and kiss his chin.  
"Nothing, just need to go to the bathroom." He said and Jace hummed unconvinced.  
"Sure, and what you just said has nothing to do with perhaps going to the bathroom and trying to cut off your beautiful hair?" He said with a deadpan look. Simon sighed and looked away with a shrug.  
"It might, it might not." Jace snorted and rolled his eyes pulling Simon out of the room and sitting him down on a stool in the kitchen, setting his hands on his face to make him look at Jace.  
"Sunshine, you don't need to change yourself to stay attractive, you're already gorgeous and your curls are adorable, if you want to cut your hair then we can look at what you'd like to do and take you to the hairdresser, but you don't need to change, you'll never stop being attractive to me, no matter how much or little hair you have alright?" Simon chewed his lip.  
"But you changed your hair, and you've never complained about wanting to change it before, I thought you did it because you didn't want to stay the same so surely I have to do it too so I'm not boring." Jace sighed and shook his head, kissing Simon's forehead.  
"Simon, I changed my hair because I was bored of it and wanted a change so I didn't always look the same, I didn't do it for you or anyone else, I wanted to try out shorter hair and I wanted to surprise you, that's all." Simon gulped and nodded slowly hugging Jace and muttering an apology.  
"You know you're so pretty you make me self conscious." Jace laughed and hugged him tight.  
"I know Sunshine, but you'll always be beautiful to me, as long as you don't forget that, plus, if I didn't have your curls what would I tug when you're working that delightful mouth of yours?" He mused making Simon huff and pinch Jace.  
"So you like my hair because it gives you control during sex?" Jace snickered.  
"That's a part of it.' He laughed and Simon rolled his eyes.  
"I think the bacon's burning." He mused and Jace cursed before pulling away to go and turn off the hob plating up the bacon and checking on everything else. Simon's arms slipped around him from behind and he placed a soft kiss on Jace's ear. "I love you Jace, and your hair looks really sexy by the way." Jace smiled and leaned back into him.  
"I love you too Simon, and all your silly thoughts."


	38. What If? (Alternative Plot)

Simon yelped as the vines wrapped around his ankles, almost tripping him up but catching him by his torso and holding him up, restrained. He felt cold panic run through him, about to call for the others when he looked over and saw Jace in a similar position, Clary watching them both confused. Simon and Jace's eyes connected and Jace cocked a brow in question. Simon sighed and nodded calming down from the look on Jace's face alone. Jace wasn't panicked, so Simon had no reason to panic either. He looked up as the Fairie Queen began to speak, Clary yelling to try and make a deal with her, only to be laughed off and brushed aside. "Don't flatter yourself darling, it's not you alone who can get out of this." She smirked looking over at Simon and Jace.

Jace rolled his eyes and grunted. "If you wanted to watch some gay lovin' Alec and Magnus are right over there, I'm sure they're more willing." He mused and Alec glared at him but Simon couldn't help but smile slightly in amusement, because of course, Jace himself would be very willing to give Simon some gay lovin' as he put it. There had been a few too many times Jace had decided to give him some where they could easily be caught, he seemed to have a fetish for the risk of it, not that Simon was surprised.   
"What's so funny vampire?" Alec glared over at Simon and he shrugged the best he could.  
"Just imagining how red you would turn if that happened, I'm sure Magnus would be happy to do it though." Magnus scolded him softly but he was clearly also amused by it, Alec blushing and crossing his arms looking over at the Fairie Queen.

"Just tell us what you want from us." He grunted, a little pouty. The Queen smiled sweetly and looked at Clary.  
"I want to reveal the truth, and break a heart while I'm at it, Clarissa, kiss the one you most desire." She purred, lacing her fingers together. Clary frowned.  
"Break some hearts?" She muttered confused, walking towards the boys and looking between them. Simon cringed slightly, though tried not to let it show, he was torn, he both didn't want Clary to kiss him but didn't want her to kiss Jace either. 

Clary sighed and walked over to Simon making him cock a brow, he assumed she wasn't going to admit her feelings for Jace because of the whole brother sister thing but he really didn't think she'd go so far as the kiss Simon to hide it, or try and hide it, he was already pretty sure of what the Queen was trying to do. Jace looked up at them and Simon made a face at him as Clary came over, Jace biting his lip to keep from smirking, he'd have to kiss Simon himself later to get rid of the feeling of Clary's lips. 

Clary muttered an apology and leaned up to peck Simon's lips before pulling away. She looked at the ties and frowned. "Why are they still tied up?" She looked over at the Queen who cocked a brow and waved her hand.  
"Because you didn't play the game correctly dear." She mused and Simon smirked at Jace as the blonde frowned slightly, seemed they were both going to feel the torture, not that the peck really felt of anything of course.  
Simon saw Alec watching them with a frown and caught his eye, shaking his head slightly as Clary walked towards Jace with a blush, Alec seemed to get the message and his eyes widened slightly before he smirked.

Clary looked at Jace fleetingly and he sighed. "Come on, just get it over with." He said wiggling his eyebrows before she nodded mutely, holding his face and pressing her lips to his. Simon frowned behind them, she'd only given Simon a peck, which he was glad for, but why then did she seem to take her time kissing Jace properly, if she was really that ashamed of the feelings she'd peck him and be done. Simon felt slight bitterness in his gut and looked away, not wanting to watch her kiss his boyfriend any longer.  
When Clary pulled back they all sighed in relief as the vines came undone. Clary stepped back and looked at the queen. "Happy?" She asked only getting a smirk in return.  
"Oh we're not done yet." She murred with a grin. The moment they were let go, Jace couldn't hold it back, he looked over at Simon seeing the torn look on his face and the sadness in his eyes and he strode over quickly. He had hated the kiss as much as Simon probably had, but seeing him look so upset made a flip switch in him. He didn't want to hide Simon if it made things like this happen and made Simon's face look like a kicked puppy.  
Jace walked right up to Simon, taking his face in his hands and turning him to face him, seeing a glimpse of surprise on Simon's face before he kissed him, hard. Simon yelped slightly, his eyes wide before he hummed, letting his eyes flutter shut and slinging his arms around Jace's neck to kiss him back. 

Jace smiled into the kiss, slipping an arm around Simon's waist to pull him flush against his chest flicking his tongue over Simon's bottom lip making Simon laugh a muffled laugh and nip him in return. When they slowly pulled away Simon looked up at Jace and smiled, the blonde giving a lop sided smile in return. "Much better." He mused and Simon chuckled and rolled his eyes at Jace's possessiveness.  
"I think I might need another to get rid of the feeling of that peck though." Jace cocked a brow and snorted.  
"If you need more to get rid of a peck think how many I need." he purred as he trailed off and Simon chewed his lip. 

They were interrupted by a snicker and looked over to see Magnus laughing and Alec smirking, Clary completely bright red and wide eyed, all of them only moving as the guards came to push them out, the Queen had had her entertainment. They ran out of there and the moment they were out, Jace took Simon's hand and pulled him ahead. "Come on, I have a plan for that gay lovin' I mentioned earlier." He said and Simon only grinned and stumbled after him.


	39. Biggest Fuck Up

Simon woke with a hum, rolling over on the bed and stretching, groaning as he did before blinking his eyes open and glancing around for his boyfriend. He frowned slightly, sitting up when he didn't see him anywhere but he assumed he was in the kitchen. "Jace?" He called softly, hearing no one in the bathroom, definitely in the kitchen then. He yawned and stood up, shaking his trousers out that had rolled up his legs in his sleep. As he moved to walk to the door he felt a crinkle under his foot and cocked a brow, stooping to pick up a small crumpled sticky note that must have blown off the bedside table from the wind fluttering in. He unfurled it reading over the note.

Simon,

Sorry I wasn't brave enough to say this in person, but it's over.

Jace.

Simon froze. His eyes widened as he read over the paper again and again, before falling back to sit on the edge of the bed with a thump. He could feel his whole body throbbing, like he had regained a heartbeat just so it could pound through him and his eyes beginning to sting as he stared unblinking at the paper. He felt more than heard a whimper leave his throat as his lips fell open and the paper slipped from his fingers to the ground, his hands slouching to hang between his knees.   
His eyes wandered around the room, searching for something, he wasn't sure what. He felt his useless breathing come out more ragged as the tears finally dripped down his cheeks and off his chin, and he eased back to lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, silent. He laid there for a few minutes of silence before a broken sob finally left his mouth. It cracked and whined in his throat and he heard clearly how pathetic he sounded as he curled on his side and sobbed loudly into his knees, his heart crumbling to dust in his chest at last, though it had been dead a long time before now.   
The sobs felt like jolts through his body, his body curling tighter, twitching with each thrum through it, his crying half whining half waling. He didn't know what came over him for a moment as he shot up from the bed, grabbed the paper and let out a scream as he crumpled it into a ball and lobbed it across the room before sinking to the floor and rocking back and forth, back and forth, whining incoherent words into his legs, shaking his head rapidly like it would make it all go away. 

The gentle call of Alec at the door, and the creak of it opening made Simon slap a hand over his mouth to stop his waling. He looked up through blurry eyes, his face contorted into something horrified as he saw the fuzzy figure of Alec dash over and crouch before him. He faintly saw Magnus enter and close the door, walking over to where Simon threw the ball of paper and bending down to pick it up.   
"Simon, what's wrong?" Alec cooed softly, sounding much like anyone but Alec himself as Simon mumbled and sobbed leaning into Alec as he wrapped a strong, pale arm around Simon's back, shushing him and looking back at Magnus. Simon hiccuped and gasped, sniffling and gripping at Alec.  
"He's gone." He whimpered watching as Magnus came over and kneeled down to hug Simon, pulling him into his lap and soothing his back, handing the paper to Alec for him to read. Simon clutched at Magnus and cried into his shirt. "That's-that's why he wanted to stay here last night!" He cried out and sniffled, "He wanted an easy escape." He sobbed quieter now pressing into Magnus's warmth chest as Magnus cradled him and rocked him. He heard Alec growl and curse behind him, before another hand was rubbing his back.  
"He was just scared Simon, it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you." Simon snorted and gulped audibly.  
"If he cared about me he wouldn't have broken up with me, so that's already out of the question." He whined, curling up tighter and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I believed him!" He shook his head and growled at himself, tugging at his hair before Magnus snatched his hands away.  
"Hey! This isn't your fault okay?" Simon shook his head and scrambled away, standing up to pace and slam a fist against the wall.  
"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I fell for that! Why the fuck did I for a second believe I was any different to anyone else!" He yelled, his sadness quickly turning to anger as he looked at them. "I actually believed he loved me...I got sucked into his trick just like all those pathetic girls I made fun of." He sniffled, trailing off and hiccuping. He covered his mouth as fresh tears appeared and streamed down his cheeks. "I'm just like all the other pathetic people's he's dated, he actually lead me to believe he liked me for a minute there." He whispered and laughed bitterly. Magnus frowned looking at him sadly and Alec walked over to pull Simon down into his chest and sway.

"Hey," He whispered against his hair, "Don't beat yourself up, you don't know that that is true, Jace is good at acting, but the way he acted around you was different, the things he did for you, he never did those things for anyone else before, he never dated anyone for as long as he was with you for, he never told any of the girls he dated that he loved them, he takes love very seriously." Simon shook his head fisting his hands against Alec's chest.  
"Or he's just upped his game cause I'm smarter than those other girls." He mumbled, his eyes completely dried out. "I wish I'd never asked him out, I should have just hid my feelings." He whispered. Alec growled and shook his head waking the back of Simon's head gently.  
"Don't say that, you had some of your happiest times with Jace, he helped you so much." Simon nodded.  
"Exactly. He teased me, making me think I could be happy in this immortal state, now I'm just going to be lonely, immortal, and even more sad because I know what happiness feels like.' He grumbled. Alec sighed and Magnus took Simon's hand.  
"Come on, lay down and get some sleep, we'll make you a hot drink and rent a few movies and we'll stay in today, you'll feel better after you've let it set in a little." Simon didn't protest, too miserable to bother correcting Magnus as he got on the bed and Alec pulled the covers over him, kissing his temple.  
"It'll be okay." He whispered. Simon didn't respond, curling into a ball as they left, wrapping his arms around the pillow Jace had slept on, burying his nose in it and sniffling.  
"You could have at least told me why, asshole." He muttered, cringing as he realised he probably sounded even more like one of those girls now. He didn't want to be one of those girls.

 

Simon walked through the city the next day, hands in his pockets, his clothes clean and fresh, his hair styled, not a single sign of his misery on his face as he walked to the shopping center down the road to meet up with Clary to go to the bookstore and the costume store. Clary was getting really into cosplay and body painting recently, and Simon was filled with anime and manga knowledge, so he always ended up helping her, and this time she had texted him asking if he'd let her test her body painting out on him. He hadn't told her Jace had broken up with him yet, it didn't seem like the right time, and he didn't want to think about it while he was hanging out with Clary. He had refused to be like those girls he teased, so he refused to show any sign of his sadness, especially if Jace was around, he was better than that, at least, he could pretend to be better than that. 

He stood outside the bookstore, a headphone in, humming to the tune of some Queen as he waited for Clary. He looked up as the other headphone was pulled up and saw Clary besides him, popping it in and grinning at him. He smiled back, linking arms with her as she chattered to him about what she was thinking about doing, she wanted to take advantage of his vampire-ness and do something vampire like since she wanted to take some pictures and also wanted to cosplay with him from a show with a vampire in. He chuckled and agreed to it teasing that she just wanted his shirt off to see his sexy vampire body. She had snorted and shoved him but smiled as they walked into the book store first.   
What Simon wasn't expecting when they got there was to see Jace wandering around inside. He gulped, he thought the book store and art store would be safe, but he had also gotten Jace into some reading over the past year of being together, so maybe Jace had finished the last book Simon forced him to read. He took a breath and quickly pulled Clary behind a shelf. "Simon?" She frowned looking up at him and he cringed.  
"Sorry, I just saw Jace over there." he muttered.  
"You want to scare him or something?" She asked with a laugh and Simon shook his head and sighed, looking away.  
"No um...Jace broke up with me Clary, yesterday." he mumbled. She was silent a moment and Simon looked up to see her frowning.  
"Why the fuck did he break up with you?" She hissed and Simon shrugged pulling out the piece of paper to give her.  
"I don't know, this is the last I have of him." He said watching her read over the note and grit her teeth before sighing through her nose.  
"Fine, we'll just have to have tons of fun to show him up." She grinned wickedly and Simon actually found himself laughing softly at her obvious scheming. She hated those girls Jace went out with as much as Simon did, she was probably thinking the same, that Jace was most likely expecting Simon to be sad and heartbroken, which he was, so they had to make it look different. Clary smirked and pulled his hand. "Come on, let's go get some new manga." He nodded and smiled, straightening up as she pulled him out and dragged him over to where the manga was. Jace was within sight, and they were definitely within Jace's sight, but Simon ignored that, laughing as he stumbled after Clary and they stood before the wall. 

Simon pulled down a manga with a vampire on the front, the vampire was doing a pose, leaning back with his shirt off and fangs out and Simon held it up next to his face, trying to imitate the pose. "Look this manga is about me." He said and Clary looked over and laughed.  
"Please, that guy looks like he's going to kidnap some innocent girl and rape her, you look like you broke your back and are too pleased about it." Simon pouted and huffed.  
"Wow rude! I'm definitely vampire sexy." He said posing more flamboyantly making Clary laugh.  
"I think you mean vampire nerdy." She mused and He laughed with a shrug, putting the manga book back. He tried his best to ignore that Jace could most likely see and hear them and refused to let himself think about maybe him being a vampire or not being sexy is why Jace left him, because he wasn't a shadow-hunter, and he wasn't good enough. Simon looked through them with a hum before grabbing one up higher.  
"We would look so good cosplaying this one!" He said showing it to her. She snorted but nodded anyways grabbing the next two volumes as well.  
"Buying a manga just to cosplay it, that's not a mix of motives." She mumbled and he laughed, following her to the counter and paying for it himself. They took their bag and left, and as they did Simon caught Jace looking over at them and frowning. Simon dashed after Clary who smirked as she pulled him to the art store. "Did you see that? He's totally confused why you're not upset." Simon nodded and gulped, quieter as he followed her around the art store, he didn't feel like acting happy now he knew Jace couldn't see him. It kind of hurt, knowing that Jace really did expect of him what he did of any other person he'd dated, that he seemed upset Simon wasn't heartbroken, Alec really had been wrong, Jace didn't care about Simon, he wanted to see him sad.

When they finished there they went to the food court, getting food for Clary and sitting down to chat, Simon with a coffee he'd be able to stomach for now, to seem normal. He quickly excused himself to the toilet once he finished it, and as he walked back out again he bumped straight into a chest. "Oh sorry." He said looking up straight into the golden eyes of Jace, the man once again frowning down at him. Simon blinked and quickly moved past him, only to be stopped by Jace's hand grabbing his wrist tightly. He snatched his hand back and turned around as Jace spoke, his arms crossed.   
"You seem in a good mood." He grumbled and Simon blinked before shrugging, trying to hide that his head was throbbing.  
"Me and Clary are going to do some cosplay and watch a new anime so, I'm looking forward to it." He muttered and Jace snorted.  
"Really?" He said, cocking a brow at Simon and Simon shrugged.  
"Yeah." He drawled not understanding what Jace was getting at, why would he lie.  
"You're an ass." Jace muttered turning away only for Simon to frown and snort.   
"Like you can hardly talk." He growled back and Jace turned to look at him and cock a brow.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks walking back towards Simon. Simon scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I had completely forgotten, when you break up with someone you forget they exist." he hissed at him and rolled his eyes again. He was about to walk off when Jace growled through his teeth and grabbed Simon's wrist tightly, pulling him out a back way and down into an alleyway besides the shopping center, pushing him away and cocking a brow at him.  
"The fuck is wrong with you Lewis?" He hissed at him and Simon growled back.  
"I don't know Wayland, why don't you tell me what's wrong with me since you're the one that I'm not good enough for." He leaned back against the wall, his whole body tense as he looked away. Jace turned Simon's face forcefully.  
"Don't put this all on me, why the hell are you acting like this?" He yelled and Simon frowned, genuinely confused now.  
"What? Acting like what?" he muttered and Jace scoffed pushing away and tugging his hair spinning back around to glare at Simon.  
"Like you don't even care! I'm here completely broken and miserable because I just broke up with the one person I actually love! And you're there like I never existed! Like all we had together was just a fucking game! I just broke up with you in the most pathetic and cowardly way possible and you don't even look sad!" He yelled at him, panting softly as he finished and stepped backwards slightly shaky. Simon didn't know how to react. He looked at him wide eyed, feeling that sting once more.  
"You're miserable?" He whispered, scoffing and shaking his head. "You're miserable?!" He cried, a tear falling down his cheek. "How the fuck do you think I feel? I woke up yesterday morning, on our anniversary no less, to you gone, and all that's left is a note saying it's over! I don't even get to know why I'm not fucking good enough for you Jace! I just get to wake up, with you having already run away, to find a note, and that's it! I don't get a goodbye, I don't get a last kiss, I don't get a reason why. You want to know why I'm acting like it means nothing?! Because I am refuse to act like just another one of those girls you play with! I refuse to believe that after all we went through you were seriously just playing with me like you were them! Because you expect me to go around forever looking like I'm dead and torn apart, and even though I am, and forever will be, I refuse to let you get the sick satisfaction of knowing that you made me fall in love with you and then just ripped me apart like it means nothing! I'm a fool for falling for it, for believing for a moment that you actually cared about me, but I have enough pride, that I won't let that show." He trailed off towards the end. Both men crying now as they looked at each other with dull eyes.

"You have it wrong Simon." Jace whispered after a moment of silence. Simon snorted and looked away. "I'm serious, I'd never mess with you like that, I love you Simon, more than anything, and it scares the shit out of me, but it's true." Simon looked back at him and shrugged.  
"Then why'd you leave me?" He whispered. Jace flinched and came closer, lifting Simon's chin, drifting closer like magnets.  
"To protect you, because I was scared, because I'm going to get old and you're not, because I hadn't fucked up yet and I didn't want to risk fucking up with you." He mumbled. Simon rolled his eyes.  
"I'm a vampire Jace, you can't protect me by keeping your distance, if you're scared, you talk to me about it, that's what I'm here for, it's scary for me too you know, just because I let people in easier doesn't mean I've loved anyone before, I don't give a shit if you get old, you'll still be the most beautiful man I've ever met and you'll still be Jace, besides there are remedies for that, whether it's you not getting old or me getting old with you, we can find a way, I'm just as capable as fucking up as you are you know? If more likely because I'm clumsy, but getting past fuck ups is how relationships work, plus, you kind of screwed yourself over, I'd say this is the biggest fuck up you could've made and you chose it on purpose." he mused towards the end. His hand had come up to touch Jace's neck gently, Jace arching into the touch and looking away frown Simon's eyes, blushing slightly.  
"Well now I look like the fool." He muttered in return, though there was a slight smile on his lips as he looked back at Simon and Simon leaned forward the last bit to kiss Jace delicately, like they were both scared of the other floating away. 

"You two can't stay away from each other for even a full 24 hours." They heard behind them, and spun around to see Clary stood at the entrance to the alley, arms crossed and smiling rolling her eyes. Simon looked away embarrassed but Jace smirked at her.   
"I was just proving he is vampire sexy." He mused and Clary snorted.  
"He's still vampire nerdy, but I'll leave you to that, I'll paint you another time Simon." She called and waved over her shoulder as she walked away. Simon looked back at Jace and gulped.  
"You heard that?" He asked softly and Jace nodded.  
"I did, and I do agree you're vampire sexy, I don't agree that that drawing was though." Simon laughed and hugged Jace tight.  
"You're still an ass." He mumbled and Jace nodded, hugging him back.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I won't fuck up that big again, that's been checked off my list." He muttered sarcastically and Simon smiled. If he could say it, he'd thank God for this, but for now he was happy to just mumble Jace's name in a purr and deny that by pretending to be tough he was acting like one of those girls by seeking Jace's attention.


	40. Ace

"Jace?" Simon called softly, chewing on his lip as he looks down at his fingers fiddling in his lap.  
"Yeah?" Jace's voice calls back from the bathroom and Simon gulps against the nerves shaking through him.  
"Um, could you, come in here? I have something I need to tell you." He said, less sure of himself the more he spoke and the longer the time dragged out before eventually Jace stepped into the bedroom, his boxers loose on his hips and he smiled at Simon. His brows creased slightly when he saw the fear on Simon's face and saw his head hanging and his fingers trembling. Jace strode over and kneeled on the bed before him, taking his hands in his warmer ones, fingertips wrinkled from the shower.  
"Hey. What's wrong Sunshine?" He asks, his voice quiet as he gets more comfortable in front of Simon and scans his face for any indicator of what he may be feeling.  
"You...you know how we haven't um...had s-sex yet?" Simon whispered, almost afraid the mention of the topic alone would scare Jace away or upset him, though he had no logical reason to think that, and Simon knew that, it still terrified him.   
Jace hummed and nodded still smiling at Simon patiently. "Mhm, what about it Si? You know I'm okay with it right? I don't care if the others think that just because we've been together a year that means we have to have sex." He chuckles and Simon feels his shoulders slump. He looks up at Jace and smiles a wobbly smile, his eyes watery.  
"Really?" He mutters and Jace laughs, leaning forward to wipe his tears and kiss his cheek.  
"Of course, Simon, I love you, sex has nothing to do with it, you give me enough emotional orgasms to satisfy me." He winks and smirks making Simon laugh and shove Jace. Jace chuckles as he wobbles, laying back and pulling Simon down with him, to lay on his chest so Jace can slip his fingers through Simon's curls like he loves to. "I know that's not what you wanted to talk about though, so what else is it that's bothering you?" Simon clears his throat and takes a breath, he felt a bit better saying this now Jace had said that, he felt more at ease and knew that may not last long, so didn't stop himself as he blurted it out.  
"I'm ace." Jace hummed and kissed Simon's hair.  
"Okay." He said, no sign of anything new or surprised in his voice. Simon blinked and looked up at him.  
"Okay?" He said softly and Jace smiled down at him and nodded kissing Simon's forehead.  
"Yeah, okay." Simon frowned slightly and Jace laughed and ruffled his hair. "What? Are you disappointed you didn't surprise me?" Simon shook his head and sat up to look down at Jace.  
"I guess I was just expecting you to react differently than that, that you'd at least take a moment to think about it." Jace shrugged and grinned up at him.  
"Everything I just said still applies Si, and whether you want sex or not is nothing to change my view of you about, besides, even if I was thinking about having sex with you, you excluding feeling attraction to me doesn't stop the possibility of you wanting and feeling that arousal." Simon cocked a brow and hummed.  
"You seem to know an awful lot about being ace, have you been looking it up or something?" Jace went quiet and blushed, giving a shrug and looking away.  
"Maybe." He said slyly and Simon's face slowly broke out into a grin. He laughed leaning down to pepper kisses over Jace's face.  
"Was that...for you, or because you suspected me?" He whispered looking at Jace from where he hovered over him. The blonde rolled his eyes but couldn't help but let the love shine through his eyes as he bit his lip.  
"For you. It was always something I liked about the way you looked at me," His brows creased in thought and he smiled softer, "You looked at me like I was everything you ever wanted, like I could fix the world, you looked at me with so much love and adoration, but when I would be getting dressed or I would shower with you or I'd just go to sleep naked, you never looked at me with that hunger in your eyes I got used to before." He muttered secretly. Simon felt surprised, that didn't feel like something he thought Jace would like, he thought of all people Jace would be one to be offended by that look, but he was so glad to be wrong, and learn something new about Jace. "I find it comforting, that what you feel for me, really is love, and not lust, or sexual attraction, which I know may seem weird but, I like that. I like when we mess about like that, how comfortable I feel showing all of myself to you and not feeling expected to do anything about it, I like that when we shower together it's so relaxing and we can just chat quietly and wake up together and pamper each other, I like that we can touch intimately and play around with each other, but it doesn't mean it's going to lead to sex. Before I met you, I would have sex for the stress relief and for the distraction, and girls would say they were in love with me but the moment we finished and I covered up again, that seemed to go away a little, and I could tell it was lust and physical attraction." Simon's face crinkled and a tear slipped out, Jace's hand coming up quickly to catch it before he pulled Simon into a deep kiss and smiled against his lips as Simon laughed happily. "I like that I can kiss you like this, and just feel how warm and soft you are and show you how much I love you without having to scramble for my words and seem like an idiot." Simon laughed and hugged Jace tight, pressing against him, skin against skin, the heat of it warming Simon to his core, Jace's fluttering heartbeat slowing his own.  
"I love you Jace, so much. I'm so glad you feel that way, because when I look at you, all I can feel is love." Jace kissed Simon's hair and ran a hand down his back.  
"I know thinking like that may mean I'm not completely sexual either, but I don't really care what it makes me, as long as I can keep loving you, I don't care what I am." He mused and Simon chuckled looking up at Jace with a teasing grin.  
"I didn't know you could say something so beautiful, handsome man." He mused and Jace snorted smirking down at Simon.  
"I can communicate it through squeezing your soft butt too if you like? But I felt like it wasn't appropriate for that conversation." Simon laughed and wiggled his butt against the hands that patted them grinning up at Jace.  
"As much as our secret butt-pat language is developing, I think it sounded much more beautiful coming from your mouth." Jace snorted and nipped Simon's nose.  
"I'm glad you agree, because it would take much longer to translate." They both laughed and Jace rolled on top of Simon, sitting up on Simon's hips and looking over him with a smile.  
"Is that why you're a Daylighter? So you can go out in the sun and tease all the people who can't have you with your vampire body? Cause that's cruel Simon, real cruel, not only are you off limits because you're all mine, but you'd have no trouble shutting them down and humiliating them, and you all thought I was the sadistic one." He mused and Simon snorted and rolled his eyes lacing his fingers with Jace's between them, Jace leaning down on the hands and Simon holding him up.  
"Please! You're more masochistic than sadistic, it's not my fault when I became an unholy creature I got a nice body with it." Jace snickered and tickled Simon, making him squeal and squirm, both of them rolling around Simon trying to get away, Jace following him laughing manically.  
"Take that back! I will not be seen as a softy! I am the bringer of torment and tickles!" He shouts in a deep voice, Simon snorting and laughing at Jace's failed evil laugh. 

Simon is about to surrender to Jace's tickling before the door swings open and Alec peeks his head in, frowning at the two. Simon squeaks as he spots him rolling the wrong way which ends up with Simon and Jace in a heap on the floor. Alec snorts and tries and fails to hold back a smirk.  
"What are you two doing?" He muses with a shake of his head. Jace's head pops up first and he grins at him.  
"We're having a tickle fight, duh." He says Simon sitting up besides him and snorting.  
"Jace was trying to prove he's the bringer of torment." he deadpans and Jace pouts at him. Alec chuckles and cocks a brow.  
"Well we're about to watch a movie in the living room if you two care to join, or you can keep each other up all night in the least sexual way and most childish way possible." He says with a hum. Simon thinks he sees a hint of a knowing smile on his face, but brushes it off in favour of jumping up.   
"We'll get dressed now and be right there!" He calls dashing over to the closet. 

When Simon is out of sight, Jace stands and looks after him with a smile and fond eyes before Alec pats his shoulder. "Was your suspicion right?" He asks more softly. Jace looks over and nods giving Alec a smirk.  
"Of course, I'm always right." He says, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. Alec rolls his eyes.  
"So it's all good?" Jace looks at him and nods, more seriously than before.  
"Of course, I love him Alec, sex means nothing when I have him and his love." Alec makes a fake gagging sound and pretends to retch.   
"Angels you've turned into a sap." Jace huffs and shoves him away.  
"Whatever, it's only the truth." They look up as Simon pokes his head out and grins.  
"And the truth is ace!"


	41. Just Not You

Simon stumbled out of the crooked building after Jace, limping and running all at once to keep up with the blonde that stormed ahead. "Hey, you could at least help me a little Wayland." he called forward to the blonde, Jace snorting at the bitterness in Simon's tone.  
"You can walk by yourself to you will, I'm only here because of Clary." Simon laughed harshly through his teeth, gritting them against the pain as his ankle began to settle at a funny angle, also trying to heal at the same time.  
"Since when did you care about anyone?" Simon mused at him with a frown trying to slow to set his ankle right before it healed funny but Jace was storming ahead too fast for Simon to have time to stop or risk getting lost.  
"I care about a bunch of people. I just don't care about you." Jace snarked back making Simon go quiet. He couldn't admit that that made his heart ache when Jace said that. He knew he and Jace always threw insults back and forth and he knew he shouldn't have a stupid crush on the blonde, but he did, and Jace's insults never went that far, but of course, it was true. Simon gulped, his eyes stinging making him blink rapidly against them and frown. Why was some small jibe getting him emotional? He knew Jace hated him, why was Jace voicing that making him upset?   
Simon slowed to a stop in the middle of an alley, watching Jace's back as he continued to stride away. They were at a point Simon could recognise now, he could tell the street ahead would take him on a ten minute walk back to the institute and he was very glad he remembered, because he really didn't want to have to follow Jace anymore. 

Simon winced as he put his foot down, looking down to see the scar healed over and mutter a curse, he was going to have to break his ankle to set it straight, and it was only sprained in the first place. He sighed and rubbed his face sniffling slightly and scrubbing the tears from his eyes. He limped to a wall and sunk down it. Curling his knees up once he sat at the bottom and hugging them to his chest. There was no rush anymore, his ankle would be just as breakable in an hour as it was now, and he really didn't have the courage to do it at that moment, his heart in his stomach and the reality of his idiotic feelings hitting him like a bucket of ice.  
Simon laughed breathlessly to himself, leaning his head back and looking up at the night sky. Of course he had to get a crush on Jace, everyone had a crush on Jace, Simon was just the same as everyone else that saw Jace's face before his personality. Simon shook his head, but he didn't think he did, he had heard Jace's voice before he saw him, though Jace wasn't talking to him he remembered feeling an attraction to that voice, had remembered thinking he wondered what that voice would sound like singing. He had had to shake his thoughts away considering Jace could have been an intruder ready to attack Clary, but he had thought it none the less. So maybe it wasn't Jace's face that got Simon his crush, his face was just a bonus.

Eventually Simon groaned, and looked down at the ankle, making a face at it and looking to the end of the alley again. Jace didn't return, and he was probably back at the institute by now, not a care in the world, he had freed Simon, that was all that mattered since now Clary would smile at him that happy smile and Jace would feel proud of himself for impressing the girl by showing he's a hero, again. Simon slowly got up, limping his way down the alley then turning right, away from the institute, towards Magnus's flat. He would need Magnus to help him set his ankle straight.

It had been a long ten minute walk the other way, but he finally got to Magnus's flat, ringing the doorbell only to find that Magnus wasn't home. He laughed to himself thinking bitterly, of course, Magnus was allowed in the institute to see Alec and the others, they'd made a special exception for Magnus to be able to enter the institute when he pleased because he was useful to them AND their friend. Yet Simon still had to go down through the back alley entrance and knock a specific code into the rusty doors, and hope someone was around to hear it if he wanted to be let in, unless he arrived there with someone, which was rare. Simon gulped, his shoulders slouching as he looked down at his hands and blinked away tears once more. He looked up and walked away, finding his way back to his flat and practically crawling up the stairs, jamming the key in the door and letting himself in. He'd just have to deal with his ankle alone.

His ankle throbbed now, the sharp bone that pierced his healed flesh making it swell and puff up, and he finally slumped onto the sofa and put it up before him, groaning as he removed his shoe and sock and examined it. It looked horrid, and he cringed as he prodded at it before gritting his teeth, remembering the instructions Magnus had given him before in case this happened, took a long breath and grabbed it, snapping it back into place with a yell of pain and a crunch. Simon finally felt the tears flow down his cheeks, though triggered more from pain than his loneliness.  
Simon sat there panting for a few minutes before he got up, and staggered to the bathroom to shower and check for any other injuries. Luckily the rest had been cuts and bruises and had healed over within a couple minutes, nothing infected either, so he gulped down a blood pack and crawled into his bed, curling in a ball and shuddering as he looked around the darkness.

It was a few days later, that Simon was woken by a banging on the front door. He groaned, looking over at the time on the clock to see it was mid-day and he was only now waking from his late night nap. He sighed, getting up and walking to the front door in his boxers, swinging it open to see Jace stood there a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Simon cocked a brow, but was too depressed to give him anything snarky in greeting. "What?" He grunted out Jace snorting before pushing his way in.  
"What do you mean what? You've been gone for three days, no sign of anything after you just vanished while I was taking you back to the institute." Simon rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge to get a blood bag, sniffing it and cringing at how stale the animal blood smelled. He wrinkled his nose and held it plugged before downing the blood, trying not to taste it.  
"Since when did you give a shit." He said tossing the bag in the bin only to look over and see Jace watching him intently. Jace seemed to be brought back from Simon speaking and he huffed glaring at him.  
"Of course I care." He grunted out and Simon gave him a deadpan look.  
"If you're going to lie to me at least remember what you've already told me so you can make it a good one." He hissed at him walking to the sofa and thudding down onto it.  
"What?" Jace frowned walking to sit on the edge of the armchair, his hands hanging between his knees. Simon rolled his eyes and looked over at him.  
"The last thing you said to me before now was 'I care about a bunch of people. I just don't care about you.' So don't turn up and expect me to believe you when you say you care, go tell Clary I'm alive and leave me alone like you always do." He grumbled curling his legs up and flicking through the films to watch. 

Jace was silent for the first five minutes of the Captain America movie Simon picked before he moved over and sat right next to Simon.  
"You don't actually think I meant that, do you?" He said more quietly, his face having relaxed into a looser frown but his lip raw from chewing on it.  
"Of course I do, you hate me." Simon fired back without thinking or looking at Jace. Jace huffed and shook his head.  
"I don't hate you Simon, far from it, I wouldn't go near you if I hated you." Simon hummed and leaned back into the sofa waving a hand in dismissal.  
"Sure sure." He mumbled not taking any of what Jace said seriously. Jace cocked a brow and looked at him with wider eyes.  
"Are you even listening to me?" He hissed at him and Simon sighed and paused the film sitting up and looking back at Jace.  
"Yes, but I'm not going to take any of your bullshit seriously Jace. I know you hate me, I know you couldn't care less about me, I know the only reason you come near me is because of Clary, and I know I mean shit to you or Alec or Magnus or Izzy, I'm just that weak vampire Clary likes! So can you please leave me the fuck alone!" His voice rose to a yell and before he knew it there were hot tears trickling down his face and a sour sadness in his eyes. "Please." He whispered, hanging his head and tugging at his hair. "Just leave me alone." 

The next thing Simon knew, there were strong arms around him shoulders, and a face pressed into his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, hugging his knees as Jace hugged him and spoke to him in a low rumble. "I won't leave you alone, because as much as you pretend to be okay with it, I know you want anything but to be alone." Simon remembered the first time he met Jace, and that deep rumble in his voice when he heard it, the same deep rumble he could hear now, right in his ear, speaking to him with that secret caring and kindness he never thought would be for him.  
"What does it matter what I want?" He whispered hoarsely, "I'm useless to all of you, and none of you like me, I'm not allowed in the institute to talk to any of you, because none of you like me, unlike Magnus, who has his own key into there." Jace chuckled softly and ran a hand through Simon's messed up hair.  
"That might be my fault." He mused and Simon rolled his eyes.  
"I figured you'd want me there the least." He whispered and felt Jace shake his head.  
"No I...I asked Alec not to do to for you, because I like coming to open the door for you." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Simon blinked and frowned, turning his head to peer up into Jace's eyes over his arms.  
"Why?" He asked. Jace shrugged, looking back at him with an open expression.  
"Because you only ever come to the institute to spend time with Clary? It's the only chance I get to have a moment alone with you, if you can just come in whenever you want we might as well shut you out because I'll never get to see you, not unless everyone else is around, and I can't be nice to you with other people there, they all think I hate you." Simon snorted and raised his eyebrows.  
"You're not nice to me anyways." Jace looked away and muttered something and Simon frowned. He thought back to whenever he goes over there and Jace opens the door for him, and Simon relaxes in Jace's arms, slowly letting his legs uncurls as he scans Jace's face.  
"All those times, you opened the door for me, and you'd say something in a really snarky voice like "ah, our friendly neighbourhood vampire" or "Looking pale today Lewis" or "what's with the glasses, you thought you'd treat us with you nerd sexy today?"" Simon imitated in a low voice, "All those times, I thought you were being rude and sarcastic cause you always are, you meant those things as compliments?" He asked softly. Jace turned his face to him but kept his eyes downcast as he nodded.  
Jace shuffled to sit opposite Simon, both cross legged, their knees touching, Jace's hands playing in his lap. "I'm not very good at being nice." He grumbled and Simon snorted.  
"Tell that to all the women you've wooed." He said and Jace smirked slightly and rolled his eyes before looking up at him.  
"It's easy to be nice to them though! Because I don't care about them, I don't have crushes on them, I don't love them!" He throws his hands up and Simon feels his heart skip, Jace must have just missed out the part where he didn't have to put up with them.  
"You love Clary don't you?" He said feeling a lump in his throat. Jace shook his head.  
"No, why do you think I talk to her so easily? She's like Izzy was when we were younger." Simon blinked and frowned.  
"Well what has that got to do with you not being able to be nice to me?" He said and frowned. Jace growled under his breath and muttered a 'Jesus Simon' before yanking Simon forward by his collar to kiss him. Simon's yelp was muffled as Jace tilted his head and parted his lips, Simon mimicking the action letting the kiss get slightly deeper before Jace pulled back and looked up into his eyes.  
"It's got everything to do with you Simon, because I fucking love you alright!" He said through his teeth. Simon blinked, looking at him a little dazed, making Jace smirk slightly before Simon laughed and shook his head, hugging Jace, shuffling up onto his knees to get closer.  
"You can't even say that nicely?" He mused and Jace punched his arm making Simon pout. "Wow I was going to say I love you too but I see where this is heading, abusive." he sassed and Jace's eyes lit up, Simon unable to help the smile at how gleeful the usually cool Jace looked. Jace tackled Simon to the sofa and kissed him again, Simon looping his arms around Jace's neck and kissing back this time.

The kiss was slower, more leisurely as Jace hovered over Simon before pulling away and kissing Simon's cheek. "I can so easily keep myself cool and calm around everyone else, just not you Simon, just not you."


	42. Drunk Exposure (Requested on Wattpad)

"Right, I think that's everything." Alec looked around at the bags and the cooler him and Magnus had packed into the rented car for their weekend away. He turned around to look at Jace who stood again the wall of the institute with a smirk on his face.

"I still can't believe you're going so mundane Alec." He mused making Alec roll his eyes and shove him.  
"Blame Simon for it, he made it sound so amazing, and besides, as nice as Magnus's portals are, I think it's good to actually feel the distance we're travelling." Jace snorted and shook his head in amusement, straightening up to hug Alec and pat his back.  
"Whatever you say Al, have a good weekend and don't worry about anything here alright? I got it." Alec hummed and nodded squeezing Jace before pulling back and holding up a key.  
"I trust you, now this is for you, I've given a key to and Clary and Izzy too, you're all welcome to the flat while we're gone, as long as you clean up after yourselves alright? Simon will most likely be there to scold you all anyway." Jace laughed and pocketed the key.  
"Sometimes I wonder if he's housing you two or you're housing him." Alec smiled and shrugged without care before patting Jace's shoulder one last time and walking over to the car. Magnus sat in the driver's seat, smiling at them through the window. Alec slipped into the passenger seat and looked over with a shy grin, his eyes bright with excitement that made Magnus laugh and lean over to peck his lips.

"Easy Alexander, don't want you bursting a vein from excitement before we get there." Alec huffed at him and blushed but looking out the window as Magnus began to pull away, waving to Jace who waved back with a smile. Alec looked up just in time to laugh and wave to Simon who had stumbled out the door of the institute in a hurry to wave, bouncing on his toes with a grin.

As the car pulled away Jace turned back and looked up at Simon on the steps with a smirk. "You heard him right? The flat is ours." He chuckled. Simon rolled his eyes, strolling over to flick a gaze around and quickly peck Jace's cheek.  
"Not just ours, Izzy and Clary have keys too." Jace huffed and ruffled Simon's hair with a smirk.  
"You know if we're not in the institute they won't need to go to the flat, and since you'll be there most of the time they most likely will stay here anyways, so as long as I'm with you," He hummed and gave Simon a smirk and a wink, "They'll stay away from us." Simon rolled his eyes, but the gentle flush on his cheeks clearly showed how Jace's murmured suggestions affected him.   
"You say that like we're going to taint their furniture, which we won't, because Magnus will know if we do." He teased and Jace pouted.  
"You're no fun." He huffed wandering off to the institute, laughing when Simon dashed after him and almost tripped over the doorway to sass him back though no good jibes came from him, only making Jace laugh more.

That next day, after an evening spent with Clary and Izzy watching movies and eating snacks, Jace woke up to a text from Simon. He picked up his phone with a yawn, peering at the screen and tousling his hair to move it out of his face. He hummed and smiled slightly seeing a picture of Simon with a mouthful of pancakes he'd just made. Jace lay back against the pillows and held the phone up to take a picture, the covers tangled with his legs, barely covering his hips. He chuckled as he sent it, smirking knowingly at just how Simon would react in seeing it.

Jace imagined Simon's reaction the whole time he got dressed and ready, eventually coming back to his phone to see a picture of Simon pouting, face close to the camera, cheeks red, and a text reading, 'are you coming over or what?'. Jace grinned, pocketing his phone and pulling on his shoes quickly walking out and closing the door, quickly composing himself before walking quietly down the hall to the door.  
"Where you off to?" He looked up to see Clary stood on the stairs with her bag over her shoulder.  
"Was going to head over to the flat, Simon somehow dragged me into learning guitar." He rolled his eyes and Clary laughs, pulling her hair out from under the bag strap as she walks over. They walk out of the institute together and he glances her. "What about you?" He asks with a cocked brow and she grins.  
"Heading off to a new art cafe that opened a few streets over, saw it already has pretty good reviews and I need somewhere else to sketch other than the institute or I swear I'm going to go crazy doodling runes on everything." He laughs and nods.  
"Fair enough, don't let anyone creepy kidnap you alright?" He muses and she snorts cocking a brow.  
"Please, when you first met me you basically kidnapped me, don't be a hypocrite." He snorted and gave an incredulous look.  
"Please, I'm not creepy." She hummed and made a face with a suspicious hum.  
"I dunno..." She trailed off and he gave a disbelieving look.  
"Geez you've become so mean since I kidnapped you." She laughed and rolled her eyes moving to the crossing where they would part ways, waving over her shoulder.  
"Yeah yeah! Had to have rubbed off on me from somewhere." She teased, Jace waving back before she was dashing across the street and on her way around the corner.

That day went past with a lot of laying around doing nothing, followed by Jace wearing Simon out, and Simon scolding him for seducing him on the sofa. They didn't bother to part ways that evening, no one questioning them, and neither of them willing to let the other go long enough to go to bed in separate places, not when Simon's bed was right there, and there was no one around to walk in on them.   
Jace curled into Simon's chest as they drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face and an aching in his cheeks, a pain he found, was definitely his favourite, from all the happiness that came with it. He still found it baffling how he had fallen for Simon, of all people, but the more he thought about how surprising it was, the less he found it surprising, because, why wouldn't he fall for Simon? The vampire was everything he needed, everything he wanted, he got on Jace's nerves in good and bad ways, and Jace enjoyed every moment of it. Even when Simon aggravated him, it seemed to be something that only brought them closer together, Jace never imagined himself ever feeling so deeply for someone, and it still terrified him slightly now, but Simon helped with that.

The next day went much the same, except Simon cooked them both breakfast, and Jace made them lunch, though a lot of the salad ended up on the floor as Simon had scared Jace and Jace had thrown a handful of lettuce at him in his shock, making Simon burst out laughing and resulting in them throwing salad at each other till Jace pouted about his hair being all oily from the dressing.   
Now, half way through the afternoon, Simon had gotten Jace a glass of wine, two bottles on the table in front of them as Jace sipped it and Simon dried and styled his hair for him as he'd gotten into a habit of, because Simon liked touching Jace's hair, and Jace liked the head massage that came with it.  
As time went on, Jace eventually convinced Simon to drink with him as Simon put on a movie and Jace waved a bottle in his face, blocking his view of Thor's chest.  
"Come on Simon~ I'm much prettier than him, so drink with me, you weren't able to get drunk when you had fangs, so we should find out what your limit is." He grinned devilishly at Simon and the brunette snorted and looked at him with a cocked brow.  
"Right and when Alec and Magnus come home to us both drunk together, what'll you do then?" He mused and Jace scoffed shoving the bottle into Simon's hands.  
"I'll suck you off for being right that it was a stupid idea." Simon cocked a brow and blushed.  
"That's not really a punishment, you enjoy that even more than I do." He laughs and Jace pouts.  
"Do you want me to do something stupid and then suck you off or not?" He sassed and Simon sighed finally giving in and pouring himself a glass of wine, taking a sip.  
"This is a terrible idea." He muttered.

"Shit Simon!" Jace groaned loudly as Simon tore off his shirt, leaving it in tatters on the floor. Simon's shirt was already gone, though Jace had taken it off a little more carefully, even folded it and set it on the sofa, drunk Jace was very neat. Simon purred up at him and gave a lop sided grin as he licked over Jace's nipple, making the blonde mewl.  
"Yes J-baby?" He giggled against Jace's chest. Jace snickered with him, not really sure why he was laughing.  
"Take me Simon!" He cried dramatically, throwing his hands up into the air. Simon laughed and nodded frantically.  
"Okay!" He beamed, scooping Jace up and standing. They both yelped and squealed as Simon stumbled towards the landing, though ended up wobbling to the kitchen. Jace giggled and wrapped himself around Simon.  
"Don't drop me, I have a pretty face to upkeep!" He whined. Simon growled at him playfully, giving up on getting to the bedroom and pressing Jace against the counter in the kitchen, suckling on his neck.  
"You're face is always pretty silly man!" He hummed making Jace coo loudly and thread his fingers through Simon's hair.  
"Aw! You're so sweet! I love you Simon you're so kind to me!" He cried and sniffled. Simon looked up and whimpered seeing Jace's eyes watery.  
"Aw J-baby! I love you too, you deserve all the kindness in the world Jace! But I can't give you all of it so I'll give you all the love and kindness I have." He grinned sweetly and Jace grinned back with a nod.  
"And I'll give you all the sexiness in the world because let's be honest, I am the sexiest man ever!" He laughed and Simon giggled nodding.  
"Sure are." he muttered absently. They looked deep into each other's eyes a moment, a little dazed before Jace tugged Simon up into a hard kiss, moaning into Simon's mouth as he's pressed harder back into the counter and he tightens his legs around Simon's waist, slinging his arms around Simon's neck.   
Completely absorbed in each other's lips they don't hear the door opening until it's too late, only pulling back at the sound of a 'Holy shit!' from who could only be Alec. 

Both men pull away in surprise, looking over confused for a moment before Jace giggles and looks down at Simon. "You were right Simon, getting drunk was bad, I have to suck you off now." He snickered and wiggled his eyebrows at Simon. Simon laughs and cuddles Jace to his chest.  
"Not in front of our friends Jace~" He squealed not quite taking in the situation until Magnus burst out laughing behind them. Alec laughs with him and yells out.  
"Holy shit! Jace bottoms!"


	43. Pet Names (Requested on Wattpad)

"Hey Jace?" Jace grunted and yawned, stretching his arms up before looking down at Simon as he curled the arm around his shoulders. Simon was laying on his chest, his hand splayed over Jace's pec, the other propping his chin up so he could look up at Jace's face.  
"Yeah?" Jace grumbled, his voice husky from sleep.  
"We should have pet names for each other." Simon mused with a smile. Jace cocked a brow and snorted.  
"We should? I didn't think you liked it when I called you baby that one time." Simon huffed, his hair flopping on his forehead from the action and Simon pouted at him.  
"That's because my kinky mind always says that the response to baby is to call you daddy!" He whined making Jace laughed. Jace hummed and ran a hand through Simon's hair, always having enjoyed how soft the curls were.  
"Well you're welcome to call my Daddy when we're alone." He husked against Simon's ear before moving to kiss his head like nothing happened. Simon's face turned bright red and he made a puppy face up at Jace, poking Jace's nipple as though that was a worthy retaliation.  
"Why didn't you tell me that before! When I said it by accident is response you just laughed at me!" He cried, pressing his face into Jace's neck to hide his embarrassment. Jace smiled against Simon's hair, running his other hand up and down Simon's back in half hearted comfort.  
"I laughed because I didn't expect you to have such a dirty mind, that didn't mean I didn't like your dirty mind." He rumbled in reply. Simon grunted at him and nipped Jace's neck making a shiver go through him. 

"Well anyways, that's off topic, we need pet names!" He demanded with a determined glint in his eyes. Jace cocked a brow and shrugged.  
"Why do we need them?" Simon gave him a deadpan look.  
"Because rule one of being in a happy relationship is pet names, duh!" He said making a face at Jace as though Jace should've known that from the start. Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"It is? Then how come we don't have pet names and I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm with you?" He mused, smirking as the sappiness of his line made Simon make the most adorable face Jace had ever seen. Jace knew now that Simon was much more affected by Jace saying sweet things to him than by him saying flirty things to him, it was something to get used to, since he always just flirted to get a reaction, but he found it nice, he could tell Simon how he really felt and use the excuse of trying to get Simon to blush or pull that adorable face if someone pointed out Jace being emotional.  
"You're just saying that to make me blush." Simon huffed, looking away. Jace shook his head and turned Simon's face towards him, rolling over so Simon was under him and he hovered over him.  
"I'm not," he said in a hushed voice, "I mean it, I only say that I do it so you'll blush so other people don't know that I'm completely and utterly, terrifyingly in love with you." He whispered, watching Simon's face morph into something stunned but all the same adoring. Simon's arms looped around Jace's neck and he pulled him down to peck his lips.  
"Well that's hardly fair," Simon muttered, "Here I am making a fool of myself telling you how much I love you and not making excuses, and you're a good enough liar to seem completely chill." Jace chuckled, kissing Simon's cheek.

"You can try some pet names out on me if you like, but I think I'll stick to calling you Simon, since your name is already beautiful." He winked, sitting up and pulling Simon up with him. Simon rolled his eyes and patted Jace's chest.  
"Yeah yeah, that's just your laziness talking, I will find the best pet name ever for you and then you'll be sad you don't have one for me Honey." Jace snorts and gets up alongside Simon, kissing Simon's cheek before walking away to get dressed.  
"Well I can definitely tell you you're not calling me Honey." He snarked and Simon laughed as he pulled a shirt on and glanced over.  
"Sweetie?"  
"No."  
"Darling~"  
"No."  
"Cupcake?"  
"Cupcake? Why the fuck would you call me Cupcake?"   
"Fine fine! Uhhhhh, Pumpkin?"  
"I'm not a vegetable."  
"Man you're difficult! Uhhh how about....Handsome?"  
"You're just stating the obvious now." Simon huffed and pouted, shoving Jace as he tries to give Simon a kiss. Jace laughs and chases Simon around the room trying to kiss him, Simon almost tripping over everything as he scrambles away shouting out more names.  
"Stalker!"  
"Fuck no!"  
"Shadow man?"  
"Why?"  
"Uhhh..Shit! Sadist?"  
"That's just mean!"  
"Tall, naturally blonde, and kinda handsome?" Simon yelped as Jace tackled him to the ground, pinning his hands above his head and peppering Simon's face with kisses as Simon squirmed and laughed.   
Jace slowly pulled back, both of them panting as he hovered over Simon with his hands still pinned. "That's a bit long winded don't you think? And a little incorrect." He muttered and Simon snorted.  
"The blonde just don't go with all the black goth shit." He retorted and Jace laughed.  
"I'm still hurt you thought my hair wasn't natural when we first met." Simon huffed and shrugged looking up at him with a smile.  
"Not my fault you looked like an emo." He poked his tongue out, Jace leaning down to lick it making Simon wrinkle his nose and Jace grin.  
"Come on, I'm sure you've got something good in that head of yours, I know you've probably been thinking up a good nickname for me for the past year, trying to perfect what you'll say before you say it." Simon flushed, glancing away.  
"You know me way too well." He muttered. Jace smiled and kissed the corner of Simon's lips.  
"That's something I take great pride in Si." Simon's eyes flicker up to him and he grins.  
"You do have a nickname for me." he laughs. Jace rolls his eyes.  
"Yeah, I do, so hurry up and tell me what I'll be responding to for the rest of my life." He winked and smirked. Simon sighed but made no comment on Jace's sappiness responding in a soft mutter. "What? I didn't hear you Simon, you gotta speak louder than that." Simon pouted and his gaze flickered away.  
"J-baby." He whispered, not wanting to look at Jace as his cheeks burned. It was silent a moment before Simon's attention returned to Jace to see a big grin and Jace's cheeks flushed lightly.  
"Say it again." He ordered, his eyes sparkling and Simon laughed.  
"J-baby." he said louder this time, more confident now he knew Jace liked it. Jace shivered and hugged Simon tight with a squeeze.  
"You may overthink things, but you always have the best end result you know that?" Simon hummed and cuddled into Jace in return.  
"I try J-baby." He says still testing it out, he loves feeling Jace shiver against him each time he says it, and he knows he's going to be chanting it in Jace's ear at some point, if this is the kind of reaction he gets.  
"So what's next in your rules to a happy relationship, we've ticked off pet names."


	44. Gay Pride (Requested on Wattpad)

"How do I look?" Simon walks out of the bathroom to Alec, Magnus and Jace stood waiting for him. Magnus was thoroughly covered in glitter and sparkle, rainbow from head to toe, a grin stretched across his face wide, his hair styles up and sparkling with even more glitter. The glitter plague, as Jace called it, had of course spread to Alec and Jace within a few minutes, mostly due to Simon insistence on a group hug, of course he had insisted before he got changed himself so he could avoid the glitter, though he was tensely waiting for a whole tub of it to be dumped over his head. Magnus's arm was around Alec, his get up much like what he wore on hunts, but instead of black it was all white, rainbows having been splattered all over it, and a rainbow flag tied around his neck, two ends flaring out. He had two small rainbows painted on his cheeks and was looking unusually gidy.

Of course Simon's eyes were immediately attracted to Jace, the blonde had had Clary dye his hair especially with temporary dye. His hair was slicked back as always but a mess of purple, blue and pink all layered all over each other. Izzy had clearly done his makeup, his eyes a bright smokey look made of darker versions of the same three colours and a bright pink lipstick on his lips. That was what made Simon blush, the was the lipstick only highlighted how beautiful Jace's lips were, the makeup over all only accentuating his features. On his body Jace was shirtless, which shouldn't have taken Simon's breath away considering they'd been together five years now, but it still did, he had the pink, purple and blue flag painted over his torso, glitter speckling it, his jeans were low on his hips and his thumbs were looped in the belt loops. Simon smiled slightly when he noticed Jace's nails painted too and the whole flag painted on his ring finger. Below that Jace wore strangely formal oxfords though they had also been splattered in colour. 

Simon himself was of course dressed in a more comical manner. Magnus was making a face between amusement and disapproval at Simon's fashion choices, a look Simon was used to now. Alec was grinning at him, his happiness contagious to them all, especially since he expressed it so rarely unless these three were the only others around. Jace was scanning Simon slowly, a smirk on his lips. Jace stepped forward and pulled Simon by his hand, twirling him slightly making Simon chuckle. "You look delicious." He said with a wink and Simon wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Don't you mean...demi-licious?" Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, Magnus sighing and looking at Simon with a teasing pity. However, Jace gave a laugh and kissed Simon's lips.   
"Yes, you look demi-licious." Alec laughed and shook his head.  
"You're puns are rubbing off on Jace too much, I swear he used to be cool." He joked and Jace quickly turned to him with fake hurt chasing Alec off down the hallway yelling at him to take it back. Simon grinned walking out of the room with Magnus after grabbing his bag and looking up at the Warlock.  
"I'm glad we asked them to come with us this year." He said, adjusting the cape on his 'demisexual man' hero get up. Magnus looked at him and grinned with a nod, ruffling Simon's hair.  
"Me too darling, I think the other years they were just nervous about being a shadow hunter and showing off their preferences, but this is a human festival, why would that matter?" Simon nodded bursting out laughing as he sees Alec pouting by the door, a pot of glitter emptied over his head and Jace stood besides him with his arms crossed, very smug. Simon huffed and dashed over to pull Jace's arms from his chest.   
"Jace~" He whined, "You're gonna smudge your flag." He pouted and Jace whimpered. Alec cocked a brow in bemusement snorting at the destroyed look on Jace's face as he grabbed Simon's face and peppered kisses over his face, avoiding the mask over his eyes.   
"I'm sorry! Don't make that face at me!" He cried hugging Simon to him tight making Simon laugh and hug Jace tight with a grin.  
"It's okay, you're forgiven." Jace let's out a happy sigh and let's go of Simon pulling him out of the institute and down the street towards the cheers of the parade. Alec and Magnus strolled behind them Alec laughing.  
"Still as completely in love as you were when you first met." He called to Jace. Jace looked back and shook his head.  
"Nope, even more so." He called with a grin and a wink. 

When they reached the parade all four of them seemed to burst with excitement. Magnus tossed the other three bags of glitter and grinned dragging them out towards it. They trailed after him curiously before bursting out laughing as they saw Magnus walking along throwing rainbow glitter over everyone's heads. A lot of people were confused a moment before they all started laughing and cheering and Jace, Alec and Simon finally joined it. There were lots of wolf whistles given to Jace and Alec, not something any of them weren't used to, especially with Jace shirtless as he was.   
Jace linked arms with Alec and they both strode around with Magnus cheering and whooping at them. Simon simply laughed, watching as he always did, never someone to be the center of attention, he always loved watching Jace have fun, it made his heart skip a beat.

As they stalked around, watching the parade and sometimes attracting a little attention when Jace danced along to the music as it passed by. Jace and Alec were certainly getting a lot of attention, even Magnus was getting looks as he eventually joined them to dance to a song they all loved as it drifted past on a float. Simon laughed and clapped giving the loudest cheers to his three favourite people.   
It was only as an empty space in the floats came and a softer song started that Simon yelped, feeling Jace's hand in his pulling him forward. Simon stumbled after him, Jace pulling him to stand in the road where a float should have been. Simon looked at him confused, flushing as all the attention was on them from the people nearby. Alec and Magnus were stood nearby smiling knowingly and Simon looked back at them confused. "Jace? What are you doing?" Jace chuckled and held Simon's hands pulling Simon into a slow kiss. Simon couldn't help but sink into it, his arms sliding around Jace's neck. The cheers around them filled his head and he pulled back to look into Jace's eyes. Jace smiled brightly and took a breath speaking loudly for all to hear.  
"I'm doing something I should of done years ago." He smiled fondly at Simon, a smile Simon only ever saw in private. He felt his heart stop as Jace held his hands and got down onto one knee, pulling a box from his pocket and playing with it as he spoke, looking up into Simon's eyes, not letting his gaze fall anywhere but on Simon. "I love you Simon, for so long I've wanted you to be all mine, and for the past five years that dream has been real, but...I'm still feeling like people don't know you're completely mine yet, and I want everyone to know, just how much i love you, after so long of being terrified of loving anyone. You're everything I need and everything I want, you're so perfect Simon and you've made me happy through so much, I couldn't think of a better time to ask than now so...Will you marry me?" he said slowly his eyes slightly wet as he opened the box to show Simon the ring.  
Simon felt himself trembling, tears trickling down his cheeks and he nodded with a bright laugh, falling to his knees to kiss Jace as Jace slipped the ring on Simon's finger. Simon sniffled as he pulled back.  
"I fucking love you so much Jace, but I'm about to turn into a tomato with all these people staring at me." Jace laughed and hugged Simon, standing and scooping him up into his arms and kissing his lips.  
"Do you love me to infinity and beyond?" He teased as Simon's cape swirled around them. Simon snorted and clung to Jace.  
"idiot that's Buzz Lightyear he's like the least epic superhero ever." He said with a pout that Jace pecked, walking out from the road to let the floats continue.  
"Buzz Lightyear is the best hero and spaceman ever Simon, I've told you this before." Simon grinned, both men beaming at each other as Alec and Magnus walked over to hug them tight. Simon hugged Alec back grinning and crying and laughing all at once. He was so happy, with his little family of gayness.


	45. Please Save Us (Requested on Wattpad)

Jace slid onto the piano stool, there were heavy bags under his eyes and a dullness in his gaze as he stared down at the white keys. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing with uncertainty as he lay his shaky hands on the keys. He pressed a key, and waited, like something would respond, again, the note rang around the room, again and again and again before Jace's other hand lay across the keys, and slow chords joined the empty tune. Jace didn't understand, he didn't know what was happening, why he felt so dead and empty yet his heart was tugging him towards the company that most likely slept in the room next door. 

Jace's fingers seemed to become more frantic over the keys, tripping along the wood, stumbling as Jace's eyes blurred and his cracked lips parted, a matching cracked voice slipping past, no care who heard him as he felt his heart truly falling to ash in his chest for the first time, and he had no clue why.

When you ask how I'm doin'  
Well I'm doin' just fine  
But do you know I lie  
Because I'm dying inside

He licked his lips, even his tongue feeling dry and rough against his lips as the words tumbled past his lips on a loop.

Next door, Simon was sat on a chair in the middle of his bedroom, guitar in his lap, fingers plucking weakly at the strings in harmony with what Jace played but Simon didn't hear. His eyes were swollen and sunken, dried, bloody tears stiff on his cheeks, more fresh ones curling over them as he sobbed out the lyrics.

When you ask how I'm doin'

Well I'm doin' just fineBut do you know I lieBecause I'm dying inside

He sniffled and hiccuped through the words that rung in circles in his head, and were now sung in circles into the dead and cold room. His skin prickled as he snagged a nail on the string but didn't stop, his voice and fingers playing on automatic, Jace's own hands and voice streaming out around the room robotically as both men sunk deeper and deeper into their darkest thoughts. Their thoughts seemed to cry out in unison, though neither man would know that. If their thoughts had floated away, they would join where the wall separated them, linking hands, consoling each other as they drifted away to be replaced by a new thought. Why am I alone? Why am I not okay? What is this pain in my head? Why is he on my mind so much? Why can't he love me? Why did I have to love someone too perfect for my broken self?

Thought after thought yelled in their ears, eyes becoming hazy and distant as they sunk deeper and deeper, a crescendo building beneath their fingers aches stiffening up in their knuckles as their cries of pain that were once lyrics burst around the room. 

Simon knew why he was hurt, he knew that Jace had always been that perfectly out of reach, perfectly sat, watching him and laughing as Simon tripped and stumbled at his feet, sinking into death, returning from it again only to find the pain only more unbearable.  
Jace on the other hand, was going in a loop of confusion, the thoughts of the vampire behind the wall so freshly realised in his mind, so newly gifted from his subconscious to his conscious thoughts, he didn't know how to react. These lyrics, he remembered now, a small chunk of something from a new song he heard Simon composing the night before, he didn't know what they meant, why Simon had sounded so tortured while writing them, but he felt them ringing in his ears, his mind, his heart and his usually violent nightmares.

Deeper and deeper into the morning the two sunk, singing the same words, over and over and over, never stopping as they curled over themselves, their instruments, their outlets in their moments of sadness.   
Jace was found first, Clary walking to his door, knocking gently on the door and waiting. She waited only a few second after her third knock before sighing and pushing open the door, closing it behind her as she walked in. She spotted Jace at the piano immediately, about to speak to him when his loop started again, and Clary edged closer as though to a wild animal. She'd come here to ask him something, but she couldn't think about what it was at that moment as she edged closer and closer to Jace, peering at his face, the blank stare in his eyes, the mumbled words passing his lips, the way his fingers shook as he played. She gulped, waving a hand before his face, it seemed like he was absent from his body, this was also a look on Jace she'd never seen before, she'd seen him break down and cry, but never had she seen Jace look so empty. 

Her first thought was to get Alec, but she didn't know where he was, so fumbled to pull out her phone, holding it up and recording Jace for a couple repetitions before quickly sending it off to Alec with a messy text of confusion. "Jace?" She called softly, getting closer and crouching besides him look at him and look for any reaction. 

Alec found Simon around the same time, walking to the door, knocking a few times before grunting impatiently and walking in assuming Simon was asleep still and he'd have to wake him for training. Alec went still as he saw Simon in the center of the room. He wasn't as hesitant as Clary, striding forward and snapping his fingers in front of Simon's face. "Simon? Oi." He growled and tilted his head just as he got the text from Clary. He pulled it out confused playing the video and turning the volume up to hear it. It sounded out perfectly in time with Simon's repeat, and as Alec's fingers flew over the keys to text Clary back that Simon was doing the same, Simon's head rose slowly and stiffly.  
"Jace?" He called softly, his eyes wide as he blinked up at Alec. Alec looked back at him and walked closer to touch his cheek, Simon was stone cold, Alec only noticing then the open window and the cold air blowing it.   
"You're freezing Simon, the hell were you doing?" He shook his head and kissed Simon's forehead walking to the window. Though Simon had stopped singing his fingers still moved on the strings and in that moment Clary opened the door next door, moving to Simon's room to talk to Alec. As the doors hung open, the sound of each other drifted to Jace and Simon, both their hands stopping their movement all at once. Simon blinked, frowning and standing up, setting his guitar down and walking out the room silently, Clary and Alec trailing after him completely baffled and simply hoping the pair were okay or just playing a joke on them.

Simon walked into Jace's room, walking over to the piano where Jace sat, still and trembling as tears dripped from his chin. "Simon." He muttered, the vampire in question sitting besides him and looking over at him, Jace's face turning to look back into his eyes. "Why do I feel so empty Simon?" He whispered. Simon frowned and shook his head.  
"I don't know, but I feel better sitting next to you." He said softly and Jace felt a smile curl onto his lips as a soft one curled onto Simon's lips.   
"Me too, and I thought you were supposed to be empty of life." Simon laughed breathlessly, both edging closer and turning their bodies to face each other. Simon looked into Jace's eyes and tilted his head.  
"I've never seen you look so sad Jace, I don't like it, please insult me so you look more normal." Jace laughed reaching up to cup Simon's cheek, the vampire nuzzling into his hand.  
"I'll only act normal if you do vampy." He muttered half heartedly. Simon looked back at him and lay a hand on Jace's other hand that sat on his leg.  
"Then I guess nothing's going to be normal from now on, is it?" Jace smirked slightly, almost the same as his usual smirk if it wasn't for the look of love shining in his gaze.  
"Definitely not, I think you have must have a weird crush on me or something." He said, Simon chewing on his lip before leaning over to peck Jace's cheek, watching his cheeks light up.  
"I think you have a weird crush on me too Jace.' He said quietly, both men laughing under their breaths before they were leaning forward and hugging each other close, their hands shaking as they gripped each other like the other would disappear.  
"I thought you'd never like me back."  
"But didn't you say to me once Jace, that everyone has a crush on you?" Jace rolled his eyes with a smile into Simon's shoulder.  
"I'm glad I was right." He whispered, "And I'm glad you and your stupid guitar saved me from my thoughts."   
"Yeah? Well I'm glad you and your silly piano saved me from my thoughts, you're already a good boyfriend for that."  
"I'm a great boyfriend."  
"Prove it."   
"Oh trust me, I will, now shut up and let me serenade you bloodsucker."


	46. Don't Leave Me (Requested on Wattpad)

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jace cursed as he pulled out the crumble from the oven and set the pan on the counter. He frowned down at it, the top completely black and crusty, if he touched it he'd have watched it crumble to ash, but he didn't dare touch it. He whined and slammed the gloves onto the counter beside sit, growling in frustration and tugging his hair. He looked around at the set up, the table was set beautifully, Jace had bought Simon's favourite wine, for some reason the only liquid apart from blood he could drink, Jace had joked it was because it was made of the blood of the french, Simon had said he didn't care if that was true, it tasted like heaven. Jace had put on music he knew made Simon relax and dimmed the lights so he didn't hurt Simon's eyes, everything was perfectly set up, except that now the sweet dessert Magnus had spent time helping him perfect so Simon could eat it, was gone to waste.   
Jace felt tears of frustration build in his eyes and he slumped down into one of the chairs, running his hands through his hair, messing it up after he'd spent so long making it look perfect for Simon. He sighed harshly, tugging off the tie around his neck and tossing it onto the table. "Shit," he whispered into the empty space anxiety building in his throat making him pant a little, "Simon's gonna fucking leave me." He muttered squeezing his eyes shut and scrubbing at them before any tears even dared form. 

"Jace?" Jace stilled, feeling his heart pick up as he heard the front door close behind Simon as he walked into the flat they had shared for the past year, they'd bought it together on their first anniversary, a present for and from both of them, and here Jace was, completely fucking up their second anniversary. "Jace?" He heard again, much closer, before Simon stepped into the dining room and the footsteps were silent a moment. They started up again, quicker than before as Simon strode over and kneeled down in front of Jace, pulling his hands slowly from his hair. Simon didn't say a word, pulling Jace into his chest and running a hand through the blonde's hair to smooth it out, shuffling so he could sit in the chair and cradle Jace in his lap, rubbing his back.   
"I'm sorry." Jace mumbled after a while of Simon's quiet humming in his ear.   
"What are you sorry for J-baby?" Simon whispered into his hair, kissing his temple, the warmth tingling on Jace's skin. Jace looked up at him and sniffled.  
"I fucked up." He muttered. Simon smiled brightly at him, looking around and then back to him.  
"You did? It looks pretty amazing in here to me, you even got my favourite wine, I can smell it, that sounds like a success to me my love." Simon said, and Jace remembered when Simon first called him that, Jace had teased him, telling him he only liked calling him that because all the couples in the movies Simon loved did the same. Jace hummed and shook his head.  
"I made you crumble, Magnus helped me make it one time so that you'd be able to eat it, but I burned it." He grumbled. He looked away but when Simon guided his chin back to look up at him, Simon was grinning brightly at him. Jace frowned, confused as to whether Simon had heard him right.  
"You went through all that effort, just to make me crumble?" He mused almost teasingly but the love shining in Simon's gaze was all Jace saw, making him blush and sit up straighter.  
"You're not mad at me?" Jace whispered weakly. Simon snorted and shook his head.  
"Why the hell would I be mad? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" He laughed peppering kisses over Jace's face.  
"I thought you were going to leave me." Jace husked, lunging forward to hug Simon tight, shaking a little, a tear finally escaping, but now it was a tear of relief, not panic. He heard a huff and felt Simon hold him tight, kissing along his neck softly, making Jace shiver and slump in his arms like he always did.  
"Of course I'm not going to leave you Jace, why the fuck would I leave you over crumble?" He pulled Jace back, Jace resisting a little at first. "Hey, look at me J-baby." He demanded softly and Jace's eyes slowly trailed up to meet Simon's. "I'm not upset Jace, the fact you went through all that effort for me, burned or not, is amazing to me, I love you okay? And we're both going to fuck up in this relationship, whether it's burnt crumble or forgetting an important day, or maybe even that time I left bruises all over your neck before you went to meet up with your strangely passionate, homophobic family," Jace laughed softly looking over Simon's face, "We're both going to fuck up, that's just life, so if you burn the crumble, so what? If that means one of the bigger fuck ups later on doesn't happen, great, if all it means is that we just get stewed fruit to celebrate two years, fine, but I love you Jace, with everything in me, no fuck up is ever going to change that, and if you don't know that already Jace, then I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear from the start, that nothing will stop me loving you, okay?" Jace gulped, another tear falling before he nodded frantically, looking at Simon with a light in his eyes that seemed both so sad and so happy all at once.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I just panicked, I wanted this to be perfect, all the things you do for me are so damned perfect, I wanted to at least do the same for you once, I feel so undeserving of you if I do-mmph!" Jace yelped as Simon kissed him, pressing his lips firmly to Jace's and smiling against him, barely pulling away from him before he spoke again.  
You want to know the truth Jace?" Jace blinked in confusion but his curiosity took over and he nodded quickly leaning into Simon's hand as he cupped Jace's flushed cheek. "Most of the time when I plan to do things for you, they never work out completely how I want them to, you remember when I took you to the gardens to have tea and and watch the fireworks surrounded by all those beautiful and rare flowers?" Jace smiled at the memory and nodded, "That wasn't how I planned that to go, I was actually going to take you to a set of greenhouses across the state, they were said to house a flower that no longer lived anywhere else in the world, I was so excited to take you, then I heard the greenhouses had gotten destroyed, and the flower had died, I was so destroyed, because I had been so excited to take you, but then Magnus told me about the gardens, and I thought that sounded so perfect, and it was much closer, and I knew you'd like that better because you hate long journeys, so it worked out anyways." 

Jace laughed softly, covering his mouth and smiling at Simon with that look only Simon ever got to see from Jace. "So you fuck this up too?" He whispered and Simon laughed pinching Jace's nose.  
"Yeah, I fuck this up too, so stop beating yourself up Jace, because nothing will ever go exactly how you planned it to, but that doesn't make what happens in life any less beautiful, the surprises in life are always the things you remember best, why do you think I always so vividly remember when I first realised I was in love with you? I wasn't expecting that at all, I thought I was going crazy." Jace laughed and kissed Simon with a smile, butting their noses together before gulping and chewing his lip.  
"Happy Anniversary Simon, sorry it's just stewed fruit." Simon grinned and kissed Jace's forehead.  
"Happy Anniversary Jace, promise me something?" He held up a pinkie finger and Jace nodded looking up at him through his wet lashes. "Promise me when we fuck up, we'll always fix it together, and never be afraid to tell me you've fucked up or ask me for help." Jace hummed and pretended to think on it before Simon gave a pout and he chuckled, linking his pinkie with Simon's and pecking his lips muttering a 'promise' against them.

"Good, now, let's scrape off the burnt bits and get a taste of that nice, warm stewed fruit yeah?"


	47. Misunderstanding

Jace yawned and stretched like a cat across Simon's bed. His eyes fluttered open, flickering around the room a moment before he scrubbed them free of sleep dust and sat up. "Simon?" He called looking around after noticing the absence of the vampire, he remembered Simon bringing him here after Jace got kicked out the institute, but he didn't remember getting into the bed, only falling asleep against Simon as he dragged him in.   
"In the kitchen!" He heard a yell and snorted rolling his eyes. He stood looking down at himself in only his boxers, his clothes soaked from the rain. He lifted his head to call back.  
"Mind if I borrow your underwear?" There was a pause before he got a quieter.  
"Sure! Top drawer!" He hummed and padded over to the drawers. He pulled open the top drawer on the left, but seeing no boxers quickly closed it and moved to open the other. 

Jace went still with his hand on the handle. Only then realising what was in the other drawer that wasn't boxers. He blinked, peering at it before smirking as he pulled it open, revealing a drawer filled with neatly organised panties, thongs, and a couple silk nighties that looked like they would be heaven to sleep in. Jace snorted in surprise, he didn't realise Simon had a girlfriend, much less kept her underwear in his drawers. Jace felt a pang of jealousy that Simon had gotten himself a girl and one with good taste at that, but he realised, he wasn't jealous because of the girl Simon got, he was jealous because of what that girl got. Which of course, was Simon. Jace huffed shutting the drawer and taking some of Simon's plainest boxers, which still had superman on the back, and pulling them on, tossing his other ones aside for a moment as he walked out into the kitchen.

Simon was stood at the counter, serving up a large stack of pancakes with syrup and fruit all over them, an apron around his waist as he hummed, clearly enjoying it. Jace cleared his throat with a smirk as he sat down and Simon jumped before turning around and putting the plate on the counter in front of Jace. "Here, I made you breakfast." He said, pushing up the fake glasses on his nose and turning back around to wash up the stuff he'd used.   
Jace chuckled and dug in, moaning happily, none of the others at the institute cooked that good, it was almost cruel, that the best cook was the one who couldn't eat any of it. "Thanks Lewis." He mumbled through the food. Simon laughed and glanced back at him.  
"Back to Lewis already? Thought I was getting somewhere with befriending you when you called me Simon." Jace snorted and looked up at him.  
"I had just woken up." He grumbled in defense making Simon roll his eyes.  
"Which means subconsciously you want to call me Simon, so you consciously force yourself to call me Lewis, seems like you're still holding up an act, even around the pathetic little vampire." He teased with a laugh, sitting down across from Jace who cocked a brow at him.  
"I see having a girlfriend has made you a little cocky." He said watching Simon frown.  
"I don't have a girlfriend." He said raising a brow in question at Jace who gave a deadpan look.  
"Please, you can't hide it from me, I saw all those panties you have in your drawer, how did Simon Lewis, resident vampire mundie, of all people, manage to hide that serious of a relationship from us?" He snickered and Simon seemed to freeze up before he laughed nervously and stood.  
"Right yeah, funny, I must be picking some tricks up from you guys or something." He muttered, trailing off as he quickly took Jace's plate the moment he finished, turning away to clean up. Jace frowned slightly, seeing the suspicious way Simon acted making him slightly worried, was his girlfriend not a good subject? Was she not very nice? Was she mean to him? Jace could very easily imagine Simon getting himself into an abusive relationship and not handling it very well, the thought alone making Jace's heart skip a beat, he had to protect Simon from something like that. He didn't know when he got his small crush on the vampire, but he remembered always feeling a growing sense of protectiveness for him that he imagined the crush came from.  
"Simon? Are you alright? You know if you're not happy with her that's okay right?" He said cautiously. Simon looked back at him surprised before shaking his head and letting out a sigh.  
"No no, everything is fine Jace, I'm not as weak as I look you know." he chuckled a little more stable before he took his apron off to hang up. "Anyways, why were you kicked out of the institute? I think that's a better focus of topic." 

Jace gulped, looking away a moment before shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I told my parents I'm pan." Simon looked confused before realisation crossed his face and he winced.   
"Didn't go down well?" Jace snorted and cocked a brow.  
"Obviously not considering I'm here not there." Simon nodded and pointed to the sofa.  
"Sit." He said looking more serious all of a sudden. Jace looked at him a moment before doing as told, Simon coming over and kneeling to grab Jace's wrist.  
"What are you doing?" Jace asked sceptically. Simon smiled at him and tied a ribbon around Jace's wrist, tying it in a small bow, tight and snug around his skin before sitting down besides Jace. Jace lifted his wrist to look at it, it was a regular ribbon but it was striped with pink, yellow and blue. "The fuck is this for?" He looked at Simon impatiently and Simon rolled his eyes before showing him a matching ribbon on his own wrist, except this one was black, grey, white and purple.  
"Alec and Magnus and Clary all have one too, Izzy hasn't come out yet so she hasn't got one, but when she does she'll get one too." Jace sighed and made a gesture.  
"Alright, but what is it for?" He said running his fingers over it. Simon huffed.  
"It's a pride ribbon, to show that we've come out and we're proud of who and what we are, Alec has a rainbow one, because he's gay, Magnus has a pink, purple and blue one because he's bi, mine is this colour because I'm demi and yours is that colour because you're pan, Clary's is black and grey and white because she's straight, which, yes she did tell her mum she's straight." He rolled his eyes and Jace laughed softly before tugging at it.  
"To show our pride huh?" He muttered and Simon nodded with a grin.  
"Yeah! So that when things like this happen, we can show that no matter who rejects us we're still proud, besides, your parents accepted Alec and Magnus with time, you're no different." Jace hummed and looked at Simon before smiling slightly.  
"Thanks Simon, that actually kind of helps." Simon laughed and shrugged giving Jace an awkward side hug.  
"I'm glad, I'm not very good with inspirational speeches I'd just end up rambling about butts or something." Jace laughed and nodded before cocking a brow and leaning back.

"So, with all that underwear and being demi, you must really like this girlfriend of yours." Simon flushed and gulped looking away and playing with his fingers.  
"Actually I...I don't have a girlfriend." He muttered. Jace frowned and leaned forward.  
"You don't?" Simon shook his head and took a deep breath.  
"The underwear is mine." He said softly. Jace went quiet for a moment, immediately pictures of Simon in the underwear popping up in his head making him chew his lip and feel heat rush to his groin.  
"Shit." He muttered. Simon shot up and was tense looking away from him.  
"It's not that weird alright!" He shouted defensively. Jace looked up in surprise as Simon shouted at him about how Simon being demi was more weird than him liking to wear panties. Jace chuckled and shook his head, standing up and grabbing Simon's shoulders.  
"Simon!" He laughed as Simon stopped talking and blushed. "I'm not mad or weirded out or anything, I just think that's kinda hot." He winked with a smirk watching as Simon slowly turned red.  
"What?" he squeaked and Jace grinned a lop sided grin letting his hands fall by his sides.  
"I said that's kinda hot, I cursed because I imagined you in them and I liked it, so, you mind showing me?" He purred towards the end winking at Simon who stuttered before looking away and shrugging.  
"I mean...sure." he muttered and Jace hummed happily, moving to sit down on the sofa and look up at him in waiting.

Simon scampered away to the bedroom and Jace bit his lip feeling himself get slightly harder just at the thought of Simon willing to show him this. He waited only a minute or two before Simon walked out and Jace watched him walk over, a red silk robe wrapped loosely around him, falling to his knees. Jace hummed, leaning back in his seat and looking up at him, Simon's face flushed but his eyes showed he was clearly slightly turned on. "Go on." Jace encouraged softly watching with hawk eyes as Simon undid the robe and let it slip from his shoulders. 

Jace let out a long breath, his lips parting and his own cheeks flushing a little as he looked Simon over from head to toe. Simon was stood with his legs apart, his hip cocked to the side and a shy look on his face, hands folded behind his back. He was wearing thigh highs, clipped to a garter belt, both black. He was wearing a red silk thong with a tiny bow on the front, his length bulging against them quite tight. He also had a plain black leather choker on and looked at Jace with questioning eyes as Jace looked him over.  
"Fuck." Jace muttered and Simon huffed chewing on his lip. "You're making it real hard to pretend I don't have a crush on you Simon." He mused making Simon look at him in surprise before stepping slightly closer.  
"You have a crush on me?" Jace chuckled and nodded sitting up and reaching out to place his hands on Simon's hips and rub his thumbs over the band of the thong.  
"I wouldn't have asked to see if I didn't." Simon smiled slightly, slipping a hesitant hand through Jace's hair, pushing it out of his face.  
"Well I have a crush on you too." Jace chuckled and looked up at him, playing with the waistband of Simon's panties.  
"Oh I think from how hard you are I can tell it's not just a crush~" He purred.

Simon bite his lip hard, looking away as Jace looked up at him with a sweet smile he'd never seen on Jace's face before. Jace leaned forward and pressed tiny kisses along the waistband of Simon's thong before pulling him down to straddle his lap. He slid his hands up Simon's body before cupping his cheeks. "You look gorgeous Simon." He said softly, Simon grinned at him happily leaning down as Jace leaned up and pressing their lips together in a closed mouth kiss.  
"You really think so?" He asked softly. Jace nodded and squeezed Simon's hips in his hands.  
"Absolutely, and you usually look pretty splendid." he said and Simon laughed, hugging Jace as the blonde hugged back.  
"Does this mean you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Jace chuckled and nodded.   
"It sure does and damn, am I so glad I misunderstood and you don't actually have these for a girlfriend."


	48. Undead

Simon stared down at his phone blankly. If he'd had a heart, it would have been pounding at a mile a minute, but he was undead. He gulped, reading over the text Clary sent, over and over and over and over again. Jace is dead. He could feel bloody tears well up in his eyes, fear and horror and loneliness swelling around him. He gulped, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut against the tears as he got up and began to walk out of his flat, towards the institute. His selfish thoughts were chanting to him, 'please don't be true, please don't be true'. He didn't remember his feet getting faster, but suddenly he was running, sprinting across roads and down alleys, any way to get to the institute faster. His thoughts were getting louder and louder, it couldn't be true, he couldn't let it be true. But he knew Clary wouldn't have assumed he was dead until she was absolutely certain it was true.   
That's when new thoughts took over. The selfish chant in his brain going silent in favour of new thoughts, swirling around, louder than the last. Tears were collecting in Simon's eyes, falling down his cheeks as he slipped through the gates to the institute, the doors left open to him, Magnus stood in waiting in the library, waiting for both Simon and the rest of them to return. 

When Simon reached the library and walked in, he heard the thundering of heartbeats. He almost laughed, at how his thoughts were chanting faster than their hearts were beating. He slipped inside, looking among them, freezing in place the moment he saw Jace stood there, quiet and exhausted, his hair a mess, blood all over him, his skin pale. Simon shook his head and let out a sob, all heads turning towards him as he strode forward, pushing between the others to pull Jace down towards him. Jace didn't resist, didn't latch on either, he let himself be guided towards Simon, the vampire holding onto Jace with trembling fingers. "I'm so sorry." Simon whispered in his ear, quiet enough for only Jace to hear, his head shaking side to side gently. That in itself was enough for Jace, the blonde's arms came up, wrapping tight around Simon's back, pressing his face into Simon's neck, a tear wetting Simon's cold skin.

The others seemed in a state of shock, though all of them looked a bit dazed as well, like they weren't sure who and where they were. Alec looked at Simon a moment with a strange look in his eyes before he guided the others out, they still had things to do and deal with. Once they were all out of the room, leaving the vampire and shadow-hunter they swore hated each other to themselves, Simon stumbled with Jace latched onto him. Guiding him to the sofa and sitting down.   
Jace followed him down, ending up with Simon's legs on the sofa, Jace tangled with them, his head on Simon's stomach and his arms wrapped around the vampire. Simon looked down at him and ran a hand through Jace's hair. "Want me to read to you?" He asked softly. He reached for the book on the table besides him looking down as Jace grunted and nodded, pressing his face further into Simon, his eyes closed. 

Simon opened the book to where the bookmark was, beginning to read, he didn't try to lower his voice, read how he normally would have, if his mind read aloud that was. He put voices to all the characters, putting his mind into the book as he read to Jace, the blonde silent and listening.   
It was strange for them too, this sudden connection they seemed to have. Though they had become friends over the past year, though still threw many jibes at each other in front of the others, this intimacy was another step up from that. It had always seemed to them, that they, in some ways thought on the same wave length. Both of them held up a mask, both of them felt isolated and alone, neither of them really knew who they were anymore, both felt entirely removed from everything. Though the masks they held up were different, and their personalities as a whole differed, they still seemed to understand just how the other was thinking, and over the past year, that had developed to a level past anything either had experienced before. Even with Jace's parabatai bond with Alec, he didn't feel how he felt or thought to this degree, even with Simon's friendship with Clary that had formed an almost psychic bond over the years, he still didn't understand how Clary thought quite to this level.   
Despite all that, despite the connection these two had formed to each other, despite the word 'soulmate' that seemed to ring around in both their heads, it was never mentioned. Nothing brought up, they simply acted, no words needing to be spoken. 

Simon thinks that bond is how he found himself always feeling so much more relaxed around Jace. How he also ended up, falling in love with the blonde. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with words when he was with Jace, though Jace often enjoyed Simon's rambling about things, finding it soothing, Simon didn't feel obliged to do it at every turn just from nerves. That had scared him at first, now he didn't think twice about it. 

As Simon came to the end of the chapter he sighed softly, looking down at Jace and running a hand through the blonde's hair. "If I coulda come with you." He muttered shaking his head. Jace looked up at him and grabbed Simon's hand.  
"I'm glad you didn't, you would have died if you had." Simon smiled and him and nodded.  
"But would you." Jace stopped nodding slowly, subconsciously like a bobble head, gripping Simon's fingers. Simon curled his fingers around Jace's and shuffled down so Jace's head was now on his chest.  
"It's too late now though, it's not all that bad you know, if you have something to distract you." He muttered, it was too late to keep apologising, he couldn't fix it, couldn't change what happened. Jace moved to lay on his stomach, looking up at Simon with his chin on the vampire's chest.  
"I felt so empty when it happened, like my body had been fully fixed, but part of my soul had drifted off before it could be brought back, Angels that sounds cheesey." He muttered and Simon laughed slightly.  
"Maybe that was the part of your soul that stops you being a sap." Jace smirked slightly and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"I haven't lost my sexy though." Simon snorted and looked down at Jace ,scanning his face.  
"I dunno." He muttered with a hum Jace looking hurt before messing up Simon's hair.  
"Well screw you."  
"You wish."  
"I do." Simon stopped and blinked at him before laughing.  
"Oh I see, that's the part of your soul you list, that tiny slither that stopped you pouncing on my vampire sexy." Jace laughed and his eyes seemed to lighten a little as he looked up at Simon, chewing his lip.  
"You know, I don't feel so empty, when I'm around you, the emptiness is still there, in me, but it feels like you fill it." Simon hummed and hugged Jace tight.  
"That's cause I'm sharing my soul with you, it's a bit big for me anyways." Jace smirked and Simon rolled his eyes at the unspoken suggestion. 

They stayed quiet after that for a while, and Simon almost drifted off there with Jace, until Jace looked up at him again and muttered softly. "What did you think? When Clary told you I was dead?" Simon blinked at him before humming.  
"At first I was hoping it wasn't true, then I realised Clary wouldn't say it if she didn't know it was true..." Jace cocked a brow to encourage him. "Then I was just hoping she'd leave you dead." Jace's face softened and he sat up, straddling Simon's lap, his hands on Simon's shoulders.  
"Thank you." He whispered. Simon felt Jace's heart pick up a moment before it settled again. Simon shrugged.  
"Don't thank me, most people would think it a cruel thought." Jace shook his head and leaned down to kiss Simon's forehead, a silent agreement passing between them, that that was the level of intimacy they were at now.  
"I know it wasn't, I know it was the best thought I could have hoped you to think, so thank you, even if it didn't come true, it always makes me feel less empty, knowing you're there, and you understand."  
"I'll always understand you Jace."  
"You should marry me, then you can stick around to keep understanding me."   
"Jace?"  
"Yes?"  
"You've definitely still got that part of your soul, that was the worst attempt at being sappy I've ever heard."  
"Is that a no?"  
"There's a reason I love you Jace, it's not how unsappy you are."  
"You can just say yes, you know?"  
"Yes Jace, I'll be your boyfriend."  
"I mean duh, who wouldn't." Jace laughed as Simon tackled him and flipped them over, glaring down at him.  
"I will take that back!" He threatened, though he was smiling. Jace pouted up at him, and for a while, he was completely distracted from that slight emptiness, Simon was as well, almost like, they made each other whole.


	49. Guilty Pleasure

"Jace, this garden is a pleasant place in summer, is it not?" Simon mused, walking through the flowerbeds with Jace at his side, both taking a moment away from the drama of their lives to walk through the peaceful greenhouse together, the friendship that had bloomed so vividly over the past year making the quiet between them, only more soothing. Jace's eyes flickered from the blooms around them to Simon's face and back, the silence dragging on for a long moment before he replied in a hushed tone, a slight twitch of a smirk on his lips before they stilled to a solemn pout.

"Yes Lewis." Simon felt the smirk on his own lips tremble before he took in a deep breath of the sweet fragrance that floated around their heads.

"You must have become in some degree attached to the greenhouse - you, who have an eye for natural beauties, and a good deal of the organ of Adhesiveness?"

"I am attached to it, indeed." Jace's voice took on an air of sweetness Simon didn't recognise in anyone he knew, but felt he fancied paired with the depth of Jace's voice and the rumble of his throat.  
"And though I don't comprehend how it is, I perceive you have acquired a degree of regard for that foolish little child Clarissa, too; and even for simple Sir Bane?" A shudder of delight passed both their lips in turn at this, Jace's head ducking in a moment of weakness, his voice even more delicate in it's delivery as he replied, trying to hold in the peel of noise, begging to slip out.  
"Yes, Lewis; in different ways, I have an affection for both."  
"And would be sorry to part with them?"  
"Yes."  
"Pity!" Simon cried with a long sigh and a shake of his head, folding his hands behind his back against the curve of his spine. "It is always the way of events in this life," He mused, "no sooner have you got settled in a pleasant resting place, than a voice calls out to you to rise and move on, for the hour of repose is expired."  
"Must I move on, Lewis?" Jace glanced across at Simon his eyes wet and woeful, whether with a depressive state or joy, Simon nor Jace could tell. "Must I leave this garden?"  
"I believe you must, Jace. I am sorry, Jonathan, but I believe indeed you must."   
Jace looked away at the dimmer flowers where the sun did not hit so strong.  
"Well, Lewis, I shall be ready when the order to March comes."  
"It is come now - I must give it to-night."  
"Then you are going to be in a relationship, Lewis?" A bubble of amusement slipped past Jace's lips, swiftly met with a teasing glare in Simon's eyes as they came to a stop and turned to face one another.  
"Ex-act-ly - pre-cise-ly: with your usual acuteness, you have hit the nail straight on the head."  
"Soon, Lewis?"   
"Very soon, my - that is, Mr Herondale: and you'll remember, Jace, the first time I, or Rumour, plainly intimated to you that it was my first intention to put my old bachelor's neck," Jace snorted, a hunch curling in his back as he covered his mouth, Simon's hand snatching outwards to pinch the blonde's side, bringing him back to attention, "into the sacred noose, to enter into the holy estate of a relationship - to take Miss Lightwood to my bosom, in short (she's an extensive armful: but that's not to the point - one can't have too much of such a very excellent thing as my beautiful Isabelle): well, as I was saying - listen to me, Jace! You're not turning your head to look after more moths, are you? That was only a lady-clock, child, "flying away home." I wish to remind you that it was you who first said to me, with that discretion I respect in you - with that foresight, prudence, and humility which befit your responsible and dependent position - that in case I became boyfriend of Miss Lightwood, both you and little Clarissa had better trot forthwith. I pass over the sort of slur conveyed in this suggestion on the character of my beloved; indeed, when you are far away, Jonathan, I'll try to forget it: I shall notice only its wisdom; which is such that I have made it my law of action. Clarissa must go to college; and you, Mr Herondale, must get a new mission."  
"Yes, Lewis, I will advertise immediately: and meantime, I suppose-" Jace paused, on the edge of continuing with his words before he held himself back from getting carried away, as he imagined she had herself.  
"In about a month I hope to be a boyfriend," Simon's cheeks flushed red, his teeth sinking deeper into the lip that puffed out from the action, "and in the interim, I shall myself look out for employment and an asylum for you."  
"Thank you, Lewis; I am sorry to give-"  
"Oh, no need to apologise! I consider that when a dependent does his duty as well as you have done yours, he has a sort of claim upon his employer for any little assistance he can conveniently render him; indeed I have already, through my future mother-in-law, heard of a place that I think will suit: it is to undertake the assassination of the five demons of Mr Santiago of Hotel Dumort, Brooklyn. You'll like Brooklyn, I think: they're such warm-hearted people there, they say."   
Both men felt a slip of laughter out their mouths, edging closer to each other as they continued to speak, their voices becoming further hushed, like a secret being exchanged between dear friends, as they were. The glint of happiness in Jace's teary eyes was duly noted by Simon as he shined back his own amusement, affection and care.

"I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you - especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous Channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapped; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly. As for you - you'd forget me."   
"That I never should, Lewis: you know-" Jace stopped, looking up at Simon with something of honesty in his gaze, digging into that same place in his ribs the string tugged so naggingly at.  
"Jace, do you hear that nightingale singing out the window? Listen!" Simon called, pulling the wool over his own eyes of that loving gaze he so desired to see. In that same moment of distress, an acute wave washed over Jace's form, from head to foot, pushing a convulsive sob past his lips. Simon's eyes returned to linger on the glassy tear that trailed down Jace's hot cheek, a whisper of the blonde's wishes never to have been born or arrive there passing his lips, a whisper that made the line between fantasy and reality blurr in Simon's vision.

"Because you are sorry to leave it?" Simon whispered in return, stepping closer to touch Jace's wrist, a silent question to stop, Jace only shaking his head in response.

"I grieve to leave the greenhouse: I love the greenhouse: - I love it, because I have lived in it a full and delightful life - momentarily at least. I have not been trampled on. I have not been petrified. I have not been buried with inferior minds, and excluded from every glimpse of communion with what is bright and energetic and high. I have talked, face to face, with what I reverence, with what I delight in - with an original, a vigorous, an expanded mind. I have known you, Mr Lewis; and it strikes me with terror and anguish to feel I absolutely must be torn from you for ever. I see the necessity of departure; and it is like looking on the necessity of death." The depth in Jace's eyes appeals to Simon, pulling him in and taking him captive in them.

"Where do you see the necessity?" Simon blurted, remembering himself.  
"Where? You, Lewis, have placed it before me."  
"In what shape?" Simon whispered, eyes wandering over Jace's face and Jace's own eyes trail along Simon's cheeks and nose and lips.  
"In the shape of Miss Lightwood; a noble and beautiful women - your bride."  
"My bride! What bride? I have no bride!" Simon scoffed, flickering his gaze away for but a second before it returned to the slight curve of Jace's lips and the thundering of his heart.  
"But you will have."  
"Yes! - I will! - I will!"  
"Then I must go - you have said it yourself."  
"No: you must stay!" Simon felt if he still had a heart that beat, it would be racing at this moment, "I swear it - and the oath shall be kept."  
"I tell you I must go!" Jace retorted, a bite in his words but a weakness in his eyes. "Do you think I can stay to become nothing to you? Do you think I am an automaton? - a machine without feelings? And can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup? Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! - I have as much soul as you - and full as much heart! And if God had gifted me with some beauty and much wealth, I should have made it as hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you. I am not talking to you not through the medium of custom, conventionalities, nor even of mortal flesh; - it is my spirit that addresses your spirit; just as if both had passed through the grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal - as we are!" Jace stood tall, straightening to look into Simon's eyes, strong, face to face, addressing Simon as a man and creature all the same as he, as an emotional being neither confessed to being.

"As we are!" Simon's lips twitched into a smile, "so," Simon's arms coiled around Jace's waist, pressing him to his breast, looking into his eyes as Jace's hands splayed over his collar, Simon did not dare kiss him yet, "so, Jace!"

"Yes, so, Lewis," Jace whispered, his heart pounding hard enough to join them in flesh, to echo in Simon's own ribs and rattle him, "and yet not so; for you are a boyfriend - or as good as a boyfriend, and joined to one inferior to you - to one with whom you have no sympathy - whom I do not believe you truly love; for I have seen and heard you sneer at her. I would scorn such a union: therefore I am better than you - let me go!"  
"Where, Jace? To Brooklyn?"  
"Yes - to Brooklyn. I have spoken my mind, and can go anywhere now."  
"Jace, be still; don't struggle so, like a wild frantic bird that is rending its own plumage in its desperation."  
"I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will, which I now exert to leave you." Jace whispers, the words all a rush and tangle past their lips as they hold each other so close.  
"And your will shall decide you destiny, I offer you my hand, my heart, and a share of all my possessions."  
"You play a farce, which I merely laugh at."  
"I ask you to pass through life at my side - to be my second self, and best earthly companion."  
"For that fate you have already made your-" Jace trailed off, looking at Simon for a stern moment before he let out a long, winded sigh, "Oh, Simon, you torture me! With that searching and yet faithful and generous look, you torture me!" his fingers curled around the back of Simon's neck, tingling with it's chill. Simon huffed in return, the cold breath washing over Jace's chin.  
"You can't switch roles."  
"Just say it, Simon - my little wife!" Jace's smirk fluttered over his expression and Simon gave a breath of laughter.  
"Dear Jace, come to me - come to me entirely now, make my happiness - I will make yours." Neither could utter another word before they pressed their lips together fiercely, a burning passing between them as hands shake, Simon's switching to Jace's neck as Jace's gather Simon to him.

It felt like an hour before they parted, Jace's breaths dashing from his lips, tingling as they remained touching Simon's briefly before he was leaning back to look over the face of the vampire, blunt teeth piercing into the lip Jace had only a moment ago been worshipping.   
"I can't believe you got to be Mr Rochester." He panted.   
Simon laughed softly against him, foreheads touching, hands tangled in each others garments.   
"It couldn't have been a surprise if I weren't, besides, I think you and Jane have a little in common." Jace smiled, a true loving smile, all bright and beaming, only for Simon, though he could feel Magnus in the corner, peering through the doorway, not daring to interrupt their escapades.  
"That's the most long winded, and cheesiest way anyone has ever asked me out." Simon grinned, running blunt nails over Jace's scalp, a thing he found Jace to love in the midst of the blonde sleeping, head in Simon's lap one evening. As then, Jace leaned into the touch with a shiver.  
"But you loved it, did you not?" Jace's curt nod would have been so odd and cold to another, if Simon had loved him less he would have thought so too.  
"Only you know how much I like that book, only you could do that for me and know how much I'd like it, if anything, I feel more in love with you now than I ever have before."   
"Then I have succeeded, you will have no choice but to stay by me now." Jace gave a tilted smile.  
"I suppose I must, I cannot say I can complain."  
"Good, then your guilty pleasure is safe with me."


	50. Starved

Jace wandered into Simon's flat, tossing the keys onto the counter and looking around. "Simon?" He called listening out and snorting as he hears a thud and a curse. He pulled his shoes off and set them aside walking into the kitchen and walking to the fridge, a bag of blood-packs with him ready to be unpacked. He heard a door close and assumed Simon had just showered and was changing. "I brought blood!" He called hearing a muffled confirmation in reply before he walked to the fridge. 

It had become a bit of a routine for Jace to bring Simon his blood now, he didn't know why, though perhaps it was after they had a conversation in which Jace offered himself as a meal on occasion and ended up offering to bring him his blood instead since Simon refused to drink from Jace. Later in that routine Simon had just given Jace a key so he could come in whenever he pleased and Simon didn't have to wait for him to be able to open the door and Jace didn't have to text him when he'd be coming over.   
Over the course of this routine that had been going on for a year now, Jace and Simon had become sort of friends, sometimes if it was late Simon would let Jace stay over, if it was the afternoon on a day Jace had nothing to do he'd play a game with Simon, finding Simon was much more into boardgames and card games than video games, but he never had anyone to play with. Since Jace wasn't a fan of the controllers on Simon's console they soon resorted to playing card games, which Simon and Jace both enjoyed. They now made it a regular, when Jace came over, Simon would buy Jace some drinks and snacks, snacks that Jace had no idea where Simon got them but they were heavenly, Simon had gotten nervous and flushed on several occasions when Jace had eaten some of the snacks provided and moaned shamelessly.

Jace hummed as he thought on what they would play tonight, he quite liked playing Shithead last time, that card game was funny, but he also enjoyed playing Phase 10 and Uno, though he would admit, he preferred Uno purely because Simon always beat him at Phase 10, Jace still had no idea how.   
Alec had questioned him a few weeks back, after his last visit. Asking him about where he always went and why he was always happier when he came back, after Jace had explained it and they'd talked it through, he had realised how fond of Simon's company he'd become, how much he'd miss it if they went a month without their game night and he realised how Alec was right, he did always feel happier and lighter after those nights. It hadn't been long ago he'd confessed to Alec and Simon and Magnus he was pan, now he was realising he had a crush on Simon, Alec seemed to be enjoying it more than he should, Jace had thought.

Now, Jace's thoughts were interrupted as he opened the fridge to put the blood packs away and saw one of the shelves housing a large chocolate cake, a slice missing. Jace frowned, putting the blood-packs away before pulling it out and looking it over. It was definitely not old, it still felt fairly warm, actually, as though it had only just been put in the fridge. He cocked a brow, setting it aside and closing the fridge before curiosity got the best of him and he opened the freezer.  
"Hey Jace, I got your-" Simon's voice behind him came to an abrupt stop as Jace held the freezer door open and his eyes blew wide. The freezer was stocked full of food. From top to bottom it was jam packed, some of the stuff Jace recognised, a few things were snacks he had had on months passed and there seemed to be a small portion left, some if it was obviously more recently got and some of it looked like it'd been in there a while, having formed a layer of ice around it.  
The door slammed shut and Jace jumped. He looked up at Simon, the vampire looking a little startled himself as he stood between Jace and the fridge, his shirt clinging to him from the damp of the shower. "Your beers are in a cooler by the table." He muttered, his eyes flickering over and he grabbed the plate with the cake on it. "I got you cake for this time." He moved to cut it into slices and put one on a plate, his shoulders hunched.   
Jace stared at Simon's back for a long moment before shaking his head. "Right." He said, walking into the dining room and sitting down by the cooler, pulling out a beer and popping it open to pour into the glass already set down for him, the pack of cards on the table. 

Simon came in a moment later, with a glass of blood and a plate with the cake on. He set the cake in front of Jace and sat down, beginning to shuffle the cards as he explained the rules of the game they were playing tonight. Jace watched him, noticing under the light that Simon looked a little ill, of course he was pale by nature but he looked sick, like he was going to or already had thrown up.   
They went through a tense round of the game before Jace sighed and put his cards down as he was shuffling them. "What's wrong Simon? You look like you're about to vomit." He said sternly, he wouldn't take nothing for an answer. Simon looked up at him and then away, giving a shrug.  
"I'm a vampire, I always look like death." Jace snorted.  
"I didn't say you look like death, I said you look like you're going to vomit, the hell is up with all the food in your freezer? And there was a slice of this cake missing, I know you didn't have anyone around today." Simon tensed and gulped, looking down at the table before hissing out.  
"I missed it okay?! I only had one slice." He grit his teeth, looking away. Jace felt his frown soften and he moved to sit next to Simon, looking him over.

"Simon?" He asked softly.  
"What?"  
"You know it's okay to miss it right? But you shouldn't do that to yourself, if you want to eat again I'm sure we can talk to Magnus about a potion or something." Simon shrugged.  
"It's not the same." he muttered. Jace sighed and pulled Simon into his side, hugging him tight to him.  
"I know. Why do you have all the other food then?" He asked, he didn't want to upset Simon talking too much about it.  
"I like cooking it." He mumbled. Jace didn't register what he said for a second before he hummed.  
"All these snacks you've had for me, you made them yourself?" He asked and Simon nodded.  
"Yeah, I never have anything to do with them after I've cooked them, so I keep them in the freezer, in case anyone ever comes over...they never do I just don't like throwing it away." Jace's face slacked and he cradled Simon to him protectively.  
"So when I come round, does it make you feel better?" He asked. Simon nodded and looked up at him.  
"Because then someone's eating it, and it doesn't feel like such a waste, and I feel like, even if I can't eat it, someone can." He whispered. Jace huffed softly and had an idea, he pondered it a moment nervously before smiling at Simon slightly.  
"You know..." Simon hummed and cocked a brow, "If I lived here, then you could cook three times a day, and it would always get eaten, you know, when it's fresh." Simon blinked before smiling slightly.  
"Are you asking to be my roommate?" He muttered teasingly. Jace hummed before shaking his head.  
"Not just your roommate, your boyfriend...maybe?" His voice rose a little in pitch, looking at Simon unsure. The vampire looked back surprised before nodding excitedly.  
"Of course!" He grinned before looking embarrassed and repeating his words quieter. Jace gave his own blinding smile in return and leaned down to peck Simon's lips.  
"Then you're giving something you love, to someone you like, right?" Simon laughed and nodded kissing Jace's cheek.  
"Yeah, something I love for someone I love, that makes sense, thanks Jace." he mumbled as he trailed off, hugging Jace more firmly and closing his eyes. This was nice, Jace would get Simon all to himself, and they could play games more often, he could get out the institute whenever he wanted, and he had delicious meals waiting for him, he chuckled as he realised it sounded a little like Simon was his cliche housewife, but he didn't say that out loud, just musing on it.


	51. Herondale

"Why are you in your boxers Lewis?" Simon's head shot up as he stilled in his dash down the institute halls. He looked up from the bloodstained trousers in his hands, feeling the non-existent blush cover his cheeks as he sees Jace, Alec, Magnus and Clary behind him.  
"There's blood all over my trousers." He muttered, glancing away and shuffling on his spot. Though he knew since he'd become a vampire he'd become more fit and lean and taken up to training with them, he was still as self conscious as ever about them seeing his body, especially Jace.   
"Lewis, I think we'd rather see you wearing blood stained trousers than see you naked." Jace snorted and cocked a brow, making an incredulous face. Alec smirked slightly and muttered something to Magnus who chuckled and winked at Simon, as though to say they weren't laughing at him just the situation. Clary had a soft smile on her face and was shaking her head, of course her and Simon had seen each other naked plenty of times it was nothing new for the best friends, especially since he was still wearing boxers.  
"Wow Herondale, you'd rather see me injured than naked? Low blow man." Simon scoffed and crossed his arms, turning to them with a fake hurt look on his face.  
"You're a vampire, idiot, if you were covered in blood it'd be more likely you just had your afternoon tea." Jace snarked back with a smirk, and Simon could admit to himself in private, that was quite funny, maybe he'd have afternoon tea later, fill the cup with blood and invite Jace over to join him.  
"Wait, why does Simon get to call Jace by Herondale?" Clary chipped in, looking up at Jace with a raised brow of her own in challenge. Magnus and Alec looked like twins for a moment, stood with their arms crossed, smirking knowingly at the blonde.  
"What?" Jace scoffed rolling his eyes but shuffling a little nervously.  
"You still make us call you Jace Wayland or Lightwood, you hate being called Herondale, how come you let Simon?" Simon gulped, feeling a warmth spread through him at what Clary had pointed out, he hadn't realised before, but Jace seemed fairly okay with Simon calling him that, yet he did get tense when others said it, he smiled slightly as he spoke half joking half proud.  
"Aw, I'm the only one that calls you Herondale? Is it because I'm so annoying there's no point fighting with me?" He cooed, though if he was human he'd have been a flushed and stuttering mess.  
"No. I just don't mind when Lewis says it alright?" Jace grunted out, clearly displeased with having to reveal the information. He refused to look at any of them, especially Simon, a soft flush taking to his cheeks.  
"Suuuuure, you like me really, don't you Herondale?" Simon teased, stepping closer with a grin, feeling hope swell in his chest.  
"Fuck you Vampire." Jace bit back, glaring at him from under his lashes and lowered brows.  
"I think that's what you want to do, yes." Simon purred, his grin only spreading obnoxiously wide as he winked at him, Alec and Magnus chuckling and Clary rolling her eyes.  
"Fine." Jace said matter-of-factly, looking at Simon with a challenging look. Simon blinked, surprised as he went still a moment.  
"...what?" He muttered, confused that Jace had actually accepted that...whatever it was, not a request, more of a claim.  
"I said fine, you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you Lewis, come on you're already half naked anyways." Jace strode forward, snatching up Simon's wrist and dragging him down the hallway. Simon stumbled after him shouting and stuttering in confusion, leaving the other three a little baffled but Magnus hunched over laughing hard.

When they got into Jace's bedroom Simon was still very confused and disorientated. Jace shoved him inside and closed the door, drawing a rune for sound-proofing and turning to Simon. He looked him over a moment before walking to the drawers and grabbing some trousers, tossing them to Simon.  
"Here." Simon fumbled to catch them, looking at Jace with a frown.  
"What?" He muttered and Jace snorted, walking closer with a kinder smile.  
"Don't act dumbfound Simon, I'm not stupid, how else did your trousers get bloodstained while in the bathroom huh? You're not a woman, and you're pretty good at not eating where you shit." Simon laughed slightly before nodding slowly and pulling the trousers on.  
"Thank you." He said softly and Jace shrugged before pushing Simon to sit on the bed, sitting besides him.  
"So, why?" He asked bluntly. Simon laughed slightly at how quick to it he was. He sighed and shook his head.  
"It's the most human thing I can feel, and it's not like it leaves a mark anyway." He said with a forced laugh and a shrug, trying to dismiss it as something simple and silly. Jace sighed and gave Simon a look before pulling down his trousers. Simon jumped and covered his eyes about to talk when Jace laughed and sat back down, pulling Simon's hands away and giving him a serious look.  
"Look." He said, Simon's eyes went down to see the small scars all over Jace's thighs. "Don't dismiss it like it's nothing, it's a serious thing, I almost got myself seriously hurt just because I wanted to feel pain after feeling so numb when I was brought back to life. It may feel like nothing now, but it gets worse, that's not the way to deal with it Simon, I know you've been at the undead game longer than I have, but that's not how to deal with it, you feel upset about it, you come to me, okay?" He said firmly, still holding Simon's hands between them. Simon blinked, surprised by how serious Jace was, but he smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Is that why you let me call you Herondale?" He said, returning to a slight teasing tone. Jace snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"No, I let you call me Herondale, because it sounds like my name when you say it, it sounds like someone else when others say it." He shrugged, not really sure why that was, maybe he had just connected a sense of home to Simon, maybe part of it was because Simon didn't know him as Jace Wayland, not for long, at least. Simon laughed softly.  
"I guess that means I'd have to take it." Jace cocked a brow in question.  
"What?" Simon rolled his eyes.  
"If we got married, I'd have to take Herondale too, Jace Lewis sounds strange." Jace laughed brightly and shook his head.  
"Why are we suddenly getting married?" He asked with a snort and Simon huffed and pouted.  
"Rude, five minutes ago you were gonna fuck me, no sex till marriage!" He preached and they both laughed. Jace pulled Simon into a hug and smiled into his shoulder, he felt so relaxed and at home there with Simon, he didn't feel even a little on edge like he had recently.  
"Guess I'll have to get myself off for a while then." He said softly and Simon chuckled.  
"I have some tools for that, we can watch porn together." Jace snickered and rolled his eyes.  
"I meant it you know? Anything you need, come to me." Simon nodded and closed his eyes.  
"You too, Herondale."


	52. Ever Selfless (Requested on Wattpad)

Jace sighed and scrubbed his face, tipping his head back, pacing back and forth before his parabatai. Alec sat, perched on the edge of the bed, frowning as he looked up at Jace and shook his head. "Jace, what are you about to do?" Jace stilled, staring at the door a long moment feeling his heart skip a few beats as he looked back at Alec over his shoulder, his eyes slightly wet and and sarcastic laugh slipping out.  
"The most selfless thing I've ever done Alec." He said, his voice quiet and resigned to his fate as he strode to the door, unwilling to hear another word from Alec who looked at the door slamming behind Jace with parted lips and curses in his head. 

Jace strode down the hall to Simon's door, hesitating, his fist hanging in the air between him and his task. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and knocked, tipping his chin back in that arrogant manner everyone recognised on him, like a reflex most of the time, not now though. The door creaked open and Simon stood there, chewing his lip, fiddling with the small box in his pocket, his fangs digging into his lip. He looked up at Jace and let out a relieved sigh stepping back to let the blonde in and closing the door behind him. "I don't know if I'm right for this Jace I mean-"  
"Marry her." Simon looked up with a flash, his chewing stilling around his swollen lip.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, it's that simple, you love Izzy, Izzy loves you, so marry her." Simon stared, unblinking for a moment before parting his lips.  
"But I-" Jace shakes his head and takes Simon's face between his hands, looking him straight in the eyes, his heart picking up as he looked into those warm eyes of Simon's.  
"I don't want any excuses about how you think you're not good enough Simon, we all know that's bullshit, you're a clumsy fuck, and you're a vampire, and you're pretty shit at fighting people off, but we love despite, we like because, and Izzy likes a lot of things about you, and loves you too, just like you love her, so marry her, make my sister happy alright?" Jace says, pouring all the things he wanted to confess to Simon into his words.   
Simon gazed back at him and gulped, nodding slowly and giving a reassuring smile. "Sure." He whispered before Jace was nodding more firmly and pulling back to walk out the room.

"No." Simon stilled, looking up at Izzy from his kneeling position, the box open in his shaking hands that slowly began to stop shaking.   
"Right." He said and nodded, standing up slowly, he wasn't sure how one was supposed to respond to a no, he'd never watched a romance movie where the girl said no before, if he had, he clearly learned nothing from it, as he stood there looking around a little dazed and unsure, trying to ignore Alec and Jace pressed against the door listening in, both whispering to each other.  
Izzy sighed and shook her head, stepping forward. She pulled Simon down to kiss his cheek, whispering against the skin. "I like you Simon, you're a great friend, but I'm not stupid, I know you don't want this." She smiled at him and walked out, pushing past Alec and Jace who stood with their own dazed looks on their faces.   
Simon found himself laughing slightly, his eyes welling up and spilling over but a relieved laugh spilling out as he sunk down against the wall to sit on the ground. "Hey Jace?" He called, the blonde in question snapping out of his thoughts to walk over to Simon.  
"Yeah?"  
"You think it's too late to return this stupid rock?" He said, flashing the ring at him and looking up at Jace. Jace snorted and nodded.  
"Yeah, I think so Simon." Simon nodded with a sigh muttering a soft curse that wasn't as hard as he intended it.   
"Hey Jace?" Jace rolled his eyes and sat down by Simon.  
"Yes Simon?" He said a little exasperated.  
"You wanna marry me?" Simon looked over at him and Jace went still. Jace stared at him, eyes slightly wide and his cheeks a little flushed.  
"I-uh....Yeah?" He questioned unsure if Simon was joking or just upset. Simon smiled and tossed the box into Jace's lap, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.  
"Cool. You're an ass you know?" Jace snorted and looked down at him frowning.  
"Wow, what a lovely way to talk to your fiance." He sassed and Simon smiled with a hum.  
"You're an ass, and a flirt, and you're way too suicidal for your own good." Jace stared at him a little taken a back for a moment, before he realised what Simon was doing and chuckled.  
"Love you too Simon." Simon smiled and looked up at him.  
"Earlier, you said you didn't want me to say I wasn't good enough, I was actually going to say I wasn't sure I loved Izzy." Jace cocked a brow and curled an arm around Simon, realising now why Simon had been so nervous, because he didn't know if he wanted to marry Izzy, he wasn't nervous she'd say no, he was nervous she'd say yes.  
"Then why propose?"  
"Thought I'd make your sister happy, and you didn't' seem interested." Jace smirked and kissed Simon's cheek.  
"You're not very good at reading me then, are you vampire?" Simon cocked a brow.  
"Hey, you're my woman now, hush with the back talk." Jace snorted and laughed incredulously.  
"You're gonna pay for that." Simon smiled looking up at Jace, wondering how a surreal moment turned so happy, so peaceful and how by proposing to Izzy he ended up with Jace wearing the ring he was now trying to cram onto his finger, pouting that Simon clearly didn't know his size though his eyes were laughing.


	53. The Unexpected (Requested on Wattpad)

Jace looks in the mirror, sighing and pulling at the smile lines forming on his cheeks. He isn't able to ponder on them long before there are pale arms curling around his waist, and soft lips peppering kisses along his neck. "Good morning handsome~" Was purred into his neck, Jace's head tilting back with a hum, his fingers sliding into Simon's curls.  
"Good morning gorgeous." He muttered in return, feeling Simon sigh happily into his skin, the unnecessary breath fluttering over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.   
"You gonna stop examining your face and come have breakfast with me?" Simon mumbling into Jace's skin, the blonde shadow-hunter sighing and looking back at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Yeah." He said softly, looking back as Simon slid his hands up Jace's shirt and suckled a mark onto Jace's neck.  
"Stop looking at the lines you twit, they look good on you." He growled slightly, Jace chuckling slightly and turning around to press a soft kiss to Simon's lips.  
"It's not that they're there, it's that they're only on my face, dork." He said against his lips, Simon pulling back a little to hold Jace's face and look over it with a smile.  
"Jace, hate to break it to you, but no matter how old you get, you'll always be the pretty one, besides, I'm more likely to trip and fall on a stake than you to die before I do." He said Jace laughing softly, kissing Simon's cheeks, not bothering to glance back at the mirror as he let's Simon guide him out the bedroom door towards the kitchen. 

A year later they were on a mission, after a while off, no one expecting a shadow hunter to get to the age Jace had and still be fighting so well, but no one complaining that despite his hero manners he was still kicking, he knew he could mainly thank Simon for that. They had been fighting demons, him and Simon and Alec and another shadow hunter, someone who had joined the institute recently for a while, said he was travelling to all of them in turn, he wanted to visit every shadow hunter spot he could find. Jace had laughed, finding the dreamer in the kid a little ridiculous. Later Simon had joked that Jace was really becoming a mature man at last only now in his thirties.  
They had just taken down the demons, Simon almost tripping onto a knife several times, always laughing it off and telling Jace, "See, I told you I'd die before you." Jace would laugh with him and pull him upright into his chest, kissing his temple with a smile but a thought in his head wondering which would really be worse, of course, he never believed it, Simon would live a long eternity past Jace he was certain of that. 

It was after that, they were checking over the bodies for any information they needed before the demons melted away, Simon goofing around and making Jace and Alec laugh, though Alec, being the head of the institute, tried his hardest to keep a straight face, with mostly failures. It was only when Simon went silent that both men properly looked up, Jace's eyes blowing wide, his heart accelerating, the world beginning to slow around him as he saw the seraph blade protruding from Simon's chest, the vampire looking at him with wide eyes of his own before another blade swung out from the side, Simon's head coming clean off his shoulders, thudding to the ground besides him, the smirking face of the new shadow-hunter showing behind him now. Jace's body and soul went numb, the seraph blade coming back out from Simon's chest leaving the man stood their, blades in hand, slipping them back into their sheaths at his hips as Simon's body collapsed to the ground, dead.   
Jace didn't remember anything but the heat pooling in him at that moment, the rage burning through him as he saw Simon split in two, and his own blades were out in a flash, running forward with a roar of Simon's name, first blade finding it's place in the man's neck, the other slicing through his stomach, down, down, down out between his legs. The man let out a blistering scream but Jace didn't hear it, panting as he stumbled and collapsed by Simon's corpse.   
He couldn't feel anything. His eyes were spilling over, the hot tears burning his cheeks, but his head was numb, his heart was numb, his hands shaking as he reached out towards Simon. There was a delay, as Alec yelled and rushed forward not knowing where to go, as the head of the institute this man had just committed a murder, as a shadow hunter, so had Jace, as a parabatai his head and heart hurt, his two best friends, broken or dead on the floor.  
Jace finally let out a scream of pain slamming his fists into the ground either side of Simon's body, yelling and screaming his protest as though that would bring Simon back. Alec was there in a moment, pulling Jace away, clinging to his brother as Jace thrashed and yelled out for Simon, sobbing and wailing like no one had ever seen before, even when his father had died, Jace had never reacted to anything like this. 

Alec ended up carrying Jace home. Back to the institute, laying him down in Simon's bed, cleaning him up himself, feeling his own tears rushing down his face as he sniffled and slumped into a chair, watching over Jace as he slept fitfully.  
It was a month before Jace spoke to anyone after that. Still numb and uncaring about anything, he huddled in Simon's sheets, watched Simon's favourite movies, ate his favourite foods he always wished he could eat again. Simon had been wrong, Jace had thought, he hadn't gotten more mature at all, he'd just gotten Simon. He would cry silently as he slept, wake with a scream from nightmares, Alec was exhausted, his head constantly pounding from the aching pain. 

It was at the end of that month, when he went into Simon's bedroom to give Jace breakfast, still trying to keep Jace's murder from the higher ups, claiming he was killed by a demon they hadn't seen. He walked in, set the tray in Jace's lap and sat on the chair besides him. He had gotten used to just sitting in silence, sharing looks with Jace and his dead, wide eyed gaze before taking the tray away. It was different this time. Jace lifted his head, looked straight into Alec's eyes, something flickering in his own.  
"This is worse." He croaked. Alec stared at Jace in surprise before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"What's worse Jace?" He asked softly, touching his hand.  
"Simon said he'd trip and get himself killed before I died, so I didn't need to worry about dying before him, but this is worse." Alec gulped and nodded, pulling Jace's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles soothingly.  
"Imagine if it were the other way around Jace." He said softly, he was never good at comforting people.  
"The other way?" Jace asked in a whisper and Alec nodded.  
"You get to grow old and die now, if you had died first, Simon would have had to live out an eternity, never getting to love you again." Jace blinked, he stared at Alec for a long minute before he spoke again.  
"I shouldn't waste my short life then." He whispered, Alec shook his head.  
"No, you should live the best life you can, for Simon, you'll meet him again, I know you will, but to get to that next life, to meet him again, you have to finish this one first okay? Simon would want you to be happy, and stay safe, but he wouldn't want you to stop doing what you like either, you can come live with me and Magnus if you like, we're going to watch James Bond tonight."  
"Simon likes James Bond." Alec smiled slightly, nodding and rubbing Jace's knuckles at the lost sound of his voice.  
"He loved James Bond." Jace smiled faintly, sniffling and looking up at Alec.  
"I think he would have liked if I'd turned out to be a secret agent, like James Bond, he even made himself a Bond girl name." Alec chuckled and leaned forward to hug Jace.  
"He's never gone Jace, not as long as you're alive, he's never gone." Jace nodded, his head still ached and blistering pain still shot through him at each memory if Simon, but Simon would pout so hard at him once he met him again if he found out he gave up, and Jace could never face that puppy look Simon made.


	54. The Vampire Within (Requested on Wattpad)

1.

Simon was a kind soul, that was what the pack of Shadow-hunters, vampire and warlock had decided over the years they'd known him. Always calm, always happy, always making jokes or finding the silver lining on the stormy clouds of their lives. 

It was decided first by Clary, of course, the sweet best friend she was, she had seen a large amount of Simon's kindness before meeting the others, but the moment she truly noticed how gentle and sweet Simon was, was when she broke his heart.   
Clary remembered distinctly, she had sat him down in the library, a stack of new Star Wars 3D blu-rays between them for him, the pure excitement flashing in his eyes as he traced his fingers over them as he mouth the blurbs while reading them. Clary had smiled, feeling completely crap for what she was about to do.  
"Simon?" She asked. He looked up, the excitement giving way to concern as he saw her fidgeting, nervous and worried, chewing her lip. He edged over and put a hand on her knee.  
"What's wrong? I won't make you watch them with me, I promise." He teased, making clary smile while feeling even more guilty.  
"Um...I have to tell you something Simon." He smiled and nodded in encouragement.  
"Of course, anything, I'm here, I won't laugh or get angry, I swear, it doesn't really look good on me anyway, that's what Jace said." She laughed slightly at that, it was true, Jace did always tease Simon for looking more like a puppy when he was angry than anything else, though he was never truly angry, just throwing a tantrum.  
"Um, so..." She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you Simon." Simon blinked and stopped a moment before nodding slowly and leaning back with a long puff of air.  
"Okay, may I know why?" He asked, looking at her with a patient gaze. Clary looked into his kind understanding eyes and felt her own welling up, she was breaking up with him, and he was still so calm and understanding, like he knew how hard it was for her. It made her sniffle and cover her mouth and Simon was there again in a moment giving her a gentle hug like he always had.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry, I'm sorry, I just want to know why it is so I can help you if it's something other than just me." She laughed with him slightly and nodded.  
"You're just always so understanding." She whispered and Simon made a face.  
"I'm assuming that's not the reason." She laughed and shook her head letting him wipe her tears.  
"No, I'm gay." She said. She peeked up at him to see Simon twisting his lips and nodding.  
"Yeah, that makes sense, I don't think I can fix that though." She rolled her eyes and smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
"You can talk about girls with me now though." She said and he laughed shaking his head.  
"Don't think I can Clary, I've actually been suspecting I'm also gay." She looked at him wide eyed a moment before they both laughed and shared one last hug, agreeing best friends was what they were meant to be. If Simon were a Shadow-hunter Clary knew he'd be her parabatai, she could never imagine meeting someone so amazing and kind.

2.

When Isabelle realised Simon was the kindest man ever, most likely, was when he took it apon himself to set her up with Clary.   
She had been pacing trying to figure out how to ask the girl out, when Simon had knocked on the door and slipped inside with a smile. "Clary's favourite flowers are daisies, and she loves chocolate, but white chocolate not milk, and nothing in funny shapes." Isabelle looked at him in surprise a moment before frowning and crossing her arms.  
"What?" She said. Simon smiled and walked over, holding out a drawing Clary had made of Isabelle a few days ago.  
"You want to ask her out? She does too, if you want to beat her to the chase, since I know you'd most likely want to be the dominant one here, those are the things you should get, don't ask her in a fancy way, just get those things, go knock on her door and ask her if she'll get coffee with you." Isabelle stares for a long moment before shaking her head and smirking at Simon, taking the picture and looking it over.  
"You promise that'll work?" Simon rolled his eyes.  
"She's already got a crush on you, she'd be fine with you just asking her without the presents, but if you want to impress her, that's what I'd do." Isabelle chuckles and nods, kissing Simon's cheek firmly with a grin and a ruffle to his hair.   
"Thanks Simon, I owe you one." he shook his head and brushed it off, turning and walking out the door and closing it behind him. Isabelle looked down at the drawing, realising then how great of a friend and a help Simon was, she didn't feel nervous at all now. She looked up and hummed, and Clary had only broken up with Simon a month ago.

3.

Alec realised Simon was the gentle friend they all needed when Magnus had first broken up with him. He'd thought going to Jace would be best, and as much as Jace was his parabatai and his brother, he wasn't very good at advice.   
Simon appeared to pop up out of nowhere just when you needed someone. At that time, Alec and Simon weren't really friends, and so Alec had never really experienced anything but Simon's rambling and jokes and immediately pegged him as annoying and dumb. He didn't realise how wrong he was, till he walked form Jace's room, his eyes cast down and gulping back his tears, curling up on the sofa in the library.   
He'd been there only about five minutes before Simon bound in and sat next to him. "Hey Alec?" Alec grunted and shot a glare his way, but Simon was un-phased.   
"What?" He eventually growled our half-heartedly.   
"You know what eternity means?" He said, looking at Alec with a soft smile. Alec stiffened and let out a long sigh, his eyes dead as he glared at Simon and muttered.  
"Yes vampire, I'm not stupid."  
"Great!" Simon cried and chuckled, "Then you understand that when you're immortal, you have all the time in the world right? Which means, in theory, if you really love someone, since you're immortal, and you have all the time in the world, there's no way you'd possibly leave their side yeah? I mean, when you have so much time on your hands, you want to spend as much of it with the person you love as possible, you don't want to run away from them and regret it for the rest of eternity, because once their time passes you've lost them." He rambled and Alec felt his face relaxing slightly. He looked over at Simon curiously and felt himself huff.  
"You talk to much vampire." Simon laughed and nodded.  
"Well I have all the time in the world to fill with talking don't I?" He smiled kindly. Alec looked at him and searched his eyes before cocking a brow.  
"So what're expecting me to do with this information?" He said sarcastically. Simon grinned and shuffled over to wrap an arm around Alec's shoulders and squeeze him, making him tense before Simon was up like a flash and standing a little bit away, looking back at him before he left.  
"I think you should stop moping and find a way to give Magnus as much time with you as possible, rather than take away his time and limit your time together, I think you need to start doing that while you wait since Magnus knows he loves you, and knows you won't be around as long as he will, so he'll come back for you, if you just have a little patience and prove you've realised your mistake." And like that, Simon was gone, out the door and letting it shut quietly behind him. 

Alec looked after him for a while a little dumbfound, this was a vampire he'd been completely horrible the whole time they'd known each other, and yet he'd come in here and given Alec just the advice he needed and even given him a hug despite knowing he may punch him. Alec scoffed, laughing slightly and shaking his head.  
"He has a death wish." He muttered, getting up and beginning to search the library, Simon was right though, and his kindness would never be able to be repaid, not truly, not by Alec.

4.

Of course, being a warlock, Magnus Bane had an idea already of how kind-hearted Simon was. So when the vampire was seen ringing the bell to his flat, looking around with a sigh Magnus was very interested in what he would say. Magnus's flat was trashed, completely, and his hair was a mess, but he let the boy in anyway.   
Simon came in the door and smiled at him. "Hey Magnus." He said, walking in and sitting down on the sofa, ignoring the mess as he looked at the warlock who cocked a brow and crossed his arms, walking over to sit in the armchair.  
"What do you want Simel?" Simon hummed and looked straight at him.  
"I want you to stop being a fool." He said simply and Magnus snorted.  
"Excuse me?" He scoffed. Simon laughed and waved his hands.  
"Okay that's the mean way to put it. What I mean is, you and Alec are both clearly miserable, you're also wasting time you don't have like this." Magnus scowled and shook his head.  
"He betrayed my trust Smith." Simon sighed and nodded.  
"Okay, yes he kinda did that." Magnus rolled his eyes. "But, you know he was just scared and panicked do you really think since doing it lost you the first time, he'll really try again?" He looked at him carefully. "You know how Alec works, he's smart he's not going to make a mistake twice once he's learned what the mistake was." Magnus sighed and looked away.  
"I'm not having this conversation with a fledgling." Simon sighed and rubbed his face.  
"Listen, you may have all the time in the world to pout about this, but Alec doesn't, as much as he loves you, he's not immortal, meaning, the more time you give him without you, the more time you're giving someone else to scoop him up and make him forget you, he's a mortal, I may not be old, but I know how mortals think Magnus, if you stay away too long, he'll get over it and try to move on, and possibly spend the rest of his life miserable, married to some woman he doesn't know or love or care about, and he'll die unhappy, I understand he betrayed your trust, but you only have limited time with him Magnus, don't waste it moping, or you'll lose him even quicker." His voice was soft and gentle, and Simon's eyes seemed to be wet with tears just at the thought of what he was saying. 

Magnus looked over, glancing over Simon and gulping, his face softening. "What am I supposed to do? He's not just going to take me back after that fight Simon." Simon beamed at the use of his name at last and he stood.  
"I think you'd be surprised Magnus, Alec really loves you, he's already trying to find a way to extend your time together, even though he has no idea if you'll come back." He stood and winked at him before walking out of the flat and closing the door quietly behind him.   
Magnus smiled to himself and hummed with a shake of his head. That is one happy vampire, I wonder what'll make him mad." He mused, lacing his hands before him.

5.

Maryse was the last to notice his kindness. Of course, she'd never admit it, he was a vampire after all. But she soon realised, as she watched her only living son walk away from the woman she hoped him to marry to the sparkly warlock, watching him kiss him, and saw the brunette vampire, exhausted and drained, but cheering in the background. She realised he was truly kind. For all they'd put that vampire through, he really was a friend to all, even in his monstrous state. She could at least respect that.  
She didn't remember how she ended up in the institute office, Alec storming out after she yelled at him about his sexuality, and the vampire slipping in, comforting her somehow, she didn't really understand why she let him come into the room, but she was in a vulnerable state, she wasn't quite sure what to do.  
"Mrs Lightwood?" Simon asked, walking over and sitting her down and sitting across from her.  
"Sorry to intrude like this, I know vampires aren't your favoured creature, but I noticed Alec looking upset and I just wanted to say I understand, but you're both going to need to compromise a little." She frowned and looked up at him.   
"This is a private matter vampire, I don't need your input." Simon laughed and nodded.  
"I figured that's what you'd say, but may I just say something? Then I'll leave I promise." She sighed and waved her hand, as long as he left without force she didn't care. "Well, I understand where you're coming from, you're concerned, for your family legacy but also for Alec himself, and I understand that, you want grandkids and you want Alec happy, you don't know how being gay works well because it's nothing you've experienced before, but you can still have grandkids, there's adoption, there are many medical procedures humans have come up with, where Alec can have a kid of his own without being in a relationship with a woman, there's also Izzy, there are opportunities for her, and I know it's not very traditional, but it stops it being impossible, and if you want Alec to be happy and work to the best of his ability, letting him have love is a big thing in that. There's nothing wrong with the way he is, I think you know that really, and you love your son despite that, so please, try and accept it? you may not understand or accept it completely yet, and that's fine, this stuff takes time, but Alec needs you, they all do." Simon got up and just before he left she looked up and muttered.  
"I've never met a kind vampire before, I will try and accept you too, Simon Lewis." She said softly watching him bound off. She didn't know why she said it, perhaps she thought he was also looking for validation, but he truly seemed kind, and at least someone didn't have to yell those words at her, he was right in the end, she needed to try and accept Alec, to let him be happy.

+1.

Jace had always known Simon was kind. But Jace didn't think he was all good, all kindness, all patience, that seemed to be the way others perceived the vampire, but Jace felt like Simon was a ticking time bomb, waiting for the moment when all that emotion bottled behind the happiness would explode out.  
He had never let Simon in, though he always watched the vampire, always watched Simon and listened to him and secretly cared for him, he never let him in, he didn't want to be the reason Simon blew up, he didn't want Simon to blow him up with him. Of course, what he hadn't predicted, was being the reason Simon blew up, but also the reason Simon could relax and feel comforted, rather than be comforting to others. All this time Simon was doing things for others, and even for Jace, he was protecting them in the only way he knew how, Jace admired that. but it came as a shock to all of them when Simon did finally blow up. 

They had been out at a supernatural pub, shadow hunters and down-worlders from the cities nearby resided there on occasion and they had gone out to celebrate the end of this long, long, long mission. Jace had been undead for a few months now, and he was starting to feel slightly normal again, but he knew he'd never feel completely the same, he could deal with that, for now. Some had taken to throwing quips at Jace over that time, and as they took their seats, Jace in the booth one side, Simon taking the outside seat besides him, a table of men looked over and sneered. "Oh look, if it isn't golden boy, the suicidal almost angel, I wonder if his gang of misfits will protect him when he throws himself into the jaws of the devil!" They barked bouts of laughter. Of course, Jace tensed, but did nothing, sitting and sipping his drink, trying to ignore it. But with another round of jeers aimed at him and the others Simon was up on his feet.   
They all looked up slightly surprised, Simon's eyes glowing red, his claws out and his fangs glinting in the dull light. He strode over, his steps swift and silent, so unlike Simon as he lifted one of the men by his neck, slamming him into the wall, piercing his nails into his throat and leaning up to hiss at him. "Say that again." He growled as the man stayed silent, looking at Simon petrified. Simon growled louder and roared. "Say that again!" He got close to the man's neck, making him squirm, everyone in the pub seemed to have frozen on their spots, gaping, especially the friends, watching the kindhearted vampire they loved, about to rip someone apart.

"W-what?" The man croaked, whimpering as Simon's fangs got closer to his neck and Simon laughed bitterly.  
"Did I fucking stutter? Cause I know you did. Are you scared little shadow hunter? Are you scared of the monster?" He growled up at him with a smirk, the man stretching his neck away without an answer. "Cat got your tongue? Well since you're too busy pissing yourself to speak, let me tell you something." he threw the man to the ground, letting him choke as he stood over him and yelled down at him, flipping him to press his booted foot into the man's throat, pressing down. "My friends may not be willing to go to jail for murdering you for what you said, but I'm not scared of that bullshit, I have all the time in the world to wait, jail might be interesting. So listen closely asshole." He growled kicking him in the stomach making him choke. "You dare say another word to my friends, you dare say another word to Jace Herondale or even look in his direction and I will be playing with my food tonight." He purred menacingly, his eyes glinting with rage. "You dare go near them, say anything disrespectful to my friend, to that Jace fucking Herondale over there or any of the others I'm sure you'll go for next, you'll be wishing I was starved, because if I was I would drink you dry in a moment, but I'm not, so you will spend a good decade, waiting and wishing I had torn you to shreds right here, as I said, I have all the time in the world, you understand that?" He hissed, looking down at the man as he choked and fought against the foot nodding frantically. Simon grinned and pulled his foot away, leaning down to scratch a long scar down the man's chest, listening to him scream and licking the blood from his fingertips.   
"Mmmm shadow-hunters do make the best meals." He grinned and laughed before slamming another kick into the man's side and storming out of the pub. 

All the friends seemed to be frozen in their spots, unblinking, except Jace. Jace sat there and eventually chuckled and stood. "I'll go fetch out faithful hound." He said before walking out of the pub after Simon.   
He caught up fairly fast, catching Simon's wrist, the vampire turning around, the claws gone, the fangs gone, the eyes brown and soft again, and he smiled at Jace.  
"Miss me already?" He said, like nothing had ever happened. Jace blinked and chuckled again, shaking his head and pulling Simon into his side as they walked away from the pub, his arm around Simon's shoulders.  
"That, was hot." He said and Simon laughed with him, wrapping his arm around Jace's waist in return, this would be the first time Jace touched him with a smile he thought, it was nice, warm and soothing and so alive, and Jace wasn't sad or in need of comfort, he was just Jace, hugging Simon. Simon sighed and relaxed against him as they walked in the dark.  
"I didn't look like a puppy this time?" Jace snorted and shook his head.  
"Nah, you were more like a wolf about to tear someone apart, mind you, you make a cute puppy." Simon snickered and hummed.  
"You finding me attractive now I let my monster side out?" he purred teasingly and Jace looked over with hooded eyes, giving him a seductive look.  
"What if I am?" Simon cocked a brow and looked back into his eyes.  
"Can't say I'm going to stop you doing anything to me." He whispered and Jace smirked, both of them beginning to quicken their pace, Jace's hand slipping into Simon's as he dragged him along.  
"So? What do you say vampire? Want to be my loyal boyfriend rather than loyal guard vampire?" Simon huffed and pouted at him before taking a while to hum and think.  
"I dunnoooooooo..." He said with a smirk and Jace gave him a fake hurt look, pushing him through the doors of the institute, against the doors once they closed and pressing full body against him, looking him in the eyes lustfully. "Well when you put it like that." Simon purred. Jace grinned and pushed forward, kissing Simon hard, hands slipping up his shirt.  
"Always knew you were a beast." he mumbled against Simon's lips and the vampire laughed.  
"Could never fool you Blondie." He mumbled back before Jace growled for him to shut up and leaned down to pick Simon up and carry him away.


	55. Going Somewhere?

"So, where you gonna go?" Simon walked into the library, looking over curiously at Alec as he looked over at Jace and spoke to him. Simon frowned walking closer silently and listening to them chat as Jace hummed and replied.  
"I don't know yet, I think somewhere in Europe, I want to go somewhere a bit cooler and somewhere with mountains." Alec snorted.  
"You know that's not exclusive to Europe right?" Jace poked his tongue out and shrugged.  
"Yes, but that is also where I want to go." Simon gulped as he walked over.  
"You're going somewhere Jace?" He asked quietly, looking between them with surprise a slight bit of hurt and fear, he didn't want Jace to go away somewhere, they'd been together a long time but he didn't know how long he could put up with long distance like that before it made him depressed. His mind was going straight to all the worst possibilities as Jace looked up at him in surprise and muttered a curse.  
"You've got to stop sneaking up on us Si." he said softly though it didn't seem like that's what surprised him. Simon frowned and walked closer, sitting besides Jace.  
"Why didn't you tell me you're going somewhere? Why are you leaving?" Jace sighed and patted Simon's knee.  
"It won't be for another few months Si and I haven't decided where I want to go yet, I didn't want to worry you until I knew what was going to happen." He said calmly and Simon huffed and pouted.

Jace shot a look at Alec, desperate for his parabatai's help to calm Simon down, his eyes slightly frantic, he didn't know what to say or do. Alec smiled slightly and winked a look Jace immediately knew what it was telling him. He took a breath and nodded patting his pocket in confirmation before Alec was leaning forward, elbows on his knees.  
"So what you going to miss most while you're gone Jace?" He asked a slight smirk on his lips as Simon looked over curiously chewing his lip, clearly self conscious. Jace hummed and nodded.  
"Definitely you Al." He said and Alec grinned slightly, leaning back in his seat all smug making Jace chuckle softly. Simon pouted and glared at Jace.  
"What about me? You practically orgasm every time you eat the food I make for you, but even that's not most missed?" Jace looked over and chuckled standing up and moving in front of Simon. Simon cocked a brow at him as Jace moved to kneel before him, the single knee Jace was on not noticed by Simon yet as Jace's hand slipped into his pocket.  
"I don't think I'll have any reason to miss you more than Alec, Simon." He said softly, looking up into Simon's eyes as Simon snorted and cocked both brows.  
"You mean all this?" He gestured to his whole body and wiggled making them both smile slightly. Jace shook his head.  
"Yes, I don't think I'll have any reason to miss all that when I'm hoping," He said pulling a box from his pocket and opening it to show an engagement ring in his other hand a gold steel, "you'll come with me." He whispered, Simon's lips parted and he looked between Jace's eyes and the ring several times before Jace rolled his eyes. "So? Will you marry me Si? Come with me on our honeymoon?" Simon seemed to squeak slightly before he nodded and grinned throwing his hand out at Jace who laughed. "Wrong hand love." He said and Simon turned bright red before switching hands, watching like a child being given sweets as Jace slipped the ring on his finger and bent his head down to kiss Simon's knuckles before Simon had slipped off the sofa and crawled into Jace's lap, clinging to him and pressing his face into Jace's neck.

From behind them they heard Alec chuckle slightly giving a quiet round of applause that made them all laugh, Jace standing up with Simon curled up against his chest in his arms, face still pressed into his neck. Jace grinned, looking very proud of himself as Alec stood and walked over to circle them both in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you two together, I might cry myself." He said Jace laughing and Simon lifting his head, watery eyes wide as he grinned at Alec and pulled him closer to press a big kiss to his cheek.  
"Thank you Alec, if it weren't for you getting fed up of me moping around, I wouldn't have accidentally confessed my feelings to Jace and we wouldn't be here now." Alec blushed slightly but laughed with them both as he ruffled Simon's hair and hugged them again.  
"You're welcome, and just remember that on your anniversary, I should get a present too." Jace snorted and rolled his eyes but couldn't have felt more alive as shivers were sent down his spine and he kissed Simon with a smile. It wasn't how he had planned to ask Simon, but it felt more like them that what he had tried to plan to impress his mundane turned vampire turned shadow-hunter.   
"I love you Simon." Simon hummed against his lips.  
"I love you too." Jace beamed as he walked for the door and Alec called after them.  
"Going somewhere?" Jace grinned and shouted back.  
"Not Europe." The laughter ringing in his ears from Simon and the snort from Alec were enough to start him walking faster down the hall towards their room, he needed to hold Simon forever now, he couldn't bare to let go, not until they had to get dressed and Simon had to give him a food orgasm at least.


	56. That's Our Shirt! (Requested on Wattpad)

"This is awesome!" Simon cackled, dashing around the large cabin, stumbling and skidding on his way as he slipped through the kitchen, opened and closed all the cupboards before moving onto the next room and the next, finishing in the living room, panting, hands on knees while the others proceeded to watch with fond amusement on their faces. Jace laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You're like a kid Lewis, calm the hell down, it's only the house we haven't even gone to see the pool yet." He mused with a smirk gracing his lips, watching as Simon's head shot up and he looked over with his eyes sparkling.  
"There's a pool?!" He shrieked, giggling to himself as he dashed to the doors and walked out. "Holy fucking shit! This is like a movie spring break house!" He grinned, Jace cocking a brow at Clary who waved him off.  
"He watches teen romances as his guilty pleasure, most of the time it's the popular guy and the nerdy girl, there's always a big spring break house involved." She sighs and rolls her eyes, Isabelle laughing softly.  
"And here I thought this was a no kids trip." Magnus laughed before looking at Alec and rubbing his hands together.  
"Right, everyone else want to see the rooms?" There was a shared grumble of agreement as Magnus showed the way up the stairs to a long corridor with three doors on one side and a balcony on the other. Jace smirked as Magnus looked a bit like a camp estate agent, his hands clasped before him and a swing in his hips. Jace leaned in to mutter such in Alec's ear and Alec snorted a slight amused smile on his lips as he nodded in agreement. "So!" Magnus clapped loudly and they stood at attention, snickering softly as the warlock turned around to face them, pushing his hair from his forehead.

Magnus pointed to the first door, "This is the master, me and Alec are staying here since we paid for this lovely abode." Jace whined with a pout but the girls only rolled their eyes as Alec walked into the room and looked around with a hum.  
Magnus moved to the next door and pushed it open, "This one is for Clary and Isabelle, have a slumber party, whatever you like, I figured it was better than pairing you off with the guys." Isabelle nodded and strutted over to kiss Magnus's cheek as Clary bound into the room with their suitcases.   
"Thanks Mags." He gave a charming smile as Izzy followed Clary in to look around and Alec came back out as Magnus looked at Jace.  
"The last room is for you and Simon, and if I hear fighting I will not give you breakfast tomorrow." Jace crossed his arms and scowled.  
"You'll leave me to eat what Izzy tries to make?" He gives a fake hurt look and touches his chest. "The cruelty!" Magnus gives him a look that Jace simply brushes off. "We'll be fine, me and Simon are great friends." He beamed and Alec laughed before pulling Magnus away.  
"Whatever, goodnight Jace, get some sleep before everything starts tomorrow." Jace nods and gives a thumbs up before walking into the room. 

It wasn't long after he sat down and began reading that Simon stumbled in with a grin. "Looks like it's me and you blondie!" He says as he walks towards the bathroom, pulling off all his clothes but his boxers and setting them on the dresser. Jace gives a grunt and a nod, waving him off as Simon closes the door behind him and moves to have a shower.  
Jace looks up a moment, listening to the shower turn on before humming softly. He had definitely gotten it strong for Simon, Alec was the only one who knew, so when he found out they were paired in this room, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. He rolled his eyes as he heard a squeal and a yelp, Simon obviously having tripped in the shower in his excitement. Jace's eyes fixed back on his book, knowing without the reading glasses he'd taken to he was reading much slower than he usually would, but he couldn't let Simon see him with glasses on, he'd get none stop teasing for it. 

Simon climbed out of the shower and stretched, looking around before grumbling as he realised he'd forgotten his clothes in the other room. He walked out, twisting his lips as he bent to look through his suitcase for the shirt he always wore to bed these days. He frowned as he searched harder for it and muttered curses getting a cocked brow from Jace. "What are you doing Lewis?" Jace snorted and Simon pouted.  
"I can't find my sleep shirt, do you know where it went?" Jace cocked a brow and stood with a shrug to get dressed himself, pulling his shirt off.  
"Nope, dunno what shirt you're on about." Jace turned when Simon was quiet a moment to see Simon looking at him with a frown.  
"You stole my shirt." He huffed, Jace looking down at the shirt in his hands and snorting, shaking his head.  
"Nope, this is my shirt Lewis, it's way too big for you." Jace laughed softly and was about to toss it on the dresser when Simon dashed over and took hold of it.   
"Nu uh! This is my sleep shirt, you nicked it!" He said and Jace frowned.  
"Simon, this has always been my shirt, it lives in my drawer I think I know my shirt." Simon blushes realising he did usually steal it from Jace's drawer then put it back when he could. He gulped.  
"Well give it to me, I don't have my other sleep shirt." Jace snorted and yanked it back towards him.  
"Hell no, get off my shirt, weirdo." He grumbled and Simon gulped clenching his jaw as he tugged it back towards him, Jace moving them both to pin Simon down and hold the shirt away but Simon's grip was strong and they both froze as Jace yanked his arm up and a sharp tearing sound rang through the room. Simon's eyes blew wide and Jace snorted in amusement. "Guess neither of us get the shirt now." He said with a smirk before it fell to a scowl as Simon shoved Jace off and stood up with watery eyes.  
"You asshole, it's ripped now!" He growled at him before his nose twitched and he shook his head walking to the door and slamming it open. Jace looked at him in confusion, tilting his head his scowl deepening.  
"The hell you going Lewis? It's just a fucking shirt." He said incredulously. Simon scoffed and brushed him off.  
"Away from you you dick." He said curtly before walking out, slamming the door behind him and walking down the hall to Alec and Magnus's bedroom, hugging his bare torso self-consciously.

Alec opened the door with a frown which softened seeing Simon about to burst into tears. He sighed and opened the door for the vampire, Simon walking in and moving to grab the blanket Magnus offered, grabbing one of the spare pillows and curling up on the small sofa in the room by the window. Alec watched him chewing his lip before shaking his head and crawling back into bed with Magnus silently, the couple falling asleep quickly, leaving Simon laying awake, staring out the window into the night, clinging onto the blanket with a terrified gulp, curling his bare feet up and burying his head in his knees.

The next day when Alec and Magnus got up and dressed, Alec walked over and touched Simon's shoulder only to find him peeking over the blanket's edge, puffy eyed. "Simon." He whispered, walking around to sit down and pull Simon into a hug, the vampire curling into Alec's side and gulping.  
"Sorry." He croaked, Alec shaking his head and brushing off Magnus to go make breakfast as he pressed a kiss to Simon's hair.  
"Go get dressed Simon, I'll make you some coffee and put some blood in it to wake you up a little okay?" He said softly, waiting for Simon to nod before he got up and left the room Simon soon following, padding down the hall to the room he left his case in. He took a breath and chewed his lip for a long moment before his fangs pierced his lip and he winced pushing the door open and sneaking inside. He glanced over at the bed to see Jace gone and hear the shower on, letting out a relieved sigh as he dashed to his suitcase and began to pull on some trousers and socks hoping around a little. As he pulled a shirt over his head he heard the door open and cursed, about to dash for the door when a hand thumped onto his shoulder.   
"Simon." The moment he heard the sternness in Jace's voice he knew he wouldn't be leaving that room without an explanation and he tensed. 

There was a sigh and he looked up as Jace pushed him against the dresser, lifting him to sit him on it, Simon looking at him confused before Jace had his hands either side of him and was looking into his eyes seriously. "Don't get all tense Simon, I just want to apologise." He said softly. Simon flushed bright red and looked away with a shrug.  
"Doesn't bring the shirt back." He grumbled feeling defiant before looking up with slight amusement as Jace tossed his hands up.  
"I'll buy you a new over sized shirt then, what is it with that damned shirt Simon?" Simon looks away and huffs.  
"Nothing."  
"Bull shit." Jace snaps and Simon looks back with a gulp.  
"You remember a while back, when I was kidnapped?" Simon asked softly, Jace nodding after a moment of thought.  
"Yeah, those other shadow hunters took you, blindfolded you, which I thought was strange, no one else did but alright." He snorted and Simon huffed slightly before sighing.  
"When you guys came and saved me, or you did, the others weren't really there for most of it, you gave me your shirt, because they'd stripped me." He muttered and Jace looked in thought again before realisation struck across his face.  
"That was the shirt I gave you?" Simon gulped and nodded.  
"Yeah, after that, I kept having nightmares, and...I've gotten a little scared of the dark, so I stole your shirt one night, and I was able to sleep, I haven't stopped sleeping in it since, cause it's the only way I can sleep now." Jace frowns and lifts Simon's chin, looking into his eyes.  
"Then why did you return it every night? I probably wouldn't have noticed if you just took it Simon." Simon gulped and blushed further, pouting.  
"Cause after a while without you having worn it the smell wore off, so I'd clean it and put it in the top of your drawer so you'd wear it again." He said quietly, rushing it out.   
There was a long silence for a moment before Simon looked up to see a slight tint on Jace's cheeks. Jace looked at him fondly and gave him a soft smirk.  
"You like my smell? That's what comforts you?" He said and chuckled making Simon bare his fangs at him and wack his chest.  
"Shut up! Not my fault my heart has an obsession with you or something." Jace cocked a brow and snorted.  
"Your heart is dead Simon, that's impossible."   
"Then my head! Not my fault I fell for you like every other stupid idiot." He pouted and crossed his arms, Jace looking at him for a long moment before diving down to press a firm kiss to Simon's lips the vampire letting out a yelp before his arms were around Jace's neck and Jace was pulling them chest to chest. Simon moaned softly as Jace delved his tongue into his mouth Simon's hand tugging at Jace's hair as they pressed together for a solid minute before Simon pulled back panting. He looked up at Jace who hummed and looked at him smug and proud making Simon laugh. "The hell was that for Herondale?" He said softly Jace pressing another peck to his lips.  
"I've fallen for you too Simon, I think that takes half the stupid off your shoulders." Simon gave a hurt look.  
"You saying you're stupid for falling for me?" Jace smiles and shakes his head.  
"No, just that you don't look so stupid when I return your feelings." Simon nodded and smiled.  
"True." Jace smirks.  
"I'm always right." Simon scoffed and raised his brows.  
"I wouldn't go that far." He said teasingly laughing as Jace scooped him up and dropped him on the bed. He looked up at him curiously as Jace tugged their shirts off and then immediately put his own shirt on Simon, pulling Simon's shirt on.  
"There, your new shirt." Simon blinked before smiling softly as he brought the shirt to his nose and smiled looking up at Jace about to thank him before he saw his own shirt stretched across Jace's chest making him burst out laughing and Jace tackle him with a, "Oi it's not that bad!"


	57. Inadequate

Simon sighed as he twirled the straw in his drink. He was sat at the bar in Pandemonium with Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Jace, Clary gone away to a big art thing, he hadn't really listened when she'd thrown her arms around about it, but he knew she was excited. He took a slurp of the blood and cringed, it was clearly the old stuff, his gaze flickering over to a pair of vampires sat having a drink both of their glasses with straws and little umbrellas, the blood looking lighter, fresher than Simon's.   
Simon snorted, looking down at his own drink and shaking his head, it really didn't help that if he looked straight up there was a mirror right in front of him, mostly reflecting the backs of bottles on the shelves, but still leaving enough room for Simon to scrutinise his face. He stared into his dull eyes, the bags under them more sizeable as of late, something he now knew was less common for vampires than humans, but still showed on him, showing the sleepless nights he'd endured, alone. This tended to happen, when the panic attacks started and he felt too weak and pathetic and unworthy of the other's attention, so he locked himself up. That week long trip had ended, and they had dragged him out for a drink with them, Jace the most excited, still pouting that Simon had cancelled a date on him.

Of course, Simon knew he could get help, that he should get help. He didn't have to just let the anxiety take him once every couple months, he could do something about it, but why should he? He wasn't worth the attention or time, he wasn't anyone important or special or talented, he was just Simon Lewis, the clumsy nerd that wore his heart on his sleeve, even though he no longer had a beating one, the vampire that somehow looked more flawed as the undead and the vampire who still couldn't protect himself for shit. What was it worth wasting his time to fix something that would do no good? He gulped, taking a big slurp of the blood and shoving the glass away to glance around, shaking the thoughts away.

Jace was on the dance floor, Izzy behind him, back to back, people dancing close around them. A few girls gave Jace looks, so did a few guys if Simon was honest, one girl came closer and danced in front of him and Simon could see them having a chat, but he didn't let himself listen. He trusted Jace, of course he did, he loved him, and Jace loved him back, for whatever reason Simon was unsure, but he knew Jace loved him, he knew Jace wouldn't leave him and knew Jace would never even think of being unfaithful to Simon. Even one time when Simon found Jace drunk, and he saw a girl hit on him, thinking Jace would slur back a pick up line like he used to, only for Jace to shove the girl away and look at her with absolute horror and gasp spluttering out "How dare you! I am a happily taken man! I would never bat an eyelid at someone other than my sweet Simon!". Simon had found it more amusing in the end, walking over as the girl looked at Jace confused and stuttered an apology before dashing away. Simon had taken Jace's hand, feeling his heart warm at the gleeful look on the blonde's face when he saw Simon and Simon ended up carrying Jace home, Jace holding Simon tight and peppering sloppy kisses all over him till he fell asleep in his arm later that night in bed.  
So yes, Simon trusted Jace, he knew he'd never leave him, but as he looked at the girl, all the girls and guys eyeing Jace up, he still couldn't help but feel inadequate.

First he would look at their face, his mind flashing to compare each feature, their bright eyes, his dull ones, their clear skin, his dark bags, their petite nose, his crooked one, their cute lips, his chapped ones, their shining hair, his pile of curls. He would sigh, and move on, comparing body and soul to everything they were, and at the end feeling like sobbing and screaming because he wasn't enough, he wasn't good enough.  
He had a list, in his pocket, from times like this. Things that had been said to him that always stuck in his mind, he wasn't sure why he made the list, the reminder of all the rejection hurting, but he had it anyway and now he pulled it out of his pocket, and scanned the scribbles, rubbing a thumb over the tear stain on one corner.

You're cute (I guess) BUT...

That's sad, lonely...Wow, you really aren't normalYour brain wants you dead...freakYou have hot friendsThat was shit...but you're passionate about it

Simon gulped, looking down to scan the rest, his eyes lingering on one specific quote that made his heart clench and his eyes wander back to Jace, dancing and conversing, having a good time, without Simon.

It doesn't matter where you get your appetite, as long as you eat at home.

Simon snorted, taking a shaky breath as his eyes welled up and he shook his head, looking up at Jace for another long moment before he was out of his seat and dashing out the door, fleeing down the street to who knows where.

What if that was true, Simon thought as he ran, what if Jace didn't find Simon attractive at all, and he just thought of other people to get his 'appetite' then settled for Simon because he was the easiest catch? Simon gulped, feeling his throat close up as he choked on his breath, begging his mind to please not do this again, please don't make one week two, please don't make him do it again, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

back in the bar, Jace's head had whipped around as Simon left. The blonde had been keeping an eye on Simon, knowing why he holed himself away but hoping Simon would tell him, let him in someday, maybe if they went out, he would, but it hadn't happened, and Jace had clearly made it worse.  
He sighed, squeezing out of the crowd, not bothering to talk to Izzy or Alec as they gave him looks before he was out the door after Simon, running down the road, his heart thumping. "Simon?" He called, looking down alleys and chewing his lip before finally, he peered into a narrow, barely lit street to see Simon leaning back against the wall, his eyes staring up at the sky, tears streaming down his face. "Simon, thank the angels." Simon didn't look over as Jace walked towards him, didn't move, until Jace reached up and guided his head to look him in the eyes and smile softly.  
"You're okay Simon, I'm here, I'm not going to let it take you okay?" He whispered, edging forward slowly to pull Simon closer.   
Simon seemed dazed and far away, but nodded, slumping into Jace and clinging onto him tight, pressing his face into his chest to breath in the smell of Jace.  
"You're okay, my baby." Jace whispered in his ear, running fingers through Simon's hair, dragging his nails over Simon's scalp enough to send tingles through his body that kept him grounded, kept him here, with Jace, rather than deep inside, away from anything happy. "You need to tell me when you start to feel like this Simon, I want to help you, I need to help you, you're my life, I hate seeing you like this." Simon gulped, shaking his head against Jace's shoulder before he was pressed closer. "No. I'm not going to let you talk until I know you're going to say something logical. I know when you feel this way logic makes no sense, but you listen to me, you are not worthless, and you are worth every second of my time, whatever you think over people have that you don't, forget it." He said sternly, looking down into Simon's eyes, "Because no matter what they have, your mind and soul are yours, they'll never have Simon, they'll never be Simon, even if you had their bodies or faces, I wouldn't care any different, because it's Simon I'm in love with, the body you have is yours, and no one else's, no one can make this body Simon but Simon, even if you did have their bodies, you wouldn't be my complete Simon, okay?" He whispered passionately, pressing a strong kiss to Simon's lips muttering against them.  
"You're my Simon, no one else can ever be you, and you're all I want, all I need, all I love, I know it's not as easy as me telling you how much I fucking love you, how much every inch of you is perfect to me, I know it's not that easy, but I'm going to keep telling you, and every time this happens, I'm going to say it again and again, each time more passionate and certain than the last, because I love you Simon, and no one else will be as perfect to me as you."

Simon looked up at Jace for a long, muddled moment before surging up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Jace's neck, and panting as he pulls away from the hot mushing of their lips. "I love you Jace, I...I'll tell you next time, I promise." He said, watching as Jace beamed at him, like Simon had just given him the world.  
"Thank you Simon, thank you, for trusting me with that, I won't let you down, because I strive to be worth you as you do me." Simon smiled a wobbly smile, and pressed against Jace, letting the blonde lift him up and begin carrying him back home, Simon feeling completely exhausted for all that had happened, but also completely at peace again, though the voice mumbled in the back of his head, he was too wrapped up in Jace to make out words anymore, and he could feel his breathing becoming regular again.  
"I love you Jace." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Jace's cheek, for now, no longer feeling inadequate.


	58. Clarissa

Simon sighed as he looked up at the ceiling from under the covers. His breath was hot in the cold air, and his head tilted back to glimpse the snow falling outside the window. He didn't feel up for rising today, there was something dead and dull in the air that made him want to curl back under the covers and whimper like a lost puppy. Perhaps it was because it was Clary's funeral today, or perhaps it was because it was Jace's late wife Clarissa's funeral today, one of the two, Simon was sure of that.

After a few long minutes of contemplating the stale air Simon slipped out of the bed, shivering as his cold feet touched the warm, heated floors of the institute. He shook his head as it spun, his stomach growling to ensure he knew he was in need of feeding, though that wasn't his first priority. He stood and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out the single, stark white outfit in his wardrobe, a simple suit, the tie deep red. That's what Clary asked for, when she was Clary at least, for Jace, Alec, Magnus and Simon to wear ties matching the colour of their being, Isabelle choosing a belt instead.   
Simon looked over it all for a long moment before he tossed it onto the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. Thinking over it, Clarissa wouldn't like it, the ties. Clarissa would scoff and brush off the disrespect to Shadow-hunter tradition and tell them to stop being so leeching of attention on the day meant for her. But Clarissa didn't write her will, Clary did. 

After a hot shower Simon pulled the clothes on, standing before the mirror to straighten his tie at the same moment the door opened and Jace walked inside. Simon looked up, letting his hands fall as he scanned Jace in the matching white suit, a gold tie around his neck tilting to one side. Simon let out a soft huff and beckoned him over with a crooked finger, waiting for Jace to stand before him, a slight smirk on his lips though his eyes tired, and Simon began to straighten out his tie. "Thirty-five and still can't tie a tie properly, that's our Jace." Simon mused, not looking up to meet the gold eyes he could feel piercing through him.  
"Thirty-five and still tying my tie for me, that's our Simon." He muttered in return, gold eyes meeting brown as they chuckled, Jace leaning down to give a gentle press of his lips to Simon's, the warmth sending slight comfort to them both.  
"Just making sure you're always looking as cocky as you act." Simon jibed, though there was no hint of it in his voice, the intent only given away by his words. Jace sighed and pulled Simon into his chest, both men holding onto each other in familiar silence before Jace whispered in Simon's ear. 

I know living with Clarissa was hard, and I know no one else knew that and still worships her Si, but we have to let them be ignorant to it alright? Today we finally get to mourn Clary, whoever they're mourning is no business of ours." Simon felt his heart stomp and he takes an audible gulp, nodding against the coarse fabric of Jace's jacket.  
"Good to know you've gotten more mature with age at least." Simon whispers and feels a faint chuckle in Jace's chest before the cold, dead air is slapping him in the face and he's looking up at Jace, a strong hand in Simon's curls.  
"I just fell more in love with you, nothing else is worth getting childishly excited about." He said in that same flirtatious tone Simon always remembered, despite the fact it never came out around others any longer, it was still burned on Simon's memories.  
"We're mourning today Jace, not flirting." He mused and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jace's mouth, brushing past him to the door and looking back to find a sad pout on Jace's lips. "Come on, Max is probably going to tell Alec we're frisking if we take any longer." He called back to him with a teasing edge before slipping out the door and down the hall. As he walked he heard soft, jogging footsteps and a arm landed heavy on his shoulders.  
"You better not have taught Max the word frisking, because I sure haven't." Simon chuckled as they walked into the hall by the door.

Magnus and Alec were stood together in waiting, both in their white suits, Magnus wearing a glittering blue tie and Alec wearing a black one, the knot the same gold as Jace's. Izzy was leaning against the wall nearby, her white dress down to the floor, and a thin black and gold belt around her waist to match Alec's, on both there was a clear, cursive 'L' in gold. Izzy was smiling down at a small boy, his red hair sending a pang through Simon's heart, but as the gold eyes of the boy turned on him and Max smiled brightly at them Simon could feel his heart thundering at those eyes, the same ones that flashed through all his memories.  
"See! I told you Maxy, Jace's hair is way too tidy for them to have been frisking." Izzy exclaimed dramatically to the boy, who was bouncing on his toes giggling, his nine-year-old energy still bright and wild this early in the morning.  
"But Daddy said that Papa always ties his hair up after they frisk so no one notices." He squealed, a smirk on his face making his eyes crinkle as Jace gives Simon a pointed look as they walk over. Simon put his hands up and huffed.  
"I didn't teach him the word frisking I swear!" Jace scoffed and cocked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I don't care if you taught him the word frisking, it's the fact you told him I tie my hair up after we have sex I'm protesting to." Simon made a strange gurgling sound of astonishment in his throat and made a face.  
"He asked why you tie your hair up only after we've been alone together, and I didn't tell him frisking meant sex I told him frisking was when we had snuggles before bed." The look on Jace's face morphed to some sort of comical horror and his cheeks flushed as he looked over to see Max screwing his face up.  
"Ew! Daddy and Papa had sex! Gross!" He pouted and waved his hands up at Izzy.  
"I want to walk with Aunty now, don't want sex germs on me." He huffed and Simon tuned in to Magnus and Alec snorting and muffling laughter behind them, before Izzy lifted Max into her arms and walked out the door, Simon pulling an embarrassed Jace after him, Magnus and Alec trailing behind.

"Sorry I told him frisking was sex." Jace muttered, looking straight ahead as they sat besides each other on a bench, stranger after stranger walking up the isle to speak their admiration for Clarissa.   
"It's fine, he would have found out eventually, I mean, Magnus did give him a lesson on how babies were made way too early." Jace and Simon both chuckled under their breaths and Jace gripped Simon's hand tight in his own, both of them had put gloves on at some point on the journey to the service and Jace's nose was red from standing before the crowd to speak kind words about Clary.  
"At least Magnus taught him that men can have sex too and don't make babies." Jace proposed and Simon cocked a brow.  
"I think it would have been better if Magnus had just stuck to the baby making kind, then he wouldn't know we had sex at all." Jace nodded in agreement and let out a soft sigh.  
"Well, for now, we have a lot of Shadow-hunters to listen to drone on about Clarissa, I'm sure telling Max about safe sex can be held off at least till after that." Jace stood and pulled Simon up, both men walking around as the service came to an end. Jace grumbled as Magnus and Alec and Izzy got to sneak away with Max to avoid the brunt of it and Jace and Simon had to stay. Or more like, Jace had to stay and Simon, as the supportive best friend and secret husband he was, decided to stay with him. 

By the end of it all Simon was sick of hearing all the praise of their 'beloved Clarissa'. He knew these people knew no better, that to them Clarissa was a shining star, so talented, so beautiful, so kind. But at home she had been nothing but a terror to be around, always commanding the others around like they were her servants, always yelling at Jace for doing the tiniest thing wrong, always neglecting Max, or Maximilian as she called him.   
After the drama of the Morgensterns had passed, things had settled down well, and for the first few years, one of which Clary had married Jace in and another she had birthed Max, everything seemed fine, Clary seemed normal and fine and strong, unaffected by it all. But after a while, she had begun to change into Clarissa, outside of the institute she was stronger and kinder and braver and more powerful than ever as she came into her talents, but inside the institute it all changed. 

They had spent a long time trying to help Clary, but it seemed she was not going back, Clarissa was who she was and who she was always going to be. Of course that didn't stop Jace and Simon and Magnus trying their best to find ways to help her, the stress having an affect on her was understandable, but most stress could be resolved somehow, this had become a permanent change. So people went on praising her, even now, after both women had died, people still came to Simon to praise her, and though he had loved Clary like the sister and best friend he'd never deserved, being told how wonderful Clarissa was to his face, being told how lucky Jace was to have married her while he stood there knowing that Clary's marriage to Jace had been for the sake of Shadow-hunters population and protecting Simon and Jace from hatred, it was difficult and painful, to put it lightly.   
Simon hated Clarissa. And he knew it was wrong, and he knew it was cruel, because no matter how much she'd changed, that woman had still been Clary at one point, she was still the same woman, they just hadn't helped her soon enough, and she'd been to selfless to tell them. He knew it was wrong, because when Jace and Simon had fought over children and Clary had heard, she had happily offered to have their child, to give them that bundle of happiness and go through the pain for them to have it. But Simon still hated Clarissa, because Clarissa would never be Clary.

When they got home again, the day feeling mostly spent despite it being only shortly after lunch, Simon groaned and collapsed onto the sofa, pressing his face into a pillow. He felt the shuffle of footsteps and echoed groans as the others sat down around him and the weight and creak of the sofa as Jace sat down and pulled Simon's legs into his lap. "What's wrong Daddy?" Simon heard by his head and he turned his face to look into the worried eyes of Max and in a moment was sat up, pulling the boy up into his lap as Jace squeezed Simon's feet with a comforting smile.  
"Nothing my boy, I'm just tired from some heavy frisking this morning." He teased and wiggled his eyebrows and Max made a face and hit Simon's chest softly.  
"That's gross Daddy!" Simon pouted and hugged Max into his chest.  
"How rude! That's not gross, I just snuggled Papa so hard my arms are sore from showering him with love, is love gross Max?" He whined down at him with big puppy eyes and Max blinked up at him before shaking his head shyly.  
"No Daddy, Uncle Mag told me love is warm and soft and makes you sleepy." Alec snorted from across the room, thumping his head onto Magnus's shoulder as the warlock smirked and kissed his hair. Simon hummed and nodded.  
"It is, and right now, I'm getting real sleepy from loving you so you better go put Papa to sleep too so I can sleep snuggle with him." Max giggled and made a face.  
"Come on Daddy~ That's not fair, you pinky promised we could have pancakes today." He giggled as Simon gave a dramatic sigh and slumped his shoulders.  
"Fiiiiiine." He drawled though there was a big smile on his face as he stood and spun Max around before setting him in Jace's lap, the blonde ruffling Max's hair as Simon walked away and Max bounced in Jace's lap with a grin.  
"I get pancakes!" He chanted making them all smile lazily, Max always put them in a better mood, that would always be true, Clarissa or no Clarissa, he always lit the house up with laughter and smiles.


	59. Surprise? (Requested on Wattpad)

"Jace? Jace, you have got to eat something!" Alec growled in frustration, shaking Jace's shoulder. When he gets no response from the blonde he huffs and yanks Jace's hand away from where he's picking at the scab on his arm, a small wound healed over from where he'd given some of his blood to Simon, said vampire laying still and motionless and dead to the world on the bed in front of him. Jace looked up at Alec slowly, his eyes dull and tired and he blinked. Alec wasn't sure if it was giving blood, which Jace had insisted on doing because "it's the blood that Simon responded best to" or just the fact that Simon had now been in a comma for a month and Jace was not handling it well that was making him like this. 

It seemed kind of shit, in Alec's mind, the day after Jace had confessed to him that he may be slightly gay and he may be slightly gay because of Simon, Simon got in a comma. He could understand the impact that had on Jace, anyone more spiritual would have taken that as a sign to back off and leave the vampire be, Jace took it as a sign that he'd been too selfish about hiding it for too long, that if he'd paid more attention to Simon himself than how he felt about him, he may of been able to pull Simon out of the way of whatever that bullshit that warlock did was. Alec didn't know which idea was worse, but he knew he wanted Jace to take better care of himself, to actually leave Simon's bedside, to eat, to sleep, to drink, to train, to go on another mission to prove that what happened in that mission was something that could happen in any, and Jace was just as capable now as he was then and before that too.

Alec sighed, looking into Jace's eyes as his parabatai looked back at him. "Come on Jace, just come and eat something with us okay? You can come straight back, the silent brothers need to look at him anyway, and you're not allowed in the room for that." Jace scowled, possibly the most expressive thing Alec had seen on his face since this all started.  
"Bullshit. The silent brothers are going to come in here, see a vampire being cared for by shadow-hunters and take." He croaked, Alec gulping and chewing his lip, his hand slipping from Jace's arm as he stood up. Jace was right of course, they would most likely take Simon away, whether because he was a vampire or they couldn't fix him here he didn't know, but they probably would. But they were out of options and Alec just wanted Jace to eat, looking over at Simon, his hand clasped in Jace's, he knew Simon would have gotten Jace to eat by now already, would have chattered his ear off till Jace did something or told him a bad joke, or just told him he was being illogical. Alec hummed and looked over at Jace again, crossing his arms.

"What about Simon huh?" He snipped, Jace looking back up at him from his own staring at Simon to cock a brow.  
"What?" He grunted, Alec sighing and rolling his eyes, cocking a hip in the way Simon always told him made him both badass and gay all at once.  
"What would Simon think of you right now? He'd call you an idiot, because you're being stupid. If you sit here wallowing away waiting for him, when he wakes up he'll be even more stressed because you'll be ill or dead, and if you die before he wakes up you'll never get to see him wake up. Simon would tell you to stop being a fool and eat something, because he doesn't want to wake up to have to roll his eyes and take care of you because you can't do it yourself, he'll want to wake up and be pampered for at least a week so he can force us all to watch Star Wars while we still pity his situation and try to make him feel better."  
"Alright!" Alec starts slightly as Jace barks at him, looking at the blonde to see slight ushered tears in his eyes, Jace letting out a sigh before standing up.  
"I get it, I don't want to get a lecture from him when he wakes up, especially not now you just gave me one." He grumbled, leaning down to kiss Simon's cheek and squeeze his hands before finally following Alec out the door, Alec letting out a sigh of relief, acting like Simon did pay off sometimes, he never thought that'd be true.

Despite having agreed to go and eat in the kitchen with them, Jace was tense for the entirety of the half an hour the brothers spent in the infirmary. He shovelled down his food just to stop them pestering him, barely tasting any of it before he was pacing the kitchen, arms crossed, all of them watching him with concerned frowns.   
At one point Clary stood and touched his arms, and she would have ended up with a black eye had Izzy not pulled her back out of the way. Jace glared her down receiving a disapproving scowl in return, but he seemed un-phased by any of them. It was only after Jace almost kicked Church that Magnus strode up to him and with a touch to the head sent Jace tumbling to the ground.

Jace woke a day later in the bed Simon had previously been in. Alec and Magnus and Izzy had stood around him as he woke and looked around taking in the infirmary around him, and the empty beds everywhere. He had moved to shoot up but Magnus, Alec and Izzy had pinned him down, all with pained looks in their eyes but fierce expressions on their faces. Jace had thrashed and yelled, screaming at them to let him go so he could find and bring back Simon, but they didn't relent, didn't move, didn't even speak to him for a long hour before Jace slumped against the bed, hot tears on his cheeks as he glared at Alec. "You let them take him." He whispered, looking deep into Alec's eyes, betrayal and hurt and panic flushing through them both.   
"It may be the only way for him to wake up again Jace, they're the only ones that can help now." He said calmly, though his voice was softer, quieter than usual and after a moment he linked his fingers with Jace's, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They might just kill him." Jace shook his head screwing up his face and yanking his hand from Alec's to hide it, covering his face and taking deep shaky breaths.  
"They won't, we can't go after him now Jace, we have to wait and be patient, and take care of ourselves-"  
"And move on." Izzy spoke clearly over them as Jace moved to interrupt and she spoke the words they were all thinking but too scared to say to Jace with that look on his face.  
"Move on?" He hissed, struggling to sit up, the others having let go of him but still waiting in case he lashed out and tried to take them by surprise. "He's not dead!" He yelled at them, scowling and shaking his head. "Until you show me his corpse and prove to me that he is never coming back, I will not move on, he's still alive, one month in a comma and you all act like he's gone forever!" He screamed at them, shaking his head, a sour look of disgust on his face. "If those brothers don't bring him back within six months none of you will stop me." He swore to them, a hard, serious look in his gaze that none of them had truly seen in Jace. Magnus moved to say something before Alec shook his head and looked at Jace.  
"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Yes, you stay here, with us, and take care of yourself for six months, and if Simon is not back by the end of it, we'll let you go find him, alone." Jace and Alec stared each other down for a long minute before Jace nodded and sat up straighter.  
"Good."

The next five months passed very swiftly for Alec. Though he imagined it wasn't the same for Jace, who still didn't show as much range in his face as he used to, Alec found himself so focused on keeping Jace alive and well, that the sixth month dawning on them didn't register to him until a week before the time was up, and they were preparing for a mission out in Brooklyn. Jace had been giving him looks the whole day, and it was only in that moment that he realised why, a week from them and Jace would be gone, and Alec hadn't even thought to check with the brothers if Simon was coming back at all in this whole time, he'd been too focused on his parabatai to think how Simon was doing.  
Alec grit his teeth and shook his head, he was sure Simon was most likely the same as he was five months before, asleep, unknowing that the brothers were performing test after test on him to break him out. He thumped Jace on the shoulder in passing, muttering to him, "It's not time yet." as he walked towards the weapons wall to pull down a blade and sheath it, turning to Jace, Izzy and Clary to tell them the plan for their mission.

Alec glanced at Jace periodically as they went about their mission, it wasn't anything difficult, the demons weren't high class or powerful, it was more of a case of sheer number that meant they needed a set plan before going in. Of course, Alec also had a thing for being organised, which meant even if there was only one, he'd want a plan first.  
They went about the mission with their usual ease, taking down the number by half within fifteen minutes, it was only as the demons got down to a steady ten of them that they heard another pair of footsteps much like their own. They were light and feathery and Alec swung his head around confused to realise that there was another shadow-hunter on the other side of the demons circling them, helping the group. He cocked a brow, but decided to take the opportunity to his advantage before questioning the lone shadow-hunter. Alec gave Jace a look, the blonde a little confused himself but nodding as Alec cocked a brow and they both dived forward, swooping in one way on a demon each them dodging towards each other, hearing a claw coming towards his face before the demon's head was off it's shoulders and on the floor, the same for Jace's.   
A that moment the demons began to rush the shadow-hunter behind them, a flicker of brown in the corner of Alec's vision before he and Jace were signalling to the girls to swoop in from behind, taking down the remaining demons before hearing the echo of a seraph blade slicing through the last one, the glow of the blade lighting up the slim outline of the other shadow-hunter and Alec confirmed he was alone. 

Jace had frozen besides Alec. As the seraph blade was pulled free of the demon they all got a good look at the behind silhouette of the shadow-hunter and the brown curls a mess atop his head was what surprised them most. Jace felt Alec watching him from the corner of his eyes as Jace edged forward and frowned. "Oi, mind telling us why you helped us?" He called, trying to keep the croak from his voice before he heard a hum and a soft drawl come from the man before him.  
"Can't a man save his friends anymore Herondale?" The voice send a shudder down Jace's spine before the figure turned around and Jace felt his heart stop.  
Before them stood Simon, looking healthier than he did even before he got in a comma. He looked stronger and brighter, but his skin was covered on places with runes. However, the thing that struck surprise most in them all was when they looked up to Simon's face and saw the flush on his cheeks before noticing one of his deep brown eyes, now a bright gold that matched Jace's own golden hues.   
"Simon?" Clary asked, looking at him in surprise and confusion, but the others seemed ignored as Jace stormed forward, a grin spreading on Simon's face as Jace came barreling towards him before wrapping his arms around him, lifting Simon off the ground as he clung onto him tight, fisting his hands in the back of Simon's shirt and pressing his face to his shoulder to breath him in. Simon gave a squark of surprise and Jace laughed against him at the familiar sound before Simon's now warm skin was against his, Simon's arms around his neck and his legs wrapping around Jace's waist for leverage.   
"Didn't think I'd ever get a hug from a Herondale." He mused and Jace snorted, flicking his ear.  
"Don't ruin it and make me drop you Lewis." He snided in return, though his voice was warm and broken and his eyes were wet as he pressed his face against Simon.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Simon whispered after a long moment, pressing a kiss to Jace's cheek.

There was a long minute of silence before someone finally broke it. Alec walked over and smiled at Simon over Jace's shoulder, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "So the brothers fixed it then?" He asked quietly and after a moment struggling to get Jace to loosen his grip, Simon finally shook his head, standing before Alec, Jace's arm around his shoulders, the blonde electing giggles from Clary and Izzy as he looked dazed and high.   
"No, the comma was supposed to work by killing me how I was killed before, but instead of waking with conscience I think I was supposed to wake as though a new fledgling again and get bloodlust so strong I couldn't resist, or that's what the brothers told me, but after a month with them I woke with a run on my chest over my heart and my eye like this." He gestured wildly, Jace smirking against Simon's hair as he listened and Alec nodded along. "Turns out, Jace's blood did more than just made me a Daylighter, it was because of Jace's strong blood that I ended up waking up as a shadow-hunter." He said softly, looking up at Jace who's lips had parted in surprise.  
"Thanks." Simon said with a smile, Jace humming and leaning closer.  
"You just can't live without me can you Lewis?" Jace said smugly making both him and Simon chuckle before he swooped down and pressed a hard, short kiss to Simon's lips. "I meant to tell you before you turned into sleeping beauty, but I can tell you now instead, I'm your boyfriend now." He rumbled possessively and Simon snorted with a laugh.  
"I don't get a say in this?"  
"No." Alec chimed in and they both looked over as he rolled his eyes. "Jace has been moping enough while you were asleep, I am not letting you reject him, I might rip my hair out." Simon snickered and moved out of Jace's arm to hug Alec.  
"I missed you Alec."   
"Yeah yeah, missed you too weirdo, thanks for the surprise five months late."


	60. Gold

Jace groaned as he slumped down into the bar stool next to Alec, his parabatai glancing over with an amused cocked brow, stilling in his conversation with Magnus to take a swig of his drink. "Alright there Jace?" He said with a slight smirk. Jace flicked his gaze over to him and made a sour face, leaning back on his elbows and sighing.  
"Can no one come up with any new compliments anymore Al?" He grumbled, Alec laughing under his breath, Magnus peering around him to Jace with a smile of his own.  
"Aw, is Jace Flirt Wayland having trouble with too many ladies after him?" He cooed, the blonde flashing him a snide glare and waving him off.  
"Not even the men can give a compliment I haven't heard before anymore." Both men snickered as they watched Jace, Alec only turning away to order a drink for Jace that was soon slid over to him.  
"Maybe that's a sign you need to look different places and go for someone long term." Jace pouted, sipping his drink and swiftly sitting up to lean over and look between them.  
"But that's the thing, even in other places it's all the same compliments and flirts, even shy girls always give the same compliments once they're out their shell." Magnus hummed and twisted his lips.  
"This is quite a problem we've got Alec." Al glanced over with a snort, both men staring each other in the eyes before Alec smirked and looked back to Jace.  
"Why don't you get some fresh air? Perhaps if you talk to Simon girls will think you're cool hanging out with the geek-rocker." Magnus grinned and nodded, Jace looking between them sceptically before giving a weirded out face and getting up, his hands up in surrender.   
"Alright, I'm just going to leave you two alone to plot, or make out, or both." He drawls slinking out the door, both men watching him closely until the door swings closed behind him and they look back to each other with grins plastered on their faces.

Jace sighed as he walked outside and rubbed his hands together, the chilly air nipping at his fingertips as he cast a glance around. He spotted Simon leaning against the wall, his head tilted up to the sky with a slight smile on his lips, almost looking blissed out or dazed but clearly not drunk. Jace shuffled a moment in contemplation before he strode over and thumped against the wall next to Simon, the brunette quickly looking over with surprise.  
"Oh, Jace, you startled me." He said with a breathy laugh and Jace snorted, cocking a brow.  
"Aren't you a vampire? Shouldn't you hear me from a mile off Daylighter?" He drawled in reply, his voice quiet though, almost as though not to disturb the quiet night in comparison with the booming noise inside. Simon simply shook his head.  
"I was away in my thoughts, I learned after a while to shut my ears off." Jace hummed finding he was slightly impressed by Simon's ability to train his senses to his comfort.  
"What had you so deep in thought?" he asked softer, his shield slipping from his face slightly in the dark, though the light in the streets haloed them.  
"Oh...nothing important, I was just looking at the stars." He said quietly and Jace could see a slight embarrassed look in Simon's gaze as he went to ask further and decided against it, he'd become a little more fond of Simon recently to the point where he found it hard not to care when he seemed to close off from the others.

Jace leaned back and looked up at the stars too, both their heads tilted up to the sky, their hair going flat against the wall of the building and they could feel the thrumming of the music from inside in their heads. It seemed to pass a long half an hour in silence before Jace looked over at Simon to find him gazing at him. Jace cocked a brow, ignoring the slight flush on his cheeks that warmed him though not quite as much as the presence of Simon next to him. he watched as Simon looked away thinking he was ashamed of looking before Simon began looking back and forth between the sky and Jace and his lips parted, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "What is it?" Jace snipped, a little harsher than intended though he was merely frustrated with the confused look on Simon's face.   
"...nothing, nothing, it's really sappy I..." He waved his hand to dismiss it and chuckled weakly beginning to talk about the weather that previous day though not really making sense. Jace sighed and stood up straight, flicking Simon's forehead.  
"Tell me." He demanded and watched Simon as his face went slack and he let out a sigh that fluttered over Jace's face.  
"I always thought the stars must be the purest shade of gold there was, that's why I love looking at them..." He trailed off and Jace cocked a brow and crossed his arms.  
"And?" There was a long pause.  
"But seeing you up close, I've changed my mind I...I think your eyes are the purest shade of gold I've ever and will ever see." His voice went from nervous to gentle as he spoke and Jace found his heart thundering as he looked at Simon with a look of confusion and surprise evident in his gaze. Simon glanced up at him then away and sighed, fiddling with his fingers, though not for long as he yelped. Jace had grabbed the back of his neck and yanked Simon forward to kiss him firmly on the lips, feeling the vampire shiver under his touch and he huffed through his nose in amusement, a slight smirk taking place on his lips before he was pulling back to look down at Simon who's pupils were blown wide and mouth was left agape. "W-wha...what was that for?" Simon muttered, blinking at him innocently.  
"No one's ever given me a compliment like that before." He said softly and Simon's brows furrowed for a moment before they slacked and he smiled.  
"You had a hard time in there with the ladies?" He said, an edge of teasing in his voice but with more sympathy than Jace had expected. He sighed, nodding, hating to admit the one thing he thought he was good at, he was failing at. "That doesn't mean it's your fault you know?" Simon said with a smile, putting a hand hesitantly on Jace's shoulder, "People are often blinded by beautiful things, that doesn't excuse them only seeing the surface layer of you, they should want to see what's underneath more than focus on it but some people aren't the kindest, they like to think they 'don't judge a book by it's cover'" he mocked to the end making Jace smirk, "But people are all just as invested in looks as each other. Anyway, my point is, you're a great person Jace, people are just generic assholes for not trying to find that out, you put a lot of work into keeping yourself in the best shape you can, you should be proud of that, just maybe look somewhere different for more creative compliments.' He said and Jace and him both laughed softly.  
Jace stared into Simon's eyes for a long moment, wishing to return the favour but not the best with words, or the words he was trying to find anyway. He gulped and decided to take a risk. "Could I reply on you in the future for those creative compliments?" He said, tilting his chin up with a smirk and Simon blinked before grinning and nodding up at him. He gave a mocking salute.  
"Yessir!" He said and laughed, Jace giving a tilted grin of his own before ducking down to press his lips to Simon's again, this time with Simon tilting his head to return the affection, their mouths moulding together, warmth shared and hands on each other's bodies, soaking in the beauty of that moment in the gold glow of the stars.


	61. Better My Way

Simon smiled slowly at himself in the mirror as he smoothed a hand over his head, looking down at the floor where his hair had fallen and feeling a shudder of satisfaction remembering it all falling around him like petals. He glanced up, tilting his head back and forth to check for strays before setting the clippers aside and moving to clean up the hair and have a shower, lots of hairs tickling the skin of his shoulders and chest. 

When he got out of the shower he walked to get a shirt and glanced up as he heard the calls of Alec and Magnus, grinning and walking out to meet them as he pulled his shirt down, "Hey, ready for lunch?" He said stopping when he saw both their mouths gaping open and he knew if he were human his face would be bright red, "What?" He muttered self consciously, watching closely as Alec walked forward and smirked.  
"Can I touch it?" He asked, a giddy, child-like expression on his face and Simon laughed, partially with relief as he nodded and dipped his head for Alec to run a hand over the buzz on his head now. Magnus walked over after a moment and smiled.  
"You didn't tell us you were cutting your hair S." He mused and cocked a brow, "You have a good shaped head for it." Simon beamed at him, still finding it amusing how after Magnus's running joke of calling him different names he just stuck with 'S' since it was 'all he remembered anyway'. Simon let out a sigh and looked between them.  
"You guys really think it looks good on me?" Alec nodded and rubbed Simon's head affectionately.   
"Hell yeah, though it will take getting used to." Magnus nodded with a hum.  
"Plus, as long as you like it, what does it matter how we think your hair should look?" Simon nodded and let out a long breath, it felt like a weight off his shoulders to have done this, to know that Magnus and Alec liked it, though he was more curious of Jace's reaction.

The rest of the day didn't go so well for Simon. Of course that had to be the day of a college reunion, and the whole time he was around anyone he knew they were telling him how great his hair used to look and telling them how much they had always liked his curls, how they had preferred it that way and it was a shame he shaved it but it would always grow out. He had grit his teeth and tried to change the subject or joke around it, but as soon as someone else got involved it was back to square one.   
By the time he left he was completely drained and completely destroyed. He started walking, not in the mood to get in a car, very aware of the people who would look at him, even though they didn't know he had hair before it felt like they were all looking at him funny, though his mood probably was fault for that feeling.

When Simon reached the road to his flat he looked up at the building to see the light on and could only imagine that Jordan was there and he found himself terrified of his reaction, so he turned away and made a bee line for Magnus's flat, striding down the pavement, his stride turning to a speed walk, then a jog, before he was eventually running down the road towards the flat as he felt his eyes welling up with bloody tears ready to tip over at any moment. He burst into the flat just in time to sink to the floor against the door and cover his face with his hands as his tears trickled down his cheeks. There was a call but he didn't hear what they said before he heard footsteps rushing towards him and there was a warm hand on his head. "Simon?" Simon's head came up slowly at the sound of Jace's voice and he looked at him a little startled as he realised that Jace knew it was him despite his face being hidden.  
"S-sorry I-" He stopped as Jace chuckled and shook his head holding down a hand to help Simon up and pulling the vampire into his chest to give him a hug.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Simon, these are hardwood floors, Magnus can clean the blood up." Simon laughed softly against Jace's shoulder and nodded before quickly pulling back.  
"What about the blood now on your shirt?" He muttered looking up at Jace through his lashes. Jace looked at it and sighed with a shake of his head.  
"Now that you may have to make up for." He winked at Simon who only rolled his eyes in reply as Jace guided him over to the sofa and sat them both down, Alec walking in with a frown, about to speak when Jace looked over and shook his head shooing him away. "Want to tell me why you're crying Si?" He whispered in that soft tone Simon knew only him and Alec got.  
"I went to my college reunion." He muttered and grit his teeth before sighing, looking down at his hands in his lap. "They wouldn't stop saying how good my hair looked before, how much they liked it better." He said and shook his head, "I know it's stupid but-"  
"Hey," Jace interrupted, lifting Simon's chin and shaking his head, "It's not stupid, that's a dick move to make, especially for such a large quantity of people at once, I always said you were the only smart one there." Simon laughed and shook his head.  
"Being smart doesn't mean you're kind." Jace snorted.  
"No but it does mean that you know when not to be a dumbass, whether you still are or not." Simon smiled softly at him and sighed, leaning into the blonde's side as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "There's no point listening to them Simon, if you like it, who cares? They don't tell you how to look or live, they also have no idea that you did it for your sister, to support her with her cancer, that's an amazing thing most people wouldn't have the guts to do Si." Simon gulped and chewed his lip as he looked up at Jace. "You mean it?" He whispered and Jace rolled his eyes.   
"I wouldn't lie to you Simon, that'd be stupid, you know how much of an asshole I am." Simon laughed and nodded pressing a kiss to Jace's cheek.  
"You are kind of a dick." Jace gave a fake hurt look before smirking and leaning down to kiss Simon firmly, running his blunt nails over Simon's scalp making the boy moan softly as they pulled back. "Now that? That feels awesome." He said and Jace grinned at him, a look of adoration in his eyes as he scanned Simon's face.  
"And I'll do it more if you promise me to stop letting other people get you down like that okay? You like it, I like it, Magnus and Alec like it, who cares about anyone else?"   
"You did always care about yourself a little too much Jace." Simon yelped and laughed as Jace tackled him down to start tickling him, shouting for him to take that back, Simon's worries completely forgotten.  
"Alright! I promise!" He laughed making Jace finally stop and stare down at him with a smile.  
"Good, you look better when you're happy, however that means your hair looks." Simon grinned and cocked his brows.  
"So that means everything's better my way?"


	62. Your New Home

Simon walked out of his room in his flat with a yawn to see Jace, Alec and Magnus stood around in the kitchen drinking coffee. He went still, looking over the trio and cocking a brow, "Oh yes, please come in and drink my coffee." He mused sarcastically, their heads shooting to him and Jace flashing him a grin.  
"Thanks." Magnus laughed and Simon rolled his eyes walking towards the fridge to get a blood bag but he was stopped by Jace's hand on his arm and a warm mug pressed into his hands, all three smiling at him. "We made you some coffee with blood, you don't need that animal crap today Simon, it's your birthday after all." Simon looked down at it before looking over them all with a fond smile.  
"Thanks guys." He said softly, finding nothing better to say to show how he appreciated these little things they did for him. He sat down and took a gulp. "I don't remember telling you guys when my birthday was though, not like it matters much anymore mind you." He said before Alec scoffed and waked him upside the head, Simon yelped and huffed, "Alright, new rule, no hitting me on my birthday." He muttered rubbing the back of his head making Jace laugh as Alec rolled his eyes.  
"Your birthday is still important dumbass, just because you'll be counting longer than us." Simon cocked a brow and looked at Magnus with a twist of his lips making Jace and Magnus smirk and Alec sigh, "Other than Magnus obviously." he grumbled. Simon snickered and beamed at him.  
"Aw, cheer up Alec, you're immortal too now which means Jace is the little baby here." He said reaching over to rub Jace's head, the blonde immediately slapping his hands away with wide, glaring eyes.  
"Don't you dare touch my hair." He said quietly his eyes pinning Simon down and Simon gave a low whistle and held his hands up.  
"Hormonal teenager over here." He mused pointing to Jace and looking at the other two with comically wide eyes. They both laughed and Jace gave a playful glare to Simon reaching over to mess up his hair, Simon giving a rather feminine squeal as he scrambled away from Jace's hands and fell out of his stool with a thump. 

Jace stood over Simon smirking, holding out a hand to help him up which Simon took with a sigh before poking his tongue out at the blonde, "Jokes on you, my hair's always a mess." He gloated.  
"Not sure that's something to be proud of Lewis." Jace said with a snort and Simon cocked a brow.  
"At least I don't have the embarrassment of actually having put effort into making my hair look this shit." He teased back and Jace's eyes narrowed as he slinked closer.  
"Say that again Lewis, I dare you." He purred low in his chest and Simon smirked.  
"Oh I think you heard me Crunchy." He whispered back before darting away as Jace proceeded to chance him around the flat knowing very well that if Simon used his vampiric speed he wouldn't even be able to get close to the man, even in this small space. Simon took pity though, taking pleasure in being able to do that for them rather than the other way around as he slowed to let Jace tackle him down and he looked up at him with a laugh. "You get so easily offended, it's almost like you have a dirty secret to protect." He mused and Jace rolled his eyes.  
"Shut it Lewis, at least I try to look good." Simon cocked a brow.  
"And I just manage without trying?" He said with a cheeky grin, Jace staying quiet as he looks back at him a moment, his face softening before he hummed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess you do." He said, giving a wink before getting up and walking back to the table, leaving Magnus and Alec snickering as Simon sat up, stunned and blabbering.  
"I-you-what?!" He squeaked standing up quickly and pouting, "You're cruel Herondale."

They stayed with him for the morning, chatting and watching movies with him, they said they'd forced a day off to spend with him, though when he asked about Clary they said that she had just shrugged and said that he's a vampire, he would have many other birthdays she could take part in. Simon sighed and nodded, not much surprised, Clary had become a bit of a workaholic since all the chaos had blown over, she seemed to have become a shadowhunter in all aspects, that including a distance from downworlders like Simon. Simon looked at the other three and chuckled, Jace cocking a brow in return, "When I first got into all this I certainly didn't expect to be spending more time with you three than with Clary, guess I grew up a lot in that time huh?" He said and smiled, Jace grinning and pulling Simon into his side.  
"You sure did, you can't live without us now." Alec snorted but ruffled Simon's hair.  
"Are you disappointed?" He asked sincerely, no malice or tease, just curiosity. Simon thought he might have been, that he'd kind of lost his best friend, but he couldn't find an ounce of regret and he nodded.  
"Nope. I wouldn't change a thing." He said confidently and Magnus grinned at him as their chatter started off in full swing again, mostly them making fun of the show and Simon telling them about all the cliches.

It was after they took him to Taki's for lunch and they were sitting around drinking milkshakes that Jace gave the other two a giddy look before schooling himself and sliding a box over to Simon. "Your birthday present." He said simply and Simon glanced around the three faces before nodding and looking down at the box, pulling it towards him. When he opened it he saw an old fashioned, gleaming, golden key inside, engravings all over it making it seem more decorative than functional. His lips parted as he felt the magic radiating from it and he slowly pulled it out to find it on a long gold chain to match. He looked up at them and back to it, rubbing a thumb over it.   
"What is this for?" He said softly and Alec smiled a small smile at him reaching over to unhook the link for him, Jace, who was sat besides Simon, reached over and offered to put it around Simon's neck, Simon handing it over quickly and turning so Jace could fasten it behind his neck, the key resting over his heart.  
"It's your key to the institute." Magnus said with a smile. Simon looked up at him stunned before looking down at it.  
"But...I'm a downworlder." He muttered and Magnus shook his head lifting up his own silver key from around his neck to show Simon.  
"Downworlders who are friends, family or partners of the shadowhunters of the institute are given these keys, it means the doors will open for you like any of us, it's usually something done as a business deal, but we convinced the council to give you one since you're part of our team." Simon looked at him in shock, completely speechless as he gripped the key, his hand shaking slightly and he covered his mouth with a sniffle. They looked a little surprised before Alec got a fond look on his face and Jace pulled Simon into a hug.  
"This is the best present ever!" He sobbed into Jace's chest, completely embarrassed but also stunned, almost feeling his heart ache at the love that seemed to pour out of them. "I can't believe you did this for me." He sniffled and Alec smiled, reaching over to grab Simon's hand.  
"You're part of the family Simon, we'd do anything for you." He said in the softest way Simon had heard from Alec before.

Simon stayed like that a while longer as he calmed down, feeling overwhelming happy in that moment, he couldn't have imagined a birthday or a present like this, but he was so happy he got it. Jace hummed and looked down at Simon chewing his lip, seeming nervous for once. "I have another present for you, from just me." He said and Simon smiled softly up at him.  
"You didn't have to get me another present." He said and Jace chuckled and shook his head.  
"It's as much for me as it is for you Si." He said, Simon's dead heart fluttering at the nickname. Jace took a breath like he was calming himself before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Simon's lips.   
It was brief and over as quick as it was there, but the message was received and Simon grinned up at him, Jace laughing softly, "I'll give you more later, but I was hoping you'd let me take you out on a date this evening in celebration?" He asked slightly unsure. Simon laughed and nodded frantically, leaning up to press a kiss to Jace's cheek and hug him tight.  
"Fuck yes!" Alec and Magnus laughed at the stunned and flushed look on Jace's face before his hands were fisting in the back of Simon's shirt.  
"Oh and Simon?" He hummed, "Welcome to your new home."


	63. Motivate Me

Simon slumped, a sob retching past his lips. The 55 on the screen imprinted on his mind as he clamps a trembling hand over his mouth, his nails digging into his cheeks leaving a sting behind. He doesn't feel it. Another sob slips free and in a moment he's slid to the floor, back to the desk and he's curled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms tight around them. His body is trembling and shaking all over, his face red and wet and his eyes blood shot as he crumbles there on the floor of his bedroom in the institute. In mere minutes his wails of sorrow turn to yells and screams of anger, the soundproof rune on his wall almost shuddering at the impact of his screams. He stumbles to his feet, tugging a his hair in anger, cursing himself out on a loop in his mind, he's not good enough, he's stupid, he's pathetic, he's weak, he's unmotivated, he can't even do one thing, he can't even care to put that last bit of effort into this! 

Before he can think there's something heavy in his hand and he's throwing it across the room, watching the glass paper weight shatter in a crash and fall to the ground. He watches it in a moment of hitches breaths before his anger fades, his screaming fades, he slumps down onto his knees, his hands spread on the floor, tears dripping onto his knuckles, and his sobs turn to sniffles. Tears are still trickling down his cheeks, but his mind becomes numb and empty and his gaze becomes distant. He slowly leans down, touching his forehead to the floor and whispering hoarsely to himself, "What's the point?" Though he doesn't expect anyone to answer.

An hour later and Simon is curled into a ball on his side, facing the wall. The energy completely drained from him but his mind refusing to sleep his thoughts wander, wander to all the things he did wrong, all the things he was too lazy to do because he just wanted this all to be over, he just wanted university to be over. He didn't want to write assignments, he didn't want to write essays, he just wanted to pass and return to life. It would have amused him before, the thought that being a shadow-hunter was regular life now, but he couldn't find any humour in him anymore, he was just tired. Tired of being unmotivated to put in real effort, tired of writing assignments, tired of stressing over writing them while reading books he was supposed to enjoy. Simon was tired.

He drifted in and out of his mind for what felt like hours but was only one before there was a knock on his door. "Simon, Alec's made dinner." He heard Clary's voice through the door, muffled in his head, swirling and echoing in his skull making him twitch and swat at the space before his face. A few minutes passed where he could hear Clary shuffling outside before there was a gentle sigh, "Just come to the kitchen when you're ready Simon." She said before he herd her walking away and he returned to his thoughts, his eyes half lidded and sore.   
He had begun drifting off when the creak of the door opening made his eyes flicker around where he could see, though he didn't move to look at the door, didn't lift a finger, his body felt so heavy, so useless, so numb. "Simon." The stern voice of Jace rung true in his head and the fog cut sharply down the centre. "You're going to eat this chilli that Alec made Simon, I'm not afraid to use cheap methods." he threatened, the clatter of a bowl set on the bedside table sounding by Simon's head before there was a warm hand pressing against the icey skin of Simon's side and he was pulled onto his back. "Christ Simon, at least put on a jumper." He scolded, looking down at him, sighing at the dull look in Simon's eyes as he looked up at the blonde. "I don't care if your results were bad, you can't get a degree at all if you die." He said walking out of sight a moment before he returns and forces Simon up to yank the jumper over his head. It's a long moment before it truly registers to Simon and he lifts his arms sluggishly to help Jace get it on, the fog starting to fade. 

Jace smiles triumphantly once he's got Simon sat up against the headboard in the jumper and he puts the bowl in Simon lap, holding up the spoon. "Come on Si, I know you don't want me to baby you like Clary does." He coos patronisingly and Simon grumbles, his lips feeling glued together as he pries them apart and reaches up to snatch the spoon from Jace. The toxic and potent tease of Jace's voice always seemed so piercing in Simon's mind, no one else could ever wake him from anything, yet Jace could wake him in moments it seemed. 

Once Simon has shovelled a spoonful of chilli in his mouth the fog truly begins to lift, the warmth of Alec's food sending a shiver through his body, only now registering how cold he was. He glances over to see Jace looking over the comments on Simon's assignment and Jace snorts. "Honestly, they mark you down for the stupidest things. Since when did not double spacing your work mean you were less intelligent." He rolls his eyes and Simon feels a tinge of that amusement returning as he hums in response. Jace looks at him with a raised brow and scoffs, moving to sit next to Simon, putting the bowl on the table and bumping their shoulders together, putting a hand on Simon's thigh and giving a squeeze. "Simon, just because you don't deal well with putting your thoughts on paper does not mean you're stupid, you hear me? Everyone's different, some people work really well under pressure, some people are really good at writing essays and exams and honestly, all your friends at university are like that and they're all pretty damn boring people. " Simon snorts and Jace gives a smirk. "My point is, just because writing essays and exams is not your thing, doesn't mean you should give up, you've got one year left, get through it, pass it, I don't care if you barely pass or you get the best mark in the world, I know how smart you are. So you finish that last year, you pass and you never write an essay again." Simon looked over at Jace, the golden eyes sparkling and the lips tilted in a smile, the delicate brow cocked in question and Simon lets out a sigh.   
"Okay." He says, voice ragged and worn.  
"Good. And if I ever find you writing an essay after that final year I will beat you up." A laugh slips past Simon's lips and Jace gives a little cheer and slaps Simon's thigh. "Good, now, your lips are looking really dry and though I came here planning to kiss you, I'm not kissing those chapped lips there, so get some lip balm." Simon splutters for a moment but falls silent at the booming laugh that leaves Jace. Simon doesn't hesitate and lunges forward to push Jace down and press his lips to Jace's, kissing him hard. It doesn't last long before laughter bubbles between them and their lips part, teeth clashing and clinking before Jace pulls his head back. "I take it back, those are the sexiest chapped lips I've ever kissed." Simon chuckles and presses his face to Jace's shoulder.  
"So we only started dancing around our feelings for each other to piss of Alec, right?" Jace laughed.  
"Absolutely, I'm glad we're on the same page." he smiled, looking up at Jace as the blonde tilts his head to peek down at him and Jace smiled back.  
"If staring at my face motivates you, don't stop." Simon's smile softened slightly and his heart thumped as he touches Jace's neck with gentle, wandering fingers.  
"You motivate me."


	64. Chatterbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Mazakeen: "dangerous situation and Simon is thinking out loud to bad guys you know rambling on about how being stabbed or tortured would sort of ruin his day and how they go be better villains and Jace is just like wtf why do I love you and why are you like this?"

"Come on Simon!" Jace yelled, grabbing Simon's hand and yanking him along beside him as he ran down an alleyway away from the werewolves that snarled and bound after them. Their feet pounded into the ground as they ran, Jace's feet beginning to blister inside his oxfords and he cursed himself mentally for not wearing socks if only to prepare for something like this. Simon was keeping up well behind him, and as Jace looked back at him he wished he could be proud but knew it was only because Simon was wearing converse with his suit, alongside a thick pair of socks with game controllers all over them. Jace rolled his eyes at the thought yanking at Simon's hand once more to keep him going. 

Simon huffed and panted as he followed Jace, keeping a grip on his wrist as though Jace would go to fast and slip away though Jace could only think that he would never leave Simon behind, not for anything.   
Simon jumped as Jace yelled at him to, clambering up onto the small brick wall at the end of the alley and tugging Jace up after him, only to spin around and see the werewolves swarming around from either side of them. "For fuck's sake man!" Simon cried, throwing his hands up, seeming to take the werewolves by surprise for that moment as they stared up at them before one man walked forward snarling, clearly the alpha. Jace prepared himself to shove Simon up the wall into a window as he pulled his blades out, his eyes skirting around.   
The alpha gave a low growl and the pack followed, only to be cut short by Simon scoffing and flipping him off. "Oh Fuck off, you're not scary!" He yelled at him, his eyes angry, brows low but a child-like pout on his lips as he crossed his arms. "I mean come on, you're a werewolf, not a real wolf, you don't sound scary you just sound like you can fall asleep standing up! Which, though it is impressive, not gonna make me cower in fear you giant balls of fuzz!" He screamed, making a face at the werewolves on the other side of them, huffing, not noticing Jace looking at him in astonishment and slight exasperation. "Also, just so you bloody know, attacking gay men on their date night, not cool! I know you're already all 'woe is me! I am hairy, I am rejected from society!' trust me I know, but attacking gay men is really not gonna FUCKING help with that!" he yelled, his heart thundering and both Simon and Jace knew that he wasn't going to be stopping any time soon.  
"We just wanted a nice peaceful night for the first time in a God damned month cause we've been fighting for your damn rights so FUCKING HARD with no time to be alone and happy and we finally get that and you assholes come along and attack us despite the fact that it's you bitches we're fighting to help! Do you not understand the bro code?!" He throws his arms up again and the werewolves all stand around looking completely stunned, Jace pinching his nose with a sigh. He understood how Simon felt, of course he did, this was extremely frustrating and almost made Jace himself want to cry from annoyance, or at least rip some heads off. Jace was more surprised as he looked around, that the werewolves weren't attacking them again yet, despite being perfectly capable of reaching them, and as Simon continued to ramble on about the werewolves and their horrific techniques at catching them, Jace wondered if perhaps Simon's habit of ranting really was more of a blessing than a curse, Jace knew he loved it, when Simon got so passionate and just had to talk about it for hours, he hadn't quite realised it could leave enemies quite so speechless or stunned.   
"I mean come on guys! How cliche is this move you've pulled? Seriously?" He made a disappointed face and a couple of them seemed to shrink back slightly at Simon's rage, the Alpha growling, clearly, this was his idea. Jace went to stop Simon only to see Simon give him a look out of the corner of his eyes and he realised Simon had come out of his rambling a while ago, he'd realised it affects too, he was rambling now to distract them. Jace had to hold back a smirk and a cheer for Simon's silly little ideas and moved around behind him, leaning in to whisper in his ear as he rambled, "This is why I love you." He could see Simon going red and Jace slinked away to the other end of the wall climbing up quietly to pop open a window and slip inside as he looked back at Simon waving his hands around like a lunatic and Jace hummed to himself, he scolded himself for question his love for that idiot for even a moment and he darted off to set up a clear path of escape where the werewolves wouldn't be able to catch up. 

"And that's why Maia is the best werewolf ever!" Simon yelled as Jace returned, Jace giving a snort and rolling his eyes, yup, that was his idiot alright. There was a moment of recognition between them before Jace was turning away and Simon was jumping onto his back as Jace ran for the window and leapt through, kicking out the plank of wood holding it up away as he ran hearing Simon cry a goodbye to the werewolves as their roars echoed through the alley. Jace and Simon were quiet for a little as Jace got them out of the building and down a quiet path away from the werewolves, but soon both men burst out laughing and Simon gave a cheer as Jace ran, shouting "Good date?"  
Simon pressed a sloppy kiss to Jace's cheek, "Great date."


	65. I'll Teach You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SonofHelios: "One where Jace is turned into a vampire, you could have Simon helping him through the transition."

No.  
Simon felt his heart shatter as Jace went limp in the arms of the vampire, teeth deep in his neck. Simon felt his throat close up though he knew he didn't need to breathe he still felt as though he was suffocating.   
No. No, no, no, no. NO!   
He screamed out and ran at the vampire, claws sinking into the sockets of his eyes as he roared in desperation, feeling Jace fall down between them. The hush of Jace's blood pumping ever so slowly around his body made Simon immediately pull his hands away, slumping down beside the twitching body of the blonde shadow hunter.  
"No, come on Jace, you can't leave me like this." He choked out, sniffling and spluttering around his words as he held onto Jace, pulling him into his chest, because Jace was too far gone to even respond, Simon already knew that the moment he saw him go limp, the moment he saw the fangs in Jace's neck and the claws in his stomach. That night had been a blur of Jace for Simon, or that's how he remembered it after the fact.   
Alec had had to pry Simon away from Jace's corpse just to get him to react, and even them Simon knows from his hoarse throat he had just screamed over and over and over again, and none of them were quite sure why, none of them had known Simon's true attachment to Jace, except Jace.

In the days since then, he knew they were all mourning. He also knew they were all being very delicate around him, almost afraid of Simon lashing out at them though they still continued to be confused at his emptiness, not even Alec had quite receeded that far into himself at Jace's death, he knew Jace died how he wished to and he knew it would happen sooner rather than later, but they didn't believe Jace and Simon were that great friends.   
Simon curled into himself on those nights, after moving about and surviving robotically the nights were for him to mourn, to curl up and regret his cowardice in his times with Jace, to regret being so in a dream to even consider that this could happen, that he could feel this empty. Simon almost found himself regretting letting himself fall in love with the blonde but he pinched himself hard and shook his head, he could never regret his love for Jace, only that he didn't completely vocalise it to the man himself.

Simon thinks it was a week later that he is rushed out of his room in a flurry by Alec into the infirmary. He stumbles in to see a filthy, pale, out of mind Jace sucking down blood bag after blood bag, a growling peeling from his lips and now Simon knows what Jace meant when he described what Simon was like when he first changed and it all floods through Simon at once, because Jace is hounding down the blood just like Simon did when he first became a vampire, he's just as pale, just as tired, just as covered in dirt and grass and blood. Simon stumbled backwards shaking his head and could feel fresh, hot tears of blood trickling down his cheeks, "No, no, no, no, no...Please no." He whimpered, Alec turning to him from near Jace's bed, told by Magnus to keep a distance till Jace was under control again.  
"Simon? What's wrong?" He steps towards the brunette as Jace calms behind him and is laid back, drifting into a strange sort of slumber as he comes into focus. Alec clearly believes Simon is scared of Jace, which Simon will later tell him is absurd, Simon is also a vampire.  
"No," Simon says with a sniffle, scrubbing away his tears and shaking his head with a hiccup. "I can't believe you've done this." He whispers, Alec's face turning confused as he stops.  
"What? Clary thought you'd be happy, I didn't know she was doing it either Simon but she wanted to cheer you up." Alec tried to reason with him, though Simon could see that Alec was not agreeable on Clary's choice either.  
"NO!" Simon yelled out, sobbing into his hands as he backed up into a wall, "FIRST ME NOW HIM?! WHY?!" He screamed, wailing at the top of his lungs until his throat became hoarse and he curled into a ball.

Simon didn't remember falling asleep. He remembered Alec cursing in surprise and then calls of his name as well as Jace's, but then he was waking up. He looked up and around him from the bed he'd been laid in and his eyes immediately caught on Jace sleeping peacefully in the one beside him. Simon would have cried if he had any tears left in him to cry. Instead, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to Jace's bedside, kneeling down on the floor and taking one of Jace's cold hands, lifting it to his lips and kissing it. "I'm so sorry. If I could have stopped her-"

"You would have, I know." Simon's head snapped up to see Jace looking down at him slightly groggy before the blonde was giving a weak smile, lifting his hand to run through Simon's hair.  
"It's okay Si, I know it's not your fault." Simon nodded, his throat tight and tongue feeling heavy as he spluttered a moment before sitting on the bed and hugging Jace tight.  
"I'm going to make this as easy for you as I can, I promise, I'll never leave your side." He whispered by Jace's ear, feeling the arms around him tighten.  
"And I'll never leave yours, so if you think about it, this isn't so bad." He said, clearly trying to reassure them both. 

Jace had never wanted to be a vampire. He'd made Simon promise him after they first slept together, that if he ever got bitten Simon wouldn't change him. Simon had told him that even if Jace wanted it, Simon wouldn't have changed him and Jace had looked at Simon with such bright, fond eyes Simon didn't know what he'd done or how he'd deserved such a look.  
Despite that, Jace seemed to be following Simon's help without a complaint or sign of giving up with the hunger gnawing at him. Simon could hear Jace's stomach aching, could feel the tension in Jace whenever they sat together.   
Simon started teaching Jace to meditate. Jace had laughed at him a moment before he realised he was serious. Of course, Alec insisted on Jace still staying in the infirmary, because though Simon had rambled on for a long lecture on being a vampire after they'd gotten their sadness out in each other's arms, it was only the second day of Jace being a vampire and Jace assured Simon he was being hasty, they had eternity after all.   
The first time they mediated together, Simon and Jace had ended up sitting across from each other, backs straight, eyes closed in complete silence, how Simon always mediated. It seemed to work decently for about five minutes until Simon felt Jace fidgeting and shuffling and twitching. Soon they were sat with their eyes closed, hands linked between them, and they were chatting about everything and anything. If Jace was uncomfortable with being a vampire, he never said it, but all at once Simon was getting flooded with Jace's voice, something he didn't find completely odd, until Alec turned up and instead of pulling away, Jace stopped talking and opened his eyes.  
It was then that Simon realised that Jace didn't care about Alec seeing him and Simon together, he only cared that Alec didn't hear him talking about his feelings, Simon felt a warmth flow through him he hadn't in a while.

Within the next month, Jace had had many ups and downs. Simon could see the whole time just how daunting being a downworlder was to Jace when he tried to go and train as usual and he wasn't allowed to. Simon had begun to stay in Jace's room, while they still let them stay in the infirmary, and Simon found that he was calmer than ever before, no longer mediating as he did before, but doing so with Jace, sitting with their eyes closed on the bed, just talking quietly to each other like they were swapping secrets.  
It was the next time they mediated that Simon let it slip.  
"I love you, Jace." He whispered. Silence. He felt himself grow tense as he waited for any reply. Jace didn't pull away, neither man opened his eyes until Simon felt a squeeze and heard a chuckle.  
"I love you too." Simon barely would have heard the hush if he wasn't a vampire. His eyes shot open and he smiled up at Jace as the blonde stared back at him, his golden eyes still as stunning as ever.   
"We're gonna be okay, you know?" He asked softly. Jace nodded and tilted his head.  
"I know. Just stick by my side and I think being a vampire may not be so bad." He said quietly himself. Simon found himself beaming before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jace's in a small token of his love and adoration, feeling Jace melt against him, rolling on top of Simon before nuzzling into his hair, "I could definitely be a very happy vampire with you by my side." He whispered and Simon smiled against his neck, it would all be okay.   
"Good, then I'll teach you everything."


	66. Vampire's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazakeen requested: "Have you ever watched the Supernatural episode where Sam loses the rabbit's foot? Instead of the rabbit foot though Simon just has a really terrible bad luck day maybe he was hexed by faeries trying to save Jace because we know he's offended many :)"
> 
> I apologise for taking so long to post this, I hope it was worth the wait~

"So what you're telling me is that you genuinely thought a fae was going to give you regular human candy?" Simon burst out incredulously. He'd been walking along beside Jace in silence for a long half an hour as they found their way back to the Institute and he'd thought over all the possible reasons Jace would believe this shit with no good excuses.   
Jace peered up at him with big eyes and nodded, "That's what I said isn't it?" He snarked and Simon sighed, moving to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance only to jab his finger his eye by accident, yelping and cursing as he blinked rapidly.   
"FUCK!" he cried, waving his hand around, trying to ignore Jace laughing and hiccuping besides him. It was then that Jace's behaviour dawned on him and he groaned, "Are you seriously drunk right now?!" He yelled, throwing his arms wide, his knuckles smacking against a tree as they passed once again making him scream a curse, he was for once grateful to be out in the night when there was no one around to see him, this was getting ridiculous. Jace had stopped to watch him with a puppy like look of curiosity on his face.   
"I only drank a little." He mumbled out, his mood swinging from snarky to innocent in a moment making Simon narrow his eyes.  
"Don't use that face on me, you only use that face when you're drunk." He grumbled, grabbing Jace's arm and dragging him along the path towards the institute. He'd had enough of whatever his bad luck was, cursing the fae out in his head for taking advantage of a drunk Jace. "So tell me exactly why you thought getting drunk was a good idea asshole." He growled, glancing back at Jace as the blonde jogged after him, stumbling a couple times but never falling over. Jace merely shrugged.  
"I dunno." Simon sighed and nodded with a tense smile.  
"Great, thanks, buddy." He muttered back, once again returning to silence for the rest of the walk to the institute, his eye warm and red, his knuckles scratched and stinging.

It was when they reached the institute again that Simon's back luck rose back to the surface, if he didn't count the number of times he'd managed to trip and stumble or smack his hand on something on the way there, that is.  
When they walked into the gates and to the doors, Simon pushed Jace forward to open them and let the pair in only for the doors to stay wedged shut as they stood there. Simon felt his face fall as he groaned, "No one's even home to call!" He whined, rubbing his face because of course, his bad luck would stem to the institute not letting even Jace inside because there was a vampire present.

When they at least got into Simon's flat after having to turn around and walk all the way there from the institute, Simon was done. He gave Jace water and pills he still had for some reason, and sent him to sleep in Simon's own bed because God knew Simon never used it anymore. Simon himself looked through the fridge and guzzled down some blood, only to find it gone off and chunky causing him to run to the bathroom to throw it back up again right before he reached the toilet. The foul taste lingered in his mouth for the rest of the coming morning as he cleaned blood stains out of the tiles and peered into the fridge with a wrinkled nose. He could smell gone off blood, but he had yet to know which ones were gone off and he wasn't in the right mood to open them and check.   
Seeing no leftover food around he could give to Jace either Simon decided to go down to the corner store, having used up all the bleach in the bathroom, now leaving him and the room smelling foul and chemically, he doesn't remember having felt this sick even when he was human, but of course, the fae really didn't go light on his bad luck when they decided to hex him or curse him or whatever the fuck they did. 

At the store, Simon arrived early having forgotten it was a Sunday and it didn't open until 10 am. So Simon tried to hold back a groan once more as he walked around in waiting, peering into windows, stepping in gum and dog shit more times than he could count. Being cautious in footing did not help either as he only then walked into a lamp post, hearing the laughs of kids behind him and feeling the throb of a bruise forming on his forehead.   
After losing track of time on the subway and missing his stop three times, he finally went back to the corner store to find it finally open and bustling with people also in a hurry to get some things they forgot.  
In the corner store Simon took the time (He wasn't sure why) to count how many bags of flour he managed to knock over, getting the powder all over his shirt and pissing off the very grumpy Sunday worker who then refused to give Simon change for his $20 note despite the fact that Simon was only being charged $15 for the food he'd bought, much of it being far from what he'd originally wanted because nothing was in stock on a Sunday it seemed, at least nothing Simon wanted.

Finally, on his way home, Simon quickened his pace in hopes his bad luck wouldn't be able to keep up, but that was not how luck worked, especially not for cursed Simon Lewis. As he walked along the roadside to avoid the gum and shit on the pavements he felt a tug on his foot, turning around to find his shoelaces undone, he grumbled and leaned down to retie them but a few steps later cried out as he fell face first on the ground, his ankle twisting and sending pain up his leg and his toes suddenly cold. He groaned as he rolled over and sat up, looking down to see a jagged, beaten drain entrance and hear the thump of his shoe falling down, of course, having tugged off his sock with it. Simon whimpered softly, trying his best not to cry in frustration as he pulled himself to his feet and peered into the drain to see his filthy shoe and sock soaking in sewage. He sighed, not even finding the energy to muster a groan or any annoyance only self-pity as he limped to his flat complex, up the stairs away from the 'out of order' lift and to his front door.   
He'd forgotten his key. Simon's head thumped against the door as he sniffled and felt tears spill over, his shoulders shaking. Leaning into the door he didn't have time to react as it swung open and he tumbled forward into Jace, knocking them both to the ground. Simon pushed himself up on top of Jace, blubbering an apology as Jace looked up at him in surprise and then concern.  
"Simon? What's wrong? Why is there a giant bruise on your head?" He asked softly, delicately and Simon simply looked at him with big watery eyes and a pout before sobbing softly.   
"I hate fairies!" He yelled through his tears.

When Jace finally got Simon sitting down on the sofa and had closed the door, sitting besides the brunette to give him a side hug, Simon began to calm down. There was a long five minutes of silence before Jace leaned back and pulled Simon down to put his head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair as Simon told him everything that happened. Jace simply listened, cooing and giving his sympathies as Simon explained all that had happened to him, and it was only lunchtime. When Jace didn't once laugh, that was what truly calmed Simon down, rolling over to look up at him with that pout again he mumbled.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jace looked down at him with a cocked brow for a moment before chuckling.  
"Because you're my friend and you saved my life while I was drunk?" he asked snarkily and Simon huffed his eyes growing bigger before Jace groaned. "Stop that! You look so adorable when you do that!" Simon felt his face flush and he scrambled to sit up quickly, wobbling with head rush as he turned to look at Jace, ignoring it as he stubbed his toe on the table and it throbbed.  
"You think I'm adorable?!" He cried with a slight smirk. Jace only rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"For some reason." He muttered teasingly, but when Simon pouted at him he laughed and leaned towards Simon with a smirk of his own. "Yes, in fact, I dare say I've found you adorable enough to love for a while now Simon." He whispered huskily with a wink and Simon found himself grinning at him.  
"Then fuckin' kiss me!" He quipped making them both laugh.  
As Jace leaned forward to press their lips together they both felt laughter bubble up in them at the odd way they got to this moment, and when Simon's luck took it's toll again and their teeth knocked together, noses smushing against each other, Simon only laughed with Jace before relaxing and letting the lucky blonde take control, pressing his lips to Simon's with a smile and holding his face still.


	67. On Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SonofHelios requested: "Do you think you could write a story were Simon and Jace just leave, they have both died and gone through so much crap they deserve peace. They could say goodbye to Malec who are happy in Brooklyn and go off in their own. Jace should be immortal from his angel blood."
> 
> So sorry this took me so long to get up, I hope you enjoy~

"What is all this about guys?" Alec said. Simon could feel his eyes examining them both as he stood side by side with Jace, their hands clasped together. Magnus seemed more relaxed, though his eyes looked wet and anxious to Simon, he could tell the man was caught between smiling at their linked hands and holding their hands himself to soothe them.   
"We..." Simon gulped and looked down at the floor, feeling his eyes sting. Jace squeezes his hand before tugging his free and wrapping his arm around Simon's waist, pressing a kiss to his temple.   
"Breath Simon, take your time," Jace whispered against his skin. Simon avoided Alec's eyes as they sat there in silence while Simon took a breath. He would never stop being grateful for how supportive and understanding the pair were.  
"We have made a big decision," Simon said, eyes flickering over their faces. "We're only telling you two and we don't want anyone else to know until we've gone through with it."  
Alec's eyes were searching his and Simon gave him a warm smile, hoping it would express that he was struggling not because he didn't want to make the decision, but because of telling them. Alec seemed to understand, giving him a nod in response to the look and Simon let out a breath.  
"We're leaving," Simon said, feeling his voice crack but keeping his shoulders straight and his stance firm. There was a hush over the room as Magnus and Alec both seemed to suck in a fast breath their eyes wandering, slightly wide in surprise, from one man to the other. Jace's eyes pierced into Alec's with confidence and Simon watched the sharp exchange before Alec was leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms, blinking rapidly for a moment.  
"Okay, I understand." Simon smiled at him before the tension burst and Simon felt tears trickling down his cheeks as he saw the same tip down Alec's cheeks. In a moment Alec was on his feet and striding over to hug Simon tight, rubbing his hand over his back. "I'm never going to stop missing you two, I hope you know that, but I understand that you have to do this," he leaned back to smile a rare smile at Simon and wipe his cheeks, "you both deserve your freedom, I'm not going to take that from you," he whispered.

There was a long hour after that conversation where the four men just tried to be as close to each other as possible in their final time together. Jace took over from Simon as he saw him curled up into Alec's side and couldn't help but smile. Jace told them about the letters they'd written for the others at the Institute, halfway through having to stop to shed tears of his own, pulling Simon into his lap and holding onto him as he took a few breaths before he could continue. "I hope, we hope, that when we do come back someday, you'll still be here to welcome us?" He asked cautiously, looking between the two men before Alec chuckled and hugged Jace tight, slapping his back in that familiar way.  
"We'll always be here, Magnus and I, if it's a year or a decade or a century or more, we'll still be here for you," he grinned at them ruffling Jace's hair like the big brother he always was, reminding Jace that they were family, no matter what. A matching grin spread across Jace's face and he nodded with a joyous glint in his eyes, that was all the confirmation and approval he needed to be certain this was the right decision.

It was later that night, while Jace and Simon lay in bed, that everything seemed to have fallen into place. Simon looked up at Jace from his place on his chest and Jace smiled knowingly, running his hand over Simon's arm. "What's up, Sunshine?" he rumbled. Simon smiled and planted a kiss over Jace's heart.  
"I love you," he muttered.  
"I love you too, Si," Jace said, looking down at Simon with a softened gaze, "It's your and me for all eternity, okay?"   
"Okay," Simon beamed eliciting a chuckle from the blonde.  
"What should we do first when we get there?" Jace asks, rolling them back and forth gently like he was rocking Simon in his arms.  
"Something we've never been able to do here, go somewhere dangerous, do something reckless," Simon said, looking up at Jace's smile as Jace thumps his head back against the pillows.  
"So we should go on a date?" He cocked a brow and Simon laughed, nodding up at him.  
"Yeah, we should go to a human restaurant, get the bloodiest steak there, you can have all my veggies. We should drink wine together under the stars and go for a midnight stroll." He grinned as he saw Jace hum and match his bright smile.  
"I've never gotten to do any of those mundane things, you'll have to teach me how to do it right." Simon let out a sigh of happiness as he rested his cheek back down on Jace's chest and mumbling his affirmative as he drifted off into dreams of all the places in the world they would visit. 

For many decades to come, Alec and Magnus would often receive postcards and letters from the duo and all the places they lived over time. Alec would sit down on the sofa and put his feet in Magnus's lap as he read out the journey's of Simon and Jace.   
Magnus remembered the day Simon had sent a postcard with a photo of himself and Jace at the alter the day they got married, both still as young as the day Simon turned, but their eyes so old and happy and at peace. Magnus had yelped and scrambled over Alec's legs to snatch the photo from him, staring at it a long time before looking up to see Alec in tears, grinning down at him and scrubbing away at his cheeks. "I can't believe they didn't tell us they got engaged!" He cried before the pair burst out laughing.   
No one could deny that the joy of such tortured souls as Simon and Jace was contagious.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to give me requests! I love doing requests for you~


End file.
